Naruto: The God of Fuinjutsu
by beast keeper 9
Summary: What would've happened if Naruto was given a book of Fuinjutsu. Well the outcome is quite simple He becomes The God of Fuinjutsu. NaruXHina, Sasuke bashing, but not until sometime later in the story. Based on what Kushina said about the Uzumaki clan.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

_**"Know what's weird? Day by day, nothing seems to change, but pretty soon...everything's different."- 'Angelito soldado' (Fanfic writer)**_

* * *

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha still saddened by the fact he failed his graduation exam for the second time. "_Naruto you failed_." Naruto thought this and chuckled at the thought. "_What else is new_." Naruto didn't pay much attention where he was going or to the villagers who looked at him with hate in their eyes. Suddenly Naruto found himself in front of a story he never saw before. He decided to enter the story and found two man auguring over a tag.

"Look I don't think that is a storage seal." The brown headed man said. "It looks more like a chakra seal."

"And I'm telling you it is a storage seal." The bulky deep voice man said. "You know what how about we just activate it and find out what it is." The other one nodded his head in agreement as they started to lay the tag down Naruto caught a glimpse of the seal and felt an odd tug deep within himself almost like the seal was calling out to him.

"STOP!" Naruto yelled out. The two man stop and looked at Naruto with surprise in their eyes. "It's an explosive tag." The man looked at one another and chuckled.

"Look kid we don't need a tiny little kid try and tell us what a-." The man stopped as he looked at the seal again. "He's right." His friend looked at him then back at the tag.

"Whoa how did we miss that." He said this as he gently picked the tag up.

"Well it is an old version of an explosive seal." He said this with a thoughtful expression. "I haven't seen a tag like this used in a long time. So us mistaking it for something, especially considering we were arguing, it is pretty easy to make a mistake like that."

"Yeah, but still we nearly blew us and our shop up." His friend said as he looked at Naruto. "That would be one statement to make. We just move here and we go ahead and blow ourselves up. Forgive us we need to introduce ourselves. My name is Ishiki (Awareness) and this is my brother Denpa (Electro-Magnetic Wave)."

"Naruto Uzumaki is my name." Naruto said to the two brothers.

"I got a question for you Naruto." Denpa said with a raised eyebrow. "How did you know that it was an explosive tag."

Naruto just smiled and placed his hands behind his head. "I don't know it's just that the seal looked like it spelled explosive." Naruto said, but the brothers didn't quiet buy that.

"Okay tell me do you know what this are." Ishiki said this as he held out three different tags with different seals on them. Naruto looked at them and about a few seconds after looking at them he began to speak.

"This one is a sealing tag." Naruto said pointing to the tag. "This is a chakra sealing tag and this is another explosive tag, but the ones we use now a days." The brothers were amazed at Naruto.

"Kid you just got them all right." Denpa said with a smile of amusement. "Listen do you know what Fūinjutsu (Sealing techniques) are?"

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration. "Sorry I think I fell asleep during that part of Iruka's lecture." Naruto said this and the brothers once again were amazed.

"_This kid has no idea what Fūinjutsu is and still managed to get everything right_." Ishiki thought and looked at his brother who nodded his head. Denpa went into the back and came back carrying a dusty book.

"Here we want you to have this." Ishiki said. "It is a book over Fūinjutsu." Naruto looked at the book and opened it up only to close it back and try to give it back to the owner.

"Looks boring." Naruto said much to shock of the story owners.

"Boring I'll have you know that Fūinjutsu is possible one of the hardest things to ever master." Denpa said. "Hell there is not a lot of people who can be consider Seal masters. The reason why is because people don't recognize the importance of Fūinjutsu. If someone was to master Fūinjutsu completely I mean devote their most of their lives to learning the art then there is no telling what they could do." After explaining all of this Ishiki and Denpa noticed a strange look in Naruto's eyes.

"You mean Fūinjutsu could be stronger then Ninjutsu." Naruto said amazed.

"Yes." Denpa said only for his brother to cut in.

"But it all depends on what type of seal you are using." Ishiki said. "If someone used the correct seal and placed it on their body then the answer would be yes, but the problem once again is that hardly anyone wants to learn that forgotten art."

"I'll master it!" Naruto yelled out.

"I don't know you look like a weakling to me." Denpa said. "I don't thank you can handle it."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I never go back on my word if I say I'm going to master this then I am." Naruto said this and before anyone could stop him Naruto ran out the door. Denpa and Ishiki looked at each other and smiled.

"Finally we found that runt." Denpa said as he popped his neck. "I thought we would never find him."

"Okay fine so it took longer then planned, but at least we found him." Ishiki said. "They thought keeping his name Uzumaki was going to keep him safe how sad. If anything they probably made him an even bigger target. At least we are giving the Uzumaki clan a chance to come back." Denpa nodded his head.

"Now how about we get out of here." Denpa said as he began to pack away some of the merchandise.

"Sure." Ishiki said. "_Stay safe young Uzumaki for the world outside these walls will be quiet… unforgivable_." But that was when he saw his brother putting a batch of seals away.

"What are you doing you fool!" Ishiki screamed out as he grabbed a metal bowl and started smacking Denpa over his head with it. "Those are explosive tags that aren't supposed to near fire embers!" Grabbing the bowl away from his brother. Denpa proceeded to beat Ishiki over the head with it.

"You didn't have to hit me!" Denpa shouted out until his brother grabbed him by the throat. Denpa did the same thing and the two began to strangle each other as a customer entered looked at the scene around him and slowly walked out.

XXX

Naruto made it to his apartment and sat down on his bed with the book in his lap. "_Techniques stronger then Ninjutsu_." Naruto shook at the thought. He opened the book and found a message written on the inside.

"_Naruto, we gave you this book for one reason and one reason only to help your clan to come back_. _You see Naruto you are most likely the last Uzumaki left a powerful clan that made villages shook in fear and could possible rival even that of the Senju (a thousand skills or a thousand hands) and Uchiha clans , but that time has long since past. By the time you read this we will be gone, but rest easy for we will meet again along your life. Until then train yourself to master Fūinjutsu like your ancestors before you. Naruto you will have a long and difficult life ahead please use what you learn to help protect yourself, your friends, and allies. _

_Denpa and Ishiki._

Naruto re-read what the message said and still couldn't believe what he was reading. "I was part of a clan." Naruto said still in shock from what the message said. "I need to see about this." Naruto said this as he left and ran towards the Hokage's tower, but when he got there he found that Sarutobi was in a meeting and was not aloud to disturb it. So Naruto went to the next best thing the library. When Naruto entered he snuck past the librarian and headed to the back of the of the library where they kept books over different clans from or united with Konoha. Naruto looked through the books and found one over the Senju clan. He pulled it out and kept looking for Uzumaki, but when he got to the U's he found that a book was missing.

"_Damn it_." Naruto thought as he cursed himself for not finding the book. He looked at the Senju clan book and began to look through it.

"The Senju clan was masters of all skill, from Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu." Naruto whispered to himself. "This earned them the name Sen no Te o Motsu Ichizoku (The clan with a thousand skills) the only other clan that could rival them as the Uchiha and the-." Naruto once again cursed when he found that the other name was torn off. He skipped a page and found himself staying at a section that described Hashirama Senju and all he did for Konoha. Naruto's grip on the book tightened as he felt some tears trying to force themselves up.

"_I was so close to finding more about my family_." Naruto thought as he laid the book down and snuck out the library once more. "_Why would someone go through the trouble of trying to get rid of the information of the Uzumaki clan_." Naruto entered his apartment and looked at the book once again. He picked it up and began to read the book intently studying every inch of the book, every corner, and every word like it was gold. He got so immerse into the book he didn't notice that night had fallen, but still Naruto pressed on reading upon the subject of Fūinjutsu until finally Naruto collapsed upon exhausting. Naruto slept were he fell, but he still kept a grip on that book as if it would suddenly float away and he would die.

XXX

Iruka was walking down the streets of Konoha. "_Two more weeks and then the next academy students come in_." Iruka though until he ran into someone he new by just seeing the tips of his hair. "Naruto what are you up to now?" Iruka asked, but saw site that he couldn't believe Naruto was carrying a book that had a marker in the middle of it Naruto was also carrying a rectangular box. "Naruto where did you get the book?"

"Oh, this some people gave it to me so I've been reading it." Naruto said, but became confused when he saw Iruka's shocked face.

"_Naruto… reading… has the world come to an end_." Iruka thought as he looked down at Naruto.

"At any rate I should be going I have a lot more reading to do." Naruto said this as he began to walk down the streets once again with his book firmly clasped in his hands.

"Is that really Naruto?" Iruka asked himself as he looked at his most hyperactive student.

XXX

_Two weeks later_

Iruka looked at his new class and sighed. "_I have most of the clan heirs here not to mention the last Uchiha_." Iruka just hung his head, but then snapped it up when he noticed that someone wasn't here. "_Wait a minute were is Naruto_." Iruka was about to go and search for the little prankster when suddenly the door was thrown open. Iruka turned to see who it was and saw Naruto, but wearing something completely different from his regular clothes. Instead of wearing his regular orange jumpsuit Naruto was wearing an orange an orange and red shirt that went all the way down to his wrists and hung freely, but right were his hands were they were wrapped in bandages and right where the collar met Naruto's neck it was opened. Naruto's pants didn't change except now he wore complete black. On the back of Naruto's shirt was a giant swirl like you would find on any Jonin or Chunin vest, but instead of being small it was as big as Naruto's back making it look like a maelstrom. Naruto's hair looked like he just got out of bed.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei I over slept." Naruto said with a smile. Naruto just looked around at all the stunned faces and just gave a fox like smile. "What I thought I'd try something new this year." Iruka just shook his head and told Naruto to take his seat.

"Alright now that everyone is here why don't we get started by asking a few questions." Iruka said as he looked around and saw Naruto smiling at him. "Okay Naruto let's see what you want to say."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I want to become Hokage one day." Naruto said and Iruka just smiled knowing Naruto's speech by heart by now, but before he could ask someone else Naruto spoke up once again. "But I also want to find out as much as I can on a certain clan." That brought confused looks around.

"_I wonder what clan he could be talking about_." Iruka thought to himself.

"Alright how about you Nara." Iruka said pointing to the boy who was trying to sleep.

"Toublesome." Shikamaru grumbled out. "My name is Shikamaru Nara and anything else would be to troublesome to talk about." With that Shikamaru fell right back to sleep.

"_Okay that was insightful_." Iruka thought as he looked around the room and found that everyone else was either not paying attention or was looking at Sasuke except for one Hyuga girl who was stealing glances at Naruto.

"Okay forget the introductions for now how about we go to Jutsu" Iruka said and smiled seeing everyone look up excited. "First does anyone know any Jutsu?" Iruka saw four hands pop up, but the one that caught his attention was Naruto.

"_I wonder what the little trickster has planned_." Iruka thought with an inward smile. "Alright knowing the Uchiha's we should most likely take this outside." The classroom got up and began to move outside. Everyone began to line up and form almost a semi-circle around the four.

"Alright who wants to go first." Iruka said as he looked around and saw Shikmaru walk forward.

"It would be to troublesome to watch the others perform so I'll go first then go to sleep." Shikamaru said as he put his hands together into the tiger seal. "Kagemane (Shadow Imitation)." Shikamaru stated lazily. Shikamaru's shadow stretched forward and connected with Iruka's. Shikamaru began to do a dance that made him look like a monkey dancing, but Iruka was forced to do the same thing.

"ALRIGHT I GET THE POINT!" Iruka shouted out. Shikamaru smiled as his shadow retracted back to him. "Okay next." Iruka watched as Choji walked forward eating a bag of chips.

"Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size technique)." Choji said with his mouth full of chips. Suddenly Choji expanded like a balloon and began to roll around the area like a boulder. Choji stopped and shrunk back down to his normal size.

Sasuke walked up and almost immediately his little fan club began to cheer for their darling Sasuke. Sasuke sailed through a series of handsigns until he stopped on the tiger seal. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire release: Great fireball technique)." Sasuke announced this as he blew out a fireball. Everyone was impressed that Sasuke did a very powerful Jutsu and wasn't even an ninja yet. Naruto then walked forward and everything got real quiet almost deathly quiet.

"_I can't mess this up_." Naruto thought. "Iruka I'm going to need you to show this off." Iruka was a little hesitant to let Naruto use a Jutsu on him, but he had no other choice. Naruto began to shake his legs with his eyes closed and breathed very deeply. His eyes snapped open and Naruto vanished. Iruka looked all around, but the only thing he could feel was a sudden rush of wind pass by him. He turned around and saw Naruto smile at him while he tapped him on the shoulder and disappear once more. Iruka felt the wind pass by him again, but this time the opposite way.

"Very good speed Naruto, but that doesn't really classify as-." Iruka stopped talking when his body froze up. Iruka couldn't talk and he could barely move. He looked back up at Naruto who was holding a one handed seal in tiger. "_What if he is using a one handed seal then that means_." Iruka looked at his arm and sure enough he saw black symbols spread across his arm.

"I can't believe that worked." Naruto said with obvious excitement, but his excitement ended when Iruka applied a bit more chakra into his arm's and broke out of Naruto's seal. "Oh, come on Iruka why did you have to break out of it." Naruto said this with a pout as Iruka walked over to him with shock in his eyes.

"Naruto… when did you learn how to do Fūinjutsu?" Iruka asked still in shock.

"Oh, not long ago." Naruto said with a smile as he raised one of his legs into the air. "I placed a seal on my leg to help me move faster with just a bit of chakra added to it instead of building chakra onto the bottom of my feet and wasting more chakra. The only problem with it through is that it forces me to go in a linear direction. So if someone knew that then they could simply dodge. That seal I placed on you was meant to paralyze someone, but if they put enough chakra through their body they can shatter it." Naruto seemed ecstatic that he finally got to show off his new seals, but Iruka on the other hand was stunned beyond belief.

"_The worst kid in the entire class is able to grasp the most complex thing in the world like it was second nature_." Iruka thought as he watched Naruto smiling. "_If Naruto continues like this then we might just have another seal master_."

"Naruto tell me do you know how dangerous that is." Iruka said with a stern voice. "One thing is all that needs to go wrong and then that is it for you."

Naruto just looked at Iruka and smiled. "That's just it Iruka nothing ventured, nothing gained." Naruto said this as he turned around living behind a stunned Iruka.

* * *

What new adventures are awaiting Naruto and what did Ishiki meant by with Naruto's name being Uzumaki it made him a bigger target. Well just wait around and find out. Read, Enjoy, and Review. Oh, and a special thank you to a reviewer, by the name of Daiski, who went out of his way and helped clear up a slight problem with my story. Thanks .


	2. Chapter 2: Death and Sorrow

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

IMPORTANT A/N: Okay here it is this is where Naruto uses his Fuinjutsu training in combant. Now before you start reading I want to explain what I think a seal master is. A seal master can be called that when his Fuinjutsu does one of the following:

A) It doesn't consume a lot of chakra, can kill the enemy, and doesn't cause the user much harm,

B) It can be used in any type of situation and does everything he needs it to do,

C)And can be used rather quickly and effectievly

And if Naruto demonstrates any of these traits it would be *C*.

Oh, and the polls are in and by a seven vote lead Pre(before)-time skip was the most picked choice. So I'm sorry to all of you who picked Post-time skip, but I'll have a new poll soon and I think you'll enjoy it.

_**"Know what's weird? Day by day, nothing seems to change, but pretty soon...everything's different."- 'Angelito soldado' (Fanfic writer)**_

* * *

Naruto was excited because for the first time thanks to his training in Fūinjutsu Naruto was neck and neck Sasuke in Jutsu skill. The only problem Naruto has discovered in his Fūinjutsu training is that he still puts to much chakra into the seals he got the concept down in fact he developed a few new seals it was just he always put too much chakra into them. They still work the way their suppose to, but they consume a large amount of chakra that even drained Naruto's away rather quickly. The other problem was when the seal would blow up and send Naruto to the hospital with burns and missing pieces of flesh, but besides that everything was going well for Naruto. What still held Naruto back from being at the top was the test over various things like what was chakra or who helped make Konoha what it is today. Naruto couldn't focus much on that, but thanks to his training he was able to focus a little bit better. Now today was the day that the test to see who became Genin was now and Naruto was determined not to fail again.

"I can't fail not now." Naruto said to himself again. He remembered when he was brought up to the Hokage because of his hidden Fūinjutsu training.

XXX

__

Flashback

"Naruto Iruka told me you've been training yourself in using Fūinjutsu based techniques." Sarutobi said with a questioning look. "Is this true."

"Yes, the reason why is because no matter how hard I try I can't get down the academy based ninjutsu." Naruto said with a small amount of depression in his voice. "So someone gave me this book on Fūinjutsu and I found that I'm pretty good at it. It doesn't have a chakra requirement to use so that helps me out."

Sarutobi nodded his head, but still looked a little worried. "You should've told me what you were planning Naruto I could've helped you. Fūinjutsu is a very dangerous thing to go around and mettle with. You need to have complete focus if the slightest thing goes wrong then it could mean your life." Naruto nodded his head and began to walk out when he remembered something.

"Old man. Do you know of anyway to help me with the Bunshin no Jutsu it's my worst technique." Sarutobi just looked at Naruto with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't help you." And raised his hand in order to prevent an interruption. "The reason why is that if I show favoritism then I'll have to teach others. You understand don't you." Sarutobi watched as Naruto nodded his head and walked away. When Naruto left Sarutobi made a small motion with his hand and that was when an ANBU appeared out of the ground.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Naruto." Sarutobi said. "I want him watched whenever he is not in the academy understand." The ANBU bowed and disappeared into the floor. The fact that Naruto was beginning to learn Fuinjutsu was troubling to Sarutobi, because it meant that soon very specific people will try and either kill or kidnap the young Uzumaki. "Naruto I was hoping this would never happen."

XXX

Naruto watched as Sasuke stood up and walked to the testing room and Naruto knew it was his turn next. Hinata looked at Naruto with worry in her eyes. She was happy for Naruto finally finding something he was good at doing, but every student no matter what technique they learn have to be able to use the Bunshin Jutsu. "_Good luck Naruto-kun_." Hinata thought as she saw Sasuke come out with a Konoha headband. Naruto got up, but right before he got to the door he heard a small voice speak.

"Go-good luck Naruto." The voice said Naruto turned around, but didn't see where the voice came from.

"Alright Naruto perform a Bunshin." Iruka said as he hoped Naruto performed well. Naruto took in a long breath and placed his hands together. In a screen of smoke Naruto had a clone next to him, but it looked sickly and was laying on the floor twitching. Naruto felt his eye twitch as he looked a Iruka who looked a little disappointed in Naruto's clone.

"I don't understand it Naruto." Iruka said as he folded his hands together and began to think. "You perform Fūinjutsu like you've been doing it all your life, but when it comes down to using the Bunshin it always looks like that."

Naruto looked at the ground depressed at what he heard, but that wasn't until Naruto heard Mizuki speak up. "Come on Iruka lets cut him a break this time." Mizuki said this with a kind smile. "Besides look at what he's done he is using Fūinjutsu something that people can barely use." Naruto at that got a little hopeful, but that changed when Iruka spoke once more.

"That doesn't matter." Iruka said, but by his tone what he was about to say made it seem like it was hurting him. "Every student needs to make a Bunshin and he could only make one and it is pathetic. I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't pass you." Iruka looked at Naruto and saw hurt reflected in those deep blue eyes. Naruto walked away and Iruka felt his heart tear from doing that to Naruto.

"_Excellent now I can begin my plan_." Mizuki thought with a smile that would chill a person to the core.

XXX

Naruto was sitting on a swing watching as the parents gave their children praises for making it to the ninja ranks. Naruto saw some pass looks of disgust and anger his way, but he ignored them. "_It doesn't matter_." Naruto thought. "_I can't pass the test no matter what I try_." Suddenly Naruto felt that someone was standing beside of him. When he looked to his right he saw Mizuki staring at him with a smile.

XXX

Naruto was running from the Hokage tower with the scroll of sealing on his back heading for the place Mizuki said to meet him at. Naruto arrived at the meeting place and looked around, but he didn't see a sign of Mizuki. "Well I guess since I have this thing I might as well try to learn something." Naruto said as he opened the scroll and saw the first Jutsu. "Kage Bunshin (Shadow clone). Damn it that is my worst technique. All well I better get started if I want to learn this thing." Naruto then spent what little bit of time to learn the Kage Bunshin technique. An hour later a very pissed off Iruka appeared before a tired Naruto.

"There you are." Iruka said in a voice filled with anger.

"Looks like you found me Sensei." Naruto said as he rubbed the top of his head. "Listen I'm going to show you this awesome Jutsu I learned from this scroll and you're going to make me a ninja." This confused Iruka as he looked at Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Iruka asked this as he looked at Naruto with a look of sheer confusion.

"Mizuki-sensei told me that who ever learns a Jutsu from this scroll can graduate even if they didn't pass the graduation exam." Naruto said this with a smile, but that quickly turned into a frown when he saw Iruka looking more shocked and confused. "Iruka what's-." Naurto didn't finish his sentence. Iruka heard a whistling sound and looked to his right just in time to see kunai thrown at both him and Naruto.

"LOOK OUT!" Iruka shouted out and shoved Naruto away. Iruka took the entire barrage of kunai and fell against the abandoned cabin. Naruto watched as Iruka coughed up blood. Naruto looked at the direction the kunai were thrown and saw Mizuki with two Fuma shurikens on his back.

"Mizuki." Iruka growled out as he tried to move, but pain shot through his entire body.

"Naruto give me the scroll and your test is complete." Mizuki said hoping that Naruto would believe.

"Don't Naruto." Iruka said. "Mizuki is lying." Mizuki began to laugh at that.

"I'm lying please Iruka." Mizuki said. "The entire village has been lying to you from the start Naruto." Iruka's eyes widened when he realized what Mizuki was about to do.

"MIZUKI DON'T!" Iruka shouted out.

"What…what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"You there was a law past that forbid anyone from talking about the decree." Mizuki said with a smile.

"What decree?" Naruto asked not liking where this was going.

"IT'S FORBIDDEN MIZUKI!" Iruka yelled out again.

"The decree was that no one was to talk about how the Kyuubi was sealed inside a baby." Mizuki said and watched as Naruto's eyes widened. "The baby was you Naruto. That's why everyone hates you and no one will ever miss you when you die!" Naruto watched as Mizuki pulled off one of his Fuma Shuriken and tossed the oversized buzz saw at Naruto. Naruto watched the blade get closer and closer.

"NARUTO GET DOWN!" Naruto heard Iruka shout this out and he ducked. Suddenly Naruto felt something wet drip onto his hand. Naruto looked up and saw Iruka leaning above him with the shuriken in his back.

Iruka felt blood come up in his mouth, but despite the pain Iruka smiled down at Naruto. "Are you okay, Naruto?" Iruka asked with pain in each word.

"Wh-why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I know what it's like to grow up all alone." Iruka said. "I know why you play pranks to get people to notice you. I understand it all, but I never once tried to help you. For that I am sorry Naruto." Naruto looked at Iruka with some happiness until Mizuki spoke up again.

"That's a laugh!" Mizuki said with a chuckle in his voice. "Iruka is just lying to you so you won't go and use the scroll to get your revenge. Who can blame the guy for lying to the one thing the nearly destroyed Konoha." Naruto then did the one thing Iruka didn't want him to do. Naruto took off full speed away from both Iruka and Mizuki.

"NARUTO!" Iruka screamed out.

"You know that look in his eyes Iruka." Mizuki said as he walked up behind Iruka. "His going to take that scroll and destroy the village with it. That is just how beasts are." Mizuki watched as Iruka yanked the shuriken out of his back.

"That is not who Naruto IS!" Iruka shouted this out as he threw the giant weapon at Mizuki who simply side-stepped out of it's way.

"I thank I'll save you for later." Mizuki said. "But at the moment I have another appointment to keep." With that Mizuki ran in the direction went.

Iruka collapsed onto one knee while glaring at Mizuki. "I won't let you." Iruka said as he stood up and ran in the same direction.

XXX

Mizuki now transformed into Iruka saw Naruto running up ahead of him and he smiled. "Naruto everything Mizuki said was a lie." Mizuki said as he came up from behind Naruto. "He was only saying those things because-." He never finished as Naruto jumped and slammed his head into Mizuki's gut. Mizuki slammed into the ground with a thud. "How did you know that I wasn't Iruka." Mizuki said as his transformation failed.

He then saw Naruto smile. "Because I'm Iruka." Naruto said as he transformed back into Iruka. Mizuki just pulled off his other Shuriken and threw it at Iruka to which it embedded itself into Iruka's stomach. More blood started to pour out of his mouth as Mizuki walked over and ripped the Shuriken out of Iruka's stomach.

"Why in hell would you be trying to save that animal?" Mizuki asked. "I mean it was him that killed your parents so why protect the beast."

"Because my problem is with the Kyuubi not Naruto." Iruka said as he looked at Mizuki with blood all over his face and vest. "And aside from the pranks Naruto has done nothing wrong to try and hurt me or the village." Mizuki just began to laugh.

"Fine if you want to die for the demon then DIE!" Mizuki said this as he swung his shuriken at Mizuki, but before the attack could reach Naruto delivered a roundhouse kick to Mizuki's head sending him backwards.

"If you touch Iruka sensei one more time I won't just kill you." Naruto said. "I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES." Mizuki was about to comment when Naruto put his fingers together in a cross sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clone technique)." The entire area was covered in smoke and when it cleared Iruka and Mizuki couldn't believe what they saw. The entire forest was surrounded by hundreds of Naruto. Mizuki looked around and then at his single Fuma Shuriken and one thought past through his mind before the clones jumped.

"_Fuck me_." Mizuki thought as the forest erupted into screams. Naruto watched as the clones disappeared into smoke. Naruto turned around and saw Iruka breathing with difficulty.

"Iruka-sensei I'm sorry if I didn't steal this stupid scroll-." Naruto was interrupted when Iruka chuckled.

"_Judging form the amount of blood I won't make it much longer, but I at least can make it right_." Iruka thought. "Naruto close your eyes." The request confused Naruto, but he did anyway. "Okay open them." When Naruto opened his eyes he saw that Iruka wasn't wearing his headband. Naruto touched his forehead and felt the metal. "Congratulations Naruto you pass." Naruto watched as Iruka's eyes slowly started to dim.

"IRUKA-SENSEI PLEASE DON"T DIE!" Naruto yelled out as he looked around for some people to help them. "You're one of the only people who treat me like I'm not a disease. Please don't go." Iruka smiled at Naruto and then he thought of something. He pulled out a scroll and opened it up and in a poof of smoke a vest that's zipper was broken and was black almost like it had been burned by something.

"Naruto this belonged to my father and seeing how I'm not going to need it anymore." Iruka said this as he gave Naruto the vest. "I want you to have it to always remember me by." Naruto didn't know what to say he looked at the vets then he looked back at Iruka and started to cry from what he saw and heard from Iruka. "Naruto… you… were… always… my…favorite…student. Almost… always… acted … just… like… me." With that Iruka died with a smile on his face. Naruto on the other was crying and gripping Iruka's body almost like if you squeezed hard enough Iruka would come back. Naruto stayed like that until the Hokage and three others appeared and took Mizuki away. Sarutobi approached Naruto cautiously.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sarutobi asked already knowing Naruto wasn't alright, but he still needed to ask.

"He died because of me." Naruto said as he looked at Sarutobi with tears in his eyes. "If I didn't-." But Sarutobi quickly grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a hug.

"It's not your fault Naruto." Sarutobi said in a very kind tone. "Mizuki took advantage of you when he knew you were most vulnerable. The fault lies with him not you." Naruto cried into the elderly Hokage as Sarutobi took him away from Iruka's body as two Jonin came in and started to carry his body back to the village.

XXX

Sarutobi watched as Naruto put the vest that Iruka gave him over his shirt. Before Sarutobi could speak Naruto beat him to it. "So what's going to happen now?" Naruto asked as he held Iruka's headband in his hands.

"Well first we need to give Iruka a proper burial." Sarutobi said. "Then we need to change the teams around some to place you in." At that Naruto looked at him with surprise.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I thought after tonight…" Naruto just trailed off after that.

"Naruto Iruka gave you his headband because he believed that you were ready to become a ninja." Sarutobi said with a kind smile. "I would be foolish not to take his last choice into account." Naruto nodded his head, but without his normal excitement.

"So when is his burial?" Naruto asked has he looked at the ground.

"Today." Sarutobi said as he watched Naruto nod one last time and begin to walk for the door.

"He really did care about you Naruto. Every time he saw you struggling with a Jutsu he would always come to me for advice. He believed that when you became a ninja you would be the best there was." Naruto stopped at the door, but only for a second before he closed the door behind him.

"_I promise Iruka I will always protect who is precious to me_." Naruto thought.

XXX

The funeral went by okay the classes that Iruka taught all came by to mourn the death of their instructor, but if anything life for Naruto got a worse. The adults asked that the Hokage to strip Naruto of his Ninja rank and to ban him from entering the Ninja Academy, because of stealing both the scroll of sealing and having a hand in the death of Iruka, but Sarutobi ignored their requests. Naruto was the first to be at the funeral and the first to lay a flower on Iruka's grave which didn't sit well with most of the adults. When the funeral was complete only a few people stayed behind. Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Sarutobi who kept glancing at Naruto with what appeared to be worry in his eyes.

Shino walked up to Naruto who was sitting in front Iruka's grave and in his own way gave a reassuring pat on the shoulder through at first he was confused at what to do. Sarutobi and Hinata walked up to Naruto as well. Sarutobi gave Naruto a small hug. Then it was just Hinata and Naruto alone. Hinata kept glancing around nervously trying to decide on what to do or say. That was until Naruto stood up and began to walk away. "I'm so-sorry ab-about Iruka." Hinata said. "You Two we-were cl-close." Naruto turned around and for the first time today he smiled even if it was a sad smile it was still a smile.

"Yeah we were close." Naruto said looking at his grave again. "Hey Hinata." At this Hinata looked at Naruto with full attention. "Usually Iruka and me would go out for some ramen. So I was wondering would you like to join me." Hinata was stunned at first and nearly fainted, but she mustered up some willpower and kept her ground.

"Su-sure Naruto." Hinata said with a blush. Hinata knew this wasn't going to be a date, but she knew right now Naruto was not himself and right now he needed someone and that someone just so happened to be her. Naruto smiled and began to walk toward his favorite ramen stand thinking about Iruka and all the time they spent together at that one ramen stand.

* * *

Here it is the next chapter. For those of you who like Iruka: I'm sorry. His death was needed in this story for a certain thing I'm going to do with Naruto. Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	3. Chapter 3: Teams and Tests

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

IMPORTANT A/N: Okay here it is this is where Naruto uses his Fuinjutsu training in combant. Now before you start reading I want to explain what I think a seal master is. A seal master can be called that when his Fuinjutsu does one of the following:

A) It doesn't consume a lot of chakra, can kill the enemy, and doesn't cause the user much harm,

B) It can be used in any type of situation and does everything he needs it to do,

C)And can be used rather quickly and effectievly

And if Naruto demonstrates any of these traits it would be *C*.

Oh, and the polls are in and by a seven vote lead Pre(before)-time skip was the most picked choice. So I'm sorry to all of you who picked Post-time skip, but I'll have a new poll soon and I think you'll enjoy it.

"_Most people think about age and experience in terms of years, but it's really only moments that define us. We stay mostly the same and then grow up suddenly, at the turning points._" - Unknown

* * *

The team assignments were postponed for the four days in order to find a new instructor and for some people to get over Iruka. Naruto spent his four days in his apartment just throwing his kunai at the wall. The only people he would want to see was either Sarutobi or Hinata . Sarutobi came by every now and then to check up on Naruto and Hinata came by delivering food for her crush. In those four both Hinata and Naruto grew close not close enough to be labeled boyfriend and girlfriend, but close enough to be almost in that category. Hinata was actually the one who got Naruto out of his house and about. Naruto came in wearing his normal smile signaling to everyone telling them that Naruto was back, but Naruto carried something with him a more serious attitude followed the blond. He still goofed off whenever he had the chance, but whenever someone picked on anyone his goofy attitude disappeared and was replaced with seriousness. Naruto's appearance changed as well his hair seemed to have gotten a lot wilder and longer from the past four days. What everyone else began to notice is that Naruto began to train harder and faster then every before like Iruka's death drove home a point to Naruto. As a result Naruto's arms, hands, and his neck was wrapped up in bandages making people try and take a peek at what was underneath the bandages.

Some people liked the new change in Naruto it told them that when it came down to the bottom line he wasn't going to let anyone get hurt on his squad. Someone walked into the classroom carrying a clipboard that everyone guessed had who they were assigned to be in a squad with.

"My name is Genma and I'm here to tell you who your squad is." Genma said as he looked around the room. "So lets get this started." Everyone listened to Genma tell the students who was in which team. "Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Your Jonin-sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." They was several reactions Sakura began to chant that she was in the same team as Sasuke, Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders showing indifference, but the strangest reaction of all was the one from Naruto who showed "no" reaction except for a small smile that some people missed. "Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Genma continued on until all the squads were named. "Alright your Jonin-sensei's should be here to pick you up in an hour or so until then try and get to know your squad mates." Genma left through the door and students with their squad left as well. Only one squad stayed behind that being Team 7.

"Um, Sasuke would you like to go to eat something while we wait for our teacher." Sakura said with the hopes of getting Sasuke alone. Sasuke didn't respond because he was busy watching Naruto begin to draw seals on tags.

"Naruto." Sasuke said getting Naruto's attention. "What are you up too?" Naruto just smiled that made.

"Oh, I'm making a special little seal for a certain someone." Naruto said with amusement. "So how about we go and get something to eat I'm starved." Naruto got up to leave. "So are you two coming." Sasuke shrugged and got up and followed Naruto with Sakura right behind him. Unbeknownst to both Sasuke and Sakura one of Naruto's Kage Bunshin snuck up and placed two of the tags into Sasuke and Sakura's pack.

XXX

__

Three hours later

"Where is he!" Sakura screamed out walking around. "He is two hours late." Naruto instead of trying to vent his anger was instead drawing a seal on a bucket of water and a seal right above the door.

Sasuke watched what Naruto was doing with confusion. "_What is he up too now_?" Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto fill the bucket with water. He then hid the bucket under his desk, propped his feet on his desk, and waited. The door opened and in came a man with his headband covering his left eye and his sliver hair standing straight up defying gravity. He looked around the room and saw Sakura glaring at the late man. "My first impression is-." Kakashi never finished his sentence, because he saw Naruto raise a tiger seal and a poof of smoke. First he was confused until water and a bucket fell on him.

"I that you are all wet." Naruto finished for him with a chuckle. Kakashi removed the bucket and looked at it seeing a seal on the bottom part Kakashi got a feeling. He looked above the door and saw another seal that was the exact opposite of the one on the bucket.

"_Transference seals_." Kakashi thought as he looked at Naruto was walking towards him with his hands in his pockets. "_So what the Hokage told me was true he has been studying seals_." Naruto walked up to Kakashi and smiled at him.

Kakashi chuckled. "Meet me on the roof in one minute." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto just smiled even more and began to walk up towards the steps that would take him to the roof with Sasuke and Sakura right behind him.

XXX

__

The roof

Kakashi looked at the team in front of him with a critical eye. "Okay lets see how about we get through introductions." Kakashi said as he looked at Sakura. "You pinky your first."

The nickname made Sakura anger, but she didn't understand what Kakashi wanted. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Alright I'll go first." Kakashi said with a sigh. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my dislikes are I don't feel like talking about, I like many things, and I haven't really thought of my future."

"_All we learned was his name_." The three of them thought with a sweat drop.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I like…" Sakura looked at Sasuke and blushed. "I dislike perverts and stupid Ino, and my dream…" She looked at Sasuke and giggled.

"Alright you with the attitude." Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke who looked only slightly annoyed.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said. "I have no likes and many dislikes. My dream… no my ambition is to revive the Uchiha clan and kill a certain man." Kakashi was slightly worried about Sasuke, but for the time being he had to put it off.

"Alright whiskers your next." Kakashi said pointing to Naruto who was designing some new seal.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said not looking up from his seal. "I like to design new seals and learn new Jutsu, I hate people who won't give someone a chance to know them before persecuting themt. My dream is to have people remember a certain clan, but also my dream is to become Hokage."

"_Alright I have a fan girl, a avenger, and a _Jinchūriki _who has an interest in Fuinjutsu_." Kakashi thought with interest.

"Alright everyone meet me at training ground three for the Genin test." Kakashi said and raised his hand to stop any interruptions. "Get there at Eight o clock A.M sharp. Oh, and don't eat anything because you will puke." With that Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving behind his team with their thoughts.

XXX

__

Tomorrow training ground seven

Team seven were waiting in the field for Kakashi to show up now that he was an hour late. Sakura kept bouncing around, but Sasuke and Naruto were being patient. Naruto secretly created a few clones to place seals around the area and Sasuke was just leaning against a tree. Kakashi suddenly appeared waving at the group.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sakura screamed out.

"Well, you see." Kakashi said with a smile. "I was walking this way when an elderly lady required my assistance, then I had to avoid a black cat that crossed my path, and then I just got lost on the road of life." Sakura just outright called him a liar, Sasuke didn't do anything, but stand up, but Naruto had the most startling reaction.

"Lost on the road of life." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow and Kakashi nodded his head. "That happens to me sometimes that road as some great scenery doesn't." That shocked everyone, but Kakashi recovered and smiled at the blond.

"Yes it does Naruto." Kakashi said. "Alright lets get this test started." Kakashi then held up two bells. "The ones who get the bells pass and get to eat while the other one is tied to the poll."

"But Kakashi there is only two bells." Sakura stated getting a smile from her sensei.

"Exactly one of you will not pass and will be sent back to the academy." That got shocked looks out of everyone. "So you better come at me with the intent to kill. GO!" Kakashi shouted this out and watched as the group disappeared.

Kakashi was looking around. "Pretty good." Kakashi said. "I can't find-." Kakashi stopped when Naruto appeared in front of him. "You know you're suppose to hide right." To which Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, but if I hide then I can't try out my seals." Naruto said this as he unclipped one of the pockets on his vest. "Know either this will work or this will explode and kill me, but hey live and learn." Naruto pulled out a red tag that had seal on it for fire.

"_I shouldn't let my guard down no telling what is going to happen_." Kakashi thought as he got in a ready stance.

Naruto lifted the seal up until it was level with his head. He then let the seal go and held his palm facing the back of the tag. The seal floated in mid-air confusion Kakashi until he heard Naruto speak. "Fuinjutsu: Shoukyaku (Sealing technique: Incineration)." Naruto stated quite plainly. The tag suddenly burst into flames leaving behind a fire ball. Kakashi looked at it and was about to speak before the fireball shot forward into a stream of fire. Kakashi dodged out of the fire streams way, but when Naruto moved his arm the fire followed Kakashi kept running until the fire died out.

"_He managed to put fire into a seal_." Kakashi thought with amazement.

When the fire died Naruto looked at his hand in thought. "Three seconds." Naruto said confusion Kakashi. "That is how long that seal lasts is three seconds." Naruto then reached for another tag, but Kakashi wasn't about to let him. Kakashi disappeared in a burst of speed surprising Naruto. Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and delivered a chop to the back of his neck to knock him out, but instead of falling to the ground Naruto disappeared.

"Kage Bunshin." Kakashi said with a smile. "He could be interesting." Kakashi looked around and saw Naruto was nowhere to be seen. "So the real one is hiding somewhere sending his clones in to attack me with Fuinjutsu trying to scout out a weakness. Looks like all that Fuinjutsu training really paid off for both his intelligence and patience." Kakashi kept looking, but decided to create a few clones to go and find the three kids.

XXX

"Come on have you two ever heard of a two man squad?" Naruto asked both Sasuke and Sakura who looked skeptical.

"Maybe this is a special rule." Sakura said, but even she doubted it. Sasuke just looked thoughtful while Naruto looked from one to the other.

"Alright lets just work together I'll create an opening you guys get in there and get those bells I don't care if I lose alright." Naruto said as he stood up and ran through the forest.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she looked at her crush. Sasuke didn't answer back, but watched Naruto's fading form.

XXX

"Where in this world are they?" Kakashi asked no one in particularly, but got an answer.

"Maybe you should look in the trees." Came the reply Kakashi looked up to see Naruto holding two red tags. "Fuinjutsu: Shoukyaku." Two streams of fire came roaring towards Kakashi who had to dodge the raging fire. When the two fire streams died Naruto emerged from the blaze with a fire in his eyes. Naruto made a punch to Kakashi's head, but he ducked just in time and delivered a kick to Naruto's side. Naruto was sent into a tree where he erupted into smoke.

"_What is he up too_?" Kakashi thought to himself. "_He keeps sending clones it's almost like he's_…" That was when it hit Kakashi like a ton of bricks

"OH SHIT!" Kakashi yelled out as he made a run to the forest's exit. "He is using seals that means he could have-." Naruto appeared in front of him with his hands together in a serpent seal.

"Laid a trap." Naruto finished. "Fuinjutsu: Horin (Sealing Technique: Disintegration Circle)." Naruto said this and suddenly from the two of the trees that were on Kakashi right and left side shot out an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns to wrap around Kakashi and pin his arms to his side Kakashi looked and saw that both tendrils were coming from tags on the trees surface.

"_Damn it how could I've fallen for an obvious trap, but maybe if I took out one of the tags it would free me_." Kakashi thought, Kakashi managed to free one of his hands and threw an explosive Kunai at one of the trees. When the Kunai exploded and destroyed the tree the orange tendrils disappeared. Kakashi looked up and saw Naruto on the ground breathing hard. "It looks like that seal requires a constant flow of chakra and if that flow is disturbed in a single instance it drains you doesn't." But that was when he saw Naruto smile.

"I never planned one keeping you still." Naruto said with amusement in his blue eyes. Kakashi eye widened as he looked and saw both Sasuke and Sakura reaching for one of the bells.

"Very good, but I'm a Jonin for a reason." Kakashi said making everyone stop. "And now I know not to go into the forest." With that Kakashi's clone exploded into smoke.

"_Damn it a Kage Bunshin_." Naruto cursed. Naruto then reached down and undid the bandages around his right arm revealing seals that meant many different things, but from what Sakura could see it meant static. "At this rate I'm going to have to reveal some of my secret Fuinjutsu." Naruto then got up unto unsteady feet and looked towards the forest exit. "Let's move."

XXX

Kakashi looked at the clock and saw that they had about three minutes left. "They already got the concept that they were to work together, but let's see if they can get these bells." Kakashi said this as he saw the three emerge from the forest, but what shocked Kakashi was the fact that Naruto's arms was covered in seals. "_Now what_." Naruto stopped a few feet in front of Kakashi. "Care to explain what you have planned with those."

Naruto smiled he raised his left hand in a tiger seal while he pointed his right finger arm stretched at Kakashi. "Did you know that static electricity is always in the air." Naruto said as he spoke Sasuke was finishing his hand sign and Sakura was pulling out a kunai.

Kakashi had a nervous feeling in his stomach. "Okay so what of it." Kakashi said which just made Naruto smile.

"Fuinjutsu: Byakurai (Sealing Technique: Pale Lighting)." Naruto stated and suddenly the seals on his right arm began to glow and crackle like lightning. Kakashi watched until a blue light appeared on Naruto's finger. Kakashi dodged a static bolt that missed him by inches, but when he looked back he saw Sasuke with his hands together in a tiger seal.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire release: Great fireball technique)." Sasuke said with his fingers curled around his lips in a ring. Kakashi was forced to dodge a potently lethal Jutsu only to run into Sakura who swung her Kunai at him.

"_When I told them to come at me with the intent to kill I didn't thank they would take it so seriously_." Kakashi thought as he grabbed Sakura by the arm and twisted it until she dropped the Kunai at which Kakashi grabbed it and held it to her throat. "Now what will you do." Kakashi watched as Naruto's arm began to glow from the static electricity building up. Naruto then did something Kakashi didn't plan out. Naruto turned and blasted the static bolt at Sasuke. Sasuke watched as the bolt came closer and closer, but before it hit him it turned and hit his pack. Sasuke watched as his pack absorbed the bolt and then disappeared. "_What was that_-." Kakashi didn't finish when he heard a crackle. He looked down and saw that Sakura's pack was glowing. "_FUCK_." Was all Kakashi had time to say before the static bolt shoot out of Sakura's pack and hit him in the stomach. Kakashi dropped both Sakura and the Kunai. Kakashi was charged with electricity, but instead of blasting through him the bolt of static simply slowed down his movements like it was tensing up his muscles (Thank of it as a taser). Kakashi looked up and saw Naruto on his knee breathing hard as his arm seemed to by hurting, but nevertheless Naruto smiled as both Sakura and Sasuke jumped at the bells, but right before they could touch them the bell rang.

Kakashi let out a sigh as he felt his muscles relax. "Looks like none of you got any bells." Kakashi said as he waved for the group to follow him. Kakashi watched as each of the three sat down at various posts. "_Even through I wasn't even using my full power they really came close_."Kakashi looked at Naruto with a frown Naruto was still holding his right arm, but he was moving it a little bit more. "Naruto what did you do when you fired at Sasuke." Naruto didn't answer, but he reached and grabbed Sakura's pack and pulled out a burnt tag.

"Yesterday when we were assigned a team together I wanted to make sure that if either Sakura or Sasuke got captured I could get them out." Naruto said as he laid the tag down and watched as it slowly turned into ash and floated away. Sasuke took off his pack and emptied it, but the only thing he got was a pile of ash.

"So you made sure you could get your teammate out of a tight spot." Kakashi said with a proud tone. "Where did you thank about that." That was when Naruto's smile turned into a sad frown.

"I thought of it when Iruka died." Naruto stated with sadness. That was when Kakashi realized he hit a very sensitive nerve.

"Well, I guess I just have to send all three of you back to the academy." Kakashi said as he turned around giving them one finally test. "_Lets see if them working together was a fluke_."

"No we don't fail." Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time.

"Oh, and why not." Kakashi said with an anger voice.

"Because the test wasn't to get the bells it was to see if we could work together." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"And besides whoever heard of a two man squad." Sakura said with a note of pride in her voice.

"Really then I guess I have no choice." Kakashi said as lightning flashed behind him. "You all… pass." This got cheers from everyone. Kakashi walked up to Naruto as he wrapped up his right arm. "How is your arm?" Naruto looked up and smiled.

"It's fine." Naruto said as he finished the bandage. "It's just if I use it too much I start to feel the static starting to tighten my muscles, but I'm fine." Kakashi nodded his head and looked at the other two.

"What do you think of this team?" Kakashi asked curious to see what Naruto would say.

"I'd say we're ready for anything." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "Now what say you and I travel down that road of life and see the sights." Kakashi gave off a chuckle and patted Naruto on the back.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter release and if you have any question feel free to ask them. Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	4. Chapter 4: The Demonic Swordsman

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

IMPORTANT A/N: Okay here it is this is where Naruto uses his Fuinjutsu training in combant. Now before you start reading I want to explain what I think a seal master is. A seal master can be called that when his Fuinjutsu does one of the following:

A) It doesn't consume a lot of chakra, can kill the enemy, and doesn't cause the user much harm,

B) It can be used in any type of situation and does everything he needs it to do,

C)And can be used rather quickly and effectievly

And if Naruto demonstrates any of these traits it would be *C*.

Oh, and the polls are in and by a seven vote lead Pre(before)-time skip was the most picked choice. So I'm sorry to all of you who picked Post-time skip, but I'll have a new poll soon and I think you'll enjoy it.

"Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." -Unknown

* * *

"Do you have the target in sight." Kakashi's voice said over the earpiece.

"Yes." Sasuke said

"Roger." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Then move in." Kakashi said. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all charged out of the forest and ran at the target who ran away only to be caught by Naruto's Kage Bunshin. The cat kept trying to claw at Naruto's clone, but it kept the beast of a cat away from anything vital.

"Target captured." The group said as Naruto grabbed the cat and his clone disappeared.

"Check the collar does it have the name Tora." Kakashi said.

"Yes." Naruto said as he took a look, but got to close and received a scratch to his face. Naruto yanked the cat away and was tempted to throw the feline, but that was when Naruto remembered that this was a mission.

XXX

"TORA!" Screamed a the fire Daimyo's wife. "Don't you every run away again." She said this as she laid money down on Sarutobi's desk and walked out squeezing the cat.

"_I feel so bad for the cat_." Naruto thought as he cringed as he saw the cats eyes dart around for an escape.

"Good job everyone." Sarutobi said with a smile. "Now what other job do you want. We have painting, housesitting, or-." Sarutobi never finished as Naruto interrupted.

"None of the above." Naruto said. "I thank it's time we get a real mission." Sarutobi looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Oh, and why should you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well it's simply." Naruto said with a smile. "We are the best." Kakashi slapped Naruto upside the head. Naruto glared at Kakashi, but he was looking at his orange book. Sarutobi looked at Kakashi and the rest of his team and sighed.

"Kakashi what is your opinion?" Sarutobi asked. Kakashi looked up and then looked at his team. Sasuke was indifferent just looking around the room, Sakura was watching Sasuke and Naruto with a nervous smile, and then Naruto who was busy drawing a new idea for a seal.

"I thank they can handle a C-rank mission." Kakashi said and smiled as his team looked at him with gratitude in their eyes.

Sarutobi smiled. "Alright it just so happens I have a mission that is an easy little escort mission to the Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves)." Sarutobi said this and the door opened to reveal an old man with a straw hat and a bottle of Sake. "This is Tazuna and this is the team that will be escorting you."

Tazuna looked at the group and frowned. "This is it." Tazuna said in a degrading tone. "Their just a bunch of kids and the blond one looks like he is the weakest"

Naruto ended up getting a tick mark on his. "HEY LISTEN GRANDPA!" Naruto shouted getting Tazuna's complete attention. "I don't care if you're the person we are suppose to escort. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to lead this village one day." Naruto looked at Tazuna and saw a flash of thoughtfulness pass through his eyes.

"_Uzumaki_." Tazuna thought with confusion. "_Why does that name sound so familiar_." Tazuna shook it off for now. "I guess they'll do. Let's get going." With that Tazuna turned around and began to walk away, but with his back turned the group never saw that he was still thinking about Naruto's last name.

XXX

Naruto was walking along with Kakashi as Sasuke and Sakura stayed with Tazuna. Kakashi was reading from his book when a reflection caught his eye. He looked over at it and saw a puddle of water. "_That's strange it hasn't watered here for days_." Kakashi thought as he slowly placed his book back into his pack. Suddenly two forms erupted out of the water. Both were wearing breathing masks and had tattered cloaks with two gauntlets chained together. The two individuals managed to wrap Kakashi in the barbed chain.

"One down…" Meizu said with a happy glee in his eyes.

Then the chains tightened and cut Kakashi in two. "…Three to go." Gozu finished. The two turned around and were greeted with a roundhouse kick delivered by Naruto and Sasuke. The two ducked under the kicks and seemed to glide across the ground like ghosts.

"_Their fast_." Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto who reached for his left arm bandages. "_Whatever you have planned Naruto better do it quickly_." Naruto ripped his bandages off revealing a storage seal on his wrist that went up to his elbow. Naruto channeled chakra into the seal and in a poof of smoke Naruto was holding a Fuma Shuriken, but instead of having straight points the points were curved like fangs and was pure black.

"Sasuke tell me can you give me an opening." Naruto said as he began to spin the deadly looking shuriken.

"Please Dobe look who you are talking too." Sasuke said with a smirk. Sasuke charged at the brothers who charged right at him, but before they got within a few inches of Sasuke they jumped towards Sakura who was holding a kunai in a protective stance in front of Tazuna.

"_DAMN_." Naruto cursed as he spun around on his heel and threw the shuriken above the brothers which confused the group. Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw he had his fingers in a bird sign and knew what he was doing. Sasuke charged at the demon brothers who neared every closer to Sakura, but right before they raised their gauntlets they heard something that made them look up. "Fuinjutsu: Hisamearashi Renda (Sealing technique: Hailstorm Barrage)." What they saw almost made them shit themselves. The shuriken that Naruto threw was now glowing with seals traced all along the blades edges, but that wasn't what scared them it was what came out of the shuriken's seals. Various weapons from spears to kunai and swords to daggers came raining down at the two brothers who were forced to dodged or become a living pin cushion.

Meizo looked at Naruto who was smiling at him. "We need to take care of him." Meizo said to his brother who nodded his head. The two began to run at Naruto, but that was when the brothers got a second scare.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." The heard this and narrowly dodged a fireball that incinerated the trees right next to them. They looked at Sasuke and then at each other and nodded. Suddenly the chain connecting the two broke off Gozu and Meizu went after different targets. Gozu charged at Naruto while Meizu began his approach towards Sasuke. Naruto raised began to place both of his fingers together into the cross sign when two dogs appeared out of nowhere and tackled Gozu to the ground and pinned him. Meizu looked over to his brother and was rewarded with a punch to the face knocking him out.

"Well done everyone." Kakashi said as his dogs kept Gozu pinned to the ground. Kakashi walked over to the downed shinobi and knocked him out as well. When the dogs disappeared in smoke Kakashi grabbed the two and tied them to a tree. "You know this aren't bandits Tazuna?" Kakashi looked at Tazuna who seemed to be trying to shy away from Kakashi's eye. "Care to explain." Tazuna looked up and sighed. Tazuna began to tell the story of Gato and how he invaded and took over his village. He told them that his village was weak on economy because of Gato so the only ranking mission he could afford was a C-rank. Kakashi nodded his head. "Well with the introduction of the demon brothers I'd say this mission just went from a C-rank to an A-rank. Usually when a client lies we are to take him back to the village and since this is a mission that-." But he was interrupted by Naruto.

"We're not going to just quit are we." Naruto said as he stood right next to Tazuna after he resealed all the weapons back into the shuriken and put the shuriken back into the seal on his arm. "Look I never back down and I never give up and that includes missions." Kakashi looked at the rest of his team.

"Do the rest of you feel this way?" Kakashi asked.

"We agreed to take this mission." Sasuke said as he began to walk in the direction of Nami no Kuni.

"It might be hard, but we're ready." Sakura said as she turned around and walked towards Sasuke.

"Alright we continue the mission." Kakashi said as he turned and saw that his team was already disappearing over a hill. Sasuke was walking when he heard a sound coming from the bushes and then faster then anyone react he threw a Kunai into the bush. Suddenly a pure white rabbit jumped out of the bushes scared for it's life. Sakura managed to grab the rabbit and began to calm it down.

"You could've hurt the rabbit Sasuke." Sakura said. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk. Kakashi managed to catch up just in time to see the rabbit before Sakura sat it down to release it.

"_A snow rabbit here in this weather_." Kakashi thought and then heard a whizzing sound and turned to see a giant sword spinning towards them. "GET DOWN!" The group ducked just as the blade passed right above them and embedded into the tree. The group looked up and saw a man standing on the blade's hilt. He wore a scarf around the lower half of his face. He had camouflaged pants and wore no shirt.

"Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi said with a glare as he stood up slowly. "Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Hidden Mist)."

"Kakashi Hatake." Zabuza said with a hint of amusement. "Kopī Ninja no Kakashi (Copy ninja Kakashi). This is excellent I can kill the bridge builder and one of Konoha's elite."

"Stay out of this fight he is out of your league." Kakashi said as he lifted up his headband and revealed a Sharingan eye.

Sasuke stayed at the eye in shock. "_He's not an Uchiha is he_." Sasuke thought as he watched Kakashi settle into a fighting position.

Kakashi looked back at his team and smiled at them. "Don't worry I won't let him hurt any of you." Kakashi said this as he turned around and saw Zabuza holding his giant sword in his hands.

"Are you through with the sappy goodbye?" Zabuza asked in a mocking tone. Kakashi's answer was charging at Zabuza with a Kunai already drawn. Kakashi swung his Kunai at Zabuza who jumped above Kakashi and swung his sword at his head, but Kakashi threw his head back just in time to miss having a nasty haircut. Kakashi jumped back and delivered a kick to Zabuza's side which sent him back to were he was standing, but only this time he was laying on his back. Kakashi stopped himself and was about to charge when Zabuza put his hands together.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist technique)." Zabuza said as a thick mist came rolling in and started to conceal him. Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he found it difficult to see even with his Sharingan.

"_The mist is laced with chakra_." Kakashi thought. "_This is going to get bad_." That was when he heard Zabuza's voice.

"There is so many places to kill you at." Zabuza said. "There is just so many I don't know what to hit." That was when Kakashi knew where he was going to strike.

"_The bridge builder_!" Kakashi thought as he ran towards the location of Naruto and the rest of the team. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were in a semi circle around Tazuna when Zabuza appeared right in the middle of them with his sword already held in a striking position. Zabuza saw Kakashi appear and smiled at him.

"Sorry, but you-." Zabuza stopped when a bunch of Kage Bunshins landed on him in the form of Naruto.

"Lose." Naruto said finishing Zabuza's sentence. Naruto had his right arm up and on his palm he was holding a red tag. Zabuza. Zabuza looked at Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke and watched as they disappeared into smoke. "Fuinjutsu: Shoukyaku." Zabuza's eyes widened when he saw a jet of fire launch at him incinerating the clones, but when the blaze died there was nothing, but a wet spot on the ground. Naruto gritted his teeth as he saw that it wasn't the real Zabuza. Naruto looked into the woods and saw Sasuke and Sakura coming out of the forest with Tazuna close by.

"Good work Naruto." Kakashi said proud at his student. "Now Sasuke, Sakura, and-." He never finished his sentence as Naruto was grabbed by a water like whip and swung into several trees until he landed almost three feet away from Zabuza's blade tip. "NARUTO!" Kakashi tried to get over to Naruto, but was stopped when several water clones came out of the woods and water around them.

"Sorry, but I have some business with the runt." Zabuza said. "But I'm sure my clones can keep you company. They may only have one-tenth of my strength, but I'm sure if I have a small army attacking you that it won't make much of a difference."

"_Damn it_." Kakashi thought as he pulled out his kunai and looked at Naruto who gave him a thumbs up. "_He must've been making clones in order to prepare for us, but if that is the case then he should be almost out of chakra_." That was when he noticed a small bag laying on the ground. "_Soldier pills I have to get to Naruto and fast_!"

Zabuza chuckled as he watched his clones begin the attack. "Now then where were we runt." Zabuza said, but Naruto's answer was a mumble. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that. Are you so scared that you can't even talk right." That was when Naruto screamed out his answer.

"MY NAME IS NOT RUNT!" Naruto screamed. "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Zabuza's eyes widened at the sound of Naruto's last name.

"_No he can't be an Uzumaki_." Zabuza thought. "_The Uzumaki's were all wiped out long ago_." Zabuza was so busy with his thoughts he didn't notice as Naruto removed his bandages around both of his arms and neck revealing seals all over them. Zabuza noticed the seals and gritted his teeth. "_Damn it he is an Uzumaki_." Zabuza jumped back away from Naruto and brought his sword up pointing it up at Naruto. "Sorry kid if I let you live you could become a big problem for my mission." That was when Zabuza charged, but noticed as Naruto's right arm began to glow and crackle like electricity

"Fuinjutsu: Byakurai." Naruto stated quite plainly and shot out a static bolt that nailed Zabuza on his left arm numbing it.

"_So the seal on his right arm sucks in static electricity and shoots it out in a bolt paralyzing anything that it hits_." Zabuza thought analyzing Naurto's seals. "_His left arm has a storage seal that contains a giant shuriken that has a lot of other different weapons sealed in it_._ So my first target should be to immobilize that right arm of his_." Zabuza looked at his left arm and felt his feeling coming back. Zabuza charged and swung his sword, but Naruto put some chakra into his storage seal and out popped out his giant Shuriken. Zabuza's blade hit the shuriken and forced Naruto tumbling backwards, but Naruto quickly regained his footing and threw the massive blade at Zabuza who dodged to the left and swung his sword with enough force to snap the spinning blade in two. Zabuza expected to see the Shuriken cut in two, but it disappeared and revealed a Kage Bunshin that disappeared in smoke.

"_He turned a Kage Bunshin into a real Shuriken_." Zabuza thought with amazement. "_This kid is a goldmine. If he was in Kirigakure I would've took him with me_." Zabuza snapped out of his trance when he saw Naruto place his hands together palms facing Zabuza. That was when Zabuza noticed the seals on Naruto's palms. "_So he can only use that seal whenever he puts his palms together_." That was when Zabuza noticed that the wind around him was being pulled towards Naruto. "_Oh, this could be bad_."

"_I only have enough chakra for this one_." Naruto thought as he felt his body began to give on him. "_I can't miss_."

"FUINJUTSU: TENRAN (Sealing technique: Orchid Sky)!" Naruto shouted this out as a ball of spinning wind appeared in his hands. Zabuza eyes widened when the ball expanded and became a raging tornado shaped drill. Zabuza watched as the drill shaped tornado began to rip chunks of the ground off.

"_Fuck me_." Zabuza thought as he ran he jumped onto the water and kept running, but when he turned around he saw Naruto straining himself putting more chakra into his Jutsu. "_The kid is going to kill himself_." That was when the tornado spilt into two and flew towards Zabuza. Zabuza watched as the two twister came closer and closer, but just when they were going to slice him apart they disintegrated. Zabuza with wide eyes looked towards Naruto and found him to be on one knee sucking in lung full of air while blood gently dripped from his mouth.

"I need to end this silly game right now." Zabuza said. He placed his hands together and the mist came rolling back in. Naruto looked around him looking for Zabuza, but he didn't notice Zabuza slowly emerging from the mist just like a demon. "Sorry kid nothing personal." Naruto turned his head just in time to see Zabuza swing his massive sword at him.

XXX

Kakashi finally finished the last clone and saw the mist Zabuza made fade slightly and he saw a sight that made him panic. Zabuza was swinging his sword at the only blind spot every creature had: the neck. "NARUTO!" Kakashi and the rest of his team screamed out.

* * *

What is going to happen next well just wait around and find out. Yes in this story instead of some people being completely clueless about Naruto's clan some will remember the clan very well. (Ex: Zabuza who was from Kirigakure a village that specialized in killing bloodline users) Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	5. Chapter 5: Family Ties

____

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

_"Our existence is built upon the noble sacrifices made. Instead, you fall in battle from trying to protect your subordinates. My subordinates were not simply defeated. They left behind markers for me, on how to carry on the fight. If I had lost, my subordinates' sacrifices would have all been for nothing. I hold within me the resolve of those who sacrificed their lives." - Tia Harribel (bleach)_

___

* * *

_

"CLING!"

Zabuza stared in amazement as a purple looking hexagon like barrier appeared right behind Naruto shielding him from Zabuza's attack. Naruto took this chance and jumped away from Zabuza, but as soon as his feet touched the ground, he collapsed onto one knee. Naruto looked at Zabuza and that was when Zabuza saw it. The seal around Naruto's throat had expanded and was now reaching his eyes, but the seal began to fall off Naruto's face and the barrier shattered like glass.

"That is one nifty seal you have there, kid." Zabuza said. "But it appears that you can do it only once." Naruto cursed and tried to stand, but fell once again.

"Your right." Naruto said. "That specific seal is a onetime deal. I can use it only once before the seal peels off like paper by itself. Then, I'm forced to draw another one." Zabuza chuckled and began to walk towards Naruto, each step making Naruto feel something he never felt before: fear for his death. Each step Zabuza took felt as though death was slowly approaching Naruto. Naruto, for the first time in his life, saw his life flash before his eye and what he saw depressed the young blond.

"_Maybe this is for the best_." Naruto thought. "_I only had and have a few people who care about me and because of me, one of them died. Maybe I should just accept it_."

Then, images of Hinata visiting him day after day came into his mind. She always came by to see if Naruto needed anything and whenever he told her he was fine, she would stay behind just to make sure. He remembered how Team 7 cared for him and he felt confused why he was remembering this things: it was as if his brain is trying to contradict itself. All the sudden, Naruto wasn't quite sure he wanted to die anymore.

Before Zabuza could even raise his blade, he was forced backwards by two fireballs and a barrage of kunais with explosive tags on them. Naruto looked up and saw his entire team in front of him in a protective stance with Tazuna standing next to him holding what appeared to be a mallet.

"Wh-what are-." Naruto managed to get this out as put force behind his leg in attempt to stand before he fell and was caught by Tazuna.

"Because, Naruto, we're a team and we help one another." Kakashi said as Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "Now rest - I think you really need it." With that Naruto closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

"You're going to pay for what you did to him." Kakashi told Zabuza with a menacing tone.

Zabuza laughed at Kakashi. "I didn't do anything. It's just that his clan was always a bunch of reckless people." Zabuza sneered at them.

When his eyes took in the confused looks of Team 7, he decided he might just as well taunt them a little as he gave the signal to the unseen figure in the trees.

"You don't know anything about him, do you. Well let me fill you in on a little secret." However, Zabuza never got a chance to fill Team 7 in the 'secret' for three senbons came sailing out of nowhere and got him straight in the back of his neck. Team 7 stared at the mysterious senbons stunned as Zabuza collapsed to the ground in an unceremonious heap. Before anyone regained their control, a ninja wearing a hunter-nin mask appeared right next to Zabuza's "corpse".

"Thank you." He said in an odd female-like voice. "If it wasn't for you then I would never have had an opening." He picked up Zabuza's limp body and held out a tiger sign. "Before I leave I suggest you look at your friend for he doesn't look very well. Farewell." He told them as he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Team 7 was shaken out of shock as Tazuna called out to them.

"He's sweating and shaking - I don't think it's a very good sign." Tazuna told Team 7 in a worried tone as he looked at Naruto who was loocking a little pale.

_'Damn, he used to much chakra in that fight.'_Kakashi thought as he walked over to Naruto.

"He's suffering from severe chakra exhaustion." Kakashi explained to others as he forced Naruto's mouth opened and forced in some soldier pills, but inside he was thinking of what went wrong. "_I thought the Kyuubi would prevent something like this, but I guess Naruto was overusing the seals. I think the seals are consuming chakra too fast for it to be balanced by him or the seal for regulating Kyuubi's chakra_."

"He's going to be fine, right Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said with frightened voice as she took in the image of Naruto lying helplessly on the ground.

Kakashi looked up and gave her an eye smile. "Yeah, he should be fine. Naruto is always full of energy." Kakashi said this, but deep down he was thinking something else. "But if he keeps this up I'm afraid he might end up killing himself with these seals." Kakashi muttered to himself in a soft voice that only he could hear.

Sasuke looked at Naruto then back at Kakashi with a confused expression. "What did Zabuza mean by the people from Naruto's clan were always reckless?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. I've never heard of an Uzumaki clan." Kakashi lied. Actually, it wasn't a total lie. Kakashi had heard about a certain powerful clan that in a sense went extinct years ago for there is few to no survivors, but he didn't know the exact references about them or basically anything about them.

Tazuna went into the forest and came back with some vines and two long pieces of wood. "We could make a stretcher for him." Tazuna suggested, receiving a nod from Kakashi. When the stretcher was finished, Kakashi laid Naruto on it and began to walk down the path to the water as Tazuna, Sasuke, and Sakura carried the stretcher.

_'Hang in there Naruto, we'll get you to a place where you can rest.'_ Kakashi thought as he looked at the limp body of Naruto.

**XXX**

Zabuza woke up in bed with Haku hovering over him tending to his wounds. Haku noticed the change in breathing and saw that Zabuza was awake.

"Zabuza-sama." Haku said with a lot of respect in his voice. "How are you feeling?" Zabuza just grunted and looked away.

Only moments after Zabuza woke up, the door opened and Gato walked in with two sword-carrying bodyguards.

"Well, I couldn't believe it without seeing it for myself. It appears as though what I heard is true." Gato snickered as he sauntered over to Zabuza. "The great Zabuza beaten by mere children." Gato sneered and reached out to Zabuza. However, his hand was caught by a firm hand. Gato looked to see the owner of the hand and he found himself getting glared at by Haku.

"You will not place your filthy hands on him." Haku told him with finality as he gave Gato's arm a tight squeeze, cracking couple bones in the process.

"AHHH!" Gato yelled out in pain and yanked his injured arm away from Haku. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, understand Zabuza?" With that Gato turned on his heel and the three of them left, slamming the door behind them.

Haku got up and began to walk to the window with a basket in his arms.

"Where are you going?" Zabuza asked as he turned his head toward Haku with a questioning look.

"We are out of herbs. I need to go and get some more." Haku momentarily paused as he told Zabuza. However, before Haku even got a chance to take couple steps, Zabuza grabbed Haku's clothes.

"Sit. I need to tell you about that blond kid I fought." Zabuza said and tried to sit up as Haku began to protest. "My injuries can wait. This is much more important." With that, he began to tell Haku about Naruto and his clan.

**XXX**

Naruto opened his eyes and felt himself getting gently rocked back and forth. He sat up slowly and felt the blankets he was wrapped in slid off him. "What happened?" Naruto groaned out, only to receive a rock-hard punch from Sakura. "OW! What was that for?" he yelped.

"That was for making us worry, knucklehead." Sakura told him as Kakashi looked behind him to see what was with all those commotion. When he saw that Naruto woke up, Kakashi navigated himself towards Naruto as carefully as he could on the tiny boat.

"Naruto, how do you feel?" Kakashi asked in voice that meant business.

"Fine, I just have a headache." No sooner have those words left Naruto's mouth, Naruto leaned over the boat and puked out what little bit of food he had in his stomach. "Okay, scratch that, I don't feel all that great."

"Nausea is expected after recovering from such heavy chakra exhaustion." Kakashi said told Naruto in concerned voice as he held three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked confused as he tried to look at the hand.

"Three." Naruto said as he laid back down to try and ease the pain in his stomach.

"Okay, you should be fine. Just take it easy for today, alright? Nothing too stressful." Kakashi told Naruto as he returned back to his book with a perverted smile.

"Yeah, this would be_so_ fun." Naruto mumbled out as they approached dry land, not knowing what awaited them.

**XXX**

When the boat hit the dock Tazuna, stayed and helped Naruto out of the boat. Naruto's leg shook as his feet hit the ground and Naruto clutched at the boat to stable himself.

"Damn it." Naruto cursed as he finally felt what it meant to be as weak as a defenseless kitten.

Tazuna helped Naruto regain his footing and stayed close to him just in case he fell again.

"Are you going to be alright, kid?" the worried voice of Tazuna asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, old man." Naruto said and as he saw Tazuna's eyebrow twitch at the phrase 'old man', Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Let's just get to my house before I decide to leave you to youself to walk without any support." Tazuna told Naruto with a little anger in his voice, obviously upset at the comment about his age.

**XXX**

When the boat hit the dock Tazuna stayed and helped Naruto out of the boat. When Naruto's feet hit the ground he nearly fell. "Damn it." Naruto cursed as he finally felt what it meant to be as weak as a defenseless kitten.

Tazuna helped Naruto regain his footing, but Tazuna stayed close to him just in case he fell again. "Are you going to be alright kid?" Tazuna asked with a carrying voice.

"Yeah I'll be fine old man." Naruto said and chuckled as he saw Tazuna's eyebrow twitch.

"Lets just get to my house before I force you to walk without any support." Tazuna said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

**XXX**

"Tsunami, Inari!" Tazuna yelled out as he entered his home. A young woman looked around the corner and ran at Tazuna giving him a big hug.

"Father I was worried I thought Gato would do what ever it took to get rid of you." Tsunami said with a little fear in her eyes.

"I'm fine thanks to this group." He gestured at the team behind him. "This is Tsunami and this…" He looked around for Inari when he came down the steps. "Is Inari."

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said and pointed to his students as he named them off. "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunami's eyes widened as she heard Naruto's last name but it was gone as soon as it came. However, this was not lost in Naruto and he started to get really annoyed why people reacted like that to his name.

"Okay, what's wrong with my last name?" Naruto asked, clearly annoyed by everyone looking at him as though he had grown another limb or something.

"I'm sorry. I just thought I heard that name before." Tsunami shook her head slightly and apologized with a meek smile. "I'll go make dinner. Father, why don't you come with me. I have something to show you." Tazuna seemed confused, but he nonetheless followed Tsunami's lead.

As soon as the two were out of the earshot of the other four, Tsunami spun on her heel and faced her father. "Do you realize who he is?" Tsunami asked with an apprehensive smile.

"Yes, he's the kid that kept me safe-." Tazuna was interrupted by Tsunami bonking him in the head with a wooden spoon.

"No." Tsunami sighed as she rolled her eyes. "You used to tell me stories about a certain hidden village that existed here and you told me many stories especially pertaining to a certain powerful clan that basically ruled the village." Tsunami told her father in hopes of making her father remember, but he still looked confused. Tsunami let out a big sigh and she grabbed her father's hand. She led her father to a locked shelf and opened the lock, taking out a rather thick book and shoved it into his stomach with all her might. "Maybe this will refresh your memory." Tazuna looked at the book and saw the spiral and then the memories of a certain clan flooded back into his mind.

"I don't believe it. I can't believe it." Tazuna muttered to himself as he looked at Naruto through a crack in the wall. Then, Tazuna remembered all the weird Fuinjustu that Naruto pulled off and his face went frozen as he finally came to terms with the realization. "He is a member of the Uzumaki clan." Tsunami rolled her eyes again as her father finally pieced it all together.

"I can't believe you didn't figure it out when he told his name." Tsunami said as she looked at Naruto. "What should we do?"

Tazuna thought about it for a moment. "Well, we could show him that old building that nobody can get into." Tazuna suggested to which Tsunami nodded.

Holding the thick book in one hand, Tazuna walked back into the room where everybody else were seated. He walked over to Naruto who was attacking his food with ferocity and catching the moment Naruto leaned back from his food to take some breath, he dropped the heavy book on Naruto's lap.

"What the hell was that for!" Naruto screamed out after recovering from the initial shock of having a book dropped on him.

"We need to take a walk." Tazuna said with sudden seriousness, catching everyone else's attention.

"And why may I ask?" Kakashi asked with a suspicious voice.

"Because if my suspician is correct then we are looking at the sole survivor of one of the strongest clan here." Tazuna said as he grabbed Naruto by his wrist and gently lead him towards the door. Naruto's team, Tsunami, and Inari followed them out as well.

XXX

Outside, everyone was staring as the group walked over to the oldest building that stood in the middle of town. For years, nobody could enter the place; many have tried and all have failed. The building looked brand new compared to the other buildings. The only thing wrong with it was a few boards missing from certain places and the color began to fade.

"What's going on Tazuna?" An old man asked from his chair.

"I don't know, but something tells me we have the person we've been looking for these past years." Tazuna stated. Everyone encircled Naruto, watching him with curiosity. Naruto found himself staring at the old building and almost felt relaxed despite the fact that half the village was staring at him.

"Go ahead try and open the door." Naruto somehow had a feeling that he shouldn't open the door but at the same time, he felt himself being pulled ever so slowly towards the door until he was standing in front of it. Naruto turned around and saw everyone holding their breaths as they looked at him. Naruto swallowed and reached for the door handle. As soon as Naruto's hand touched the doorknob, black lines raced up his body and Naruto gritted his teeth in pain. Kakashi tried to get to Naruto as Naruto was forced to his knees due to the pain, but found that he could barely move with all the villagers around him. Then as quickly as it started, it was over. The lines receded and there was a loud click that made everyone's heart stop for a moment. A sudden silence hung over the crowd and Naruto could have sworn he could have heard needle falling on the ground. Naruto stood up and gave the door a slight push. The door swung open with ease and that was enough for the villagers.

"The Uzumaki Clan lives again!" A random villager said and that was when cheering erupted, but Naruto ignored it as he caught a glimpse of what was inside the building.

The entire area was covered in dust and grime, but that wasn't what caught Naruto's eyes. It was the spirals that were all over the place. Naruto stepped into the house and the villagers waited outside for Naruto to come out. Looking around the house, Naruto noticed it looked as though it was ransacked years ago. Things were scattered everywhere and occasionally, Naruto found a slashed piece of cloth or a cracked mirror with rusty red stains. Naruto collapsed on the ground and began to beat the floor with his fists.

"Every time I get so close to knowing who I am it's taken away." Naruto thought as tears trailed down his whiskered cheek.

He gave the floor one last hit and suddenly the floor opened up, revealing a staircase. Naruto looked down the dark tunnel and decided to take a look. He walked down the stairs and found it to be an underground shrine. On the walls were pictures covered in dust. Naruto brushed the dirt off and found himself staring at a grumpy looking man wearing Samurai armor and two swords with curved hilts staring at him. He had long hair and had a square goatee. Naruto looked at the name tag and saw the name. It read: Arashi Uzumaki Shodai Gufuukage (First Hurricane Shadow). Naruto looked down and saw only one more picture unfinished, but from what he could see was a man with hair and a read beard with a heartwarming smile. Naruto looked further down the tunnel and walked down. He ended up in a wide room filled with what appeared to be empty except for two things: a carefully folded note and a scroll.

Naruto reached down and carefully grabbed the two objects. They also shot black lines at Naruto just like the door knob did. Naruto gritted his teeth and waited patiently for the lines receded once again. After the black lines receded, Naruto carefully observed the note and found it to be blood stained. Naruto carefully unfolded the note and started to read it.

_"Greetings Uzumaki my name is Uzushio (Whirling Tides) Uzumaki Nidame (Second) Gufuukage of Uzushiogakure (Village hidden among the Whirling Tides) in the Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpools). I do not have long left, but here it goes you may be the final Uzumaki. Listen, I know you are most likely scared, but listen. Everything that once belonged to the Uzumaki is left to you and I want you to know that this is the birthplace of the Uzumaki Clan. In the scroll, release the storage seal and you will find a book on our Fuinjutsu. We used to have many books on our Fuinjutsu but unfortunately, before I could get to it, some of it was burned I only managed to save just enough to give you one of our Fuinjutsu, so use it wisely. Please take care and never let your guard down even for a second. The enemy of the Uzumaki are many. I'm losing to much blood I won't be able to keep writing. I just want you to know that your family will always be with you no matter were you are. I've got to go. They are looking for me, but just remember, you are always being watched."_

Naruto looked at the note one last time before he gently folded it up and placed it in his pocket. He then reached down and picked up the book and scroll as though they were treasure (which they were and are). Naruto exited the room, but not before he gave it one last look before he left.

Naruto squinted his eyes against the bright sunlight as he walked out of the old house. As soon as his foot stepped outside, he was surrounded by various villagers who kept trying to have a feel of Naruto and shake his hand. Naruto looked around and found his team standing with Tazuna and his daughter. Naruto approached them while trying his best to avoid the villagers and smiled.

"So how do you feel." Tazuna asked with a returning smile.

"I feel at home." Naruto said and with those little words Naruto was lifted into the air as the people began to cheer for the Uzumaki clan.

**xxx**

After awhile, Naruto managed to get away from the villagers by saying he needed time to adjust to the situation. Naruto looked at the sky and started walking, not paying an attention to where he was going until he tripped over someone. As he got up and looked at who he tripped over, Naruto found himself staring at a beautiful girl.

"I'm sorry. I should have watched were I was going." Naruto said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The girl's eyes widened as she looked at Naruto and look of surprise flitted across her eyes, but they were gone as fast as it came.

"My name is Haku." Haku said chuckling as he knew what Naruto thought he was. "And I'm a guy."

This shocked Naruto beyond everything. "So what are you doing out here?" As he chuckled at Naruto's antics.

"Trying to think." Naruto said as he got over his shock. "I just figured out my clan was from somewhere close by."

Haku feigned shock. "Really? What clan is that." Haku said.

"I'm afraid I can't say." Naruto leaned back and laid on the soft grass.

"Let me guess." Haku looked at Naruto. "You are from the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto bolted straight to his feet and looked at Haku with a little bit of a glare, remembering what Uzushio said in his note._ Don't trust anyone. Uzumaki's have many enemies._

"Don't worry I have no qualms with the Uzumaki clan." Haku told him

Naruto cautiously lowered himself back to the ground and looked at Haku, suspicion still visible on his obvious wariness. Haku decided to try and get to know Naruto better.

"Tell me, what do you want to be when you're older and do you have anything you want to protect?" Haku asked and he watched as Naruto thought hard to narrow down his answer.

After couple minutes, Naruto finally spoke up. "Well, I want to be Hokage." Naruto said with a smile. "And I've got several things I want to protect, but the main thing I want to protect it my friends. What about you?" Naruto asked.

Haku watched as he saw the determination in Naruto's eyes. He decided Naruto would probably do anything to help his friends. Haku stared into the trees as he though over his answer.

"Well, I have one person I want to protect and my dream is to help him make his dream come true." Haku said with a gentle smile and Naruto nodded his head at Haku's answer.

"What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"I'm picking herbs to help my precious person get better." Haku said as he resumed looking around for the herbs he needed.

"Maybe I can help." Naruto offered as Haku busied himself.

Haku turned to him, thought about it, then nodded his head. Haku held out the herb he was looking for and Naruto created three clones to go looking for the herbs. Within few minutes, Haku's basket was filled to the brim.

"Thank you Naruto." Haku told Naruto with a polite bow and turned around and left the area.

Naruto turned around and began to walk back to the village. As he walked into the village, he couldn't help smiling.

* * *

What does the Raikage have planned for Naruto? Find out next time. Read, Enjoy, and Review


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle of Wave begins

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

A/N: I finally have some help fixing the grammer and missing word problem on my story. So I'm excited for this and I just want to say this: THANK YOU! :)

_"Our existence is built upon the noble sacrifices made. Instead, you fall in battle from trying to protect your subordinates. My subordinates were not simply defeated. They left behind markers for me, on how to carry on the fight. If I had lost, my subordinates' sacrifices would have all been for nothing. I hold within me the resolve of those who sacrificed their lives." - Tia Harribel (bleach)_

* * *

Naruto looked around at the site around at all the people smiling at him. The people here barely had anything and yet they were happy to try and give Naruto what little bit they had. Naruto politely refused, having noticed that they needed it more. Sakura and Kakashi were truly happy that Naruto had found his clan's old home. Sasuke, on the other hand, kept up his emotionless face, but every now and then his eyes would harden when he heard someone praising Naruto.

Sasuke just didn't understand why Naruto was so popular when he didn't do a thing. Ever since the villagers found out that Naruto is actually the sole survivor of once powerful clan, people constantly swarmed around him. Naruto was always seen wearing a smile since he came back from his old house and he seemed to radiate happiness as the villagers, both young and old, surrounded him, eager to talk to the lone survivor of legendary clan.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura didn't have anything to do so Kakashi had decided at that moment to give everyone training on chakra control. Instantly, Naruto's happy smile turned into a slight frown.

"Why do we need this?" Naruto asked in a bored tone.

"Because it will help you control your chakra and help _you_ not die just from overusing it."

The response made Naruto look at the ground with a resentful pout. Every since the chakra-depletion incident, Kakashi had been watching him like a hawk. Whenever Naruto went to make a new seal and try it out, Kakashi was right there watching. Once Naruto got annoyed so he asked Kakashi why he was watching him and the answer he got was simple.

"I don't want you to get hurt." came the monotone response.

"Now, what I want you guys to do is to climb a tree." Everyone looked at Kakashi as though they thought he was out of his mind or something. Naruto and Sasuke snorted at the obvious easiness of the task. "But without using your hands." This wiped the smirk off both their faces.

"What? That's not possible!" Naruto complained loudly.

With a sigh, Kakashi began to channel chakra into his feet. Kakashi walked towards a nearby tree and when his face was only a foot away from the bark, he put one foot on the tree and proceeded to walk up the bark.

"What were you saying Naruto?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow at Naruto. "Now what you need to do is put chakra onto the soles of your feet and begin to walk up the tree. You must keep you chakra leveled for if you put too much, you'll break through the tree and fall, too little and you won't grip to the tree and fall. Also, if you feel as though you are about to fall while walking up the tree, mark where you were with a Kunai."

Kakashi watched as the group looked at each other and back at the tree. The three put chakra into their feet and ran at the tree. As expected, Naruto was the first to fall after putting too little chakra into his feet, but then Sasuke fell when he put too much chakra and began to crack the bark.

"This is easy." A voice came from the tree. They looked up and saw Sakura sitting high on a branch with a smile.

"Well it appears that the only girl in this entire team has the best chakra control." Kakashi stated with a smile. He looked and saw determination in both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke ran toward the tree again and they did get a little farther up this time but still not enough. Sasuke fell when he accidentally let his chakra slip and Kakashi wasn't surprised, but the way Naruto fell made Kakashi feel a bit queasy.

As soon as Naruto took his next step, the entire tree snapped in half without warning. Naruto fell and banged his head on the ground. As Naruto looked up after shaking his head, he saw the top half of the tree was falling towards him. Naruto reached up for his neck bandages, but before his fingers could touch the end of them, the tree tackled out of the way by a very large bulldog. Naruto laid his head on the ground and sighed in relief as Kakashi walked over.

"How about you try not to break the tree in half." Kakashi chuckled humorously as he helped his student up.

Naruto just mumbled and went to another tree. Kakashi watched as Naruto continued the tree exercise once again, and despite the fact that he kept on falling, he was slowly improving. Kakashi decided to go lean on a tree and read his book as he watched his students train. Sakura finally stopped for rest after three climbs. Sasuke and Naruto were still repeating the cycle of attempting to climb and falling.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and opened here mouth to say something, but stopped when she noticed the look he gave her. It wasn't a cold look, but it clearly told her that he didn't need nor want her help. Naruto was lying on the ground looking up at the tree and noticed a pattern forming.

"_I take three steps forward then two steps back_." Naruto thought as he bit his lip thinking about what he hasn't tried yet. He then remembered how Sakura got up the tree so easily. Naruto got up and looked around for a certain pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura was looking at the ground without anything to do when a shadow blocked the sun. Naruto was standing above her with a nervous smile. "Hey Sakura, could you help me?"

Sakura opened her mouth to tell Naruto no, but then she realized he actually asked her for help. "_He wants my help_." Sakura thought. "Okay, sure Naruto. I'll give you some help." Kakashi saw this and smiled underneath his mask.

"_It would appear that he is finally getting it_." Kakashi thought as he turned back to his book.

Naruto smiled as Sakura finally explained what he was doing wrong and how he could fix it. He approached the tree and ran up it once this time applying what Sakura taught him. He found himself climbing almost as high as Sasuke before he slipped and started to fall, but Naruto gave a quick twist of his body and he gracefully landed on the ground.

"Dinner is ready!" Tsunami's voice echoed through the forest. That got everyone's attention as they started to walk towards the house.

**XXX**

Everyone sat at the table and watched in amused expression as the Uzumaki devoured his meal as though he hadn't eaten in days. Sakura finally had enough and punched Naruto on his head.

"What was that for?" came the response.

"You're acting like an animal." She said with a face. "Slow down will you."

"Sorry, I can't. I have to hurry and finish that tree climbing exercise." Naruto said this as he threw his head into the bowl and the group around the table thought they could see the food trying to escape Naruto's wrath. Sakura just shook her head in amusement and Kakashi smiled under his mask. Then, a voice spoke up.

"Look at yourself." Inari said with a little bit of anger in his voice. Naruto looked up from his food. He wiped the food stains from his mouth with a napkin and his goofy expression suddenly subsided.

Inari continued as though he hasn't noticed anything. "You call yourself ninja but you are nothing but a joke. You can't defeat a man like Gato he's just going to hire stronger people to take care of you even if you're from a clan you can't win. So why don't-." That was when Naruto had enough. His expression hardened and his crystalline eyes had steely glint.

"Look at yourself crying like a baby." Naruto's voice was devoid of any of emotions. "You think you have it rough. I had to live my life in fear, looking behind me every few seconds thinking someone was going to attack me. I won't sugar coat it. You had it pretty bad, but you had a family to help you through the tough times. Me? I had no one but myself. Then when I finally met someone and found out that he cared about me, he was killed in front of my very eyes. So don't come crying to me about how bad you had it, because I live my life in hell every day. If you have a problem with your life, then do something about it. Don't just sit there and cry." With that Naruto got up from the table and walked toward the door, leaving crying Inari behind.

"Naruto, you went too far." Sakura said, standing up. Sakura opened her mouth to say more but she stopped when Naruto turned around. Naruto's eyes seemed have lost their usual light. Without responding, he just walked out the door and closed it, leaving the room in an uncomfortable silence. Inari got up and left for the porch and with Kakashi following him.

"You know what Naruto said in there was his way of his motivational speech." Kakashi told the crying Inari as he sat down.

"Why?" Inari asked with a slight whimper. "Why does he try so much?" At this, he received a sigh from the Jonin.

"It's just who he is." Kakashi told him. "In our village he is treated so badly he was stuck at a crossroads: either continue to let people do this or try and do something about it. He made his choice and he never looked back. I think in all my time I've been with him and seen him, I've only seen him cry once and that was when a very good friend of his died, but if anything that only made him stronger than ever. So please don't make Naruto be the bad guy. Whatever he said in there, it was in the hopes of making you better." Kakashi finished.

Inari stopped crying and looked at Kakashi with a small smile. Kakashi, at that moment, got up and watched at Inari's retreating figure as Inari walked toward his home.

**XXX**

Naruto was in the forest drawing on a bunch of tags to replace the old ones when a noise behind him caught his attention. When he looked he saw Inari looking at him with a look of embarrassment. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said." came the shy voice.

"You don't need to apologize." Naruto stated in a leveled voice. "Let's just move on."

Inari nodded and looked over Naruto's shoulder to see what he was up to.

"What are you doing?" Inari asked, confused at what Naruto was doing.

"I'm trying to figure out how to extend the use of a certain barrier seal I have." Naruto stated before putting everything away into a scroll. "Come on, let's go and get something to eat."

Inari just smiled and started walking back home with Naruto beside him.

**XXX**

Naruto was sitting looking at the tree and saw that he was almost at the top. When he woke up, he found that his team left him to take care of Tazuna's home in case someone tried anything to hurt them. Naruto decided to spend his time on the tree exercise and kept a Kage Bunshin at the house in case something went wrong. Naruto sat up when the clone's memories suddenly flooded into his.

"Damn." Naruto cursed as he ran for the house.

**XXX**

"Look, this is nothing personal, but Gato doesn't want the bridge finished." Waraji said as he held his sword to Inari's throat. "Now, why don't you just come along and cooperate with us, little girl."

Tsunami looked between the two swordsmen in nervously and she nodded her head. Zori walked forward to secure her, but was forced to dodge when a giant shuriken came sailing at him. He looked and saw a black silhouette against the blinding sun.

"Who the fuck are you?" Zori yelled out.

"Me? I'm nobody." The voice said in a lifeless tone.

Zori's eyes widened when he was zapped in the chest with a static bolt. Waraji swung his sword in attempt to kill Inari, but his blade never connected. A small blue shield appeared in front of Inari and the sword harmlessly bounced off the shield.

"Did you really think I was going to leave these two undefended? Before I left, I put two of my barrier seals on them." A deadened voice quietly told them.

Waraji turned around just in time to receive a roundhouse kick hitting him directly in the face. Tsunami smiled as she looked at Naruto, but her smile was gone when she noticed that the goofy expression usually found on Naruto's face was gone and seriousness instead took its place.

Naruto put his hands together and created two Kage Bunshins. "Get the swordsmen out of here and tie them down." The clones nodded and followed his instructions.

When the four were out of Naruto's sight, Naruto broke his hard expression with a smile and looked at both Inari and Tsunami.

"Are you both alright?"

Inari and Tsunami nodded in response.

"Good. Listen, I'm going to go to the bridge. I think the others are going to need some help. I'm leaving four clones here for your protection, okay?" Naruto created two more clones and ran towards the bridge.

**XXX**

On the bridge, work was busily progressing until a thick mist began to roll in. The workers realized something wasn't quite right and ran for some kind of cover.

"This isn't normal mist." Kakashi told the Sakura and Sasuke. He gave the two the instruction to circle Tazuna and provide him protection. That was when two figures emerged from the heavy mist.

"We meet again, Kakashi." Zabuza said as he looked at the group in front of him. "But where is the blond runt?" Zabuza asked in a taunting voice.

Kakashi didn't answer and only lifted up his headband, revealing his Sharingan.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to settle for you then." Zabuza pulled off his giant sword and plunged the blade into the bridge. "Haku, take care of the others." Haku gave a short nod.

Zabuza then noticed that Sasuke was shaking ever so slightly. "Look at him, he's scared out of his pants."

"No, I'm just excited. I've been bored all day." Sasuke sneered as he charged Haku, who charged right back. They both threw a punch that connected with the each other. Sasuke smiled, but frowned when Haku gripped his arm. Haku then began to perform a series of one handed seals which made Kakashi worried.

"Sorry for this, but Zabuza-sama wishes you gone." Haku calmly stated as he stomped on the ground sending water into the air. "**Suiton: Sensatsu Suishō** _(Water release: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)_."

The water around soon transformed into senbons and started to fly towards Sasuke. An explosion of water followed as Haku jumped out of his own Jutsu's range. Haku watched the water as it slowly fell back to the ground, but before he could react, Sasuke delivered a kick to the side of his face.

"_He's fast_." Zabuza thought as he watched Sasuke in the corner of his eyes while fighting Kakashi. He swung his sword down to try and cleave Sasuke in half, but his blade was stopped when Kakashi used his kunai to block.

"I thought you were going to go after me." Kakashi coolly told Zabuza, receiving a rock hard glare.

"Fine. If you want to die quite so badly, I'll more than happy to send you to hell." Zabuza stated as he pushed on his blade forcing Kakashi backwards. Sasuke watched as Haku got up and saw Haku coldly staring at him through his mask.

"Your pretty fast, Uchiha." Haku stated, making Sasuke smile a little wider.

"So you know of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke asked in more of a statement then a question.

"Yes. Zabuza-sama told me to study on different clan symbols and what they look like." Haku calmly told him. "The Uchiha clan always has that red paper fan on the back of their shirt and they always have black eyes with black hair."

Haku brought his hands up into a tiger seal. "But even your power cannot stop mine. **Hyōton: Makyō Hyōshō** _(Ice Release: Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors)_."

The area was then transformed into a dome containing twenty-one mirrors. Sasuke watched as Haku stepped backwards and sank into one of the mirrors and his image appeared on every mirror. "This is my ultimate technique you cannot escape." A voice called out from all directions, echoing all over the place.

Sasuke began to form handsigns and blew out a giant fireball that hit one of the mirrors square on, but when the steam stopped coming from the mirror, Sasuke noticed that the mirror didn't even melted a little bit.

"Was that your best shot?" the hundreds of images of Haku asked as they all pulled out a bunch of senbon. "Now let me show you mine." The entire dome erupted into light that blinded Sasuke and a barrage of senbon came out of nowhere, turned him into a pincushion. Sasuke fell to one knee as the light faded.

"I can't see him." Sasuke muttered to himself. He looked up and saw all the images of Haku prepare for another assault.

"Are you ready to surrender?" Haku asked in an omnipresent tone, making Sasuke even angrier.

"I'm an Uchiha. I refuse to give up quite so easily." Sasuke snarled as he ripped out a bunch of senbon from his body. Haku just shook his head, not liking where this would eventual lead to.

"Please forgive me, Uchiha." Haku ready for another assault when a kunai flew into the mirror he was in. The kunai surprisingly stuck in the mirror and Haku saw the explosive tag tied to it. When the tag exploded it, Haku and Sasuke noticed that the tag seemed to have a lot more force behind it then other regular tags.

"And please forgive me for interrupting your little fight." A sneering voice came and Haku saw the hardened expression of Naruto who was now standing next to Sasuke.

"Dobe, what are you doing here? You should be watching the house." Sasuke told Naruto in annoyed voice.

"Well, I believe I'm going to help you keep this guy from killing you." Naruto stated. "And besides, I left them with more than enough to protect them."

Zabuza wondered what was taking Haku so long and decided at that moment to look at how Haku was faring. His eyes widened in unmasked joy as he spotted Naruto.

"Well, Well, Well." Zabuza said deflecting Kakashi's kunai. "I think I just found my next prey."

Kakashi was confused at the sudden diversion of Zabuza's attention. He followed Zabuza's gaze and his expression went into those of a shock as he realized what Zabuza was hinting at.

'_What is he doing here_?' Kakashi thought with shock.

"Maybe now I can have that rematch." Zabuza tauntingly shouted loud enough for Naruto to hear, but Naruto kept looking at Haku. "Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better. Don't you agree, Kakashi?" Kakashi glared at smirking Zabuza and attacked.

"Why did you jump in?" Haku asked from the mirror next to Naruto.

"Because, even if he acts like an asshole," this received a deadly glare from Sasuke, "he is still my teammate and friend. I will not allow you to hurt him, Haku."

Haku's eyes widened fractionally as shock flitted across his eyes. Haku was surprised that Naruto knew it was him and wondered what else did Naruto know.

"How did you know it was me?" Haku asked.

"Because both your voice and hair color are the exactly the same." Naruto said with a smile as he dropped into a taijutsu stance. His legs were spread apart one behind him and the other in front. His arms were held in front of him with his hands semi-opened and closed. "Now where were we? Oh yeah. Yes… fighting." Naruto's voice was cold and devoid of all emotions. Sasuke was shocked at the sudden change in Naruto and just stared at the sadistic face of Naruto.

Haku brought up his senbons, and Sasuke forced his eyes away from Naruto. Sasuke put his hands together in a tiger seal as Haku prepared to throw his senbons and Naruto's smile widened even more.

Kakashi was forced to duck Zabuza's sword which tried to remove his head. Zabuza used his sword's momentum to spin him around and delivered a hard kick to Kakashi's chest, sending Kakashi flying backwards.

"Your skill is dropping, Kakashi." Zabuza said. "Is it because you are worried about your little students? Don't worry for when I'm done with you, I'll be sure to send them your way as well. That way, you won't have to worry about them getting lost in hell." Zabuza sneered sadistically.

Kakashi stood up ignoring the pain in his chest and ran at Zabuza. Zabuza finished making a series of handsigns and Kakashi had no choice but to watch as the mist consumed Zabuza, Zabuza's final tiger seal disappearing last.

"_I have to win_." Kakashi thought determinedly as he thought of this students.

* * *

What can Naruto do against the onslaught of Haku find out next time. Also I would like to know after Naruto gets done with Neji would you like him to fight Sasuke. Just tell me in the reviews or pm me. Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	7. Chapter 7: The Crashing Wave

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

A/N: I finally have some help fixing the grammer and missing word problem on my story. So I'm excited for this and I just want to say this: THANK YOU! :)

"Learn to recognize when speed is not important. Race when being first is important; move at your own pace at all other times. It is not necessary to always strike the first blow, to provide the first solution, or to reach a goal before anyone else does. In fact, it is sometimes vital to strike the last blow, to give the final answer, or to arrive after everyone else." - Unknown

"It's not a sense of justice. Protecting my friends, and finding my own path is how I live life. If you measured good and evil deeds by current laws, I would be responsible for many crimes. The same way you like to hone your skills and live your own lives, for me too it's simply prolonging something I enjoy doing. That's why I only fight those that pique my interest; it's not justice at all. And if it means being able to protect a friend or becoming stronger, I don't and will not play fair. I'm a dishonest, cheating human being who hates losing." - Unknown

* * *

Naruto was thrown to ground after another failed attempt at destroying another one of Haku's mirror. He managed to get to one and after placing about two of his special explosive tags on the stupid thing, he finally managed to get it down. However, no sooner was it was destroyed, Haku made another one to replace it.

_'Damn it_!' Naruto cursed in his mind. '_This is getting us nowhere. The seals I have with me are useless against this crap. My Tenran can't penetrate it and my Byakurai is just bouncing off_. _The only thing I have that does any real damage is my explosive tags and using my Kage Bunshins to distract him_.'

He looked at Sasuke and noticed that he was starting to breatheing hard as well.

"_We can't keep going like this. We'll either run out of chakra or he'll take us out_," Naruto thought.

"So what's the plan, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he stood up, breaking Naruto's train of thoughts.

"Okay, so you are asking the kid you call dope for a plan?" Naruto said in a sarcastic voice. "That's not very smart of you, don't you think?"

"Well, why don't you use some hidden Fuinjutsu of yours?" Sasuke's voice darkened a shade with irritation.

"The Fuinjutsu I have with me at the moment are completely useless. Also, I'm almost out of explosive seals." Naruto told him nonchalantly in a voice that implied Sasuke should have known and Sasuke glared at him.

Sasuke began to fume at the fact that the one thing that was giving them any sort of hope was about gone when a Naruto spoke again.

"But have you noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"The time of his rebuilding his mirrors is dropping." Naruto stated in a calm voice as he pointed toward one of the mirrors he had just destroyed.

"Your Point is?" Sasuke said, obviously confused about how this could help them.

"Well, if I'm right, then it means his chakra level must be getting lower and lower." Naruto said. "So all we have to do is to survive until he's chakra is completely depleted."

Sasuke looked at the mirror and then back at Naruto. A wide grin began to appear on Sasuke's face and his expression was those of a person who was about to have a great deal of fun.

"Alright. What do you need?" Sasuke asked.

"First, I need to force him to spend a lot more chakra."

Naruto placed his fingers together into his cross seal. When four Kage Bunshins appeared, Naruto handed them the last four explosive tags he had left.

"What I need is for you to help me defend them." Naruto instructed Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded his head, bringing up a kunai. Haku watched as Naruto and Sasuke quickly exchanged their plan and he frowned after hearing what they were about to do.

"_So they figured out the weakness to my Jutsu_." Haku thought. "_It still won't help them. I still have plenty of chakra left and I have some more surprises waiting for them_."

Haku watched as the four clones scattered towards different sides of the area trying to get close enough to plant the tags. Haku zoomed out of the mirror towards one of the clones when he was forced to dodge when a fireball missed him by inches. Haku threw four senbons all aimed at the clones.

However, much to Haku's surprise, the clones activated the barrier seal on their necks to defend as the senbons came within a couple of inches. As they consumed all of their chakra with the seal, the clones slowed down and disappeared but they placed the seal before they vanished.

"Alright, it's show time!" Naruto yelled out, sadistic grin wide on his face.

Naruto put his hands together in the tiger seal and detonated the seals. The explosion rocked the ground and everyone including Kakashi and Sakura looked in the direction trying to figure out what just happened. Much to their worries, all they saw was a giant fireball where the ice dome used to be.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" Kakashi called out, worried about the safety of his students. He saw three silhouettes jump out of the fire and saw that two of them were Sasuke and Naruto. Both of their cloths were burned, but other than that they were fine. Haku was unscathed other than his slightly cracked mask.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed. "He canceled his Jutsu before I could detonate the bombs." Naruto fumed as he glared daggers at Haku who was standing calmly with his cracked mask.

Sasuke just grunted and fell into a stance. Naruto stood not far off him and fell into his stance as well. They both glared at Haku and their eyes had an identical steely glint to it.

"Why do you continue to fight when you know that you can't win?" Haku said in a mildly surprised voice. "Why?"

"Because if we give up, a lot of people are going to suffer and die." Naruto said in a voice devoid of all emotions. "We don't have the luxury to give up."

As he created four Kage Bunshins, Naruto charged at Haku. Haku lifted his hands and slapped them together.

**"Hyōton: Hyōga Seiran _(Ice release: Glacier Vapor Storm)_."**

The water around Haku made a circle right behind him, but instead of looking like water it looked something like frost, but blue. The frosty wave roared forward and before anyone could react, all of Naruto's clones were consumed. When the wave died, everyone saw that Naruto and his clones were frozen inside a giant block of ice.

"That is the-." Haku let a small smile on his mouth as he spoke but before he could finish, he was sent skyward by a kick to his face by… Naruto.

'_How_?' Haku asked himself as he looked at the giant block. He saw that the clones and Naruto were all gone. '_So what I froze were only his clones_. _He sends clones into the battle first to test his opponent out_.' Haku concluded.

Haku then noticed something shadowing the sun and looked up to see Sasuke right above him. Sasuke had his fingers in a tiger seal and smirked at him.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu _(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)_**!" Sasuke yelled out as he blew out a giant fireball that consumed Haku, but instead of screams, all that Sasuke and Naruto saw was steam. Sasuke stopped breathing fire and saw that the Haku he was shooting his fire at was nothing but ice.

"How did you like Aisu Bunshin (Ice Clone)?" a soft voice asked from behind.

Sasuke turned around with wide eyes, but was punched hard in the face by Haku. Naruto caught Sasuke before he could hit the bridge and get hurt even more.

"Please just stand down. I don't want to kill you." Haku told them in soft respectful tone.

The tone infuriated Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke pushed himself off of Naruto and stood up to charge at Haku once again. Haku simply stared as Sasuke charged, then tossed ten senbon at Naruto. Naruto saw the speed the senbons were coming and knew he wouldn't be able to dodge all of them.

_'Shit_.' Sasuke thought as he changed his direction.

Naruto brought his hands up to protect any vital areas, but he never received the attack. When he looked up, he saw Sasuke in front of him with the senbons protruding out of his back. "Why?"

"I don't know. My body just moved." Sasuke told Naruto as he fell backwards and Naruto caught him. "I… can't… die… not… here… I… still… need… to… kill… him." Sasuke closed his eyes as he breathed out the words with difficulty. As Naruto watched Sasuke slowly dying, his memory of Iruka's death flashed through his mind, Iruka's face replacing Sasuke's.

'_Not again_!' Naruto screamed in his mind as he laid Sasuke's body down. "I'm going to crush you!" Naruto screamed as he turned to Haku and Haku saw that Naruto's clear blue eyes had turned into blood red silted eyes. Haku suddenly felt a massive surge of demonic energy cascading through Naruto.

"_What is this_?" Haku thought as Naruto charged at him in a burst of speed.

XXX

Zabuza took a swing and missed Kakashi by mere centimeters, but then he felt the massive chakra surge.

"What in hell is that?" Zabuza asked, astonished at the sheer raw power that was radiating off.

'_Fuck. Did the seal break_?' Kakashi thought as he frowned and after a moment of observing the red chakra, he breathed a sigh of relief. '_No, but some of the Kyuubi's chakra spilled out. I would repress the chakra now but I've got to finish this fight now_.' Kakashi took out a scroll and turned to Zabuza.

"Zabuza, how about we end this little fight of ours. I mean we are both busy men." Kakashi calmly told him.

"Tough talk coming from someone who can't see." Zabuza's voice sneered from the mist.

"Oh, but I don't have to find you." Kakashi sliced his hand and smeared some blood onto the scroll. Kakashi slammed it onto the ground. "They do."

Suddenly the ground broke and there was a muffled yelp of pain. The mist started to disappear, revealing Zabuza who was pinned down by multiple dogs.

"Now we end this." Zabuza watched as Kakashi's right hand erupted into lightning.

XXX

"Why did you do it?" Naruto screamed out as he punched Haku in the face. Haku tripped and fell down, but just picked himself right back up.

"I did it because of my goal." Haku said with a slight smile. "My goal is to make Zabuza-sama's dream come true. You see, he saved me from death long time ago." Haku then proceeded to tell Naruto about Kirigakure's Kekkei Genkai purges and what happened to his family and everything Zabuza did for him. When the story was over, Naruto felt sorry for Haku.

"Kill me." Haku asked Naruto.

This request shocked Naruto. Naruto simply stared at Haku with his jaw hanging, confusion in his now cerulean blue eyes.

"I'm a broken tool. I will only slow Zabuza's goal down. You will be doing me a favor. Please kill me." Naruto just looked at Haku and took one step forward, but before he could reach him, both Naruto and Haku felt the surge of electric chakra.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku yelled out as he disappeared in a burst of smoke.

'_Shit_.' Naruto cursed as he turned and ran towards the direction Haku disappeared into, but found that he was dizzy and disorientated. '_I won't make it_.'

XXX

"Goodbye, Zabuza." Kakashi smirked as he threw his arm forward. Zabuza closed his eyes, knowing that there was no way out, but the attack never connected with him.

Zabuza opened his eyes to see Haku right in front of him and saw that Kakashi's hand wasn't piercing through neither Haku's or Zabuza's chest. It instead went through the purple barrier which shattered upon impact. The only thing that saved Haku from the electric chakra was that Kakashi's electric chakra (Chidori) suddenly fizzed out.

Kakashi looked at his arm in surprise at the sudden stop of his chakra and saw a chakra suppression seal on it. '_Shit, it's blocking my chakra flow_.' Kakashi cursed in his mind.

Zabuza smiled as he realized he could kill Kakashi, but a giant shuriken sailed through the air and landed in front of him as he swung his sword. He saw that Naruto was on top of the shuriken that was separating Zabuza and Haku from Kakashi.

Sakura saw Naruto and was about to speak up, but then she saw that Naruto was alone. She looked over where Naruto came from and saw Sasuke lying on the ground unconscious. She gasped and started to run towards motionless Sasuke with Tazuna right on her heels.

"How could you treat Haku like that?" Naruto demanded for an answer, his expression hard. "You were preparing to chop right through him. Why?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Zabuza sneered at him.

"Because Haku told me how you rescued him. An evil person would never do something like that." Naruto told him, this time his voice a notch lower.

Zabuza just huffed. "He is nothing but a tool to me." Zabuza said.

Haku looked down at the ground in with composed face and the expressionless face infuriated Naruto.

"He is not a tool. Damn you!" Naruto snarled at Zabuza. "He is a human being. No matter how hard you try to escape that little fact, he is Kirigakure no Kijin and so are you. If he was just a tool, then why did you take such good care of him?"

This made Zabuza look away. Naruto started to speak once again.

"He told me everything. He told me about how he was chasing after a rabbit and fell. He told me that you caught the rabbit for him and gave it to him. A demon would never do that. Zabuza you care about him, but the question is, why do you hide it?" Zabuza opened his mouth to speak, but then he heard clapping not far away.

"Gato." Zabuza growled as he collapsed onto one knee. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Didn't I tell you? I don't need you anymore." Gato said this with a sadistic smile. "Bring me that kid with the mask. I want to kill him with my own hands." This little comment made Zabuza tighten his grip on his sword, his knuckles turning white. Naruto entered a stance, but when Kakashi looked at him, he could see that Naruto was starting to breathe hard again.

"I'm going to cleave you in half before you even lay a hand on him, Gato!" Zabuza yelled and charged at the mob of people. Haku charged after Zabuza. Naruto seeing this quickly summoned Kage Bunshins, but due to his low chakra level, he only managed to summon out two. His two clones went after Haku and stopped Haku.

"You're low on chakra." Naruto gasped out as his breathing increasingly became labored. "If you go out there, you'll just get in Zabuza's way."

Haku stood back and watched as Zabuza swung his giant sword, taking down four men at each slice. In the path of the menacing blade, the mob began to fall like rain. However, the numbers began to take advantage. Zabuza had spears and other weapons stuck to him, but he kept going. He dropped his sword after having his right shoulder pierced by a sword, but with he grabbed a kunai with his kunai. When he got close enough he struck and Gato watched with fear in his eyes as Zabuza stabbed him in the heart.

"The boy was right, Gato." Zabuza said. "I'm not a demon, but where we're going, there is plenty of demons there. Ahh-yes… Demons of all shapes and sizes, I think I'll fit in just fine, but you, Gato, you are in for a world of hurt." Zabuza let go of the Kunai and watched as Gato fell backwards to the ocean.

Zabuza looked up to the sky and then looked behind him to see the rest of the mob. They had weapons raised, ready to strike the final blow.

_'I wish I could travel together with you one last time, Haku_.' Zabuza thought as he closed his eyes but opened them when he heard something swishing through the air.

Zabuza saw Naruto's giant shuriken cut through the four men who attempted to take down Zabuza. The mob turned around and got one hell of a sight. There was over twenty Kakashi, two Naruto, a wave of ice started to form, and the entire village was there up and armed with various weapons ranging from scythes to rakes.

"If you guys are smart, then I suggest you run." Kakashi snarled and before he barely finished, the mob began to jump off the bridge.

Zabuza soon collapsed, landing on his side. Haku ran towards his mentor. When Haku reached Zabuza, Haku just looked at Zabuza's mutilated body in shock as Zabuza just laughed.

"I never thought it would feel like this." Zabuza said.

"Zabuza-sama." Tears started to roll down Haku's cheek and Zabuza scolded him.

"I thought I told you. Ninja don't cry." Zabuza told Haku in a soft tone. "We're trained not to feel anything."

"I'm sorry." Haku apologized, tears still streaming down his cheek.

Zabuza just watched until he spoke with what little bit of strength he had left in his body. "Live, Haku." Zabuza told him. "I don't care how, but I don't want you anywhere near me. I have no use for a tool like you. I don't want you to cry over me, you pathetic weakling. Do you understand me?" Haku watched as Zabuza closed his eyes and didn't opened them again.

XXX

Sakura was crying, not because Sasuke was dead. The reason she was crying was because Sasuke was alive.

"What happened?" Sasuke croaked.

Sakura squeezed Sasuke's semi-cold hand as hard she could.

"That Haku person put you into some kind of death-like state." Sakura said still crying. "As long as the needles were in you, you could not move and would appear dead."

Sasuke just thought back to the last thing he remembered and what he remembered scared him. He remembered seeing Naruto covered in some strange red aura that chilled him to the bone.

XXX

Outside on a hill facing the sunshine was a small grave with some flowers on it and a giant sword sticking out of the head. Haku stood in front of the grave and cried. Naruto walked up and put a comforting hand on Haku's shoulder.

"You know, he didn't mean what he said." Naruto told Haku, causing Haku to look at him in surprise. "He said what he said in order to push you forward and not stay in the past. I know what it's like to lose someone you thought as a father, Haku."

Haku looked at him with confused eyes. Naruto proceeded him to tell what happened to him.

"You see, my father figure was Iruka-sensei, my sensei from long time ago, but when I was tricked into this plot against me, he died to protect me. After that day, I promised myself that I would train to perfect everything about me. I told myself that I would never let anyone have to suffer or get killed trying to protect me or any of my friends. So it doesn't help to dwell on the past, Haku. Move on and don't let Zabuza's death go in vain." Naruto turned to Haku and held his hand out. "It was nice to meet you Haku and maybe, we could meet again sometime in the future."

Haku looked at the offered hand and shook it. The two never noticed Kakashi watching them only a bit away with a smile.

XXX

After Gato's death, the villagers ransacked his tower and found some items that could help them rebuild their village. After three days of construction, the bridge was finally complete and Team Seven was saying their goodbyes when three people ran at them. One of them was Haku, the other was Tsunami, and then Inari.

"Naruto, wait!" Inari screamed.

Naruto turned and saw that the Tsunami had something in her hands.

"Are you really leaving?" Inari and Tsunami asked. Inari burst into tears as Naruto nodded solemnly.

"I promise to come back." Naruto told Inari in a desperate attempt to calm Inari down. "Besides, someone's got to keep an eye on Haku." Naruto said and Haku just gave a sly smile.

Tsunami then handed Naruto the box that she was holding.

"Then Naruto, please accept this as a token of our gratitude and a constant reminder of your old home here." Naruto received the box with a confused expression. He opened the box and found a beautiful cloak. The bottom had what appeared to be waves crashing against some invisible force. It was designed in blue and orange, and on the back it had a design that appeared to be wind at the top combining with the water, making a giant maelstrom. It had sleeves, but where the sleeve ended, the sleeve looked like it was tattered. The clock also sported a hood that was completely orange, but what touched Naruto the most was the message on the back.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the maelstrom of wave."

Naruto smiled at Tsunami and she returned the smile. Naruto then, without warning, gave her a very tight hug.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me." Naruto turned to leave, but Haku stopped him.

"I found these in Gato's personal store room." Haku told him in his usual calm voice.

Haku presented Naruto with some dusty arm and leg guards. Naruto just stared at them with a confused expression. He looked at Haku with questioning face.

"I thank you might be surprised by who owned them." Haku smiled as he told Naruto.

Naruto took the guards and brushed away the dust, founding the Uzumaki clan seal on the very top and there was a name at the very bottom right below the symbol.

"Uzushio Uzumaki." Naruto was shocked. "But I thought-."

"That they would have been destroyed." Haku said. "I don't know how they fell in Gato's hands nor how they wounded up in Gato's tower. The last time I went up there, I didn't see those items."

Naruto's grip tightened on the guards and gave Haku a smile of gratitude.

"Thanks Haku." Haku simply smiled back at Naruto. Naruto happily smiled and his team waved goodbye to the villagers.

"Hey father, we still need to name the bridge." Tsunami said which made Tazuna smile.

"You are right and I think I have the perfect name." Tazuna said. "The Great Naruto Bridge." That brought a round of cheers from everyone.

XXX

"Why did you let him go?" Naruto asked Kakashi, curiosity evident on his face.

"Because Haku isn't registered in any Bingo book that I know of." Kakashi said still looking at his porn book. "Besides, I saw that you two became friends. You would have fought to try and keep Haku safe." Kakashi explained as he rubbed the top of his head. "That is what a true friend is, Naruto."

XXX

_Unknown Location_

"Master, we have some bad news." A voice called out from the shadows.

"What is the problem?" A giant man with a deep voice asked in an irritated voice.

"We've received word from our spy in Uzu no Kuni." The first voice started to speak more but he was then grabbed by his throat by the giant man.

"We destroyed Uzu no Kuni." The man growled as he dropped his messenger.

"I apologize." The messenger said with a bow. "Our spy in Nami no Kuni has reported something that probably would displease you greatly."

"Stop beating around the bush. Tell me!" Another shade of anger added onto the man's voice.

"A young Uzumaki opened the vault to the Uzumaki scroll room." This got the reaction the messenger feared. His master punched the wall, causing it to shatter.

"When did this happen?" He screamed in a burst of rage.

"Not long ago. Maybe two days." The messenger informed his master, ready to run should his master's anger get out of control.

"Damn Uzumaki. You kill one and two more appear." He muttered to himself and turned to his messenger. "We must do whatever we can to find and eliminate this one."

The messenger nodded his head and vanished.

"I'll crush the Uzumaki's once and for all!" the man bellowed.

The loud bellow echoed across the walls of the building, breaking the eerie silence that hung over them.

* * *

Who is this mysterious man that wants to kill the Uzumaki's? Well just wait around and find out. Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	8. Chapter 8: The Chunin Exams Begin

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

A/N: I finally have some help fixing the grammer and missing word problem on my story. So I'm excited for this and I just want to say this: THANK YOU! :)

_"I suppose it is only to be expected. You have my pity. There is no such thing as "truth" or "lies" in this world; there never has been. There is only plain, hard facts. And yet, all beings who exist in this world take only those "facts" that are convenient to them, and take them to be the "truth". They do so because they know no other way to live. However, for those powerless beings that make up the majority of this world it is those "facts" that are inconvenient for their own self-affirmation that make up the real "truth." - Aizen Sousuke_

* * *

Having decided to wear the garments Tsunami and Haku gave, Naruto proudly wore his Uzumaki clothing. Much to everyone's surprise, even more glares, and every once in a while some stares, were headed toward his direction. The increasing in glares and stares befuddled both Sakura and Sasuke.

"What the fuck is he kidding, wearing such a flamboyant clothing of … Uzumaki?" whispers and insults followed Naruto.

Naruto just ignored them as best as he could, but as they walked through the Konoha, the insults just increased. It became so bad that it came to the point where Kakashi actually had to tell the team to just take to the rooftops and run to the tower. Kakashi looked back and saw that Naruto had his hood up, keeping his entire face hidden.

"Naruto, how are you holding up?" Kakashi asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Naruto said as he looked up and Kakashi saw his smile with its accompanying happy tone.

"_How does he take it_?" Kakashi thought, frowning to himself.

The team arrived at the tower and walked up to the Hokage's room. Looking up at the sound, Sarutobi saw Team Seven walk in. He immediately noticed the change in Naruto's outfit as Naruto lowered his hood.

"Hey, Hokage-sama." Naruto said with a friendly wave.

Sarutobi looked at the clothes Naruto had on. He was surprised at the hand and shin guards, but what shocked Sarutobi the most was the symbols that were on the guards.

_'This is bad_.' Sarutobi thought.

After listening to Kakashi's mission report, he handed Kakashi a scroll and told him to go read it in private.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you." Sarutobi told Naruto.

Naruto was confused as though why the Hokage wished to speak to him but turned around anyways and waited for the Hokage to speak as the rest of his team exited the room.

"Naruto, where did you get those items?" Sarutobi asked with a slight frown on his face.

"Oh, the people from Nami no Kuni made the cloak for me." Naruto said gesturing to the flowing fabric. "And the guards came from an old ancestor of mine by the name of-."

"Uzushio Uzumaki." Sarutobi finished. "Naruto, I don't think it's safe to where those out in public."

"Why? Also, how did you know who used to have these guards?" Naruto asked, obviously shocked at Sarutobi's knowledge.

Sarutobi just rubbed the top of his head, unsure of what he should say. After a small debate in his head, he decided to tell Naruto some part of the truth.

"Well, the Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure used to be in an alliance." Sarutobi said. "The Uzumaki clan and Senju clan were a tight nit family."

"How do you know this?" Naruto asked, a small crease of a frown forming on his face.

Sarutobi just stood up and looked out the window. His eyes had a distant look in them as he recalled the old memories from well over one and a half decade ago.

"That's because I was the one who gave the order to erase all information of the Uzumaki clan and Uzushiogakure and seal it all away." Sarutobi turned around and looked at Naruto with a sad face and Naruto just stared at the old Hokage with an obvious shock on his face.

"Why?" Naruto asked, unable to think of any reasons that would have caused the Hokage to seal all the information on his clan, his mother's now endangered clan.

"It was for the best." Sarutobi sat down as he quietly told Naruto. "If you were found out to be from the Uzumaki clan you would've been hunted down. People feared your clan, Naruto, especially Uzushio who was the clan head and kage of the village. The man was known for making Fuinjutsu more battle potent to the degree that no one could get within twelve miles of him without being spotted. Because of this, other villages began to fear Uzushiogakure and two of the villages decided to take action and destroyed them." Sarutobi stopped for a moment and took a breath before resuming.

"If what I remember correctly, Uzushio was the first to be attacked in such a degree that he should've died on the spot, but even with his mortal wound, he got up and defended his village to his dying breath. You want to how dangerous an Uzumaki is when angered, look no further than Uzushio."

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes widened a fraction as he took in all the new information.

"Right before he died, Uzushio placed a seal on his body known as Ura Shishō Fuinjutsu (Reverse Four Symbol Sealing Technique) and in one instant, only four hundred out of the three thousands ninja that were still alive escaped being sealed into Uzushio's corpse. He was feared for his use of Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu and that was only one of the many things he used it for."

"Wow." Naruto quietly spoke.

"He created clones and after sealing the enemy inside his clones by triggering his seal, he detonated them. He even sealed people who tried to smuggle their secrets into the forests that surrounded Uzushiogakure. However, despite this kind of definite battle goals, he had a good heart and even had a child." Sarutobi noticed Naruto's eyes widen and quickly corrected himself. "But it wasn't you, Naruto. His child was born years ago before you. If I remember correctly, I believe it was during the reign of the Nidaime Hokage."

"So you kept this information secret to protect me." Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto, but it appears that all my measure didn't go as far as Nami no Kuni." Sarutobi looked down at his desk. "I was planning on telling you about your clan when you were older, but it seem as though you can't wait."

Naruto looked down at his feet guiltily.

"Wait…" Sarutobi looked up as Naruto began to speak and saw Naruto looking rather uncomfortable. "Who were my parents?"

Sarutobi bit his lip for he knew that the more Naruto knew, the more danger he would be in.

"I don't know Naruto." Sarutobi lied. "But I can tell you this. Both of your parents loved you so much that they willingly gave their lives to keep you safe." This made Naruto smile. "Now, Naruto, I need to ask. Do you want to keep wearing those items?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second or two and then smiled.

"I want to make my clan proud, so yes." Naruto said with his famous fox smile. "I'll make sure Uzushio's sacrifice is not forgotten. I'll make sure everyone remembers the name Uzumaki."

This rather proud statement made Sarutobi nervous, but he smiled at Naruto all the same.

"Okay. It's your choice, Naruto." That was when Sarutobi remembered something. "Oh, and be careful with those guards you are wearing. Uzushio was also known for placing seals on armor, weapons, and clothes. Since those things once belonged to him, I'm quite sure he put some seals that I can only imagine."

Naruto nodded his head and got up and left without a further word. After Naruto closed the door Sarutobi frowned.

"Best be careful. I have feeling that things are about to get a whole lot harder, Naruto." Sarutobi softly spoke.

XXX

In a large room, the only source of light came from candles that were stretched along the walls.

"Master, we have an update." A dark cloaked man wearing what looked like a bird's mask spoke.

An elderly man turned around as he leaned heavily on his cane. His body was covered in bandages, making him look like a weak old man, but that would be one mistake that one should not make around this man.

"Speak." Danzo said as he looked at his subordinate and the man gave a deeper bow.

"It appears that the target is getting more and more grasp on his family." The man looked up at Danzo. "He seems to be accelerating through his training." Danzo nodded his head and looked at the candle.

"We need to make sure he is secure." Danzo looked at the root member who kept his head low. "We need be sure that he is kept under watch without anyone noticing. If we can safe from _them, _then we gain a strong weapon once more."

The ANBU Root member nodded his head obediently and vanished.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you will be the perfect weapon, but I first must keep you in check. Perhaps the council should be alerted to the Uzumaki's status." Danzo mused to himself.

Danzo walked into the shadows, disappearing from view, the pat of his cane echoing on the rock floor of the deserted hallway.

XXX

"Alright, I have a question for you." Kakashi said in a stern voice. "The Chunin exams are being held here and I need you to tell me if you guys wishes to participate."

The team looked at each other for a moment before giving their sensei a nod.

"Alright. You have the rest of the day to yourself. Enjoy." Kakashi disappeared and silence rolled in, just to be broken by Sakura a moment later.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to go and hang out?" Sakura asked, but Sasuke just walked away without giving an answer.

Naruto looked at dejected Sakura and suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Sakura." Sakura looked at Naruto with slight irritation in her face for she was peeved that she was rejected by Sasuke once again. "I'm planning on hanging out with Hinata's team. Want to join?"

Sakura thought about it and nodded her head.

"Alright, let's go." Naruto walked with Sakura right behind him.

Naruto found Team Eight and gave a wave and smile the group smiled back, all except for one. Hinata blushed into a bright red and shyly looked at the ground.

XXX

"So, it seems you guys had fun on your mission." Kiba said with a smile. "Man, I wish we could've gotten a mission like that."

"I would hardly call almost getting killed 'fun' Kiba." Shino said dully as he took a bite out of his winter melon.

"Oh, come on Shino. Don't you want to be in a battle? It sounds super fun to me."

Shino just shook his head as though he thought Kiba was being just childish (which he was actually thinking) and continued to eat in silence. Kiba just turned to his food and began to eat.

"So, how have you been, Hinata?" Naruto said with an enthusiastic smile. "Learn any new Jutsu?"

Hinata at first looked at the ground and then back at Naruto.

"Ye-yes." Hinata said. "I've been de-developing my ow-own Jutsu, bu-but it st-still ne-needs so-some work."

At that Naruto smiled even bigger and gave a thumbs-up, causing Hinata's cheeks to turn into the deepest shade of red, red even to the base of her neck.

"Great, Hinata. I can't wait to see it in action." Hinata just blushed even more, if that was even possible considering the amount she blushed already.

Suddenly, a scream echoed through the small dirt way, causing Naruto and his friends to immediately snap their neck at the place where the scream had come from.

XXX

"Look, I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to bump into you." Konohamaru said as he was roughly lifted off the ground by his shirt by a kid wearing make-up.

"Yeah, your sorry alright, but you're about to be even more-." He never had time to finish for he felt someone place a Kunai to his throat.

"I would seriously suggest you let him go." A cold voice suggested him, actually more like demanding or ordering.

He looked and saw that a blond boy had the kunai to his throat and there were other people nearby, some of the posed to attack should it be necessary.

"Now." The blonde pressed

He dropped Konohamaru and Konohamaru ran to hide behind a rather irritated Sakura.

"Are you alright Konohamaru?" the blond boy asked, his eyes still trained on the kid wearing purple make-up.

At this, the little boy nodded his head fervantly.

"Judging from your headband, you're here for the Chunin exams." Naruto stated, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"I told you not to stir up trouble, Kankuro." A cold voice came from behind Naruto.

A blond kunoichi that seemed to be with the make-up wearing boy gasped and grasped an oversized fan she had with her, but Naruto wasn't worried about her. Naruto was busy looking into a tree that held a red headed boy with black rings around his eyes.

"Temari… Kankuro, what are you doing?" The red haired boy said coldly in a flat voice.

"Gaara we were just-." The make-up wearing boy that was called Kankuro started to speak but trailed off as the red haired boy started glaring at him.

"Kankuro, shut up before I kill you." The cold statement shut Kankuro up and made him look at the ground. "And you get that kunai away from his throat." The red haired boy that was called Gaara instructed Naruto with a glare.

Naruto smiled, though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and released Kankuro in a not quite so gentle way, placing his kunai back to its place his pouch.

"Well, it seems we have an interesting cast of contestants for the Chunin exams." Garra disappeared and then reappeared right beside Naruto in a swirl of sand as he spoke in an emotionless voice.

Gaara stared quite bluntly at Naruto and Naruto, feeling rather defiant, returned the stare with the same intensity. The two then broke off the staring and separated without a word.

"Naruto, what was that about?" Sasuke asked seeing the final bits of Naruto's conversation with Gaara. Naruto looked back and saw Gaara give him one last look before leaving.

"I don't know, but I think he is someone we need to watch out for." Naruto frowned a bit as he thought about what just happened and how the two obviously older kids listened to the red headed Gaara as though they were afraid of him.

With that, the group left without another word to go and continue their day off.

XXX

"Okay, tell me. Which teams are competing in the Chunin exam?" Sarutobi said with his fingers interlocked, resting them lightly on his desk that was piled with paperwork.

"I recommend Team Eight for the Chunin exams." Kurenai said confidently. "They work well together the only problem they should encounter is Kiba's need to prove himself in fights."

Sarutobi nodded his head and moved on to the others.

"I recommend Team Ten for the Chunin exams." Asuma announced. "Their teamwork is almost as good as their parents."

"I recommend Team Nine for the Chunin exams." Guy said with vigor in his voice. "Their flames of youth are finally bright enough to blind their opponents and led them to victory."

"Team Seven is ready for the Chunin exams." The other jonins just stared at Kakashi as he spoke. "Sasuke is an excellent combatant, Naruto is good at finding openings in his opponent and then exploiting them, and Sakura is the smartest of them all. So with those elements combined they'll make it through the exam."

Sarutobi nodded his head and then dismissed the Jonins.

"Now, the stage is set for the Chunin exams." Sarutobi said this as he looked out his window with a slight frown creasing his already wrinkled face. "But for some reason I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

XXX

***One day Later***

"What was with that Genjutsu?" Naruto asked, annoyed, as they approached the room they were supposed to enter.

"I believe it is a test to eliminate people early on." Sasuke said nonchalantly as he grabbed the door and opened it up.

As the door opened, it revealed a room filled with ninja from various countries. Moreover, they were all looking at the newcomers, meaning the three, with fierce glares.

"_Wow, a lot of tough looking people are here_." Naruto thought bemusedly as his eyes glanced through the crowd and saw Hinata's team approaching them.

"Hey, guys. Hinata, Kiba, Shino."

The group smiled except for Shino who was busy looking at a bug and Hinata just blushed as she saw Naruto staring at her, well toward her team but still toward her direction.

"Impressive looking bunch, right." Kiba just scoffed at the rather fierce glaring ninjas that sported scars of all sorts.

"We can take them, right Akamaru?" Kiba confidently asked his fluffy white dog, Akamaru, and Akamaru gave a rather overly enthusiastic happy bark.

Sasuke just looked around the room, scrutinizing each ninjas, until he was jumped on by Ino.

"There you are, Sasuke." Ino said wrapping her legs around Sasuke's waist. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"Get off him, Ino!" Sakura screamed out, getting everyone's attention.

"Why don't you try and make me, Sakura." Ino stuck out her tongue and pulled down the skin around her eye in a mocking gesture, infuriating Sakura even more and causing Sakura to get all red in her face.

"You know, you should be a little quieter. People around here are a little wound up from the trip here." A sliver haired man approached the group with a kind smile and a Konoha leaf headband. "And the one thing they don't need is for a bunch of wet-behind-the-ears academy students yelling."

The group of nine rookies just simply glared at the approaching glass-wearing man, excepting Naruto and Hinata who was busy talking about the Chunin exams.

"And just who are you?" Sasuke's cold voice asked as his onyx scrutinized the appearance of the ninja.

"I'm Kabuto and if I was you, I would take the advice of someone who's been here many times before." The silver haired ninja spoke in a patronizing voice along with some kind of air that somewhat resembled arrogance

Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger at the belittling statement thrown at him by the ninja and gave the silver haired ninja a glare as the ninja's glasses shined with the light reflecting off its lens.

"Oh. How many times have you been here?" Sakura asked, curious at the part of his statement where he said he had been here many times before.

"This is my fourth year participating and seventh time."

"Oh, then you must know a lot of stuff that could help us 'wet behind the ears Genin'." Sasuke said this with a cold smile that never got to reach his eyes.

Kabuto just looked at the Uchiha with an even bigger smile.

"Alright, I'll take pity on you fledglings." He pulled out a stack of cards. "Here are my shinobi skill cards. They're where I've placed all the information I've gathered over the past four years. They also cannot be revealed without my personal chakra."

Kabuto set one card down and put a finger on top of it. The card spun about for a bit and then revealed information about the number of teams from each village participating.

This made a cold smile play around Sasuke's mouth as he thought of all the things he could learn. "Do these cards also hold information on individual combatants?" Kabuto looked at Sasuke, the light glaring off his rather shiny glasses.

"Yes they can, but my collection is far from complete."

"So, tell me all you've got on Rock Lee from this village and Gaara from Sunagakure." Sasuke declared and Kabuto seemed to be… pouting?

"You know their names and the villages they're from." Kabuto pulled out two cards. "That makes it too easy." He laid one card down and it began to spin. "Alright, first we have Rock Lee. Let's see now, he has completed 20 D-rank and 11 C-rank missions. His sensei is Might Guy and his teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten. This is also his first trip to the exams. He has some significant ability in taijutsu, but he seems to have nothing on ninjutsu or genjutsu."

Sasuke just gritted his teeth in frustration as the information didn't really help him in figuring out the special techniques Rock Lee might throw at him.

"And as for Gaara-." Kabuto trailed off.

Suddenly, three silhouettes charged straight at Kabuto. Kabuto jumped out of the way quickly as one of the figures threw a rather powerful punch with a gauntlet arm.

"Missed me." Kabuto said with a slight jeer.

But that was when Kabuto's glasses shattered into pieces and he threw up on the ground. Before the group could continue the assault, a giant explosion of smoke sounded off drawing everyone's attention to the front.

"I will not have rough housing before the exams even get started." A giant man who resembled a bear grumbled. "If I catch you doing that again, I'll throw you out of the exams understand?"

The group nodded their heads fervently, the man obviously freaking them out a bit, or at least unnerving them. Naruto could understand their feelings. The man looked pretty tough, especially with all those scars that seemed to be plastered to his face.

"Now then, my name is Ibiki Morino and I'm your proctor for the first stage. Now, follow me to the exam room." The man instructed, actually more like grunted them.

The group of Shinobis, well the Genins, followed Ibiki into the door that was locked before.

XXX

Inside, everyone was told to take a seat on a designated desk while Ibiki walked to the board.

"You will be doing a written exam." Ibiki made a signal and the Chunin's sitting at the wall went and delivered out the papers. "You start out with ten points and I only have one rule: If we catch you cheating we will deduct two points and if we deduct all ten of your points then you're going to be thrown out of the Chunin exam. Begin!"

Naruto looked at the paper and saw that all the questions were too hard for any Genin to answer. Naruto looked around and saw various people cheating to get the answers. That's when it hit Naruto.

_'The questions are too hard for anyone to answer without cheating_.' Naruto thought as he frowned inwardly.

Naruto looked and saw Ibiki smile as he saw the various people trying to figure the test out, some of them gripping their hair in frustration, some of them frowning very hard as they tried to answer the difficult questions.

"_This test demands that we cheat and without getting caught_. _Okay, now that I figured out the true meaning behind this test, the question is: how do I cheat_?"

The only thing Naruto had in his arsenal was Kage Bunshins and his Fuinjutsu, but his Fuinjutsu was useless in this situation. None of the seals Naruto made were for information gathering. That was when movement from Hinata caught his attention. She moved her paper into his line of sight. Naruto looked at Hinata, causing her to smiled and blush into her deep shade of red.

_'Okay, I have the information, but I need a way to distract these proctors so I can get the information I need_.' Naruto thought as he tried to figure out a plan.

Naruto moved his hand inside his pocket and felt around him. He had a coin, a bottle of ink, one tag, and a smoke bomb. Naruto grinned at the items that he found in his pocket. It really pays to be the troublemaker, well ex-troublemaker.

_'Alright, I've got the stuff I need to make the proper distraction_.'

Naruto, then, took his stuff out of his pocket as careful as he could and went to work. Naruto drew a transference seal on both the tag and the coin with ease, much thanks to his well practiced Fuinjutsu. Naruto looked at both of the seals he had just drew and smiled at his handy work. He placed the tag under his desk where no one could see and then propped his feet on the desk and began to flip the coin without a care in the world.

_'What is he doing_?' Ibiki thought bemusedly as he watched Naruto flipping his coin which was beginning to catch everyone's attention. Ibiki walked over and took the coin away from Naruto.

"You are distracting the rest of participants. Now, I know that some people don't give a damn about their ninja career, but some of us do." Ibiki walked away, not noticing Naruto's smile.

Ibiki put the coin on his desk and Naruto put his hands together in a tiger sign underneath his desk, hiding them from other's view. The seal on the coin slithered off the coin and attached itself to the desk.

_'Alright, time to party_.'

Naruto put his one and only smoke bomb at the seal under his desk and made another tiger seal. The kids watched as there was a white poof of smoke and followed by a loud bang and the entire front end of the classroom was concealed in a purple cloud.

"Ibiki!"

The Chunins looked over at the cloud in shock and saw a large man walk out of the smoke obviously angered. He walked over to Naruto who was sitting with a rather flamboyant smile plastered on his face.

"You think that was funny?" Ibiki growled at Naruto who just looked as though he was confused. "Don't play innocent with me. I had just sat the coin down when a smoke bomb went off."

"And how or why would I do that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, keeping up his innocent look as he was completely cracking up inside at the little trick he played on the man.

"To cheat, of course." Ibiki looked down and an expression of shock quickly flitted across his face as he saw that it was still completely blank instead of a half filled out page that he expected to see.

"I'm sorry, Ibiki-sensei, but I had nothing to do with it." Naruto told the angry Ibiki in the most innocent voice he could muster.

Naruto stood up and let Ibiki search him and his desk. Ibiki growled in frustration as he didn't find even a shred of evidence that could have pointed Naruto as the culprit.

"May I sit down? I really need to fill out my answer sheet." Naruto asked with the same innocent voice.

Ibiki glared at Naruto, but as he had no evidence to accuse Naruto of cheating, allowed Naruto to sit and continue the test. Naruto glanced at Hinata who just smiled as she had her paper out of Naruto's line of sight once again. Naruto filled out the answer, recalling Hinata's answer sheet that he got a peak at during the disruption. Just as Ibiki called time, Naruto filled out the last answer, the ninth answer.

"Now, on to the tenth and final question." Ibiki announced loudly and few groans echoed here and there around the room. "Now, I have another rule. You can choose to leave and try again next year, but if you stay and get the answer wrong, then you will never be able to take the Chunin exams again." Ibiki finished with a cruel grin on his scarred face.

Everyone just stared at still grinning Ibiki with obvious shock plastered on their face.

"Now what do you choose?" Ibiki smirked sadistically as his eyes took in the frightened and shocked expression that were on the genin's faces, some of them having jaw hanging down low.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed how Naruto managed to get the answer for the test and I also hope you enjoyed the brief history of the Uzumaki clan. Don't worry in a future chapter I'm going to make a flashback to the fall of Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki clan. Also I have a poll up and running it is about Naruto only this time. Now after the recent chapter release of Naruto I am conflicted on what to do about Naruto's power.

Now when the three year training thing is going on (And don't worry I _WILL_ be going into the three year training for at least a couple of chapters to give you guys a bearing on what Naruto is going to be up to and if you pick the first poll choice I will make a chapter explaining the whole thing and the good news is that it is during the time-skip and not a stupid flashback)what would you like Naruto to learn.

1): Would you like him to learn how to control Kyuubi and gain his new form (Don't worry this will also affect how strong the people Naruto fights as well, because lets face it the being a Jinchuriki isn't all that. I mean look at what happened to Kirabi and if you guys pick this one I will have Naruto make a special little seal to help with his Rasenshuriken.)

2): Would you like him to learn sage mode (And this is just my opinion sage mode used to be great and everything, but after Naruto's new kyuubi form got revealed it is kinda obsolte).

Now if what I said above kinda of confused you or you have any questions about what i meant feel free to ask. Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	9. Chapter 9: Snakes and Seals

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

A/N: Listen everyone I have the results of the poll: Kyuubi form: 28, Sage mode: 8. So I would like to say thank you to everyone who voted, but let me say this I will not be getting rid of sage mode. This poll was to determine what _FORM_ Naruto would get and everyone wants him to have the Kyuubi's power, but I've been getting some ideas and I think I have one that could help me keep sage mode in. I'll just tell you from here: Naruto needs natural chakra in order to complete the rasenshuriken so what I have planned is a seal to help gather up Natural energy, but if you have any ideas I'll be more then happy to listen.

_"__Vision...? What would you know about my vision? My vision would shatter the world you have come to understand, tear asunder your illusions, and send the sanctuary of your own ignorance crashing down around you and everybody else who have dared to follow suit. Now ask yourself, are you ready to see that vision?_" - Unknown

* * *

"That final question was weird." Naruto told others as he scratched the top of his head.

"Yeah, but I still can't believe you set off a smoke bomb in the exam room." Sakura said, a small crease forming on her forehead.

"It worked, at least." Naruto put his hands behind his head and smiled as they walked with their new proctor Anko. "Besides, it was awesome. Other than the fact that when he put my coin on the desk a smoke bomb exploded, he had nothing else to support his suspicion that I caused the smoke bomb."

"Yeah, but if he found out that you _did_ do it, then you would be in so much trouble." Sakura looked at Naruto with a stern look on her face.

Suddenly, she stopped talking along with many other students, as they realized which training ground they were at.

"Welcome to the Training Ground Forty Four." Anko smiled sadistically at the group. "Also known as Shi no Mori (Forest of Death)."

XXX

"We're back!" Denpa shouted out when they entered a small hut and he was rewarded with a smack on his head by Ishiki. "What was that for?" Denpa complained.

"You don't need to yell, baka." Ishiki frowned at childish Denpa.

Denpa started to defend himself but before the two brothers could go at each other, a cough caught their attention. They turned on a dime and gave a formal bow to an elderly man.

"How did it go?" The elderly man asked as he sat down carefully.

"It went okay." Denpa answered as he leaned against a tree. "The items were delivered to the Uzumaki as you wished."

"Excellent." He looked at the two with a gleeful smile. "And how is the Uzumaki?"

Denpa and Ishiki looked at each other and smiled naughtily. "Don't worry about him." Ishiki told the old man with a mischievous grin.

"We're keeping an eye on him." Denpa chimed in with Ishiki, an equally mischievous grin on his face.

"Then perhaps the Uzumaki clan does have a chance to return." The old man was then sent into a fit of cough which subsided after a while.

"Perhaps you should go inside and wait." Ishiki walked over and picked up the old man.

"There is no reason for you to stress yourself out." Denpa walked over and helped his brother pick the man up.

The two escorted the elderly man inside the building and sighed.

"He doesn't have long left." Ishiki spoke and received another smack from his brother.

"You think I don't know that?" Ishiki just looked at the ground. "We just have to hope that we can get the chance to talk to Naruto and bring him here."

Denpa nodded his head and walked with his brother to the woods once more.

**XXX**

Naruto and his team entered the woods and felt a strange sensation of being watched.

"This is just creepy." Sakura shivered as a strange cold feeling nipped at her.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Naruto told her in attempt to reassure her as he walked forward and looked into the dark forest.

"What's wrong, dobe. Scared?" Sasuke teased Naruto who just glared back at his teammate.

Suddenly, the entire team heard a loud howl like a ghost coming from the forest. Naruto looked behind him and saw Sasuke give an involuntary shiver.

"What's wrong, teme. Scared?" Naruto laughed as he walked into the forest with Sasuke glaring at him, but unbeknownst to the three gennins, three mysterious figures were watching their every move.

**XXX**

Naruto was separated from his because of a little issue that came up. After relieving himself on the ground hidden by bushes, he turned around and came face to face with a giant snake.

Naruto's eye narrowed as he saw the snake look at him. Just as the snake lunged, Naruto created a Kage Bunshin and had it throw him into the trees nearby. The snake swallowed up the Kage Bunshin, making Naruto smile despite the fact that the snake turned towards his direction.

The Snake opened his mouth and gave a very low hiss as smoke came out of his mouth.

_'Good thing I packed some Shoukyaku Fuinjutsu_.' Naruto thought just as the snake began to thrash around until it erupted into a cloud of smoke.

"Summoning." Naruto realized just then and that was when Naruto started to get a bad feeling in his stomach.

**XXX**

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" The snake-like man that stood before Sasuke and Sakura jeered at Sasuke. "Is this the extent of the Uchiha clan's power?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger and a giant jet of flame came roaring towards the snake man who easily jumped out of the way. Orochimaru, for that was the name of the snake man, looked up and frowned for a second for a reason unbeknownst to Sasuke, but quickly smiled.

"Well, I thought you would be in my snake's stomach by now." Orochimaru spoke and Sasuke was confused as to who he was talking to.

"So that oversized reptile was yours."

Naruto appeared out of nowhere and stood before Orochimaru and his team. He looked behind him to see his team battered and bruised.

"Did you do this to them?" Naruto asked menacingly, much to Sakura and Sasuke's surprise.

Orochimaru chuckled at the tone in Naruto's voice.

"So what if I did?" Orochimaru taunted.

Naruto glared at him and Orochimaru thought for just a split second that he saw the Kyuubi inside the Jinchuriki's eyes. He was right. Naruto's cerulean blue eyes were turning into red slits and Sasuke felt the feeling he had felt on the bridge begin to pour off of Naruto in huge waves.

"Sasuke, get Sakura somewhere safe." Naruto hissed at Sasuke between his gritted teeth.

Then, Naruto jumped off the branch and headed straight for the snake that Orochimaru had summoned. Orochimaru smiled and spat out a long sword and swung it through Naruto, but found that it was just a clone. Orochimaru turned around and saw three more Naruto's charging at him, but Orochimaru simple cut through the clones once again, his sadistic smile getting even bigger.

"You're using Kage Bunshins for two reasons." Orochimaru stated rather amusedly, making Naruto curse. "One, in the hopes of distracting me enough for your friends to get away. Two, to scout me out and then perhaps come up with a counter-attack. But let me just tell you one thing. Neither of these ideas are going to work."

Sasuke suddenly came out of nowhere with his fingers in the tiger seal, his blood red Sharingan blazing.

"Sasuke, don't!" Another Naruto came out of the tree and started to run towards Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke spat out a large fireball, managed to get Orochimaru, and slammed him into a tree, catching the tree on fire.

Naruto finally caught up with Sasuke who just glared daggers at the blond.

"I don't need you to protect me, understand?" Sasuke continue to glare at Naruto who was just staring back at him with a confused expression.

"That doesn't matter. You're hurt. I can buy you guys enough time to-."

Suddenly, Orochimaru's blade came sailing through the air and plunged Naruto directly at his side, almost piercing Naruto's heart. Naruto coughed up blood as he looked through the smoke and saw Orochimaru emerge from it unscathed, not counting his burnt shirt.

"You should pay attention, Naruto." Orochimaru sneered at the blond.

Naruto just glared at Orochimaru as he was lifted off the ground by Orochimaru's inhumanly long tongue that held the sword. Orochimaru then swung the sword along with Naruto and Naruto sailed through the air into a tree, getting knocked out cold. Naruto began to plummet towards the ground, Sakura barely catching him before he fell to his death. Sasuke glared at Orochimaru who was smiling even bigger.

"You certainly have grown into a powerful ninja Sasuke-kun. I have to go now, but I'll leave you with a gift."

Orochimaru slapped his hands together and his neck stretched out at an alarming rate. Before Sasuke could dodge, the elongated neck appeared right next to his and Orochimaru's teeth sank into his neck. Orochimaru pulled back and saw that the black mark was appearing on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke gripped his neck as pain shot through his entire body, screaming out in pain. Sakura laid Naruto on the forest floor as carefully are possible before jumping at Sasuke. She grabbed Sasuke before he could fall head first to the ground.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked in a frightened voice as the snake man just laughed.

"I gave him a gift."

Orochimaru just stepped back into a tree and began to sink through the bark with a twisted smile on his face. Sakura felt Sasuke go limp in her hands but still breathing. She put Sasuke's arm around her neck before jumping down where Naruto was and placed in the hollow out tree next to Naruto. She went to check up on Naruto and found that his injury was gone.

_'That's not possible_.' Sakura thought. '_There is no way someone should be able to heal that quickly_.'

Sakura took off Naruto's cloak, vest, and shirt, and found out that there was not a single injury left.

"I'm positive that he got hurt."

After searching Naruto for any sign of injury and failing, she turned her attention to Sasuke who was shaking like he was running a fever.

"Hold on Sasuke. I'll go and get water." Sakura told Sasuke softly.

Sakura left and returned several minutes later with some water in some bottles. She poured the water onto a rag and draped it over Sasuke's head to keep him cool.

"I guess I'm taking first watch." Sakura looked out the hollow tree, not seeing the eyes that were watching her every move.

**XXX**

Team Eight had the best luck of all. When they started, they made a trap. Luckily, the first team they caught had the very scroll they needed. Hinata was looking at picture and was smiling at it when she heard someone approaching her. She quickly put the picture away and looked to see Shino walking towards her.

"What are you thinking about?" Shino asked with his usual stoic face.

"I'm just wondering how Naruto and his team are doing." Hinata blushed as she looked at the water and saw her reflection.

"Don't worry about them." Shino sat down next to Hinata while he looked at the ground for some bugs. "If I know Naruto and Sasuke, they're not going to give up easily."

Hinata smiled at her friend who just got up after seeing no bugs and went to go look for some. Hinata looked and saw that Kiba was lying down against a tree with a smile as Akamaru ran around him.

_'Please be safe, Naruto-kun_.' Hinata prayed in her mind.

**XXX**

Sakura was thrown to the ground by the Oto (meaning sound) nin named Zaku. Not minutes after Sakura came back with some water, she and her unconscious teammates were attacked. At first, she was captured by her hair by the female of the attacking, but Sakura quickly took out a kunai and cut it off. After that, she managed to hold her own against the team with some Bunshins, but after she managed to land on Zaku, he quickly punched her off his arm.

Rock Lee came out of nowhere to help, but Dosu managed to incapacitate him by sending a sound wave into his inner ear, rupturing his eardrum. Sakura watched as Kin approached her with a grin on her face.

"I guess it's time to end this." Sakura spoke softly.

No sooner had those words left her mouth, the entire area was shrouded in dense and evil chakra. They all looked back to see Sasuke standing on his own two feet with Sharingan activated and surrounded in purple chakra. Sasuke looked at the people in front of him as black marks traveled up the left side of his face. He looked and saw Sakura beaten, battered, and bruised.

"Sakura, who did that to you?"

Sasuke voice was thick with anger and rage. Zaku smiled despite the power he felt pouring off of Sasuke.

"I did. So what?"

Zaku immediately regretted saying anything as Sasuke vanished and delivered a swift brutal punch to Zaku, causing him to fly into a tree. Dosu and Kin tried to go and help their teammate when Sasuke began to speed through hand signs.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu."

Sasuke spat out tiny fireballs that went straight towards the two Oto nin. The two dodged, but Kin became the unlucky target of Sasuke's kick. Sasuke looked at his hands and began to giggle like a maniac.

"All this power is just flowing through me!" Sasuke looked at Dosu who laid his scroll on the ground.

"Spare me and my team and you can have the scroll." Dosu begged.

Dosu watched as Sasuke just shook his head.

"Sorry, too late." Sasuke began to approach the three nins, but was stopped when Sakura hugged him from behind.

"Please stop, Sasuke!" Sakura cried into Sasuke's back as the three ninjas took their chance and escaped leaving behind their scroll. "You won now, please stop."

Sasuke looked at her and seemed to calm down as the purple chakra and black markings disappeared. Sasuke stumbled a bit after the sudden release of his power.

"Sorry, Sakura. I guess I kind of lost it there for a second." Sasuke told her but thought about something else. '_All that power coursing through me. It was amazing. Whatever that snake did, it made me stronger_.'

The two of them heard a groan and looked to see Naruto sitting up rubbing the top of his head. Naruto looked around and saw that he didn't have his vest, shirt, or cloak on.

"What happened?" Naruto looked between Sasuke and Sakura and right before Sakura could speak, Sasuke shook his head and mouthed the words 'don't tell'.

"We had to check your injury, Naruto. That's why your top clothing is off." Sakura looked at Naruto with a smile.

Naruto looked around and saw Sasuke pick up the scroll that the Oto nins dropped.

"What's that?" Naruto asked as he stood up and put his clothing on him.

"It's our ticket inside that tower." Sasuke told him with a smirk.

Sasuke proudly showed his team the other scroll they needed to complete the test. Naruto jumped with excitement, Sakura smiled, and Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

'_One step closer to my revenge_.' Sasuke thought.

**XXX**

**_Unknown Location_**

"So have you located the Uzumaki?" A mysterious figure asked in a deep voice.

"Yes. Apparently, he is in Konohagakure." A man answered respectfully.

The name of that village seemed to bring anger into the mysterious figure.

"We can't just approach the village. We would have to be careful." The figure stood up and started to pace. "We have to wait until he is completely alone. Then, he will be ours."

The figure punched a nearby wall and the entire wall crumbled away, revealing an Uzumaki symbol on a flag with blood and burns all over it.

"I'll make sure that this time when I kill you Uzumaki, you will STAY DEAD!"

He grabbed the flag and ripped it off the wall and set it on fire. He watched it with cold eyes as the flag slowly burned into ash.

**XXX**

Naruto and his team were running through the forest, watching every step they took.

After Naruto managed to get dressed, the group turned to Rock Lee who was still out of it. They stayed with him until he finally woke up. They asked him if he could stand to which he jumped into the air screaming about the flames of youth. Before they could ask if he could make it back to his team, he ran off.

When three figures ran across their path, the three tensed but after taking a closer look, Naruto saw that it was Hinata's team. Sasuke and Sakura tried to stop Naruto, but he continued to run towards the three with a smile.

"Hey guys." The entire team turned on a dime and entered different stances. "Whoa, you guys sure are jumpy." Naruto slowly backed up with a nervous smile.

"Sorry, but this is a test where it's every man for themselves." Shino told the blond as bugs came out of his clothes.

Even Hinata kept her distance, but still gave Naruto a slight smile, blushing profusedly.

"So you guys don't trust me?" The group simply tightened up their stances. "Judging from how you're not attacking, I would go as far as to say that you have all your scrolls."

Kiba facial expression was all Naruto needed to confirm his suspicion.

"Don't worry our secret is safe with me. My team was just going to the tower as well how about we join together. You know safety in numbers."

"Oh and how do we know you don't plan on stealing our scrolls?" Shino asked.

Naruto reached into his pocket and produced both scrolls.

"Why would we?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Sakura suddenly came down from the tree and Sakura sent a punch to Naruto in the head.

"What are you doing?" Sakura screamed at Naruto who was slightly off from the punch. "You don't let the enemy see what you have."

Team Eight just watched in amusement as Sakura continued to shake Naruto like a rag doll.

Hinata then did the same thing, revealing that they had both scrolls.

"Hinata why did you do that?" Kiba said in a horrified voice.

"Be-because Na-Naruto ha-has a point." Hinata stuttered as she looked down at the ground while pushing her fingers together. "It wo-would be saf-safer to trav-travel to-together."

Kiba was going to speak once more when Shino spoke up.

"It is a logical idea to band together." Shino looked at his two teammates and watched as Naruto picked himself off the ground.

"Cool. So it's decided we'll go to the tower together." Naruto began to walk towards the direction of the tower with a smile on his face.

The group walked towards the tall building, but each one was watching the other except for two: Naruto was looking at the tower and Hinata was watching Naruto with a bright red blush.

**XXX**

After reaching the tower, the teams opened the scrolls to find a different person popping out of the scroll in front of them. For team Eight, it was Kurenai, but for team Seven, it was Genma. They told the Genins what they what the meaning of this test. After waiting for a little longer, some more teams began to file in. Then Sarutobi appeared and looked at the group who were all battered and covered in dust.

"Now before we move on to the next part of the Chunin exam, if there is anyone who doesn't want to continue please speak now." Sarutobi watched as several people raised their hands and left the tower. "Now, we may begin and but since we have such a large group this year, we will be splitting the last test of the Chunin exams into two parts." This got many groans, but after Sarutobi raised his hand he continued. "Now, this test is to see what you've learned and how well you can beat your opponent. I will leave the rest of the explanation up to Hayate."

Hayate did just that and explained the rules to the participants.

"Does everyone understand the rules?" Hayate looked around and saw various people nod their heads. "Alright. We will now see who's going up first."

Everyone looked up at the screen and saw different names run through it until it final stopped at two names.

"Zaku Abumi Vs. Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate stated loudly.

The teams began to leave the area when Naruto looked over and smiled at Zaku who just glared at him.

"Is the participants ready." Hayate looked from Zaku to Naruto who both nodded their heads. "Alright… BEGIN!"

Hayate jumped back and good thing, because no sooner had he said those words Zaku raised his arms up showing Naruto his palms.

"Zankūha (Decapitating Air Wave)!"

Naruto watched as wind pressure was being blown towards him and other Kage Bunshins that he created. Zaku saw and heard the explosion as the pressure wave managed to hit its target.

"One down, two to go." Zaku stated proudly with a smile

Zaku turned, but had to duck when he saw Naruto went for a kick to his head. Zaku jumped and swung his arm, facing Naruto, but then, Naruto pulled out a red seal from his pouch.

"If I didn't dodge that, I would've lost a lot more then this match." Naruto smiled at Zaku. "I would love to know how this is done." Naruto looked at the red seal he had just pulled out, causing Zaku to frown even more.

"Well, if you like that, then you'll love this." Zaku began to absorb more air pressure. "Zankūkyokuha (Extreme Decapitating Air Wave)!"

Zaku fired off a much larger version of his previous attack which soared towards Naruto and Naruto could have sworn that he heard the very air around him getting cut.

"Fuinjutsu: Shoukyaku."

Naruto shouted loudly just as the shock wave came within a few feet of him. The tag exploded and shot out a flame stream, but that was Naruto's mistake. As soon as the flame stream hit the pressure wave, it was blown out. Naruto's eyes widened as he was hit with the attack full force. The people behind Naruto were forced to move out of Zaku's blast or suffer whatever punishment that done to Naruto. Zaku began to laugh mirthfully as the smoke began to filter out and everyone saw Naruto lying in a crater, blooded and hurt.

"I win, you weakling." Zaku walked over, but was stopped when he heard a noise he looked up and saw another Naruto falling towards him.

Zaku raised one of his arms and fired his pressurized air blast, but Naruto created a shadow clone that pulled him out of the way just in time. Naruto landed on the platform were the other participants awaited their turn. Naruto pulled of his cloak and threw to Kakashi who caught it.

"Keep it safe, sensei. I don't want to trash it." Naruto told his sensei as he jumped down to the floor below. "Now where were we?"

Zaku gritted his teeth and raised his arms once again.

"Oh yes. Now I remember you losing." Naruto smirked at rather angry Zaku.

Naruto charged just as Zaku launched another attack.

* * *

Here we go Zaku vs. Naruto. I hope you all enjoyed part one of this little fight, but don't worry in the next chap the fight won't last long. Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	10. Chapter 10: Finishing the Fight

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

A/N: Okay guys I have two bits of info for you. First they is a part in this chapter that might make you flinch or cringe at the stupid of it, but just remember this is all part of my grand scheme. Second is my chapter updates in order to make sure I don't get ripped apart by stress once again I will be writing one or two pages per day that way I can get myself some rest, but what this also means is that I won't be able to update as quickly I might make once a week, but don't quote me on that. With that said let the fun commence!

"Life is a dream of madman.  
Why are you scared of this madman?  
It's only you." - Unknown

* * *

Naruto moved out of the way from the air blast, but still received a cut to the side of his face. _"It would appear that he controls air pressure with those pipes on his hands."_ Naruto created four Kage Bunshin. _"I need to find a way to plug those holes up."_ Naruto sent the clones in to try and get close to Zaku to allow Naruto to make his long range abilities ineffective. Zaku saw this and jumped backwards, blasting Naruto's clones away.

"You can't beat me like that!" Zaku smiled as he took aim at Naruto who smiled. _"What does he have to smile about?"_ Zaku decided it didn't matter and blasted Naruto, but the Naruto he hit turned into smoke. Zaku turned around and saw Naruto smiling at him. Zaku turned around, already charging his air pressure, but Naruto grabbed his wrist. Zaku fired, hoping to blow Naruto away, and it started to work, but before Naruto flew away, he reached up and wrapped his hand on Zaku's neck. Naruto flew into the wall leaving behind an imprint of himself in the wall. "I told you, you fucking weakling, that you can't win against me!" When the smoke cleared, everyone watched as Naruto began to… laugh?

"But the problem is, I already won." Naruto held up his hand to make a tiger seal. Zaku started to try and walk forward, but found himself unable to move. He looked down and saw black lines all over his body. "You're probably wondering what's happening. Well this was one of the very first seals I ever made. It paralyzes my opponent, leaving him vulnerable." To prove his point, two clones jumped from behind Zaku and punched him in the face, sending him to the ground in a heap. "You've lost." Naruto approached Zaku and pulled out a kunai and held it to his throat.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki," Hayate announced as everyone else got a good look at what Naruto could do.

_"Damn, he used a kinjutsu with such ease, and he can use fuinjutsu!"_ Baki was watching Naruto walking up the stairs with his hands in his pockets. _"Just what is Konoha teaching their ninja?"_ Baki looked down and saw Gaara watching Naruto's every move. _"Looks like Gaara just found his prey for this thing."_ Baki just hoped Gaara wouldn't do anything until it was time. The teams looked and saw the screen beginning to go through names until it ended on Shikamaru vs. Kin Tsuchi.

"What a drag," Shikamaru muttered as he slowly walked down to the floor with no hint of excitement in his steps. "Let's just get this over with."

"What's wrong? Afraid to get beaten by a girl?" Kin sneered at Shikamaru, who just yawned.

"Begin!" Hayate swung his arm and watched as Kin threw some senbon at Shikamaru, who lazily dodged to the left, but still got stuck with a senbon in his shoulder.

"So your doing something similarly to the Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique)," Shikamru stated as he pulled the senbon out of his shoulder. "But instead of shuriken, you use senbon." This brought a frown to kin's face.

"So you figured it out." Kin just reached into her pack and pulled out three senbon. "But that won't save you from the sound." Shikamaru was confused by what she meant until he heard a bell ringing. Shikamaru covered his ears, but saw Kin shaking her head. "That won't help you. It's already inside your head." Shikamaru watched as Kin split into three. "Now you can't beat me." Kin went to throw her senbon, but stopped.

"Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) success." Shikamaru looked up with a smile. He got up and moved his right arm and watched as Kin did the exact same thing. "Good, now time to end this troublesome game." Shikamaru reached into his pack and grabbed a shuriken, but Kin did the exact same thing. "Game, set…" Shikamaru threw his shuriken and Kin did the same thing. Shikamaru leaned his head back as hard as he could, and Kin followed, but instead of hitting nothing, she hit a wall. Shikamaru let his shadow slide back to him as Kin slid off the wall, out cold. "Match." Shikamaru began to walk up the stairs as Hayate called him as the winner.

Naruto patted Shikamaru on the back as he walked by. "Good job, Shikamaru." Shikamaru just yawned. Naruto turned back and saw the names of Sasuke and Yoroi on the board. Naruto turned and gave Sasuke a smile. "Good luck, Sasuke." Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto for the briefest of seconds, then began his descent to the arena.

Naruto was a little shook up from the look Sasuke gave him. _"What was that about?"_ Naruto looked and saw Sasuke take up a fighting stance.

XXX

Denpa and Ishiki were looking at the old man who seemed to be shivering from some unseen cold. The old man gave a wave to the two of them, and they politely walked forward. "We need to find them," he said in an uneven voice.

"Find who?" Denpa leaned in close with sad look on his face. The old man leaned forward and whispered into Denpa's ear. Ishiki looked and saw his brother's eyes widen in shock. When Denpa looked at the old man, he had a look of hesitation.

"Are you sure about that?" Denpa watched as the old man nodded his head before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"What did he want?" Ishiki called out, only for his brother to look at him with a small smile.

"We need to go to Nami no Kuni." This was all Ishiki needed to know.

"Well if that's the case then, we'd better get a move on." Ishiki threw his brother a cloak while he put his on. "Let's go." With that, the two of them left the cabin and headed towards their destination.

XXX

Kakashi decided to take Sasuke away to the hospital after his match to tend to him. The next match after that was Sakura vs. Ino, which ended with neither of them winning. Then came Kiba vs. Shino, and right off the bat, Kiba charged, which only got him trapped amongst Shino's bugs. After a while of the bugs draining his and Akamaru's chakra, they gave up. Temari and Tenten were up next, and it ended in one of the most twisted things Naruto has seen. After blasting away Tenten's weapons and slicing her up, Temari placed her fan right underneath Tenten and let her fall on her fan. The result was Tenten bending over Temari's fan backwards, then to add insult to injury, Temari threw the incapacitated girl towards the wall, only for Tenten to be caught by Rock Lee.

"That was most unyouthful!" Rock Lee, for the first time looked severely pissed off, but before he could do anything, Guy stepped in and restrained his student. Temari walked up the steps with a smile on her face, but as she was walking past Team 7, she turned to look at Naruto, who stared back at her, and for just a split second, Temari thought she saw his eyes turn red, and a giant fox towered behind him with a hungry look in its eyes.

Kankuro looked at his sister, who suddenly looked white as a sheet. "What happened?" Kankuro watched as Temari turned to him.

"I get the feeling that he's just like Gaara," Temari said as she looked back at the arena screen to see that Kankuro was fighting a man by the name of Misumi. The fight didn't last very long. Misumi wrapped himself around Kankuro and snapped his neck, only for Kankuro to be revealed as a puppet. The real Kankuro was hiding in the bandages. Kankuro made a fist as his chakra strings were attached to the puppet. The puppet wrapped around Misumi and broke every bone in his body except for his neck. The next match made Hinata nervous, because she was up against her cousin, Neji.

Naruto walked up and patted Hinata on the shoulder, giving her an encouraging smile. Hinata walked down to the arena with Neji scowling at her. "What are you doing.?" Hinata looked at Neji who shook his head. "You can't be serious about fighting _me_." Hinata looked up and saw Naruto give her the thumbs up, and she nodded at him. She took a fighting stance while activating her Byakugan. _"Her eyes... She's not the same as before."_ Neji looked at Naruto, who smiled at him. _"Did he do something to help her?"_ Neji didn't worry about it, and took up his own stance.

"Alright, begin!" Neji and Hinata charged at each other. Neji threw a palm forward, but Hinata swiped it away with her own. Hinata did the exact same, but Neji deflected her attack. This went on for a good couple of minutes before Neji, instead of deflecting Hinata's attack, grabbed her arm and swung her to the ground.

"I told you; I'm destined to win this fight." Neji looked into Hinata's eyes, but dodged her chakra laced hand. Neji's grip on Hinata's arm loosened, and she was able to get back to her feet.

"I don't care. I'll still fight." Hinata charged, but Neji jumped over her and landed on his feet. Hinata didn't need to turn her head to see Neji already throwing his hand forward. Hinata spun around on her heel and grabbed Neji's arm. She palm-thrust at him, but he caught her as well. The two of them pushed with added chakra and were thrown backwards. Neji stopped and ran at Hinata, but instead of charging Hinata stood her ground. As Neji neared her, Hinata threw her hand forward, but when Neji went to catch it, he felt his hand get sliced open. He jumped back and looked at his hand to see something that looked like a chain-link fence sliced into his palm. Neji took a closer look at Hinata's arm and found that her entire right arm was dancing with sharpened chakra.

"She's coating her arm in sharpened chakra to cut into me," Neji muttered to himself. "That could be a problem if she hits me with it." Neji ran at her, but this time, zigzagged towards her. Hinata followed Neji as he came closer and closer, but just as she threw her arm, Neji jumped. Hinata turned to face him, but Neji slammed his chakra infused hand into Hinata's back, forcing her forward into a wall. Neji walked towards her until he noticed two pictures on the ground. Neji picked them up and looked at the first one to see Hinata standing with Hiashi, her mother, and Hanabi. He looked at the other and slightly glared and smiled at the sight. "So this is why you're so brave," Neji said showing Hinata the picture of Naruto and her at Ichiraku's at night, but the one difference is Naruto giving Hinata a kiss on the cheek, making her blush.

Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto cursed. Hinata felt around her jacket and found nothing. "Give that back!" Hinata looked at Neji with a slight glare.

"I wonder if Hiashi knows about your little love affair with the village's pariah?" Neji jumped backwards as Hinata slammed her hand on the ground right where Neji was.

"I said, give it back." This time there was danger in her words.

"If you want it, come and get it." Neji said this as he put the picture into his shirt with a smile. Hinata charged doing the one thing Neji wanted: get angry. Neji dodged Hinata's thrusts and jabs, wanting to get her just a tad bit more angry. Hinata thrust forward with both hands, and that was when Neji took his chance. He ducked under Hinata's attack and threw his arms forward, nailing her in the stomach. Hinata coughed up a small amount of blood and was sent backwards. "You're doing the very thing I want you to, Hinata; getting anger. The more angry you become, the more reckless you get. I just took my time and waited for you to make a mistake Too bad." Hinata just looked at Neji and smiled. "What do you have to be happy about?"

"I may have lost and you may have hurt me, but I still love you, Niisan," Hinata said with a smile, but this seemed to only make Neji angry. "I don't know what I've done to anger you, but I still care about you. That's why I pity you, because you live your life full of anger." Neji saw red and charged, even with Hayate telling him the match was over. Neji came closer and threw his arm, but it never connected, as a purple hexagonal barrier appeared between him and Hinata. Neji looked up and saw Naruto already jumping down with his hands together in a tiger seal.

"I think that's enough," Naruto stated as he walked towards Hinata. Neji charged at Naruto, who turned and ducked Neji's thrust, and he continued towards Hinata. Neji turned and went to attack, but found himself unable to move. He looked down and saw the same black lines as before. Naruto turned around and with some labored breathing. He walked over to Neji and took back the picture and gave it back to Hinata, who was picking up her family picture.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said with some tears. "I was supposed to keep the picture safe and not let anyone see it." Naruto just patted her shoulder and picked her up as some medics came by to take a look at her.

"It's not your fault. I knew someone was bound to find out." Naruto smiled at Hinata. "But I guess we'll just deal with the problem when it comes." Hinata nodded her head and walked out with Kurenai right behind her.

"You know, you two were made for each other," Neji said as he applied some chakra and broke out of Naruto's seal. "You're both weaklings. I mean look at you! You can barely use a Fuinjutsu without it consuming a great deal of your chakra."

Naruto just chuckled and looked at Neji. "It's funny how you're calling us weak, when Hinata nearly beat you," Naruto said as he watched Neji prickle up in anger. "And how I managed to dodge and then place a seal on you to paralyze you." Neji was about to charge, but calmed himself down and looked at Naruto with his calm and calculated eyes.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to do a lot better then that to lure me in." Neji watched as Naruto shrugged and began to walk up the steps, but gave Hinata one last smile before she disappeared.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled out with a wave. "I just made it to see the last few seconds of Hinata's fight. I didn't know you two were going out."

"That was the point." Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "What do you believe would happen if the village found out about Hinata and me?" Kakashi just nodded his head.

"Not that it's any of my business, but how long have you two been together?" Kakashi watched as Naruto began to think back.

"About one day before the team placements." Naruto said, leaning against the wall. "She was the only one besides Sarutobi and a few others who actually tried to help me through Iruka's death. She managed to keep me from just curling up and dying. So I guess that's what got us together." Naruto watched as Choji and Dosu's names came up, and after Asuma bribed Choji with barbecue pork, Choji jumped down to the arena ready, to fight.

"Alright, mummy man, I'm going to beat you and eat all the pork I can fit in my stomach!" Choji yelled with fire in in his eyes.

"We'll see about that." Dosu lifted up his gauntlet arm and smiled under his bandages. Hayate gave the go ahead and that was when Choji put his hands together.

"Baika no Jutsu (Expansion Jutsu)!" Choji called out as he inflated like a balloon. Choji then sucked his head, arms, and legs into his inflated body and shouted, "Nikudan Sensha!" He quickly began to roll at Dosu at a high speed. Dosu jumped out of Choji's way and watched as he smashed into a wall, making a hole, but Choji turned and came rolling back at Dosu. Dosu jumped out of the way again and watched Choji jam himself into the wall. Dosu jumped right next to him and punched his inflated body, but with no effect.

"This is sad," Dosu said as he brought his hand up with a tiger seal. "Goodbye." Suddenly, the entire arena was filled with a high-pitched screech. Everyone looked and saw Choji laying on the ground, completely disorientated. Hayate named Dosu the winner as the mummified man walked up the steps. Rock Lee, at this point, was bouncing off of his feet in excitement as he knew his turn had come. His name and Gaara's appeared on the monitor. Gaara vanished in a swirl of sand and reappeared on the arena floor, looking at Rock Lee.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Gaara said with no emotion.

"Yes! I can now show my springtime of youth!" Rock Lee jumped into the air with excitement. Gaara kept an emotionless face as he watched the excitable ninja jump and land in front of him. Gaara looked from Lee to Naruto with a murderous glint in his eyes. Hayate looked at both of the participants and raised his arm upwards.

"Begin!" He said, and watched as Lee went right at Gaara. Lee threw a punch at Gaara's face, but a wall of sand erupted in between them. Lee turned on his feet and tried to deliver a swift kick to Gaara, but that was also blocked by the sand. Gaara looked at Lee and the sand lurched at him, trying to ensnare him. Lee began to jump backwards, trying to avoid the sand, but the sand was faster. It slithered underneath Lee and made him slip. When Lee looked up, he saw a wave of sand falling towards him. The sand hit the ground and exploded, but when the sand moved, Lee was nowhere to be seen. Gaara looked around until he saw his sand rise behind him to protect him. Gaara turned and saw that Lee had tried to punch him. Gaara watched as his sand swung Lee at the wall, but Lee spun around and landed on his feet. Lee pushed off the wall, leaving behind a small crater as he launched himself towards Gaara. Lee stopped as a wall of sand came at him, and he was forced to evade.

Lee jumped onto the giant pair of hands on one side of he arena and looked at Gaara, who stared right back. "How can I hit an opponent who is protected from attacks from any direction?" Lee looked at Guy, who nodded his head, making Lee smile. "Alright!" Lee jumped and took off his orange leg warmers, revealing weights on his legs.

_"Does he think that by removing a little weight he'll be able to get past Gaara's sand?"_ Temari chuckled at the thought. Lee removed the weights and sighed. "Now I can move much more easily." Lee dropped the weights as everyone watched them plummet towards the ground, but when they hit the ground, everyone got the shock of a lifetime. As soon as the weights touched the ground, they made a pair of craters and caused the ground to shake a little. Gaara kept his eyes on Lee until he vanished. Gaara looked around for Lee, but the only thing he saw was Lee's fist moving faster than his sand could keep up. He looked around and saw his sand rise and fall with fist-sized holes punched through it in various places. Suddenly, the sand stopped moving, and Gaara looked around for Lee until he saw a shadow above him. When he looked up, he saw Lee spinning like a top, but before Gaara or his sand could react, Lee delivered an ax kick to the top of his head. Gaara was sent skidding backwards with some blood dripping from his head.

_"That's not possible!"_ Kankuro thought. _"Gaara's been hurt!"_ The group watched as Lee smiled and looked up at Guy, who nodded his head once again. Lee began to unravel his bandages until they touched the ground. Lee then ran at Gaara and began to run circles around him. Gaara looked at the blurred images of Lee until he was kicked in the jaw. Gaara was sent skyward, but only a few inches. Lee glared a little and began to kick in rapid succession, but right when Gaara was at the right altitude for the move Lee was about to perform, pain shot through Lee's body, causing him to wince. Gaara saw this and began to spill out some sand, but before he could do anything with it, Lee wrapped him up in his bandages and began to spin towards the ground with great speed.

"Omote Renge (Forward Lotus)!" Lee shouted just before the two of them hit the ground. When the two of them did hit the ground, a giant explosion sounded out, and a giant cloud of dust and rock shot upwards.

_"Gaara..."_ Temari thought to herself, feeling little worried for her little brother.

_"Such power."_ Naruto looked as the smoke began to clear to reveal Lee, who was slowly crawling out of the crater, and Gaara, who was sticking straight up with his head in the ground.

"I did it." Lee was about to lay back, when he heard chuckling coming from behind him. Lee turned around and saw Gaara rising out of the ground with sand pouring off of him, while wearing a very disturbing smile.

"Is that all you've got?" Gaara sounded disappointed. "I was hoping to play with you a little bit more." Gaara licked his lips. Lee just looked on as a wave of sand went straight at him...

* * *

Just so you all know this is the end of the prelims it happens basically the same until the finals. Until next time Read, Review, and Enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11: Training and Planning

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

A/N: Sorry about the late update I was trying to find a beta for this story and when I gave it two him he never gave it back even when I messaged him. So if this story has some spelling errors I am sorry. If you have any good beta's that are good in grammer I will thank you for your help.

_"Good things take time. __Great things happen all at once."- Unknown_

"In the depths of madness lies the hope of sanity." - Me

"One who does not sacriface anything cannot achieve anything."-Unknown

* * *

Naruto was now walking towards the one place he wanted to avoid at all cost: the Hyuga household. After Lee was carried out of the arena by the medics after having his leg and arm crushed by Gaara. Sarutobi announced that the next part of the Chunin exams would take part after a month allowing the participants enough time to learn a new trick. They passed around a bag that held a number and that number would determine who they would face. Naruto ended up facing Neji in the very first match. After that Naruto went to visit Hinata in the hospital, but that was when he saw two Hyuga's standing guard. Before Naruto could backtrack Hiashi came out with a stern look on his face. He looked at Naruto with what appeared to be a slight glare in his eyes.

"We need to talk." With that the guards and Hiashi walked out. Naruto just walked into Hinata's room to see her with a guilty look in her eyes.

"Your father seems pleasant." Naruto said as he entered the room. Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled.

"He wasn't happy about keeping you and me a secret." Hinata watched as Naruto just sat down next to her. "He wanted me to tell him what happened between us." Hinata looked away from Naruto for a little, but looked back. "I'm sorry I should've kept the picture hidden."

"I told you that it was alright." Naruto just leaned back in the chair with a smile. "Besides I wanted you to keep the picture with you. That way if you are in trouble you could always look back and remember that day." Hinata blushed a little and smiled. "Look I need to get going your father wants to talk to me." Hinata looked at Naruto with worried eyes. "Don't worry I promise I'll be careful." Naruto reached forward and gave her a kiss before leaving the blushing Hyuga alone. Naruto made it to the front entrance of the house and saw two Hyuga guards standing in front of the gate. Before Naruto could speak one of the Hyuga guards beat him to it.

"Hiashi is already waiting for you." The guard made a motion for Naruto to follow. Naruto did and as he was walking around the Hyuga grounds he noticed how beautiful the landscape was. It was covered in flowers of different colors making the place look like a rainbow. Naruto almost bumped into the guard that was escorting him. "Hiashi is in here." The guard gestured at the door in front of him. Naruto nodded and thanked the guard to which the guard gave a slight nod before walking away. Naruto was about to give the door a knock when Hiashi spoke.

"Come." Was his only response. Naruto entered the room and found himself staring at Hiashi, but he wasn't the only one in the room. Another, but very elderly Hyuga was also there. He looked and saw Naruto and a deep glare entered his eyes. "Father we'll continue this later, but right now I need to have a talk with a certain someone." Hiashi's father nodded his head and left with Hiashi right behind him. When his father left Hiashi shut the door and locked it. Hiashi turned around without looking at Naruto and took his seat right in front of Naruto. "Sit." Naruto did just that and sat in front of the Hyuga. For a couple of minutes the two just stared at each other looking into the others eyes. "I see you've been dating my daughter behind my back." Hiashi looked a little angry and disappointment. "Could you explain why you didn't inform me?"

"Hiashi-sama we planned on telling you." Naruto said this with a careful tone in his voice. "But between the missions and the Chunin exams we didn't have time."

"I see, but why didn't you ask me for permission to date her." Hiashi watched as Naruto just looked at the ground. "I want to know when you started to date her."

Naruto looked up. "One day before team placements." Hiashi's eyes visable widened, but only for a second.

"_That's when Hinata started to train harder_." Hiashi thought. "Again I ask why did you not ask me for permission."

"I guess it just slipped my mind." Hiashi activated his Byakugan. "Between missions and trying to keep this secret I just didn't have the time to go to you." Hiashi kept his Byakugan active which made Naruto a little nervous. "Hiashi-sama why are you looking at me with you Byakugan?"

"Because I'll be able to tell when you lie." Hiashi said this with a dangerous tone in his voice. "I don't know what you did to Hinata, but from what you said the day you started to date her she began to improve on her training. She began to train harder and her confidence has gone up quite a bit. Now from what've been able to see you've not been lying to me since we started this conversation. That combined with the fact Hinata told me the same thing leads me to believe you. Now that is the only reason why I'm letting you continue to see my daughter." Naruto eased up a little and let out a breath he was holding. That was when Hiashi stared at Naruto without even blinking. "I'm giving you a chance here Uzumaki, but that doesn't mean you're safe. I'm going to watch ever move you make, ever breath you take, and ever sight you see. If I see you screw up even for a single instant I… will… rip… you… apart. Get the picture." Hiashi watched as Naruto nodded his head slowly. "Good now run along I have more important things to deal with then you." Hiashi turned back to some papers, but Naruto thought he saw a smile on the Hyuga's face.

"Right." Naruto stood up and went to the door, but before he left he said on last thing. "Hinata is lucky to have a father that cares about her like you do." Hiashi looked at Naruto only to see he wasn't there. The tone in Naruto's voice was honest and held no sarcasm in it. Hiashi just shook his head and turned back to his paper work, but took a small glance at a photo of his wife, Hinata, himself, and Hanabi smiling.

"_Take care of her Uzumaki_." Hiashi thought.

XXX

__

Nami no Kuni

Tazuna was busy laughing with a bunch of people including Haku about the success of the bridge when two strangers came across the bridge wearing black cloaks with hoods. "Welcome how may we help you." Tazuna was smiling.

The two looked at each other and smiled. "We're surprised you don't remember us." Tazuna was confused at that. "At any rate you can help us. We're looking for a certain man that used to live here."

"Oh, and who would that be." Tazuna said while he looked at Haku who was slowly putting his hand down to his senbon.

"We're looking for one of Ochita (the Fallen)." Tazuna's eyes widened and that was all Haku needed. He flew through handsigns and before the two could react they were encased in ice that went to their necks. The force of the sudden freeze was enough to send the hoods off their heads. Tazuna rubbed his eyes not sure he was seeing the two correctly. "What finally remember us Tazuna? If not let's introduce ourselves once more."

"My name is Denpa." Denpa smiled as he looked at Tazuna shocked face.

"And I'm Ishiki." Ishiki just looked at Tazuna with a mild expression.

Tazuna looked at both of them with surprise. "I thought you two died." Tazuna just watched as the two began to laugh. "What do you want?"

"We already told you Tazuna." Denpa said in an almost animal like voice. "We want to know were _he is_." Tazuna just looked at the two with mellow eyes.

XXX

"Alright you want me to train you." Jiraiya said as he looked at Naruto who had one eyebrow raised.

"Well yes." Naruto looked around. "You said you're a Fuinjutsu master and I'm having problems with my seals consuming to much chakra. So can you help me." Jiraiya looked dumbfounded

"Of course I can I'm the great Jiraiya!" Jiraiya said this as he began to do a little dance. "In just this month kid I'm going to give you a lot more then more control over your Fuinjutsu, but first we need to get you to control your chakra." Jiraiya clapped his hands together and was surrounded by smoke. When the smoke cleared Jiraiya was sitting on a toad with a scroll in it's mouth.

"First I need you to sign this summoning contract." As Jiraiya said this the toad gently laid the contract on the ground in front of Naruto. "Now first you need to sign your name in blood." Naruto bit his finger and wrote his name next to Jiraiya's. "Alright now put some blood on the hand you signed the contract with, do the correct handsigns, and then slam your hand on the ground." Naruto nodded his head and went through the handsigns and then slammed his hand on the ground. Naruto and Jiraiya's vision was obscured by smoke, but when it cleared Naruto and Jiraiya looked at the creature in shock.

"A tadpole!" Jiraiya yelled out. "You really don't have any sort control over you chakra do you."

"Hey I told you I wasn't good at chakra control!" Naruto yelled back. "That's why I need your help in controlling it."

Jiraiya looked at the Hokage's mountain and looked straight at Minato's head. "Alright I'll help you with your chakra control." Jiraiya had his back turned to Naruto. "But first have you ever felt another form of chakra inside of you." Jiraiya looked at Naruto who visible flinched as if he remembered something he wished he could forget.

"Once." Naruto mumbled.

"Okay I want you to try and tap into that power." Jiraiya watched as Naruto looked at him with a clueless expression. "You don't know how to tap into it do you?"

"Sorry the only time I used it was when I was during a mission and I thought Sasuke died." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"What did you feel?" Jiraiya asked in an attempt to figure out how Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra.

"I felt scared for my life a little, but mostly I felt angry." Naruto looked at Jiraiya with a kind smile.

"_So he can only access the Kyuubi's chakra in a stressful situation_." Jiraiya rubbed his chin in thought before coming up with an idea. "_If Minato ever found out what I was about to do he would kill me, but I have no choice_. _If I can get Naruto to tap into Kyuubi's chakra by himself then he will be that much safer_." Jiraiya made a motion for Naruto to follow him and Naruto did. After walking for a few minutes Jiraiya stopped in the middle of the forest.

"Why did we stop?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to force you to draw on that other power." Jiraiya turned around and looked Naruto in the eyes. "Only then can I help you further." Before Naruto could respond Jiraiya put a finger on his forehead and flicked. Naruto was sent flying through the woods and leaves until he was above a chasm lined with sharp rocks.

"_Shit_!" Naruto thought as he fell backwards towards the unknown chasm bottom. Naruto unraveled his right hand to reveal his wind seal, but when he went to activate it nothing happened.

"I placed a seal on you to stop you from using your seals." Came Jiraiya's voice. "The only way out for you is to use the other chakra and then the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)." Jiraiya watched as Naruto focused some of his chakra into his hand and grabbed one of the rocks, but his hand slid right off. "It's no use with your chakra control you can't grip the slippery rocks." Naruto gritted his teeth as he knew he was in trouble. Naruto closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact that was sure to come, but instead Naruto opened his eyes to see a large hallway with water up to his ankles. He heard something coming from the darkness and decided to investigate. When Naruto finally got out of the hallway he found himself in front of a giant cage with a tag that had kanji on it for seal.

Soon Naruto saw two red eyes appear in front of him. "**Come closer**." And despite every instinct that told him not to Naruto approached the cage, but as soon as he was close enough to touch the bars a giant clone was thrust at him. Naruto fell backwards to avoid being hit with the massive claw. Naruto stood up and heard the giant fox begin to growl in frustration.

"**Damn it if it wasn't for this seal I would be devouring you now**." Kyuubi growled out clearly upset about the situation.

"_Seal_." Naruto thought as he looked at the gate. "_I get it now that little piece of paper is like the padlock while the main seal is the gate_."

Kyuubi lowered himself to the ground and looked Naruto in the eye. "**What do you want pathetic bearer**?" Naruto just raised his eyebrow and frowned.

"So you're the Kyuubi." Naruto watched as Kyuubi leaned back as if it was smacked, but before the great Bijuu could speak. "Look I know we could stay here and argue for awhile, but the truth of the matter is that we don't have the time. Now give me your chakra before we both die at the end of this chasm or I could just walk into that cage and beat it out of you." Kyuubi growled, but then turned his mouth into some sort of smile.

"**You have spunk I'll give you that**." Naruto watched as red chakra seemed to flow out from the cage and surround him. "**As a reward for making it this far I shall give you my chakra**." The chakra slammed onto Naruto and Naruto opened his mouth in a silent scream before he was pushed out of his mind.

"**He has your attitude Kushina**." Kyuubi growled out the name as if it was poison. "**But I'll be damned before I allow another Uzumaki to subdue me**."

Naruto opened his eyes again to see the darkness of the chasm, but something else was there. Power was surging through Naruto like wildfire. "This is it!" Naruto cried out as he bit his thumb and began the threw his arm forward and pushed his chakra out. Naruto and the chasm was consumed in smoke as Jiraiya tried to get a closer look. When the smoke cleared both Naruto and Jiraiya got one hell of a shock. Naruto was on top of a toads head, but this one was about the size of a village.

"**What the**?" The toad looked around confused. "**What the hell is going on**?" The toad bellowed this out which forced Naruto forward and onto the toads nose. The toad looked at the boy on his nose with a glare. "**Who the hell are you**?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stood up and smiled at the toad. "And I'm the one who summoned you." The toad continued to stare at Naruto until it began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"**You being able to summon me**." The toad said in between laughs. "**Do you have any idea who I am**. **I'm Gamabunta the chief toad there is no way a weakling could**-." Gamabunta stopped when Naruto jumped and sat on his head. "**What are you doing**?"

"Well there is no point in arguing with you if you believe I didn't summon you." Naruto gripped the toad tighter. "But the truth of the matter is that I'm the only one in this deep dark chasm besides you. So unless you want to stay down here and argue how about we get out of here." Gamabunta opened his mouth to retort, but with a quick look around he noticed the predicament they were in.

"**Fine, but you better hang on**." Gamabunta gripped the rock as tightly as he could before jumping. Naruto was slammed by the force of the jump and nearly lost conciseness. Jiraiya jumped back as he watched Gamabunta nearly crush him, but before he could get away he heard Gamabunta's voice.

"**Jiraiya why did you summon me in that wretched hell hole**!" Gamabunta booming voice made the trees shake as Jiraiya turned around with a nervous smile.

"Well you see I didn't summon you." Jiraiya pointed at Naruto. "He did." Instead of getting laughter Gamabunta glared at Jiraiya who jumped out of the chief toad's hand.

"**There is no way a punk ass brat summoned me**!" Gamabunta yelled this out, but realized Naruto was still on his head. Gamabunta turned his eyes upwards to see what he was doing and found Naruto relaxing on top of his head. "**What are you doing**!"

Naruto looked at Gamabunta and pretended to rub sleep from his eyes. "What are you two done arguing?" Naruto stretched his arms and jumped down. "Well I guess I'll see ya later big man."

"**You truly expect me to believe that you summoned me**." Gamabunta watched as Naruto smiled. "**You know what prove it**." Gamabunta jumped faster then Jiraiya could react and caught the toad hermit with his tongue. "**I'll be taking Jiraiya here with me and then and only then if you summon me again I'll believe it**." And before Naruto could speak Gamabunta vanished taking Jiraiya with him in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked around at the empty space. "Why is it so hard for people to believe me?" Naruto bit his thumb again and began to try and pull on Kyuubi's power. After getting some of the Bijuu's chakra Naruto slammed his hand on the ground. Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke and when it cleared Gambunta was back looking around confused with Jiraiya still wrapped up. "Now do you believe me." Gamabunta looked up and saw Naruto standing on his head once again.

"You see Gamabunta he did summon you." Jiraiya gently pried himself out of Gamabunta's tongue. "So if you want to hurt anyone hurt him." Gamabunta looked at Jiraiya once again and wrapped his tongue around his leg. Jiraiya looked down as Gamabunta slammed Jiraiya towards the ground.

"**But it's still your fault for giving him the summoning scroll**." Gamabunta looked down at Jiraiya who was seeing stars at the moment. "**Okay brat you summoned me big deal**. **If you summon me again in such a position again I will hurt you**." With that Gamabunta vanished in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto to land on his feet. Naruto walked over and smiled at Jiraiya who glared at the blond.

"So what's next." Naruto jumped just as Jiraiya threw a punch at him. "Hey don't get angry with me you're the one who gave me the summoning contract."

"Yes, but you're the one who summoned Gamabunta!" Jiraiya ran at Naruto in a attempt to hurt the blond, but was stopped when an ANBU appeared in between the two.

"The council wishes to see Naruto Uzumaki immediately." The fox masked ANBU looked at Naruto who just stared right back confused.

XXX

Naruto and Jiraiya entered the council room and every thing went quiet. Jiraiya looked at Sarutobi with a confused face and Sarutobi just shrugged equally as confused. "Okay council you called this meeting for what reason." Sarutobi looked around until he saw one of the civilian council members stand.

"We're here to discuss the special situation of Naruto Uzumaki." He said, but when he looked at Naruto he had a smile, but Naruto could tell he was anger at him.

"Yes the situation is he is the Jinchuriki of-." Sarutobi was cut off by his old friend and rival.

"That's not it." Danzo stood up and looked at Naruto with his one eye before quickly looking away. "We're here to discuss his position as the last of the Uzumaki clan." Sarutobi gritted his teeth as Jiraiya glared at Danzo. "What did you really think you could keep this from the council Sarutobi?"

"Okay what is it that the council wants to do with Naruto." Sarutobi looked around, but no one else stood up except for Danzo.

"I suggest that the boy be taken and kept under watch twenty-four seven to better protect him." Danzo once again looked at Naruto who glared at the war hawk. "I also think it is about time that he is trained properly in his specialty until comes a time when he can better protect himself. His movements outside the village should also be limited as well." Some of the council members nodded their heads.

"_He is still after Naruto_." Sarutobi clenched his teeth until a voice spoke up.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Sarutobi said this and almost immediately an uproar came from the council.

"You clearly don't understand the situation here Sarutobi." Danzo said refocusing his attention back on his rival. "There is a lot of people out there that would love to get their hands on the last Uzumaki and to make it even more tempting to kidnap him he is the Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi. If we let him wander around without _proper_ training then he will be easily captured or killed. I could take him and give him all the training he would need in order to survive outside these walls." Before Sarutobi could respond however someone beat him to it.

"No thank you." Everyone looked at Naruto who was leaning against a wall with a scowl on his face. "For years I have been on my own having to survive without anyone's help. So what makes you think I need your help now." Naruto looked at each council members who just watched him. "You don't care about me as a person. The only reason you give a damn about me is because of what I am. I'm Naruto Uzumaki last surviving member of the Uzumaki clan and Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, but I would bet if I wasn't any of those things you wouldn't give a shit about me. So I'll say this again I don't need your protection." Naruto turned to leave, but was stopped by Danzo.

"I don't think the meeting as been dismissed boy." Danzo watched as Naruto turned around with a smile.

"I think I just dismissed it." Naruto opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. Hiashi stood up at that precise moment and went to leave.

"With the object of this meeting gone I think it is over." Hiashi left and the council meeting was over in an instant.

"Everything said in this meeting is to be kept secret if I find out you said something…" Sarutobi just left the threat in the air.

XXX

Naruto was walking around until he saw Hiashi looking at him. "Hello again Hiashi-sama." Hiashi just gave a tiny blink to say he heard Naruto. "What do you want this time if I may ask?"

"Hinata is being released from the hospital in a little bit." Hiashi spoke in a calm voice. "She knows to come to the Hyuga manor first. The direction you were going suggest you were going to the hospital am I correct." Naruto nodded his head with a slight smile. "May I ask why?"

"Well, I wanted to she how she was doing." Hiashi's eyes narrowed a little bit. "And I wanted to walk her back to the Hyuga manor and then ask you something."

"Well I just saved you the walk now ask your question." Hiashi watched Naruto rub his hands together in a slight nervous manner.

"Hiashi-sama I wish to ask permission to take your daughter Hinata out on a date." Naruto finished this while looking at Hiashi in the eyes.

Hiashi looked Naruto up and down. "Asking permission this time I see." Hiashi watched as Naruto nodded his head. "She is going to rest and speak with me at the manor until six you can pick her up then, but she is to return at seven-thirty and not a minute later understand me boy." Naruto remembered the conversation he and Hiashi had before and nodded his head. "Very good now once again run along I have other matters to attend too." Naruto gave a bow and ran off with a smile on his face while thinking where to take Hinata.

* * *

Next chapter up and running hope you all enjoy. Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	12. Chapter 12: Dating and Recruiting

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

A/N: I should say this now when Sasuke leaves Konoha until Naruto goes to fight him I will be focusing on some of my OC's and give you a little more history on them. I just wanted to give you a warning, but it shouldn't happen for a least a couple more chapters. But I will not be skipping Naruto's fight with Sasuke at the valley of the end.

"I have always been afraid...  
always been pretending to follow you closely, always pretending to sharpen my teeth,  
when the truth is, I am...  
scared to death just treading on your shadow." - Unknown

* * *

Naruto was walking towards the Hyuga manor before the guards stepped in front of him. "I have permission to take Hinata Hyuga out on a date." Naruto looked between the two. "If you don't believe me ask Hiashi-sama." Naruto gestured behind the two who turned to see Hiashi looking at them. The two gave Hiashi a deep bow and Hiashi only motioned for Naruto to follow him. Naruto did just that, but not before giving the two guards a kind smile.

"Hinata is in her room getting ready." Hiashi walked with his back to Naruto, but Naruto had a feeling he had his Byakugan active. "She is to return by seven-thirty remember this." Hiashi once again adopted a dangerous tone in his voice.

"I understand Hiashi-sama." Naruto said with a bow of his head.

Hiashi stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Naruto with a slight glare. "No I don't think you understand." This confused Naruto. "Hinata is the heir to the Hyuga clan and as such she is to be treated with respect. I'll go ahead and say this: I don't rather enjoy having her date you."

"Is it because of-." Naruto was cut of by Hiashi raising his hand.

"It has nothing to do with _that_." Hiashi turned fully around and looked directly at Naruto. "It as to do with you attitude. You only get one chance to make an impression Uzumaki and your's was a clown who played pranks on everyone. I don't like it that my daughter has a crush on you, but if it helps to get her stronger then I will stay out of it." Naruto nodded, but stopped when Hiashi grabbed his shirt. "But I warn you for the last time. If you hurt her, if she comes home crying, or she has one cut on her. I will make you suffer." Naruto gulped, but footsteps coming down the stairs made Hiashi let go of Naruto. He turned to see Hinata in a nice little kimono that had flowers all along the bottom edges of it. Naruto just smiled at Hinata and mouthed the word beautiful to her making her blush.

"Father." Hinata said looking at her father who looked back at her.

"Remember what I told you Hinata." Hiashi turned his body sideways and let Hinata through. Naruto offered Hinata his arm and Hinata took it with a smile. Hiashi watched as the two left and he couldn't help, but smile a little.

"_She is growing up into beautiful and strong young lady_." Hiashi looked up at the sky and smiled.

XXX

__

Unknown Location

Ishiki leaned backwards and popped his back and arms as he groaned. He looked at his arm and saw that he was bleeding rather fast from a huge gash. "That guy got me good bro." Ishiki turned around to see Denpa setting the bodies of twenty ninja a blaze. Denpa turned around and in his hand he held a dagger. The hilt to the dagger was blue and the guard was in the shape of a vortex.

"Well, stitch it up we need to get going." Denpa sheathed his blade and walked to the giant fortress like structure. "I wonder if he'll be happy to see us again." Ishiki just shook his head while wrapping up his arm. Denpa pushed on the door and it swung open revealing a barely lit hallway. Denpa and Ishiki walked down the hallway until they got to the door that they promptly blew open. The pair entered the room and saw what appeared to be a cage hanging above the floor wrapped in steel chains with seals all over it. "Whoa they really don't want him out do they." Ishiki just grunted and ducked as a giant sword came swinging at his neck. The brothers looked up to see a mountain of a man swinging a sword that easily dwarfed both Ishiki and Denpa together.

"You have killed my comrades and have attempted to free a prisoner." The man said as he lifted his sword with ease. "The punishment is death." The man charged, but before he got within a few feet a very long blade shot out of Denpa's clothes and nailed the man in his chest.

"You should speak less and attack more." Was the only response Denpa gave before the man collapsed. Denpa looked at his brother and motioned for him to continue.

Ishiki approached the center of the room and threw a kunai with a tag tied to it at the cage. When the kunai hit the tag began to glow and spread down the kunai and around the cage. Suddenly without warning the chains broke and the cage fell. Ishiki stepped back and watched as the cage hit the ground and left a crater. The seals around the cage began to disappear until they were no longer their. Ishiki leaned forward and opened the door to reveal a man with black hair and blue eyes chained to the wall of the cage with chakra suppression seals written all over him.

"Well how have you been." Ishiki stated as he walked towards the man who smiled weakly. "Tazuna told us you got captured, but didn't exactly know where you were taken. Good thing I'm good at persuading people to give me information."

"I thought you died." Was all he said before his head slumped.

"Yeah me and my brother get that a lot." Ishiki said this as he cut the chains holding him to the wall. The man fell to the ground and tried to stand, but fell down again. "It would seem these seals are draining your stamina as well." Ishiki picked the man up with a smile on his face. "So how was your vacation." The man looked at Ishiki with a glare in his deep gray eyes which made Ishiki laugh. Suddenly the prison began to rock and shake making the three look around in surprise.

"Shit!" They all said at the same time. The explosion could be seen a three miles away as a pillar of light.

XXX

Naruto and Hinata was having a great time except for the few people who glared and muttered hate filled words at Naruto. Hinata looked at Naruto who just kept on smiling even through everyone was looking at him in disgust. "_What did Naruto do that was so bad_?" Hinata thought as they approached their destination: Ichiraku Ramen.

Teuchi turned around and smiled at his best customer. "Naruto how have you been." Teuchi didn't notice Hinata for a few seconds. "Oh, hello I'm Teuchi and your are."

Hinata bowed her head slightly with a smile. "Hinata Hyuga." Teuchi smiled at the couple and called to Ayame.

"What's wrong father?" Ayame looked and saw Naruto with his arm around a blushing Hinata. "Oh, you two look so cute together." This made the two blush harder. "So what can we get you two."

"Well I would like four bowls of Miso ramen to go." This surprised the two making Naruto explain himself. "Hinata and me are having a picnic with our favorite foods. We already got hers we just need to get mine and them we're off." The two nodded their heads with broad smiles and went to prepare the order. When they came back the food was all wrapped up in a bag that trapped the heat inside to keep the food warm. Naruto grabbed the bag and sealed it into his storage seal on his left arm. "Bye guys you have a nice day." Naruto and Hinata waved at the two who smiled and waved back.

XXX

Naruto and Hinata kept walking until they were in a forest surrounded by flowers, trees and a beautiful waterfall could be seen in front of them. Naruto unsealed the food that he and Hinata got from the stories and unfolded a picnic blanket for them to eat on. "This is just so beautiful Naruto." Hinata grabbed a can of red bean soup with a smile.

"I know, but it's still not as beautiful as you." Naruto looked at Hinata and saw her blush as red as fire. Naruto ate his ramen with a smile as birds began to chirp all around the two. Naruto laid his bowl of ramen down and laid back. "This is so peaceful." Naruto looked at Hinata who seemed to be distracted by something. "What's wrong Hinata?"

Hinata looked at Naruto then back at the ground. "Naruto why do they do it?" Naruto looked at Hinata with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Naruto watched as Hinata turned around and looked at him in the eyes.

"Why does the villagers look and say things with such hate in their voice when they look at you?" Hinata watched as Naruto seemed to have adopted a depressed expression in his eyes. "I'm sorry if it's personal Naruto-." Naruto suddenly smiled even through it was a sad smile.

"It's okay Hinata." Naruto sat up and looked at her. "But at the moment I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Hinata asked confused.

"Because I don't know how to say it yet." Naruto looked at the ground and looking at the food he and Hinata ate. The only thing left was two bowls of ramen and some wrapped up cinnamon buns. Naruto looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting late. "Come on it's time to go." Naruto looked at Hinata and saw that she had a sad look in her eyes. "I promise we'll go out again, but at the moment I think I need to earn your father's trust." Hinata nodded her head and got up. Naruto sealed everything back into his arm and took hold of Hinata's hand while she leaned her head into his shoulder.

XXX

Naruto arrived at the Hyuga manor with Hinata with one minute to spare. "Goodnight Hinata." Naruto gave Hinata a kiss while pressing something into her hands. Naruto turned and waved at Hinata just as her father came out of the house.

"Cutting it close Uzumaki." Hiashi narrowed his eyes as Naruto smiled like a fox. Hiashi looked at Hinata and saw her holding a cloth that was wrapped around something round. "What did he give you Hinata?" Hinata opened the bag and what she found made her squeal in delight.

"He gave me the cinnamon buns we didn't finish." Hinata held up the cloth and sure enough four cinnamon buns were there.

"So he did." Hiashi reached out and pulled a little piece off the bun and ate it. "It is not poisoned." Hiashi turned around to make sure his daughter didn't see the smile. Hinata wasn't convinced she knew her father liked cinnamon buns maybe not to her degree, but he enjoyed them. Hinata poked her father to get his attention and handed him one of the cinnamon buns.

"This is for letting Naruto date me." Hiashi took the bun and watched Hinata walk away and he smiled as he took a small bite out of the bun.

XXX

Naruto was sitting on a rock when Jiraiya came out of the woods with a perverted grin. "What did you do this time Ero-sensei?" Jiraiya suddenly snapped out of his stupor and glared at Naruto.

"I told never to call me that!" Jiraiya yelled out.

"Yeah so are you going to help me." Naruto crossed his arms and watched Jiraiya sit down.

"Okay so what do you want me to teach you." Jiraiya watched as Naruto stood up in a flash.

"I want you to help me with my chakra control." Naruto looked at Jiraiya with fire in his eyes. "I want you to help me stop using so much chakra in my Fuinjutsu."

Jiraiya motioned for Naruto to calm down. "Okay just let me take a look and see what the problem is." Naruto undid one of his bandages and showed Jiraiya his right arm seal. Jiraiya scanned over the seal and his eyes steadily widened in surprise. "I never seen a seal network like this kid. You have so many different networks running in and out I don't know which is causing the problem." Naruto eyes looked downward with a small amount of depressing.

"So you can't help me." Naruto took his arm back and started to wrap his bandages when Jiraiya spoke up.

"I may be able to give you a temporary solution." Jiraya took Naruto's arm again and looked at the seal. "It's a seal that helps with chakra control it limit's the amount of chakra you can use almost like closing a pipe line being shut off. The only drawback to this is if you end up forcing the chakra through the seal will break apart and do you some harm. Do you want to give it a try?" Naruto thought about it and nodded his head. Jiraiya nodded his head and began to go to work drawing the necessary seals on Naruto.

"_This is crude work for sure_." Jiraiya thought as he had Naruto remove his shirt revealing his bandaged torso. "_If only Kushina was here she would be able to tell what Naruto's doing wrong. I may be a seal master, but the way the Uzumaki go about doing seals is still a mystery to me_."

XXX

__

Month Later

The finalists were all inside a giant arena waiting for the go ahead to fight, but the problem was that Sasuke wasn't here yet. Then two others wasn't here was Kankuro who quit for some unknown reason and Dosu who disappeared which made the proctors change the fighting order a little. Sasuke was now fighting Shino while Gaara fought the winner of Shikamaru and Temari's battle. " Alright it is time to begin." Genma was looking around at the group.

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If he isn't here by the time his match starts then he forfeits his match." Genma looked at the crowd and began to speak. "The first match will be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga." The crowd began to cheer. Neji stepped and looked at Naruto with a smirk.

"It is fate that I'll be victorious." Neji watched Naruto just shake his head with a frown.

"I'm sorry to say, but I don't believe in fate." Naruto just moved his neck around popping it. "I believe that you make your own choices and take your own path. That is why I'll be Hokage one day."

"You Hokage don't be absurd someone like you will never be Hokage." Naruto's eyes hardened as he looked at Neji while he took off his bandages off his arms and neck. "So you're really going to try your Fuinjutsu on me." Naruto didn't answer just slipped into a neat taijutsu stance. "You're going to fight me in close combat you really must want to lose." Naruto didn't answer just waited for the go ahead.

"Begin!" Genma jumped back and watched the two go at each other. Naruto launched himself forward heading straight for Neji. Neji smiled and dropped into his gentle fist stance. When Naruto got within a few feet Neji lunged at Naruto's face only for Naruto to spin on his heel and dodge the attack. Neji turned and saw Naruto's hand reaching for him and panic gripped Neji's heart as he dodge narrowly dodging the hand. Neji back flipped out of Naruto's reach and glared at the blond who gently lowered his hand.

"It would seem you learned to avoid getting touched by me." Naruto watched as Neji glared at him. "But avoiding me is just as dangerous." Naruto reached towards his left arm and out in a puff of smoke came the giant shuriken. Naruto swung the shuriken over Neji's head making him smirk.

"It would appear that you need to practice your aim." Neji watched as Naruto smiled which chilled Neji to the core.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Naruto placed his hands together in a seal. "Fuinjutsu: Hisamearashi Renda." Neji watched as the shuriken began to shoot out hundreds of kunai, but Neji quickly dodged them and continued to smirk at Naruto. "I wouldn't smile." This confused Neji until the kunai's exploded and in their place were Kage Bunshins.

"_He transformed Kage Bunshins into kunai and stored them into the shuriken_!" Neji looked around and saw out of all the kunai only twenty of them were Kage Bunshins. "_I have no choice_." Naruto watched as Neji began to spin like a top releasing some of his chakra. " Hakkeshō Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin)!" Neji was suddenly encased in a dome of spinning chakra that sent all the clones backwards before destroying them. Neji stopped spinning and smirked at the surprise look of Naruto. "This is the absolute defense of the Hyuga clan you cannot win." Naruto bit his lower lip and looked on with frustration.

"_Shit I didn't think that the Hyuga's would have something like that_." Naruto began to think as he dropped into a defensive stance. "_But just because it's strong doesn't mean it can't be stopped_." Neji was doing his own observation on Naruto as the two seemed be scanning the other.

"_If I get to close I run the risk of getting caught with that paralyzing seal_." Neji thought as he tried get around Naruto. "_But if I get to far away I can't attack and he can blast me with his seals. I'm going to have to go in and go in fast it is my only option_." Neji tightened his gentle fist stance.

XXX

Hiashi leaned forward in shock as he recognized the stance Neji was in. "It can't be!" Hanabi looked at her father who bit his lip and looked a little nervous.

"_What is wrong with father_?" Hanabi thought with a slightly raised eyebrow.

XXX

Naruto looked at Neji with a bit of confusion before Neji spoke up. "You're within my field of divinity." This confused Naruto until he heard Neji call out his attack. "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrmas Sixty-Four Palms)." Naruto eyes widened has Neji spun and was in arms length within a few seconds. Neji took his chance and launched his attack nailing Naruto in his chest. Neji kept the attack up, but unknown to him a kunai behind him erupted and transformed into a clone that jumped at him. Thanks to his Byakugan Neji saw the clone and turned on a dime and nailed it in the chest destroying it. Neji turned once more to finish his assault, but Naruto quickly reached forward and touched his arm. Neji placed a fairly large amount of chakra into his palm and slammed it into Naruto's gut sending Naruto backwards. Naruto was sent skidding across the ground until he came to rest about ten feet away from Neji. Naruto collapsed onto one knee and held on to his stomach as he began to struggle to breathe. "I told you fate has predicted that I would wi-." Neji stopped when he couldn't move and saw Naruto holding a tiger seal.

"Got you." Naruto stood up much to the pain in his legs. "I don't understand." Neji looked at Naruto confused. "I don't understand how you can have so much hatred inside of you. I mean what did the main branch do to you that was so bad." Neji began to chuckle and looked at Naruto with anger and pain in his eyes.

"You want to know why I hate the main branch." Neji began to build up chakra until he shattered the seal Naruto placed on him. Naruto gritted his teeth he knew the seal wouldn't hold someone who had perfect chakra control, but he hoped it would hold him off long enough. "I will tell you the reason behind my hatred." Neji took off his headband and revealed a seal on his forehead.

XXX

The old man was rocking back and forth on his rocking chair when a crack of a twig caught his attention. He looked over and saw Ishiki, with Denpa, and the brown haired man, but all three of them were bleeding and covered in burns. "You made it back what happened to you?" The old man looked at the three with worry in his eyes.

"Well apparently when their were draining his chakra in that cage it wasn't going to the seals." Ishiki laid his brother and the man down and looked at the old man. "They were storing it inside containers set to explode with the amount of chakra inside of them when the cage was lowered without the key. We nearly got disintegrated by the explosion the only thing that saved us was this him making a barrier around us." The two looked at the man who looked a little bit more pale then before. "I hope this guy is worth the trouble we went too get him."

"Trust me he is." The old man watched as the man in questioned opened his gray eyes. "Welcome back Kakuheki (Barrier wall)." He smiled at him with kindness.

* * *

The conclusion of Naruto's match is in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	13. Chapter 13: Caged bird vs the Fox

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

A/N: I should say this now when Sasuke leaves Konoha until Naruto goes to fight him I will be focusing on some of my OC's and give you a little more history on them. I just wanted to give you a warning, but it shouldn't happen for a least a couple more chapters. But I will not be skipping Naruto's fight with Sasuke at the valley of the end.

"_Vision...? What would you know about my vision? My vision would shatter the world you have come to understand, tear asunder your illusions, and send the sanctuary of your own ignorance crashing down around you and everybody else who have dared to follow suit. Now ask yourself, are you ready to see that vision?_" - Huey Freeman

* * *

Neji told Naruto everything from the curse seal of the branch family to the day his father died. "That is why I will never forgive the main branch for what it did." Neji retied his headband and glared at Naruto. "Now give up." He watched as Naruto smiled. "What is so damn funny?"

"You think you beat me just because you closed off my chakra pathway." Naruto looked at Neji as he pulled out some tags. "You see seals can work in all sorts of ways. Some need chakra to activate and others just need contact. After your fight with Hinata I figured out that the Hyuga clan fight by closing off the chakra network taking away their opponent's ability to fight with chakra. So I put together a few seals that activate on _contact_." Naruto threw a kunai that had a tag on the end of it. Neji jumped to the side to avoid the kunai, but he got a shock when the kunai hit the ground it exploded and showered the area with more kunai. Neji began to encase himself in his dome of spinning chakra deflecting the kunai. "_I can't use Kyuubi's chakra not yet. I need to keep it hidden for as long as I can_." Naruto pulled out another kunai and threw it just as Neji began to slow down.

"_I can't believe this_." Neji thought as he dodged the kunai that exploded. "_He is fighting with no chakra and he is still keeping me on my guard, but all I have to do is wait for him to run out of kunai then I can go in for the finishing blow_." Neji watched as Naruto slid two kunai's out of his shirt and threw them at Neji. Neji jumped and avoid the kunai, but when they exploded they released chains into the sky. Neji looked and saw Naruto holding onto the end of those chains. Naruto yanked downwards and the chains wrapped around Neji sending him straight to the ground. When the smoke cleared Neji managed to get on arm free from the chains and was already putting chakra into it to try and cut through the chains. Naruto yanked Neji over to him and ran at him. Neji looked and saw Naruto with his fist raised ready to punch him, but right before he could reach Neji he managed to cut the chains holding him in place. Naruto ducked just as Neji's chakra laced hand tried to smack him in the face.

Naruto spun around until he was facing Neji. "Why do you keep trying to win!" Neji screamed this out startling Naruto. "You know you can't use any Jutsu for a while so why do you try to win." This made Naruto smile which made Neji confused and angry.

"Because you and me Neji we're not that much different." Naruto watched as a little of the angry faded and was replaced with surprise. "We come from clans, we are from Konoha, and we both have a burden that we didn't ask for."

"What are you talking about the only thing that seems to be wrong with your laugh is people glare and throw insults at you?" Neji watched as Naruto's smiled dropped a little.

"Yes, but have you ever wonder why." Naruto looked at Neji and for a spilt second Neji thought he saw an image of a small boy crying. "I don't need pity that is another thing that binds us together. We don't need pity from others. I may get knocked down, but I'll continue to get back up until my body dies on me." Naruto charged at Neji who brought his hands up to defend, but as soon as his arms got leveled he felt hands grab his waist. He looked down and saw Kage Bunshin popping his head out of a hole. Neji looked around and saw the other hole and noticed that the last remaining kunai was gone.

"_Every single kunai was a Kage Bunshin_." Neji was stunned to say the least. "_He tricked me into believing that only a few of the kunai were clones_." Neji turned and saw Naruto with a kunai ready to activate the seal on it, but Neji closed his eyes and focused his chakra where the seal would hit. Naruto's kunai stopped an inch from Neji by a chakra. Suddenly the chakra expanded and shot both the clone and the original away from Neji. The kunai fell to the ground and Neji was surprised when an orange tendril wrapped around him and pulled him to the ground until he was laying on his stomach.

"Fuinjutsu: Horin success." Naruto looked exhausted and was breathing hard. "This was hard to do without my chakra Neji." Naruto watched as Neji glared at him before looking away.

"Looks like fate decided you-." Neji stopped when Naruto punched him on the head. "What was that?"

"Did it wake you up." Naruto had a stern look in his eyes. "Fate had nothing to do with what happened here today in fact." Naruto stood up and yanked his kunai out of the ground. The orange tendril holding Neji down faded away leaving Neji confused. "I had you beat, but I _made _the choice to let you go. I failed the graduation exams three times, but I never gave up. The reason why I failed was because I couldn't do a single Bunshin. My clones were pathetic so I don't want to here about destiny and fate. Now if you have the guts stand up and fight." Naruto watched as Neji stood up and looked at Naruto not sure how to take this. "Fate has nothing to do with this Neji you made the choice to stand and fight. You choose when the fight is over either you win or lose you make the choice." Naruto looked at his kunai before throwing it down. "I can feel my chakra begin to circulate again, but the question is what are you going to do about it"

Neji looked at the kunai Naruto threw down and noticed it was within his reach. He leaned down and picked the kunai up and spun it around until he caught it on the handle. "I'll just have to beat it out of you." Naruto smiled at that and pulled out his own kunai and tag. Naruto looked at the tag and remembered when Jiraiya gave it to him.

XXX

__

Flashback

"Naruto I have something for you." Naruto turned around and Jiraiya shoved a tag into Naruto's hand. "I made this tag for you, but use it wisely it will only stay active for a few seconds. So use it when you have no other option. I still don't understand why you don't want to use the Kyuubi's chakra."

Naruto put the tag into his pocket with a sigh. "Because if I use it people will start asking questions and I don't want to answer them." Naruto began to walk away. "Besides it's going to be my ace in the hole." This brought a smile to Jiraiya's face as he watched his student walk away.

XXX

Naruto slapped the tag on the kunai and the effect was almost immediate. The tag began to glow and wind suddenly began to encircle the kunai's blade. "Alright no holding back." Neji nodded his head and began to pile chakra into his kunai as well. The two charged and right before the two got close Neji spun around encasing himself in a small dome of chakra. Naruto swung his now wind sword downward as Neji swung his kunai at Naruto sideways. The two blades connected and an explosion of rock and smoke followed. The crowd looked on as the smoke began to fade and revealed two figues. Neji made a cut in Naruto's stomach making him stagger, but when Neji stood up everyone got a good look at his torso. It was littered in gashes like somebody took a sword and made Neji their practice dummy. Neji staggered and fell forward only to be caught by Naruto. "Remember you make the choice."

Neji tried to stand, but nearly fell again. Neji smirked as he looked up at the sky and saw a bird resting on a tree. "I'm still a caged bird." Naruto sat down while he laid Neji down.

"Yes that may be true." Neji looked at Naruto. "But every bird knows how to fly even a caged one. All somebody has to do is open the cage and the bird will fly. Now you need to ask yourself Neji are you ready for the cage to be opened." Neji looked back at the bird and saw it fly away.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stood up and heard a few cheers, but some boos. Naruto just smiled and waved has he walked up the ramp. Naruto walked to the rest of the participants with a smile.

"So how did I do." Naruto said with his arms held open.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled out. "But you did good." Naruto smiled, but his smile stopped when he saw Gaara looking at him with those eyes.

"Next match will be Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari." Shikamaru was hesitant to go down to the arena, but a quick shove from Naruto changed that. The fight dragged on which was Shikamaru's plan to extend his shadow's reach to capture Temari. It finally worked after tricking her into backing up next to one of the holes Naruto made he used the other hole to sneak up and grab her. Then Shikamaru did the strangest thing he quit. The crowd began to throw things at Shikamaru who just yawned. Gaara looked at his sister and that was when she realized she would have to fight him next, but she knew that time was on her side.

"Okay the next match will be Shino vs. Sasuke." As soon as Sasuke left his mouth there was a gust of wind and a swirl of leaves. Everyone looked and saw Sasuke standing next to Kakashi with a smirk on his face. "So you finally decided to show up."

"Sorry we would've gotten here sooner, but Sasuke got lost." Sasuke glared at his teacher then looked at his opponent which confused Kakashi. "I thought Sasuke was fighting Gaara."

"Well both Kankuro and Dosu never showed up and we were forced to make the people who didn't have matches draw again." Genma looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow. "Sasuke ended up fighting Shino and Gaara as to fight Temari." Kakashi nodded his head and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Begin." Genma watched as Shino's bugs began to pour out of his sleeves. Sasuke smiled and ran at Shino disappearing in a burst of speed. Shino's eyes widened as he looked around, but when he turned to his left he was punched and sent spiraling towards the ground. He looked up and saw Sasuke beginning to perform handsigns ending in a tiger seal. Sasuke spewed out a stream of fire, but Shino rolled out of the fire's path. The bugs began to crawl back into Shino to avoid the flames.

"_This is the worst case scenario for me_." Shino thought. "_My hive can't get close or they will get burned and I also can't catch him_." Shino passed different ideas through his head, but he couldn't come up with a plan that didn't get his hive hurt in some way.

"I give." Shino said as he relaxed. "I can't catch you and even if I could catch you my hive would be damage." Shino turned around and began to walk up the steps as the proctor called Sasuke the winner.

"We will be taken a short break to allow the contestant to rest and relax." Genma said. "Next match is going to be Sasuke vs. Naruto." The crowd erupted into a loud scream. Naruto smiled as he looked at Sasuke.

"Looks like we can finally find out who is the strongest." Naruto smiled as he held out his hand.

Sasuke smirked. "Just bring every trick you got and make sure to fight your hardest." Sasuke turned and walked away leaving a very happy and confused Naruto.

XXX

"Raikage-sama someone has requested to speak to you." E turned around with a look of confusion on his face.

"Well who is it?"

"He didn't say his name, but he said this would be enough." E looked on getting a little more angry until the man spoke. "We are merely pawns to time itself." E's eyes widened as he recognized the quote from someone he had joined with a long time ago.

"Let him in." The messenger nodded his head and turned and went towards the door. He returned later with a giant of a man. He was a tall man with broad shoulders and a giant white beard. His black eyes held both arrogance and experience and they seemed to glow with power.

"Hello E." The man spoke with a chuckle that seemed to freeze the very atmosphere around them.

"What do you want?" E was angry with the man in front of him. "I told you never to show your face in front of me again."

"Yes you did, but then why did you allow me to see you?" The man chuckled when lightning bounced off E.

"Just answer the question!" E growled this out in a very dangerous tone. The man suddenly lost the air of humor and adopted a more sinister attitude to him.

"Fine." He said with a low growl in his voice. "My spy has located a new Uzumaki and he apparently got into the Uzumaki clan's manor."

E flinched at the name Uzumaki remembering as if it was yesterday what the Uzumaki were capable of. "So what you're the one with the grudge against them." E made a motion for his guards to remove the man in front of him until he began to laugh.

"You seemed to have forgotten you had something to do with Uzushiogakure's destruction." The guards stopped as they saw their leader actually sweat a little.

"Are you threatening me?" E stood up and the ground around him began to crack and shatter.

"Oh, no why would I ever do that." The man simply walked and sat down on one of the chairs in the room. "But Uzushio did survive long enough to do who knows what to that one building. He could've placed an imprint of himself through his chakra inside a seal that would trigger and allow him to come back long enough to tell the Uzumaki in question what happened." The man watched as the wheels inside E's head began to turn. "And if said Uzumaki got oh, I don't know help with his Fuinjutsu he might just come after you."

"I'm not afraid of one man." E sat down, but the hair on the back of his neck stood up when he heard the man laugh.

"That's what you said about Uzushio." The man watched as E turned around and saw rage reflected in the Kage's eyes. "And just look at what happened to all your men you had go down there and fight. I forgot how many came back from the battle."

E remained silent for a minute until he spoke. "Let me convene with the council." The man nodded and stood up. "But let me warn you Senji (War Time) if this is a trick I will kill you. I helped wipe out the Uzumaki clan because they were a strong ally to Konoha nothing else." Senji just grinned and turned around.

XXX

"Alright we can now begin the next match!" Genma yelled out. "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha please come down to the arena." Naruto and Sasuke walked down to the arena together and stared at each other. "Now are the contestants ready." The two nodded, but never took their eyes off the other. "Alright… Begin!" Genma jumped back just as both Sasuke and Naruto threw kunai at the same time. Sasuke vanished in a burst of speed making Naruto bring his arms up just in time to block a kick aimed at his face. Sasuke used his momentum to spin over Naruto and deliver a kick to his back sending him forward. Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke already running at him. Naruto spun around and dodged a punch aimed at his stomach and brought his own fist down at the back of Sasuke's head. Sasuke turned around just in time to catch the fist in his face. Sasuke was swung to the ground and watched as Naruto jumped and began to spin in a ball. When Naruto came lower he raised a leg in an axe kick, but thanks to his Sharingan Sasuke was able to dodge the attack. Naruto hit the ground and left a foot size indention in the ground.

Sasuke turned and was already performing handsigns. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." Sasuke spewed out a giant fireball that came sailing at Naruto. Naruto gritted his teeth and pulled out one of his red tags.

"Fuinjutsu: Shoukyaku." The fire stream collided with the fireball and the two exploded showering the area with flames. Naruto smiled at his friend as he ran at him Sasuke on the other hand frowned. Naruto threw a right fist at Sasuke only to be caught and flung upwards. Naruto used this momentum to spin him around and threw four more kunai at Sasuke who dodged them. Sasuke kept his eyes locked on Naruto just as he used the Kage Bunshin. Three clones suddenly came into existence the clones then grabbed Naruto and threw him at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he dodged and brought a punch down on Naruto's head making him disappear in a puff of smoke. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked and saw the rest of the clones falling towards him. Sasuke dodged the clone barrage and unleashed another fireball at them, but when the flames stopped Sasuke was rewarded with nothing.

"_So he's hiding somewhere_." Sasuke thought as he looked around, but a sound underneath him caught his attention. Sasuke looked down just as the ground erupted and Naruto jumped out with his fist stretched forward. Sasuke jumped backwards to avoid the fist, but Naruto turned his body around and delivered a kick to Sasuke's stomach sending him further backwards. Naruto landed on his feet and smiled at Sasuke who glared a little at Naruto. "_He managed to hit me even with my Sharingan active_." Sasuke started to grit his teeth together as he pulled out kunai and got ready to charge. Naruto on the other actually lowered his guard slightly taking in Sasuke's more serious and angry attitude around him.

"_What's wrong with him_?" Naruto thought, but shrugged it off just as Sasuke charged at Naruto. Naruto jumped to the side while he pulled out a kunai of his own and threw it at Sasuke who caught it. Sasuke was about to speak up when he noticed a hissing sound. Sasuke looked at the kunai just as it exploded everyone looked on as the Uchiha vanished in a giant smoke cloud. When it started to fade away Sasuke stabbed the Kage Bunshin that Naruto put into the seal in the chest. Sasuke turned around just in time to see Naruto perform his Kage Bunshin Jutsu and created two clones to go after Sasuke. Sasuke watched as Naruto took out a scroll and ink and began to write in the scroll.

"_I can't allow him to finish whatever it is he is up to_." Sasuke began to fly through handsigns until he stopped on the tiger. Sasuke then reeled back and spat out multiple small fireballs the clones dodged, but the fireballs suddenly changed course and nailed them destroying them in one fail swoop. Naruto noticed this and jumped back just as Sasuke fired a giant fireball that destroyed Naruto's scroll and ink. "Did you really think I would allow you to finish your little trick?"

"_Damn I was half-way done with it_." Naruto bit his lip as he pulled out his kunai. Sasuke looked at the kunai and smiled.

"No tag on it." Sasuke smirked. "So can I take it that you are almost out of tags." Naruto glared and threw the kunai at Sasuke who dodged, but suddenly wished he hadn't. Naruto was holding his right arm out with his finger pointing directly at him.

"Fuinjutsu: Byakurai." The static bolt burst forward heading straight towards Sasuke's chest, but Sasuke managed to turn on his heel and instead the bolt hit him on his right arm. Sasuke skidded back and held his right arm as he tried to make a fist to get the arm to work. Sasuke looked up and saw a sight that made him both confused and happy. Naruto was breathing had, but what got Sasuke was that his face and arms were covered in seals. "_Damn I'm using to much chakra_. _If I keep this up I'm going to break the seal and be right back were I started from._" Sasuke smiled a little more when his arm began to move again.

"I'm going to end this Naruto." Sasuke said this with a dark tone just underneath his tone. Naruto looked up and saw metal wire wrap around him just as kunai nailed him to the ground. The only thing Naruto could move was his left arm that was free from Sasuke's wire. Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke holding his arm at the ground. Sasuke looked up just as electricity began to build up in his arm in a ball. "Chidori (One Thousand Birds)." As soon as Sasuke said this he charged at Naruto holding his arm to the ground making a straight line in the ground.

"_What is Sasuke doing_?" Kakashi thought shocked at what his student was about to do.

"_I have to end this now_!" Genma thought as he was about to run and grab Sasuke.

"_That's right Sasuke give in to the darkness_." Orochimaru disguised as the fourth Kazekage hissed out.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted this out just as Sasuke threw his arm forward.

"I'm not going to make it!"" Genma gritted his teeth as he put a little extra speed in his step.

"_Damn this is going to hurt_!" Naruto shouted in his mind that was when he remembered the arm guards and what Sarutobi said about them. "_I guess it's time to see what this thing can _do." Naruto began to pour chakra into his arm guard making it glow blue, but the other arm guard also began to glow. Then everyone got a shock when a thin line of chakra stretched out from both guards and made a barrier between Naruto and Sasuke. The blue spinning barrier that looked like a whirlpool and was about the size of Naruto's head appeared between Naruto and Sasuke's Chidori. The Chidori smacked into the barrier and made a horrible screech that sounded like a banshee dying. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes widened as the barrier didn't budge, but it pieces of it began to fall of like it was being shattered. Naruto cursed as he felt the barrier begin to drain his chakra to the point that the seal regulating his chakra fell off.

"What the fuck did you do?" Sasuke screamed out in rage.

Genma stopped dead in his tracks and jumped away breathing a sigh of relief. "Good thing that kid had that shield or we would be cleaning up a corpse."

Naruto looked at the barrier just as it began to disappear back into his left arm guard. That was when Naruto remembered what Sarutobi said about Uzushio placing certain seals on armor and weapons. "_So the gauntlets create barriers. Sweet_."

"Answer me Naruto what did you do?" Sasuke growled this out just as he jumped away Naruto looked up and smiled.

"It's not what I did it is what one of my family members did." Naruto closed his eyes and breathed. "_I know I told myself I wouldn't use it, but I have no choice_." Naruto's eyes shoot open and a surge of red chakra poured out of Naruto. The wire that was around Naruto was blasted off and Naruto was free to move again. Naruto looked at his arms and noticed that the seal Jiraiya placed on him was gone. "It would seem that barrier seal uses up quite a bit of chakra to use, but I don't think that will be a problem will it Sasuke." Naruto looked at Sasuke as he clenched his fist and Sasuke just glared.

* * *

Alright Naruto vs. Neji is over and Sasuke vs. Naruto is just getting started. Also I would like to say this I will explain myself further with the Raikage and this man named Senji who helped take down Uzushiogakure. I made that promise that I will make a chapter on the fall of Uzushigakure, but let me say this. Kumo is not a villain. Kumo did what it had to survive I mean when E was the Raikage he was growing up in war and what is the best way to take down your enemies: Take out their allies. So if you have any concerns just send me a message alright and I will explain my actions a little better. Now before people start going on how Neji was easily beaten let me explain. Naruto studied on the Hyuga clan during his month long break. He then made seals that would be best to use against a Hyuga. This would go to the fact that Fuinjutsu is the strongest technique if you can make the correct ones to do the job. At any rate I hope you had fun and don't forget. Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	14. Chapter 14: Sasuke vs Naruto: Endgame

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

A/N: I should say this now when Sasuke leaves Konoha until Naruto goes to fight him I will be focusing on some of my OC's and give you a little more history on them. I just wanted to give you a warning, but it shouldn't happen for a least a couple more chapters. But I will not be skipping Naruto's fight with Sasuke at the valley of the end. So far I have 5 pages in one chapter and 2 pages in the other for a grand total of seven pages of those two fighting.

I also have a poll up and running what whould you like to happen to Naruto after the time skip: Would you like him to be a leader of a village or return to Konoha.

_"May the sound of the skies ring forth, And overcome sadness with all its might."-Unknown_

_"Needless chatter clouds the mind, nurturing one's inner calm through silence leads to strength. understood?" - unknown_

"_Peace under an illusion is not true peace. It's only meaningful if the real world manages to accomplish it._" - unknown

* * *

Sasuke looked at Naruto with fear in his eyes as an image of a giant nine tailed fox appeared behind him. "_What is he_?" Sasuke was actually starting to shake out of fear from the power coming off of Naruto. "What are you? There is no way a normal person, especially you should have this kind of power!"

Naruto chuckled and looked at Sasuke with his silted eyes in a sad gaze. "Who said I was _normal_?" Naruto vanished and reappeared beside Sasuke. Sasuke turned and before he could react he was kicked into the trees. The trees fell on top of where Sasuke was kicked to, but before the trees could fall all the way Sasuke managed to jump out of the tree's path. Sasuke looked up just in time to dodge a punch from Naruto. Sasuke rolled out of Naruto's reach before throwing a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it. Naruto watched as the tag fizzled then exploded in a giant fireball. Sasuke scanned the area with narrowed eyes trying to pick up the slightest movement from the fire, but that was when movement to his left got his attention. When Sasuke turned he saw Naruto looking at him with a confused look on his face. "That could've killed me if I didn't dodge." Naruto looked and saw Sasuke's hand clench. "What is wrong with you Sasuke? Ever since we returned from wave you've been getting angrier and angrier at me."

"You want to know why." Sasuke once again had that dark tone in his voice. "Because you did nothing." This confused Naruto as he looked at Sasuke. "You came from a clan that no one ever heard of and as soon as you step foot in that place you're the talk of the town. You did absolutely nothing before the event on the bridge, but even then you would've died if it wasn't for me!" Naruto looked and saw Sasuke's Sharingan began to expand and a third tomoe appeared. "But you know what those pathetic villagers did they gave you all the credit!"

"Sasuke you know that's not true." Naruto said this trying to reason with his friend. "The people of wave gave us all equal credit-."

"Really Naruto!" Sasuke yelled this out making Naruto flinch slightly. "Did they make us any nifty little cloaks or gifts, but I guess it fits you to have such old and stupid relics from some forgotten clan." Naruto's eyes hardened a little at that.

"This guards use to belong to an old family member." Naruto looked at Sasuke as he popped his neck. "So I ask you not to insult my family again Sasuke." Sasuke smirked a little.

"Or what?" Sasuke said with sarcasm in his voice. "What are you going to do? You may be strong Naruto, but you are still from a nobody clan. Everyone has heard of the Uchiha clan and they both respect and fear us."

"Or what is left of you." Naruto said this without thinking and almost immediately Sasuke's entire demeanor changed. He got a cold air around him like he was trying to freeze the very atmosphere with his anger.

"I am an Uchiha I am the elite of Konoha and there is no way a nobody like you can beat me." Sasuke said this and dropped into a fighting stance.

"That is where you're wrong Sasuke I'm not a nobody." Naruto just stood his ground and frowned at Sasuke. "I am Naruto Uzumaki the last surviving member of a great clan. I am far from being a nobody." Sasuke just charged with anger in his eyes. Naruto left the ground in a swirl of dust and rock as he ran at Sasuke, but just as he threw a punch Sasuke ducked and delivered his own punch to Naruto's stomach. Naruto was then kicked in the head forcing him to jump backwards to avoid Sasuke. "_Before the third tomoe appeared he couldn't keep up, but now I can't land a hit on him_." That was when Naruto heard a deep growl in his head.

"**Would you like some more power brat**?" Kyuubi growled this out with sarcasm in his voice.

"_No I don't trust you besides I can handle the situation_." Naruto heard Kyuubi laugh before he ran at Sasuke. Naruto threw a shuriken at Sasuke who easily dodged the spinning blade, but he was forced to duck under a kick from Naruto. Naruto spun in mid-air and dropped his leg in an axe kick aimed at Sasuke's head. Sasuke jumped backwards and spat out a giant fireball that consumed Naruto. Sasuke smirked as everyone watched as the fire began to spread that was when movement caught everyone's attention. Naruto jumped out of the flames his shirt was burnt until it was only holding on by one sleeve revealing a bandaged torso.

Naruto cursed and bit both of his thumbs while using Kyuubi's remaining chakra. Naruto slid across the ground and slammed both of his palms against the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Everyone in the stadium rose to their seats after the Kyuubi's container uttered those words. Naruto was covered in smoke and Sasuke brought his hands up to defend against whatever Naruto did, but when the smoke cleared he nearly laughed. On both Naruto's shoulder were two toads one was yellow and the other was a reddish orange. "Yeah Gamatatsu." Naruto smiled at the yellow toad who smiled back. "Yeah Gamakichi." The red looking toad was cleaning his ear with his finger, but nodded to say he was listening.

"So this is your big come back." Sasuke chuckled at Naruto. "A pair of idiotic toads please don't insult the power of an Uchiha." Gamatatsu looked visible hurt while Gamakichi glared at Sasuke.

"**Let me at him**!" Gamakichi leaped towards Sasuke only to be stopped by Naruto.

"I will, but we need to work together." That is when Gamatatsu spoke.

"**What's the point**?" Naruto looked at Gamatatsu who looked sad. "**What he said was true Gamakichi and me can't do anything to help you**. **So why did you summon us when you could've summoned our father**."

"Because I believe we can beat him together." Naruto smiled at Gamatatsu. "Besides I don't think your father would be to happy being summoned in such a cramped area." Gamatatsu chuckled at that. "I'll take you both out for snacks after this is over deal." The brothers nodded and looked towards Sasuke who was smirking at the three.

"I hope your ready to lose Naruto." Sasuke charged at Naruto who held out his hands for the toads.

"Nope we're ready to win!" Naruto threw Gamatatsu and Gamakichi into the air while he charged at Sasuke. Naruto threw a punch that Sasuke blocked just as he threw his own punch. Naruto ducked under and tried to deliver a kick to Sasuke's stomach only for Sasuke to catch it and throw Naruto. Naruto used momentum to turn himself in the air and land on his feet, but when he landed he saw Sasuke with a kunai ready to plunge it into his chest.

"You lose!" Sasuke made to kill Naruto, but Naruto smiled.

"Now Gamatasu!" Sasuke's eyes widened when he turned and saw the yellow toad spit out a large glop of oil. The oil hit the ground between Naruto and Sasuke, but Sasuke was already putting his foot down. Sasuke slipped and was about to fall when Naruto punched him in the stomach sending him backwards. Gamakichi appeared once more in front of Sasuke and spat some oil on him. Sasuke made to grab Gamakichi when Naruto kicked him in the chest sending him backwards once more.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sasuke stood up more angry then ever.

"I'm winning." Sasuke eyes widened when the two toads placed their hands together.

"Katon: Sokusha (Flanking fire)." The two toads spat out a fireball each, but they didn't go straight. The fire arced and went to the left and right side of Sasuke. Sasuke looked at both of the fireballs and Naruto who was just waiting with a kunai.

"_Fuck_!" Sasuke snarled in his mind as he placed his hands together. The fire hit Sasuke's oiled body and it resulted in a pillar of flame that made everyone back away.

"**Naruto we're not like our dad we don't have a lot of chakra**." Gamakichi said making Naruto look at the two toads seeing them tired. "**We need to go, but don't forget that you owe us a snack**." Naruto nodded head and looked at the fire slowly die out revealing Sasuke laying on the ground with burns all over his body. Naruto was about to approach when he was roughly kicked in the back sending him forwards hitting the ground with a thud. Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke smirking at him, but was clearly tired.

"How?" Sasuke just smirked even bigger.

"You've been using that Kage Bunshin around me long enough for my Sharigan to pick it up." Naruto eyes widened has he realized what Sasuke meant.

"You copied my Kage Bunshin." Naruto stood while the remaining sleeve fell off revealing his entire torso was bandaged up. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

Sasuke shrugged like he didn't care and just continued to smirk. "I see you still have a trick up your sleeve." Sasuke just watched as Naruto gritted his teeth from the mild pain from standing up. "But it won't be enough to stop me." Naruto just glared at Sasuke.

"I didn't make this seal for _you_." Naruto stood up and looked at his right hand. "_I can only do this once_." Naruto looked at Sasuke while he held his right arm up palm out. Sasuke just smiled as he began to charge up his second Chidori. "Fuinjutsu: Tenran." The funnel of wind blasted it's way towards Sasuke who just smirked and charged not thinking.

"You can't beat me with such a pathetic Jutsu!" Sasuke had a very evil gleam in his eye that made Naruto a little worried for his friend, but he knew he had no choice.

"I didn't plan on it." Naruto threw a red tag in front of him that made Sasuke wide eyed. "Fuinjutsu: Shoukyaku." Instead of sending a jet of flame forward the seal just exploded, but thanks to Tenran the fireball soon became an inferno that headed straight towards Sasuke. Naruto could only see the wave of fire and just as he lowered his arm Sasuke suddenly appeared with his right arm burnt a little.

"Die!" Sasuke thrust his Chidori and nailed Naruto in the chest. Blood started to roll out of the blond's mouth, but what scared everyone was the fact Naruto was smiling. "I told you that you couldn't beat me like that." Suddenly Naruto began to laugh.

"And I told you I didn't plan on it." Suddenly Naruto exploded in a giant smoke cloud. Sasuke turned around just in time for Naruto to deliver a brutal chakra laced punch to his face that sent the Uchiha backwards. Naruto was breathing hard, but was still able to stay on his feet. Sasuke on the hand was a different story. After the punch he was disorientated and having the worst headache he could ever had, but thanks to his second Chidori his chakra supply was near depleted and this only added to the fact he could barely move.

"When did you switch?" Sasuke mumbled out with a pain filled face.

"While you were busy dealing with my little wall of fire." Naruto gently sat down and looked at Sasuke. "You can't continue you know that."

"Shut up!" Sasuke tried to move and only managed sit up. "I am an Uchiha that means I'm the best in this village."

Naruto just shook his head and stood up on wobbling legs. "Just because you carry a special last name doesn't make you the best." Sasuke glared up at him. "You have to continue training to get better. It doesn't matter if you have a special skill the only thing that matters is what you do with it. A master with a pebble can beat a novice with a shuriken remember that Sasuke."

Sasuke still wasn't ready to give up just yet. "I don't care you are a nobody who doesn't even deserve to be called Chunin." Naruto looked at Sasuke with surprise as Sasuke continued.

"Do you honestly believe that becoming Chunin will make them like you? You are a fool I notice the way they look at you with nothing more then utter loathing in their eyes. Do you think this village will ever give a shit about you." Naruto looked at the ground with a distant look in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Naruto said surprising Sasuke and the people in the arena. "Because I have people who care about me. Even if the village doesn't love me I have people who do." Naruto turned around just as Sasuke collapsed with a grunt.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto looked around and saw nothing, but shocked looks and a few smiles. No one cheered still shocked at what they saw, but that was when Naruto noticed someone standing up clapping. She wore a black hood that had a crescent moon with a sword going through it and a chain wrapped around it. Naruto looked around and noticed that everything seemed to have froze in place. The birds in the air stopped moving and even people who were talking seemed to have been stuck in mid-sentence.

"Very good Uzumaki." She said this as she jumped from her position on the stands to the floor in one graceful move. "You've certainly have a lot of power behind you."

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded as he got into a fighting stance.

The woman seemed puzzled by this, but from what Naruto could see she was smiling. "Well people call me Enmatsuki (Devil Moon)." Enmatsuki kept her smile plastered even with Naruto glaring at her. "Now I'm not here to hurt you I'm here to warn you."

This made Naruto relax his stance for a second. "Warn me?" Naruto asked confused. "Warn me of what?"

"Did you truly believe people wouldn't take notice of a _boy_ who's name is Uzumaki and is skilled in Fuinjutsu." Enmatsuki just watched as Naruto seemed to be getting what he was saying. "A certain man is trying to gather up his forces to kill you and anyone who is associated with you."

"But why?" Naruto completely let down his guard to busy listening to this woman with intent.

"Because of who you are." Enmatsuki looked up at the sky and smiled. "But sadly it is not my place to tell you, but make no mistake. War is coming with all it's glory and all it's horror. So I suggest you be prepared for it." Suddenly Naruto opened his eyes and looked around to see no one in front of him, but Genma who was shaking him.

"You okay you looked like you zoned out for a minute there." Genma watched as Naruto nodded his head and looked up to the stands to see a black cloaked figure leaving the stadium, but before Naruto could go after him a white feathers began to fall on the stands followed by a giant explosion.

"We're under attack!" A Shinobi shouted this out while every other Ninja pulled out their weapons. Enmatsuki's words rang in Naruto's head.

"_Make no mistake. War is coming with all it's glory and all it's horror_." Naruto looked as the scene around quickly became a battlefield. "_Is this what he meant_."

XXX

__

Kumogakure

"We have no choice we need to act now!" A council member screamed out. "If what Senji said is true then if this Uzumaki tells Konoha that we had a hand in the genocide of the Uzumaki clan then they might want to attack us, but even if they don't the Uzumaki might take mattes into his own hands."

The council nodded their heads, but when they looked at the Raikage they saw concern on his face. "What's wrong Raikage-sama?" One council man said as he watched E raise his head with worry in his eyes.

"What if Senji is telling a lie?" When the words left E's mouth everyone looked at each other in surprise. "I mean he may have helped us in the past, but we have to remember what his subordinate tried to do."

"Yes we all remember that brute he tried to take over Kumo." The council room got quite as they remembered the day. "But that doesn't mean the same thing is going to happen again."

"And what if the Uzumaki doesn't know about our involvement." E said this as he looked at the council around him. "We left no evidence behind to even lead Konoha or a surviving Uzumaki back to us."

"But what if we missed something." A white haired council man said this as he leaned forward. "If we missed a single piece behind it could have a horrible result for us." E leaned back into his chair and sighed.

"So are we ready to make the vote." E said as he looked at the council and watched them nod. "Alright then let the voting begin."

XXX

Naruto was dashing through the forest with Shikamaru, Shino, and Sakura chasing after the sand siblings. "_What could they be up too out here_?" Shikamaru began going through various possibilities when a noise behind him caught his attention. "_Great we're being followed_." Shikamaru stopped on a branch which made everyone stop.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" Sakura called out which made Shikamaru sigh.

"We're being followed." Shikamaru said plainly. "Someone is going to have to stay behind and handle things here." Everyone looked at one another. "I'll-."

"I'll do it." Everyone looked and saw Sakura looking down at the ground with a sad expression. "Out of everyone here I can benefit more being here then up there. I'll hold them off and you guys go on ahead." Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Sakura beat him to it. "I don't care what you say Naruto I'm staying." Naurto closed his mouth and smiled as he pulled out three kunai with seals on them. He handed them to Sakura who looked at him as he created three Kage Bunshins. "_Where does he get all this energy from_?"

"You guys stay here and help Sakura out." The Bunshins nodded and walked over to Sakura. "The kunai's are made to shoot my Horin seal to ensnare and trap the opponent, but use it wisely it will only last for four seconds." Naruto turned to leave, but looked back and a worried look. "Be careful." Sakura nodded and watched as the group jumped towards the direction the sand siblings went.

That was when Sakura let worry flood into her face. "I'm so dead." The clones looked at her and shook their heads.

"No, you're going to be fine." One of them said as he patted Sakura's back. "We just need to set up a trap." The clones nodded and jumped to other trees and began to place explosive tags on the trunks. "Now remember to use those to restrain them to allow the trees to take them out."

Sakura looked thoughtful for a few minutes until she snapped her fingers. "I have an even better idea." The clone leaned forward and listened to what Sakura had planned.

XXX

The sound group ran through the woods until they saw a blond kid standing in front of them with his arms crossed. "Hello." Naruto's clone said politely.

"_That's the kid from the chunin exams_." Thought the leader as his group stopped.

"Now what are people like you doing in a place like this." Naruto said with smile. The sound nin just smiled, but kept their guard up.

"Look kid we're in a hurry so if you step aside them there won't be any trouble." The leader said.

"Well I'm sorry, but you're going to have to deal with me first." The clone lowered his arms and got into a fighting stance.

"Alright fine kid you asked for-." The leader stopped when movement caught his eye. He turned to his left and saw another Naruto, but when he looked the other way he saw another one. "_Shit a trap_." The clones were holding a kunai each, but before they could stab the leader they were stabbed in the head by two thrown kunai's destroying them. The leader smiled, but that stopped when Naruto threw his kunai which the leader dodged and threw his own hitting Naruto in the chest. "You should've known better then to take on a Jonin." The leader boasted, but that too stopped when Naruto began to laugh. "What is so damn funny?"

"Because I wasn't aiming for you." The clone raised his hand in a tiger seal. The sound nin's looked and saw the kunai begin to glow and before they could react orange tendril's shot out and wrapped around the group. "Now Sakura!" The clone screamed out before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The group heard a crack and turned to see tiny explosive seals floating down towards them.

"Alright here we go!" Sakura threw a kunai with an explosive tag at them. The kunai exploded which resulted in the tiny explosive tags exploding. Sakura watched as the area was turned into a dome of fire. "I did it." Sakura was happy until she heard a noise from inside the fire. She turned and saw that she only managed to hurt the nin's severely. Some of them had burns all over their bodies and they were bleeding.

"You're going to pay for that bitch." The leader growled out as the Horin wore off. The group tried to make their way over when a swirl of leaves caught their attention. Sakura turned around and saw Asuma standing behind her with a sound nin on his shoulder.

"I don't think you're in a position to do anything." Asuma said as he dropped the man on his side and pulled out his trench knives.

XXX

Naruto's eyes narrowed as the clones memories flooded into his making him look back towards Sakura. "_Please be okay Sakura_." Naruto turned around just in time to see a puppet charging at him. Naruto ducked at the last second and landed on a tree looking up to see the puppet retreat back to the user. Kankuro was looking the group with a vague sneer in his face.

"This is as far as you three go." Kankuro said this with determination as he pulled his puppet closer to him.

"Then I guess we'll just have to go through you then." Naruto said this as he gripped his left arm and brought his shuriken, but was stopped when Shikamaru stepped in front of him.

"This is so troublesome, but we have no choice." Shikamaru yawned and looked at Naruto with bored eyes. "Go I'll hold him off."

"What are talking about if we stay together-."

"Then the enemy ahead of us will have enough time to finish whatever they have planned." Shikamaru began to stretch his muscles as he moaned as he felt his bones pop. "Besides that Temari girl already knows what I'll do if we fight again. This is the best option I can come up with without all of us staying behind."

Naruto opened his mouth, but closed realizing that Shikamaru was right. Naruto reached behind him to pull out something for Shikamaru, but he stopped him.

"Don't you'll need all the help you can get up ahead." Shikamaru just watched as Naruto nodded his head, but didn't look too happy about this situation, but just when Shikamaru turned around Naruto slipped a seal into his pocket.

"Just don't die on us Shikamaru." Shikamaru nodded his head and turned to face Kankuro. Naruto and Shino both jumped towards the direction that the other sand siblings went. "Do you think the others we'll be okay Shino?"

"All we can do is hope that they can win their respective fights." Naruto's eyebrows dropped a little and he frowned.

"That doesn't really answer my question." Shino looked at Naruto and Naruto quickly shut his mouth. "_I wonder if I went down the wrong path would I ended up like you Gaara._" Naruto thought as he continued forward.

* * *

Oh, and a big thanks to acepro Evolution some of the ideas you will see from this story came from him and I will leave behind a (A/E) if it was from him. Like the summoning idea with Gamabunta's kids that was his idea. Who will be next to fight and will Shikamaru survive Kankuro's poisonous puppet. Find out next time. Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	15. Chapter 15: Lonesome Demons

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

_"Our existence is built upon the noble sacrifices made. Instead, you fall in battle from trying to protect your subordinates. My subordinates were not simply defeated. They left behind markers for me, on how to carry on the fight. If I had lost, my subordinates' sacrifices would have all been for nothing. I hold within me the resolve of those who sacrificed their lives." - Tia Harribel (bleach)_

* * *

Naruto was not a happy at the moment. The three people he came into the forest with were now gone. Sakura stayed behind with some of his clones to hold off some sound nins, Shikamaru is fighting Kankuro at the moment, and not just a few seconds ago Shino said he would hold off Temari. "_I'll have to beat Gaara quickly and get back to the others_." Naruto hit the next branch and when he jumped he snapped it in two as he began to pick up speed. Naruto began to see some sand and knew he was close to Gaara. Just then a wave of sand tried to catch Naruto, but he created Kage Bunshin who grabbed his arm and swung him to a nearby tree. Naruto turned and watched as the clone was consumed by the sand and crushed. Naruto flinched as he almost felt what the clone felt. He looked towards the source of the attack and saw something that would give him a nightmare for days. Gaara looked like something that came out of the darkest nightmare half of his body was covered in sand making him look deformed.

"Uzumaki I was waiting for this moment." Gaara crouched as his single tail swung behind him. Naruto ready himself just as Gaara jumped from the tree branch and went after Naruto.

XXX

Shikamaru was currently hiding behind a tree while Kankuro's puppet was hovering in the middle like a phantom trying to find him. "_This is so troublesome_." Shikamaru thought this as he looked up at the sky with bored eyes. "_I just wanted to marry a girl who wasn't super pretty or super ugly. Have two kids a boy then a girl retire when my son becomes a ninja and my daughter marries, but I guess life is to troublesome for that_." Shikamaru stood up, but then stopped when he heard the puppet clanking right next to him. Shikamaru ducked just in time to avoid a blade from giving him a close shave.

"You think you can run from me!" Kankuro called out as he pulled his fingers and sent his puppet after Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked back and saw the puppet aim one of his arms at him which then went back on a hinge and revealed a hole in the puppet's arm. Shikamaru's eyes widened when the puppet shot a black sphere at him.

"_Poison_!" Shikamaru thought as the sphere exploded and surrounded Shikamaru in a black cloud of poison.

"There is no way he can survive that poison cloud." Kankuro said with a laugh, but was forced to dodge when three kunai came sailing at him. Kankuro jumped and landed on another tree and looked to see Shikamaru attached to a tree above the poison with ninja wire wrapped around his left hand.

"That is correct I wouldn't have been able to survive that poison, but nothing said I couldn't dodge it."

Kankuro gritted his teeth and twitched two of his fingers and his puppet fired off a barrage of senbon. Shikamaru let go of his ninja wire and jumped out of the attack's way, but all the while Shikamaru kept a close eye on both the puppet, but mostly the puppet master.

"_If I can figure out the finger movements then I can figure out when I need to dodge_." Shikamaru thought to himself as he dodged the puppet once again barely getting out of the way of a poisoned kunai. "_I can't allow Kankuro out of my sight_." Shikamaru at that moment saw that Kankuro had vanished making the Nara curse.

"_Stupid fool he didn't think I knew he was trying to figure out my puppet's movements_." Kankuro thought this from his hiding place under a bush. "_He is a fool if he thinks he can do that by watching me_."

Shikamaru began to think through his different ideas as he tried to avoid being stabbed by the puppet. "_I need to find a way to find him_." Shikamaru continued to dodge until he managed to jump behind a tree and throw a smoke bomb to hide himself. "_He has to have a good enough view to see me, but it also as to be well hidden so I don't see him._" Shikamaru took out what little ninja gear he had left and glared at it. "_Damn I told him that I he would need all the help when he got to Gaara_._ All well it's too troublesome to stay mad at him, but I might as well get this over with_." Shikamaru stood up and prepared to put his plan into ran out from behind the tree he was behind while he threw a flash bomb into the air blinding the entire area with a bright flash. Kankuro blocked saw the bright light and nearly fell out of the tree which gave Shikamaru his location because of the leaves falling. "_Found him_." But just as Shikamaru turned and ran at him the puppet appeared in front of Shikamaru and stabbed him in the stomach with a poisoned tipped blade. Blood began to drip down Shikamaru's lip has Kankuro slowly came out of hiding with a smile on his face.

"And that is why you should've never messed with m-." Kankuro stopped talking as he felt his body grow stiff. "_What the hell_?" Kakuro looked and saw that Shikamaru was smiling with his fingers together in a rat seal. Kankuro looked at the ground and saw a shadow line that attached to him.

"I knew… that if… your… puppet got me… you would come out." Shikamaru managed to breath out as he twitched his fingers and had the puppet slowly back away surprising Kankuro. The puppet fell out of the trees and crashed to the ground with force. Shikamaru began to walk over to Kankuro and Kankuro did the same. When Shikamaru got within arm's reach of Kankuro he pulled out the seal Naruto gave him. "_Whatever this thing is I won't make it through today_. _The poison is spreading faster then I anticipated_." Shikamaru brought the tag up and placed it on Kankuro's chest suddenly the seal began to glow bright blue. Shikamaru had his shadow detach from Kankuro's as he collapsed along with Kankuro.

"Damn this is a chakra seal." Kankuro said as he tried to reach for the seal, but could barely move his arm. "At least your still going to die here Nara." He looked and saw Shikamaru just looking up at the clouds with a bored expression.

Right as Shikamaru was about to respond a footstep could be heard on the branch with them. The two looked and saw a woman with a black cloak with a moon with a chain wrapped around it and a sword going through it. "I don't think he is going to die just yet." Enmatsuki said this as she picked the Nara up carefully while looking at Kankuro. "I would suggest you get out of here before someone stumbles on you." With that the stranger jumped off the branch leaving Kankuro behind.

Shikamaru looked at the woman carrying him with a little suspicion. "Where are you taking me?" Shikamaru asked as he tried to move.

"I'm going to take you where a Konoha ninja can find you." Enmatsuki continued to jump from branch to branch until she stopped. "Looks like I won't need to go far." Shikamaru was confused as she laid him down. "Someone is coming and the speed their going I could summarize that they're friendly." As if out of the blue Shikamaru turned and saw two ninjas heading their direction with Konoha headbands on their heads. Shikamaru turned around to say something to, but he saw that she wasn't there.

"Hey isn't that the Nara heir." One of the Konoha nins said as he landed on the branch with his teammate.

"Yeah it is." The girl said as she placed her hands on his chest. A green glow began to irradiate from her hands. "He's been poisoned we need to get him to Shibi or his father right away!" The man nodded his head and the two turned back to the village abandoning the order to search for enemy ninja in the forest. Right before he succumbed to the darkness Shikamaru thought one last thing. "_How troublesome_."

XXX

Shino was having trouble dealing with the wind using Temari. Every time his insects tried to get close she would blow them all away with a gust of wind. "There is no way you or your bugs are getting any where next to me." Temari swung her fan again and destroyed the tree Shino was hiding behind blasting him forward. Shino turned his body around and saw Temari swing her fan sending a wave of sharpened wind blades at Shino. Shino jumped on to the closest tree to dodge the attack.

"_I need to conceal my bugs or lure her into a trap_." Shino began to jump from tree to tree and watched as Temari kept on swinging her fan cutting the trees down.

"_What is he up to_?" Temari thought, but decided to blast the tree Shino was going to land on next sending the bug user plummeting to the ground. Temari looked at the area Shino fell at and was forced to step back when he jumped out of the trees towards her. Temari swung her fan and sent a single wind blade at him. Shino was cut straight in two, but he simply fell apart as his body turned into bugs. Temari's eyes widened as she looked to her left and saw Shino, but when she looked to her right she saw the ground begin to crawl towards her.

"You now have a choice." Shino said this getting Temari's attention. "You can take me out or take my bugs either way your going to lose here." Temari gritted her teeth and glared at the Shino, but then smiled.

"I guess I'll choose… You!" Temari swung her fan ripping chunks of earth out of the ground while the blades of wind gut Shino to pieces, but to Temari's surprise Shino just turned into bugs once again. Temari turned around and saw the bug army was almost at her feet, but when she went to jump she was shoved into the bugs. When she looked up she saw Shino staring right back at her. Temari glared at him and with what little bit of her chakra left she swing her fan catching Shino in the side with a wind infused fan. Shino was slammed into a tree while he gritted his teeth in pain he could feel that he had a broken rib or two, but he also had a nasty gash on his side.

"I guess I won't be moving on to help Naruto after all." Shino said this as he slowly laid down on a tree and felt his eyes grow heavy.

XXX

Senji was waiting patiently in the Raikage's office when E returned in a burst of lightning not even making the old man flinch. "We have come to an impasse." E stated and watched as Senji's hand tightened, but relaxed. "I want to hear why you want this Uzumaki killed, but if I suspect you of lying I will kill you myself." Senji for just and instant glared at the Raikage, but relaxed once again.

"E what could I gain from lying to you." E kept watching Senji showing no emotion. "I want to make sure I keep the people who helped me kill off that clan safe. If this Uzumaki tells the right people it could be very disastrous for you. I'm only doing this to help you why would I lie." E smiled and this made Senji cautious as he slowly placed his hands together.

"The problem is that you subordinate that assisted us tried to kill me." E said and watched as Senji stood up. "And he said the craziest thing that you were the one who gave the order." E disappeared in a burst of lightning making Senji narrow his eyes as the area he was standing on exploded from a lightning charged punch from E. E jumped backwards and watched as the smoke and dust slowly vanished, but when it cleared that was when E got the shock of his life. Senji was an inch from the crater with not a single scratch on him.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life you stupid bastard." Senji lost any calm tone in his voice and it was replaced with anger. Suddenly out of the corner of the office an ANBU jumped out of the shadows with a sword swinging it at the man's head. Senji despite his old age spun on his heel and dodged the blade, but just as the ANBU's head passed by Senji reached forward and grabbed his head. "I told you Raikage you just made the worst mistake of your pathetic life. I don't need your help to wipe out this nuisance they are other who would be more then happy to help." He gave the ANBU's head a squeeze and the ANBU began to try and clutch at anything that could he could use to get away, but almost instantly the man stopped moving and Senji released his grip. E was about to charge when Senji suddenly disappeared in a burst of smoke. E cursed, but when he looked at his fallen ANBU he saw something that would haunt him. The ANBU's mask fell off revealing a head that looked like a someone beat his head in with a hammer.

"_I need to double security and kill that man before it's too late_." E thought as he glared at the spot he was just a few seconds ago. "_But I can't allow this Usumacinta a chance to tell anyone about our involvement. Sorry Uzumaki, but the moment I find out who you are you will be dead_." E turned around and disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

XXX

"So I take it didn't go well." Senji glared at his assiatant that managed to summon him over four miles away from Kumo.

"Shut up!" The man immediately clamped his mouth shut. "Change of plans we need to find some help from some very special people. Tell everyone that we're going find a certain group of people who have black cloaks and red clouds called Akatsuki a little visit." Senji's eyes seemed to sparkle with a black fire.

XXX

Naruto back flipped to dodge several spears made out of sand which embedded themselves into the trees. "Damn I can't get close to him." Naruto watched as more sand seemed to bond to Gaara's body.

"What's the matter Uzumaki are you afraid of me?" Gaara said this with an insane smile on his face as he sent sand shaped shuriken at Naruto. Naruto summoned another clone that grabbed his arm and swung above the shuriken, but the clone ducked just in time to avoid the spinning sand. Gaara looked at the clone and Naruto just as both pulled out those familiar red tags.

"Fuinjutsu: Shoukyaku." The two fire streams collided with Gaara's sand body and began to turn the sand into glass, but suddenly the sand around Gaara erupted into a sandstorm that blasted both Naruto and his clone away.

"Your going to have to do a lot better then that Uzumaki." Gaara held his arm forward and Naruto was nearly swallowed by sand, but his clone wasn't as lucky.

"_Damn it I can't get close enough_." Naruto looked back and saw Gaara smiling at him. "_But I can't give up if I lose then my home is going to be destroyed_." Naruto placed his hands together. Suddenly with a burst of chakra twenty clones appeared around Naruto.

Gaara's eye's went wide as he saw all the clones. "_Were does he get this power_?" Suddenly all the clones and Naruto charged at him. "You will prove my existence Naruto Uzumaki!" Gaara began to suck in a lungful of air. "Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Wind release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough)." Gaara blew out a wave of wind combined with sand that blasted all of the clones to dust, but before the last clone died it smiled confusing Gaara. Suddenly Gaara heard a sound behind him and when he turned around to see what it was he saw Naruto already in the process of stabbing a kunai into his back, but thanks to the sand armor it didn't penetrate that much. Gaara growled and swung his tail catching Naruto in the chest ripping his bandages on his chest right off and throwing him to a tree.

"You cannot beat me Uzumaki!" But Naruto just smiled at the beast before him and said one word.

"Boom." Gaara's eyes went wide as he was consumed in a giant fireball that destroyed three trees that were around him. Naruto slowly stood up and his bandages fell of revealing a tattoo looking seal that started on his chest on ended on his back. The seal had some sort of storm brewing in the front and on his back it showed a fox looking creature. Naruto watched as the smoke and rubble finally began to clear away and that was when he saw Gaara still standing and very much pissed off. "This is getting bad I'm starting to run low on chakra." Gaara looked up at Naruto with rage in his eyes and gave off a roar. Suddenly Gaara was consumed by a pillar of sand that shot upwards forcing Naruto to jump backwards. Naruto looked up and saw a sight that he swore he never wanted to see again. A giant raccoon-dog looking thing appeared with Gaara on his head.

"**Ichibi no** **Shukaku**." Kyuubi said with an amused growl.

"So this is the first tail." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes, but when he tried to move he found that sand was wrapped around his ankles. "Shit!" Naruto looked up and saw more sand falling towards him ready to crush him. "I have just one chance." Naruto bit his thumb and began to go through handsigns as fast as he could. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto slammed his hand down just as the sand above him fell right on top of him. Suddenly in a giant cloud of smoke the sand was blasted away Naruto on the other hand was on top of the smoke cloud with his legs bent and his arms resting on his knees. When the smoke cleared Gaara saw a giant elderly toad was what Naruto summoned.

"**What do you want brat**?" Gamabunta growled this out as if he wasn't happy about being summoned. "**My sons told me what you had them do**."

"Sorry Gamabunta, but I couldn't summon you or I would've destroyed the stadium." Naruto said this with a smile as he looked down at the chief toad. "But I need your help now." Gamabunta looked at the creature in front of him and narrowed his eyes.

"**Shukaku why would I want to get into a fight with a him**." Gamabunta stated this as he took his pipe out of his mouth.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Because I really need your help here." Naruto said in an almost begging voice.

"**But why should I fight for you**." Gamabunta looked at Naruto.

"Because if you don't help me then Konoha will be destroyed and I don't think you would want that." Naruto looked back at Gamabunta who sighed.

"**Fine, but the next time you summon me you better have sake**." Gamabunta pulled his dagger out of it's sheath just in time to see Gaara put his hands together in a tiger seal. Suddenly Gaara went limp which made Gamabunta curse. Naruto was confused until he looked and saw Shukaku's eye begin to spin and change color.

"**I'm free**!" Shukaku screamed this to the sky as he began to laugh like a maniac. "**Oh, goody someone to slaughter**." Shukaku reeled backwards while sucking in a massive amount of air.

"**I'm going to jump**." Gamabunta warned Naruto who applied chakra to his feet and hands to stay on the toad.

"**Futon: Renkūdan** (Wind release: Drilling Air Bullet)!" Shukaku spat out a compressed sphere of wind at Gamabunta who jumped over it.

Gamabunta put his hands together. "**Suiton: Teppōdama** (Water release: Gunshot)!" Gamabunta spat out his own sphere, but instead of being wind it was water. Shukaku looked up and spat out his wind sphere and when the two attacks connected the area was drenched in the water. As Gamabunta landed on the ground he took his dagger and slashed Shukaku's arm off with some difficulty.

"_Damn he's tough I barely made that cut_." Gamabunta though to himself with a glare.

Shukaku turned and faced Gamabunta with rage in his eyes. "**You fucking bastard I'll kill you**!" Shukaku began to suck in more air forcing Gamabunta to try and dodge his attacks.

"What should we do?" Naruto shouted as he tried to stay on the moving toads head.

"**You need to wake up the medium**." Gamabunta said as he dodged yet another bullet of air.

"The what?" Naruto looked at Gamabunta who let out a sigh.

"**The kid on his head wake him up**." Gamabunta said as he saw Naruto smile with a glint in his eyes.

"Alright just get me close enough." Naruto said as he began to draw on Kyuubi's chakra. Gamabunta nodded his head and began to charge at Shukaku while dodging his air bullets. Shukaku's eyes widened as he saw an image of a giant fox behind Naruto. When Gamabunta got close enough Naruto jumped off his head with the added chakra and before Shukaku's sand could stop him Naruto delivered a punch to Gaara's head.

"**No I just got here**!" Shukaku screamed this out just as his body began to break apart. Gaara woke up and found himself falling out of the sky with Naruto with him. The landed on the ground with a loud thud, but the two surprisingly got up despite their injuries.

"How are you so strong?" Gaara ask as he gather what little bit of his chakra and made his sand come to him.

"Because I fight for everyone who was ever close to me?" Naruto said this as he took out a kunai and slashed his hand opened and smeared the blood on the seal. "I know what it's like through Gaara I've been in that dark and lonely place, but I'm telling you that fighting all by yourself is not true strength fighting with others is" Naruto then put his hands together and began to concentrate. "_I only have three seconds I better make them count_." Suddenly the seal on Naruto's body began to glow and spread until Naruto's entire body seemed to shimmer like wind. "Fuinjutsu: Makazete (Storm caused by the Devil's hand)." Naruto charged at Gaara as the sand came at Naruto, but instead of moving out of the way Naruto ran straight towards it. As soon as the sand came into contact with Naruto it vanished surprising Gaara, but before he could react Naruto punched Gaara in the face sending him skidding backwards. Gaara managed to stop himself from going any farther back and willed his sand to surround Naruto. Naruto looked around as he saw the seal begin to fade away. "_I have to end this and now_!" Naruto watched as the sand came pelting at him with force. Suddenly the sand vanished once again Gaara watched as Naruto disappeared and then reappeared in front of him delivering a devestaing kick to the side of Gaara's head that sent him smashing straight into a tree. Gaara fell to his back and was gasping for breath as blood dripped from his head.

Gaara looked up and saw the seal begin to disappear leaving behind a tired Naruto. "How?"

"Simple my clan developed a special seal that allows us to manipulate the states of matter." Naruto said as he collapsed on the ground. "In short it allowed me to turn your sand into dust, but it only lasts for three seconds. I can tell you don't have anything left either Gaara, but please don't live this life anymore it will only bring sadness." At that Naruto blacked out from exhaustion.

Gaara looked at Naruto and held his hand towards the boy. What remained of his chakra was infused into the remainder of his sand that slowly crept towards the boy ready to end his life, but that was when it stopped. "_Don't live that life it will only bring sadness_." Gaara began to shake his head trying to get rid of Naruto's voice. "_His strength comes from the love of others is that why he is strong_. _Love_." Gaara lowered his hand and looked up at the sky as he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

The concept of the final seal Naruto used was giving to me by Manga Magician so big thank you to you. The seal can change the states of matter: Solid to liquid or in this case turn sand into dust. But the seal isn't without it's defects Naruto can't use the seal against another person, he can only use it for three seconds, and it completely drains him. At any rate I hope you enjoyed. Read, Enjoy, Review.


	16. Chapter 16: The search for the Hokage

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Violence is not the answer. Instead it is a tool we use to draw conclusions and solve problems."-Unknown

"I'd rather betray the world than let the world betray me." -Cao Cao

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the white ceiling of the hospital, but when Naruto turned to his left he saw Hinata with her head on his bed asleep and Jiraiya standing at the doorway with his arms crossed. "So your finally awake." Jiraiya smiled as Naruto nodded his head, but was still confused.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head trying to get rid of the cob-webs blocking his memories.

Jiraiya's face suddenly got a depressed look about it. "We won the fight, but we lost some good men and women." Jiraiya looked at the ground and said the one thing that he knew would hit Naruto hard. "Also Sarutobi died in order to try and kill off the one who started this entire thing." Naruto's eyes were wide when he heard that Sarutobi died.

"_That's not possible the old man is too strong to be taken down that easily_." Naruto looked at Jiraiya, but he still wouldn't met the Uzumaki's eyes. "When is his funeral?"

"That's just it Naruto you've been out for three days." Jiraiya stated shocking Naruto. "That seal you used nearly killed you. It not only drained your supply to a dangerous level it drained a good chunk out of your other source as well." Jiraiya watched as Naruto gently reached up and grabbed his shoulder. "I don't think it is safe to use that again, but before you interrupt let me explain. That seal was meant for people who have a considerable amount of chakra and don't get me wrong you do have that, but what you don't have is control. I warned that seal I placed on you was a temporary fix that you would still need more training to fix that problem, but you didn't listen did you."

Naruto looked away from Jiraiya's stern look. "I had no choice if I didn't do what I did then the village might have been destroyed." Jiraiya heard a groan and looked to see Hinata moving around threaten to wake up.

"I know, but every clan has a fall point Naruto and your clan's was their recklessness." Jiraiya said this as he walked forward and looked at Naruto with a sad expression. "The Uzumaki were always quick to sacrifice themselves to save a few." Jiraiya looked and saw Naruto relaxing. "But I do bare some bad news. Ever since you were brought here the council has been trying to keep you here in the village until further notice, but I managed to convince them I need you for a mission of mine."

"Oh, and what's that?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Jiraiya.

"We're going hunting for our next Hokage." Jiraiya smiled at Naruto and turned and walked to the door. "I've already cleared you with the doctors. You have two hours to get up, get ready, and met me at the gate." With that Jiraiya left leaving Naruto with Hinata. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled softly as he stroked her hair. Hinata stirred slightly and looked up to see Naruto smiling down at her.

"Naruto!" Hinata wrapped herself around Naruto and gave him a tight hug. "I thought you weren't going to wake up." Naruto looked down and smiled as he hugged Hinata back.

"Sorry for making you worried, but it's going to take a lot more to take me down." Naruto joked making Hinata laugh a little. "Listen Hinata I have to go on a mission with my sensei for a few days." This made Hinata jerk her head back in surprise.

"What, but you're in no condition?" Hinata looked shocked, but a smiled from Naruto and him getting out of bed quickly silenced her worry.

"Actually I feel fine." Naruto smiled as Hinata shook her head.

"One day you're going to run into something just as stubborn as you are." Hinata placed her hands on her hip just as Naruto gave her a quick kiss.

"But that is why you love me." Naruto said as Hinata blushed. "Come one I need to get out of here." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and the two of them began to leave before Naruto realized he was still in his hospital gown.

XXX

Senji was in the woods walking around when he suddenly smiled. "So instead of me finding you you've found me." Senji turned around and saw Kakuzu and Hiden standing a few feet away.

"We heard from our spies that you have people looking for us." Kakuzu said narrowing his eyes. "Why?" At this Senji chuckled.

"Because I believe the Akatsuki and I can work together, because we have a common enemy." Senji watched as Hidan's hand rose towards his scythe while he smiled.

"Stop Hiden our orders are to bring him in to speak with our leader, but if he refuses we kill him." Kakuzu looked at Senji who only held out his hands with a smile.

"I'm all yours." This sent chills down both men's backs as Senji just continued to smile.

XXX

Naruto said his finally goodbyes to Hinata and was now walking with Jiraiya with a determined look in his eyes, but before he got to the gate Tenten managed to corner him and ask him about him to help with a seal she was trying to work out for her weapons. Naruto promised to give it a try when he came back

Naruto walked up to Jiraiya who waited patiently for his student. "So what am I going to learn now." Jiraiya looked at Naruto and sighed.

"I'm going to try and teach you one of the fourth Hokage's prized jutsu the rasengan." As soon as those words left Jiraiya's mouth he saw a glint in Naruto's eyes that made him smile. "_He is little bit like Minato always wanting to learn_."

"Okay so when do we begin." Naruto said this with an eager smile on his face.

"Well, we'll begin immediately besides I can't have a weakling as an apprentice." Jiraiya knew this would bug Naruto and that was what he was after.

"Just you watch Ero-sensei I'll master this Jutsu in no time at all." Naruto smiled as he saw Jiraiya glare at Naruto slightly.

"I told you to never call me that again!" Jiraiya began to chase after Naruto who decided he enjoyed life to much to get beaten to death and ran for the hills.

XXX

Senji was blindfolded and Kakuzu had his hands wrapped up to make sure he couldn't weave handsigns. All the while through Senji had a smile and was humming a happy tune as if he wasn't afraid of anything. Suddenly Senji was stopped and the blindfold was removed to reveal a ghostly image of a spiky haired man with a ripple pattern eyes. "So I came all this way for a ghost image." Senji said this with some sarcasm in his voice.

"This is as far as you get to see me now speak." Pein said in a commanding voice.

"Alright I'll just cut straight to the chase then." Senji said this with no sarcasm. I think we can help each other out. You see I know that you're capturing Bijuu and you just so happen still need to catch the Kyuubi's host." Pein's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'll help you capture what remains of your little collection if you promise that I can handle the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki alone." This surprised everyone in the area as they looked at the man as if he was insane.

"Why would I grant you that?" Pein questioned as he looked at the man more closely.

"Because I know who he is and what he is capable of." Senji smiled bigger as he saw the leader's eyes shine with interest. "I can have him to you in a few minutes if you promise that after I bring him to you that you kill him."

Pein took a thoughtful look on his face as he looked at the man in front of him. "I will consider this offer, but until then you will be held until further notice." Senji smiled as he was taken away from the area.

"_Soon the Uzumaki clan will be history_." Senji's eyes seemed to have developed some sort of dark flame that seemed to bore it's way into your soul. "_And then they're will be nobody to stop me_!" Senji began to chuckle at the thought as he's smile got even bigger.

XXX

Naruto was in the apartment that Jiraiya managed to rent for the day while he went to do research leaving Naruto to finish his Rasengan training so far Naruto made it to the final stage surprising the sage, but was having trouble getting his chakra control. Suddenly someone began to knock on the door leading into the apartment Naruto was in. "_Ero-sensei wouldn't be back this soon_." Naruto's eyes narrowed as he placed his hands together and created a clone. Naruto jerked his head to the door and hid behind a corner waiting with a kunai with an explosive tag. The clone opened the door and was greeted with two men looking down at him. Both of them were wearing blacks cloaks with red clouds, but they were different in their appearance. One looked like a shark with sharpened teeth and a sword behind his back wrapped up in bandages with a skull on the handle. The other one was a man with black hair, but that wasn't what caught Naruto's attention it was his eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki you need to come with us." The Sharingan spun wildly in his eyes.

"Uchiha, but I thought the entire clan was wiped out." Naruto's clone said as he slowly backed up.

"Sadly you thought wrong." Kisame suddenly reached forward and grabbed Naruto and slammed him into the wall behind him. "Kisame don't kill him we need him alive." Kisame just looked at his teammate and smiled.

"Don't worry about it I'm not going-." Kisame stopped when he heard Naruto begin to laugh.

"I have a secret." Naruto whispered out. "I'm not the real one." Suddenly the clone erupted into smoke leaving two very surprised man who turned back to the room to see the real Naruto throwing a kunai with a tag at them. Itachi and Kisame were then consumed in a giant fireball that left a hole in the building making people run out of their rooms to get to safety. Naruto took one last look at the smoke before making a run for the window, but before he could even reach the window frame he was hit in the stomach with Samehada sending him backwards. Naruto hit the wall and slide down breathing hard.

"_What that felt like my chakra was sucked out of me_?" Naruto looked up at Kisame who was smiling down at him.

"My sword is able to consume chakra brat." Kisame then began to reach for Naruto when Itachi spoke.

"Hello little brother." Itachi said while turning slowly towards Sasuke who was glaring holes through the man.

"I did what you asked brother I've lived my life in hatred of you." Suddenly Sasuke's hand erupted into a lightning ball. "Now I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke charged with rage in his eyes.

"Sasuke stop you don't know what you're getting into!" Naruto watched as his teammate ignored Naruto completely and continued on his course. Sasuke swing his arm trying to cleave Itachi in two, but in a blink of an eye Itachi's hand shot forward and grabbed Sasuke's wrist and twisted downwards breaking it.

"Foolish little brother your still not strong enough to kill me." Itachi just watched as Sasuke tried to throw a punch, but Itachi applied a little more pressure unto his broke wrist making Sasuke scream in pain. "You don't interest me at the moment it is Naruto I'm after." Sasuke looked at Naruto who was struggling to get to his feet. Sasuke gritted his teeth, but when he tried to attack Itachi he quickly pulled Sasuke forward before driving a kick into his stomach sending him crashing into a wall. Itachi suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke and looked him in the eye. Sasuke suddenly began to scream before he fell into unconsciousness. Itachi was about to lay Sasuke down when the area they were in turned into flesh.

"Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari (Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind)." The group looked and saw Jiraiya smiling at Itachi and Kisame, but when Itachi turned back to Sasuke he saw the flesh wrap around him making Itachi let go. "You're both dead no one has every escaped from his stomach." Suddenly the flesh began to wrap around the two nin's legs, but they managed to break free and began a mad dash to the end of the hallway while a wall of flesh came charging at them.

"You do know we are heading straight for a wall." Kisame said this as he looked at Itachi only to see his right eye begin to bleed. "Oh, I see." Kisame pulled back and positioned himself right behind Itachi.

"Amaterasu (Illuminating Heaven)." Itachi whispered as the area he was looking at erupted into black fire. Jiraiya couldn't see anything because of the wall of flesh, but he did hear something. A loud explosion could be heard which made Jiraiya pull the flesh back revealing a hole in the flesh surrounded by black flames.

"_Impossible no Katon is strong enough to burn through this toad's stomach_." Jiraya thought amazed as he slowly pulled out a scroll and sealed the flames inside. "You okay Naruto." Jiraiya turned to see Naruto looking at Sasuke with sad eyes, but before Jiraiya could speak he was promptly kicked in the face by Guy. Guy was smiling, but not until he saw who he kicked.

"I'm so sorry I thought you were the enemy." Guy apologized to the toad hermit.

"Well, how about you check before you decide to kick people in the face!" Jiraiya was bleeding from his nose and he didn't look all that happy. "But besides that we need you to take Sasuke to the hospital in Konoha immediately." Guy nodded his head and grabbed Sasuke before jumping away.

"You know he didn't mean to." Naruto said as he looked at Jiraiya with a smile.

"Shut up!" Jiraiya yelled out at Naruto. "Besides what did I tell you about not stirring up trouble. I can't protect you all the time."

"Yeah because your to busy being a pervert." Naruto said back at Jiraiya who looked slightly offended.

"I am not a pervert." Jiraiya said as he stood proudly. "I am a mega pervert." Jiraiya turned to see Naruto walking away.

"My point exactly." Naruto said with a smile making Jiraiya grit his teeth as he went to go catch up with the blond boy.

XXX

Kakuheki was sitting on a bed clenching and unclenching his fist. "Finally I think my strength is coming back." Kakuheki said to himself, but got an answer from the doorway.

"That's good your going to need every last drop." Kakuheki turned to see the old man starring at him with soft eyes.

"Oninami (Demon wave)." Kakuheki said this with both happiness and confusing in his voice. "It's good to see you again my old friend, but what is it that you need from me." Oninami just smiled even more and sat down on the chair.

"A new Uzumaki has appeared and I've taken great care trying to make sure he's safe." For the first time in a year he sounded just like an old man. "But I can feel my time drawing ever closer I need someone to watch him and bring him here when my time is near. That is where you, Ishiki, and Denpa come in."

"So when the time comes you want us to capture him." Kakuheki looked very hesitant to capturing a someone, but what Oninami said next eased his mind.

"No we don't need that kind of attention." Oninami then reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll. "But if you show this to the current Hokage then we'll be able to take Naruto without any resistant's." Kakuheki grabbed the scroll just as the old man was sent into a fit of coughs and spitting out a little blood.

Kakuheki went to help him, but he waved him down. "Okay, but what if they don't let him go." Starrk waited for Oninami to regain his breath.

"Let us hope it doesn't come to that." When Oninami looked Kakuheki in the eye Kakuheki knew exactly what they would do.

Kakuheki sighed and leaned back into the side of the wall right behind his bed. "Yeah I don't think they'll take to kindly to us if we do that." Kakuheki said this with a mild smile that made Oninami chuckle.

"Even after all these years you still haven't changed have you." Oninami said this in more of a statement then anything. Kakuheki just shrugged as he turned and laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

Oninami's smile disappeared and was replaced with a worried frown as he looked out the window. "_Just survive for a little bit longer Naruto_."

XXX

"Hell no!" Tsunade yelled out with a red color to her cheeks. Jiraiya just sighed as both Shizune and Naruto just looked with confused looks. "Why would I want to be Hokage? Whoever gets that job is being sent to death our sensei should've known better then to take up the mantle again." Tsunade was too busy talking to notice the Naruto grabbing the table with such force that it began to crack. "I mean looked at what happened to all the other Hokages all of them died to protect that village. Sarutobi was brave I'll give him that, but he was-." She never finished as a chunk of table was thrown and hit in the face. Everyone turned to see a Naruto glaring at Tsunade with angry with a chunk of his table missing. "Why you little fucking-."

"Your pathetic." Naruto said this as he stood up and turned to leave leaving the shocked group behind him, but before he got a few feet away he turned his head around to see Tsunade getting out of the booth. "Don't fight me." Naruto said this with force in his voice that made everyone stop. "You spit on the name Hokage like it is nothing, but a title. I'll let you in on a little secret the name Hokage means you're the strongest, but it also means you are willing to sacrifice yourself to save your village. Someone like you who loathes in self pity doesn't deserve to be called Hokage or be a member of Konoha. I on the other hand am willing to put my life on the line to protect the people of Konoha even through they don't like me. So go back to your pathetic life and let us go about in a finding a much more deserving individual." Jiraiya and Shizune both looked a Naruto as if he just lost his mind. Tsunade actually glared so hard at Naruto everyone in the bar thought he was going to burst into flames.

"Take that back you brat." Tsunade approached Naruto who turned fully around and glared back.

"Fine lets make a bet since your so fond of making them." Naruto said and didn't give Tsunade enough time to speak. "If you beat me then I'll apologize, but I if I win then you come back to Konoha."

"I thought you said I wasn't worthy." Tsunade said with smirk.

"Our mission is to bring you back to Konoha what happens next is up to the council." Naruto stated plainly.

Tsunade just shook her head and smiled. "Fine, but just to prove I'm not going to lose I'll throw in my necklace." Naruto looked at the necklace and just shrugged.

"So do we have a deal." Tsunade glared and walked outside making sure to hit Naruto in the shoulder with a chakra infused arm. Naruto was spun making him turn completely around facing the door surprising him. "_She is sure is strong_." Naruto actually began to sweat as he followed the woman outside.

"Naruto you fool." Jiraiya gritted his teeth as he literally threw himself at the door to get outside to make sure his student didn't die. Jiraiya got outside just as Naruto was thrown into a side of a building leaving a crater in the wall.

"Why don't you give up you can't beat me." Tsunade smirked, but frowned when Naruto just picked himself out of the rubble and glared at her.

"Because I don't know how to give up." Naruto stood up fully while he spat out some blood. "I am Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage one day!" Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw an image of both Dan and her brother. Naruto noticed this and decided to act. He placed his hands together and created two clones and charged the distracted woman, but just as he got within range and was pulling out his seals she blasted both the clones and Naruto with a punch to the ground. She looked up and watched as the two clones disappeared into smoke, but what shocked her was when Naruto disappeared as well.

"_Where did he_!-" Tsunade was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a buzzing sound. When she turned around she got the shock of a lifetime.

Naruto was holding a blue spinning ball with seals all over his right hand and was smiling like a fox. "You lose!" Naruto slammed the sphere into Tsunade's back and watched as the sphere started to grind away. "Rasengan!" Tsunade was launched forward and slammed into the building in front of her. "Don't you ever spit on the name Hokage." Naruto just watched as the rubble gently fell on top of Tsunade glaring form.

* * *

Naruto mastered the Rasengan early what other surprises await find out next time. Read, Review, and Enjoy.


	17. Chapter 17: Deals and Battles

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Time is a great teacher, unfortunately it kills all of its pupils." -Louis Hector Berlioz

"Plant a seed in the side of a mountain and the mountain will stay standing. Give that seed what it needs to grow and soon you will see it's roots dig into the rock face and, over time, the mountain will begin to crack."-Ackdam (Fellow fanfic writer)

A/N: To the anyoumous reviewer Sien. You have nothing to worry about Senji will not be an all powerful being. I have plans for Senji and they are comig together quite nicely. Thank you for the worry you expressed and I hope you continue to enjoy.

* * *

Jiraiya was stunned, no to say that was an understatement. "_We barely got into his training and he already got the Rasengan completed._" Jiraiya walked forward and looked down at his student who smiled back. "How?"

"Simple I used my Fuinjutsu." Naruto said and watched as Jiraiya looked on confused. "It simple I couldn't focus on two things at once: gather my chakra and spin it. So I created a new seal that does the spinning for me. The seal is designed to activate whenever I place chakra into it so now I can pull out my Rasengan just as fast as you."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Jiraiya threw his hands up in the air with a little bit of anger.

"Because you were too busy looking at girls." Naruto said, but looked back at Tsunade who was helped to her feet by Shizune. "I guess that means your coming with us." Tsunade tried to get to Naruto, but was stopped by the pain shooting through her back.

"Why did you teach him that Jutsu Jiraiya?" Tsunade glared at Jiraiya who smiled at her. "Fine don't answer me then. So you beat me brat I guess everyone gets lucky every now and then." Tsunade reached up and gave the necklace to Naruto and proceeded to try and get away from him, but was stopped by Naruto's voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto turned to Tsunade just as he placed the necklace around his neck. "You also have to come with us to Konoha." Tsunde just gritted her teeth and glared at Naruto who smiled back. "A deal is a deal." Naruto just stared at Tsunade looking directly into her eyes. "Listen Tsunade I just want to say one thing. Hiding isn't going to make your demons go away. The only thing you can do is go and face your demons and then and only then will you be free. Tsunade turned her head in a huff and was led away from the away to get the wound on her back treated. "What if she tries to leave?" Naruto looked at Jiraiya who watched his teammate leave.

"Well, we'll just have to keep a close eye on her." Jiraiya winked at Naruto making him groan. "What did I do now?" Jiraiya watched as Naruto walked away with smile on his face.

"Your still a giant pervert Ero-sensei." Naruto said as Jiraiya got angry at his name again.

"I told you to never refer to me as that you brat!" Jiraiya screamed as he began to chase Naruto once again. Naruto took off in a full run wearing a smile that would put a fox to shame.

"If your going to punish me you have to catch." Naruto laughed as Jiraiya began to run faster trying to catch up to the much more energetic Naruto.

XXX

Senji was tied down by his hands in a dark cell, but all the while that smile never left his lips. Suddenly the door opened up and in walked three individuals. One was a girl, the other was the man he talked to, and the last one was wearing a orange mask with a spiral.

"So this is the one." The orange masked man said.

"Yes he wants to join us." Pein said as he looked at Madara with no emotion.

"And why should we do that." Madara looked at Senji who smiled at him even bigger.

"Because even through these chains are absorbing my chakra I can still put up quite a fight." Senji said this as he stood up making Konan wrap him in her paper.

"Stop let's see what he can do." Madara said with a wave of his hand. Konan reluctantly released Senji who smiled all the more. Senji shut his eyes and began to hyperventilate making the three look at him in confusing. Suddenly Senji's eyes shot open and revealed enraged eyes. The group watched as a seal expanded along his arms, but that wasn't what surprised them it was the fact that his muscles were growing. Senji shot his arms upward and shattered the chains that held him in place making the three stare at him in surprise.

"You see I had a partner that had a unique seal" Senji said this as he calmed down and the seal began to disappear along with the new muscle. "The seal that was designed to tap into his anger not his chakra. What the seal did was simple it increased his strength in proportion to his anger. So when he died I decided to put his seal to better use." Madara nodded his head and looked at Pein who just stared right back.

"That was quite impressive, but we will need a much more decisive verdict." Madara looked at Senji only to see him a few feet away from him.

"What did you have in mind?" Senji said with an unnerving smile.

Madara looked on with a single eye shinning in the darkness. "You will fight one of the Akatsuki in a fight." Madara said this as he turned around. "If you win then you join, but lose we'll kill you were you stand." Madara turned around to see Senji busy stretching his back.

"Bring it on." Senji smiled at Madara.

"Follow me and chose your opponent." Madara turned and led the way out of the cell with Senji right behind him. The two enter a room with all members of Akatsuki staring down at them.

"Tobi what are you doing here!" Deidara screamed out. Madara quickly adopted his Tobi personality and charged directly at Deidara.

"I wanted to see you again Deidara-senpai!" But before he could reached he was punched in the face by Deidara, but his arm went right through his head.

"I hate it when he does that." Deidara shook like he was cold, but still gave Tobi a glare.

"Who is this asshole?" Hidan said while he held his prayer necklace. Everyone stared at Senji before turning their attention back on Pein.

"He wishes to join, but first we need to test him." Pein stated plainly.

"He looks so fucking weak." Senji's hand twitched, but he still smiled.

"He has the choice on his-." Pein never finished when Senji walked forward.

"I want the freak with the prayer necklace." Senji's eyes were almost glittering with happiness, but underneath was rage.

"You think you can beat me." Hidan looked slightly offended. "I be sure to sacrifice you to my god Jashin." Senji began to laugh at the name of Jashin which made Hidan go mad with rage.

"The _god _Jashin." Senji seemed to have taken great pleasure in hearing that name. "Well you better be praying to your _god _for help because you're going to get ripped apart by me." Hidan suddenly gripped his scythe and jumped down bringing his triple bladed scythe down. Senji simply side stepped the blade and tried to deliver a kick to Hidan, but he jumped backwards avoiding the kick entirely.

"How dare you insult my god you fucking heretic!" Hidan dropped into a stance with an evil glint in his eye. "I'm going to make sure your death is as painful as possible!" Senji just shook his head.

"If that is the case then why don't I let you have the first attack." Senji held his arms out. "Go ahead I promise you that this is the only chance you're going to get." Hidan got mad at that point and ran at Senji before swinging his scythe sideways nailing him in the stomach giving Senji a nasty gash.

"Now you will suffer for you hereri-." Hidan stopped when he looked at his scythe and didn't see a drop of blood. Hidan looked at Senji and saw his blood slowly almost a crawl dropping to the floor.

"I did warn you." Senji smiled as he tore his shirt and wrapped up his stomach. "Now it's my turn." Pein on the other hand had a different idea in mind. Pein threw one of his chakra receivers at Senji who turned around just to see the point of the pike. Then to everyone's surprise the receiver slowed down allowing Senji to move out of it's way lazily and gently grab it.

"So that's it." Pein said as his Rinnegan shined in the darkness. "Your using a Jikukan Ninjutsu (Space-Time Techniques) to slow down time in your personal space." Senji smiled as he just broke the pike in two.

"Why out of all the enemies I've ever fought in my time you're the only one to have figured it out." Senji actually began to clap at Pein. "I'm impressed does that mean I get my wish."

Pein looked thoughtful for a moment, but he took a quick look at Madara who gave a quick nod. "Very well Senji welcome to Akatsuki." Senji just smiled even bigger and cracked his knuckles together.

XXX

"What did you say?" Tsunade stared at her old teammate in shock.

Orochimaru smiled as he figured he had Tsunade exactly were he wanted her. "Heal my arms and I'll bring your dear brother and lover back from the dead." Orochimaru smiled as he realized he had Tsunade exactly were he wanted her. "All you have to do is heal me and you can be reunited with your loved ones."

"Lady Tsunade you can't be seriously considering this!" Shizune looked at Tsunade with shock in her eyes. "Think about what my uncle would've done."

Orochimaru began to laugh. "Look at her she is more then considering it." Orochimaru looked at Tsunade who seemed to be conflicted. "I'll give you one day to decide. Until then Tsunade." With that Orochimaru and Kabuto both vanished in a swirl of fire.

"Tsunade-." Shizune couldn't finish as Tsunade turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"I'm going for a walk Shizune." Tsunade said this in a way that made it clear that she wanted to be alone.

"_Tsunade_." Shizune thought as she ran to warn Jiraiya of what just happened. Shizune arrived at the apartment to find Naruto sitting in the lobby with a book, but Jiraiya nowhere to be seen. "_Damn that pervert_." She was about to turn around when Naruto called to her.

"You looking for Ero-sensei?" Naruto asked looking up from his book.

"Yes do you know where he is." Shizune smiled at Naruto who just shrugged.

"He said something about talking to Tsunade." Naruto closed his book and placed it inside his shoulder seal. "Why don't you sit down I'm sure he can handle Tsunade just fine." Shizune just shook her head and went for the door, but Naruto spoke again. "He already knows about Orochimaru." Shizune stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at Naruto who pulled out his book once more.

"What do you mean?" Shizune turned around and looked directly at Naruto.

"Before you guys left he managed to place two seals on the both of you." Naruto continued to look at his book. "One he said would track you and the other would allow him to hear your conversations." Shizune looked stunned, but Naruto continued to speak. "He said that if one seal was destroyed he could track you with the other. This was all to make sure that Tsunade didn't try and make a run for it." Shizune breathed a small sigh of relief and moved towards Naruto noticing the necklace he won from Tsunade on his neck.

"_Should I warn him_." Shizune looked at Naruto as he finished his book and stretched his arms. "Naruto about that necklace it's curse." This made Naruto raise an eyebrow. "Everyone who has every worn that necklace has died except for Lady Tsunade." But instead of freaking out like she thought he was calmed and even shrugged it off.

"I guess I'll have to change that, because I'll never die not until I become Hokage." Naruto said this with a fierce determination in his voice that seemed give off courage. "Come one let's go to bed it's getting late and I'm tired." Naruto yawned and turned and began to walk upstairs with Shizune watching him.

XXX

Shizune woke up the next morning expecting to see Tsunade only to be greeted by nothing. That was when she remembered Orochimaru's offer. Shizune got up as fast as she could and ran for Naruto's room. She knocked on the door and Naruto answered rubbing his eyes. "Shizune what's wrong."

"Did Jiraiya come back?" There was a slight panic in her tone which woke Naruto up more.

"No he never-." Suddenly a kunai sailed by Naruto's ear and hit the door frame missing Shizune by inches. Naruto turned around and was about to throw a kunai aimed at the man's head when he realized it was Jiraiya. Jiraiya was gripping onto the window frame for support as he breathed hard as if he ran for days.

"She drugged me." Jiraiya said and that was when Shizune went to work to help. "We need to hurry she might already be with Orochimaru." Shizune nodded her head while Naruto looked out the window with narrowed eyes.

"_What are you doing Tsunade_?" Naruto thought as he looked back at Jiraiya.

XXX

"I need to talk to you Nagato." Pein stopped dead in his tracks and turned to see Madara approaching him.

"Yes Madara." Pein said standing at full attention.

"I want you to watch Senji." Madara lone eye narrowed making Pein nod. "Whatever he is truly after we have to make sure he doesn't interfere in our plans."

"Don't worry he will be watched." The two looked at each other once more before parting ways, but unknown to either of them a small bird was resting on a window seal. The bird flew off and flew through the buildings until it came to rest on Senji's shoulder. The bird lend forward and began to chirp into his ear.

"I understand thank you." The bird gave a small bow and vanished in a puff of smoke. "So they think they can stop me. That is so pathetic it is laughable I think in due time I need to show them that you can't control the actions of a _true _god." Senji sat in the dark and began to laugh as he thought about all the things he would do to the Uzumaki when he caught him.

XXX

Kabuto dodged yet another attack from the enraged Tsunade who was looking to kill. "_If she hits me it is game over_." Kabuto actually began to sweat as he continued to jump backwards until he hit a boulder. "Damn!" Kabuto looked forward and saw Tsunade raising her fist up to deliver the killing blow, but Kabuto quickly brought a kunai up and slashed his hand open. The blood splashed on Tsunade's face making her stop in shock.

"Blood?" Tsunade froze and brought her hands up to her face with wide eyes. Kabuto smiled and delivered a swift and brutal kick to her side.

"You call yourself a medical ninja." Kabuto smiled as he slowly approached her. "Your pathetic now die!" Kabuto brought a chakra enhanced hand towards Tsunade's throat, but was forced to jump backwards to avoid a barrage of kunai. Kabuto looked up and saw Jiraiya, Naruto, and Shizune standing in front of Tsunade.

"That is quite enough four eyes." Jiraiya said in a snarl. Naruto looked behind him and saw Shizune trying to calm Tsunade down.

"I guess we're on our own?" Naruto asked in a polite voice as he took off his cloak. Jiraiya looked back and saw the state Tsunade was in and growled.

"Alright Naruto-." Jiraiya turned to see Naruto already running towards Kabuto who just smiled at the blond. "Damn him!" Jiraiya was about to run at Naruto, but was blocked by Orochimaru who smiled at his old teammate and friend.

"And were do you think your going?" Orochimaru said with a snake like smile. Jiraiya just gritted his teeth and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Shizune stay as close to Tsunade as you can!" Naruto screamed out as he released his shuriken. "Things are about to get a little rocky." Naruto threw his shuriken at Kabuto who dodged, but the shuriken disappeared into a puff of smoke revealing a Kage Bunshin. Kabuto managed to bring his hand down just in time to punch the clone in the head. Kabuto turned his head and saw Naruto already next to him throwing a punch that caught him in the face. Kabuto was sent spinning backwards, but not until he kicked Naruto in the side. The two combatants were sent spiraling in opposite directions until they came to a stop facing the other.

"You've improved from out last meeting." Kabuto smiled as he rubbed his jaw noticing the wet feeling.

"If that impressed you I have some good news for you." Naruto smiled as he held out his hand. "You haven't seen anything yet." Kabuto watched as a small sphere started to form in his hand.

XXX

Orochimaru dodged a fireball sent his way by Jiraiya. "Why do you bother with that useless boy?" Orochimaru said in a mocking voice. "I have an eye for talent and all I see from that boy is idiocy."

"Exactly." Jiraiya said confusing Orochimaru. "Why would I want to teach someone who already has everything to be a good ninja. It's not ninjutsu that makes a ninja it is the guts to never give up and Naruto has that in spades." Orochimaru chuckled as he looked at Jiraiya with a glint in his eye.

"Oh, he reminds you of you." Orochimaru took a slight glance at Naruto and saw him holding the Rasengan giving Orochimaru a surprise. "_Impossible no child should be able to master a technique like that_!"

XXX

Kabuto watched the sphere spin a little more before speaking. "Why do you want to protect her?" Naruto looked at Kabuto with wide eyes. "Tsunade said she doesn't want to go to Konoha so why bother protecting her."

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. "Because she might be a bitch when it comes down to it." Tsunade looked at Naruto as he brought his free hand up and formed a tiger seal. "But she is still a member of Konoha and I won't give up on her." Kabuto went to run at Naruto but suddenly found himself unable to move thanks to a Kage Bunshin.

"_What when did he_-!" Kabuto was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Naruto suddenly take a running start towards him. "_Shit won't have enough time to dodge_!" Naruto brought his hand back and then rammed it into Kabuto's stomach.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled out as his clone vanished and Kabuto began to scream, but unseen from Naruto Kabuto managed to bring his hand up and take a chakra infused swipe at his chest. Naruto pushed one last time and sent Kabuto backwards slamming into a boulder. Kabuto collapsed on the ground only to see Naruto standing above him with a slight glare in his eyes.

"Well what are you waiting for kill me." Kabuto said from his position on the ground, but to his utter surprise Naruto just shook his head and began to walk away from the downed Shinobi. "What are you doing?"

"Even if you don't wear the headband you used to be a Konoha nin." Naruto stopped as he felt pain shoot through his chest, but he kept going. "I'm not going to kill you this time, but if you ever try to hurt my friends again I won't just kill you I'll rip you to pieces." Kabuto watched as Naruto suddenly collapsed on the ground in a huff making Tsunade run over to check him out.

Kabuto watched as Tsunade tried to heal Naruto. "_Why_?" Kabuto narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "_Why would he keep me alive_?" Tsunade started to panic as Naruto's heart stopped and Kabuto felt his teeth clinch as he bit back a retort, but suddenly Naruto's hand came up and gently smack the top of Tsunade's head.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto stared up at Tsunade weakly. "I thought I told you I won't die until I become Hokage." Kabuto just laid there with wide eyes as he saw the "dead" boy smile and fall asleep.

"_I don't understand_." Kabuto bit his lower lip as he gently rose up. "_That should've killed him out right_." Kabuto looked over and saw Orochimaru heading his way as Jiraiya began to perform seals for a summoning.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto bit his thumb and rubbed his blood on Orochimaru's summoning tattoo. Tsunade bit her own thumb and began to perform handsigns. Then all at once the three Shinobi slammed their hands on the ground. The entire area was covered in a thick layer of smoke, but when it cleared the three ninja where standing on massive creatures.

"Hand me the boy." Orochimaru said while he was on top of Manda which hissed at him. "He could become trouble for us all if he is kept alive."

Tsunade looked at Naruto and thought back to what he said. She looked at Orochimaru and sighed while she gently slapped her forward. "Alright so you want him you can have him." Tsunade said surprising everyone. "Over my dead body, because like him or not he makes a lot of sense. I may not like this, but I have been selected to become the next Hokage of Konoha. So I won't hand over my Shinobi to you without a fight." Orochimaru sneered and looked to see his former friends and teammates getting into fighting positions. Orochimaru saw no other way around it and the giant snake charged at the two with deadly intentions on it's mind.

"_Just hold on brat_." Tsunade looked back and saw a mini slug pick Naruto up and jump down. "_I still have a score to settle with you_." With that she also charged ready to die for a fellow Konoha nin.

* * *

Tsunade takes up the mantle of Hokage. Just to let everyone know I won't be continuing with the sannin fight because it's just going to happen the same way it did in cannon. So until next time Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	18. Chapter 18: The Homecoming

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"It's not a sense of justice. Protecting my friends, and finding my own path is how I live life. If you measured good and evil deeds by current laws, I would be responsible for many crimes. The same way you like to hone your skills and live your own lives, for me too it's simply prolonging something I enjoy doing. That's why I only fight those that pique my interest; it's not justice at all. And if it means being able to protect a friend or becoming stronger, I don't and will not play fair. I'm a dishonest, cheating human being who hates losing." - Unknown

"Revenge is like a ghost... it takes over ever man it touches... its thirst cannot be quenched... until the last man standing has fallen." - _Vladimir Makarov_

A/N: To the anyoumous reviewer Sien. You have nothing to worry about Senji will not be an all powerful being. I have plans for Senji and they are coming together quite nicely. Thank you for the worry you expressed and I hope you continue to enjoy.

* * *

The group slowly began to see the front gate to Konoha which made Naruto smile, but also brought about a feeling of sadness. After being away from the village he got used to the kind faces he saw outside of the villages, but he was still happy that he can now see Hinata again. Naruto looked back and saw Jiraiya and Tsunade talking about the old days while Shizune just listened with a smile. "Hey, guys is it okay if I go on a head." Naruto shouted making the three look at him.

"Sure Naruto go on." Jiraiya waved to his student and watched him run like he was being chased down by rabid animals. "If I only had his energy." Jiraiya rubbed the top of his head as he watched Naruto stop at the gate.

After getting past the guards Naruto made his way over to his favorite ramen shop, but just as Naruto was about to get close he spotted something that caught his attention. Hinata and Tenten were walking together when they also spotted Naruto. "Naruto your back!" Hinata ran at Naruto and gave him a hug with a kiss to the cheek as well.

"Yeah I just got back." Naruto said with a smile. "How about you all join me I'm going to get some ramen?" The two girls nodded their heads and walked with Naruto into the ramen shop. "So Tenten you wanted me to look at a weapon seal." Tenten's eyes immediately flew open with eagerness in them.

"Here you go." Tenten gently gave Naruto the seal as they sat down at the booth. Tenten watched as Naruto's eyes narrowed in concentration as he took a bottle of ink and a brush and began to work on the seal. Hinata smiled at Naruto as she gave Teuchi the order of ramen Tenten, Naruto, and herself wanted. After about a minute Naruto finally took his eyes off the tag and laid his brush down.

"Are the weapons already sealed inside?" Naruto asked and watched as Tenten nodded her head. "Alright let's see if this works." Naruto slapped the seal on the ground and applied chakra suddenly a small circle could be seen about three feet away from Naruto when a sword suddenly shot out of it. "That'll work." Naruto said with a smile as he passed the seal off to Tenten who accepted it with a big smile.

"Thank you Naruto." Tenten turned and began to eat while Naruto wrote a quick sketch of the seal for future use later on. Naruto turned to Hinata just as she shoved his chopsticks in his mouth with noodles on them.

"Stop working and eat." Hinata said with a stern look on her face, but Naruto could see the blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, I will start to eat, but not until this." Naruto gave Hinata a kiss that made her blush even more, but a cough behind them caught their attention. Naruto turned and saw Hiashi along with Neji standing directly behind the two.

"Hello Hiashi-sama." Naruto said with a smile.

"Hello Uzumaki I hate to ruin your evening, but Hinata is needed back at the compound for further training." Both Hinata and Naruto looked a little disappointed, but didn't argue. Hinata gave Naruto one last kiss on the cheek and followed after her father who was walking away. Naruto smiled himself and turned back to his food to finish his meal, but no sooner had he finished that an ANBU appeared behind him.

"You are needed in the council room immediately Uzumaki-san." The ANBU gave a small tilt of his head as Naruto paid for the food and turned to follow the ANBU.

XXX

"We can't do that!" Tsunade yelled out as she was trying to convince the council to stop what they had planned.

"Tsunade if Naruto keeps going on missions like these then we might lose one of the strongest Konoha Shinobi." Koharu said as Homura and Danzo nodded their heads. The door opened and Naruto stepped inside before popping his neck and fingers with a bored expression on his face.

"Okay so what do you people want now." The council flinched at Naruto's tone and lack of respect in it.

"You will show us the proper respect we deserve brat." Danzo said Naruto looked at Danzo as he looked back.

"So what is it this time." Naruto turned to Tsunade who was just shaking her head.

"They're trying to restrict you to the village." Naruto just groaned and shook his head.

"I thought I already said this once I don't need your protection." Naruto looked at the council and they all looked into the boys blue eyes to see his anger and pain. "I'm not going to be part of this." Naruto once again turned to leave, but was stopped when Danzo banged his cane on the ground.

"You will sit down and listen to what we have to say." Danzo said it in a way that left no room for auguring. "We are trying to help-."

"Last time I checked I needed help when I wasn't a ninja." Naruto stared up at the war hawk who seemed to have this air of anger around him. "But you people didn't want to help then. So I will say this one last time I don't need you to interfere with my life." Naruto turned on his heel and was about to head to the door when he remembered something.

"Oh, how is Rock Lee, Kakashi and Sasuke holding up Tsunade." Naruto turned to see Tsunade smile at him.

"They are doing just fine you can go visit them if you like, but I still have to wait for Rock Lee's answer on if he wants his surgery or not." This confused Naruto, but decided to ask Lee at the hospital.

"_If I don't get the Kyuubi under control Konoha will lose it's strongest weapon_." Danzo thought as he gripped his cane while growling low in his voice. Danzo turned and began to leave the room, but Tsunade kept a close eye on the old war hawk.

"Jiraiya I think we need to keep a close eye on Danzo." Tsunade looked at Jiraiya who nodded his head.

XXX

Naruto made it to the hospital and asked the nurse were was Rock Lee's room. The nurse looked at Naruto for a second before telling him the room. Naruto walked towards Lee's room when he heard a voice coming from the door. Naruto recognized the voice as Lee's sensei Guy and Naruto could tell from the tone in his voice that it was serious, but before Naruto could turn away he heard one sentence that chilled him.

"The surgery could kill me." Lee said without any of his enthusiasm in his voice. Naruto heard Guy sigh from the other side.

"Tsunade told me about the risks." Naruto could hear the slight depressed voice in Guy's voice. "She said that you won't be strong enough to survive the treatment, but you want to know what I said Lee." Lee just shook his head as he waited for his sensei to tell him. "I told her she was wrong. I told her that you had the strength to live through anything. You told me that your dream was to be a splendid ninja using nothing, but Taijutsu. Well, Lee you can still make your dream come true. I believe that you can surive this treatment and that you will be stronger because of it."

Lee looked a little uncertain about it. "Do you mean it Guy-sensei?" Guy seemed to be taken back by Lee's question, but he quickly recovered and smiled down at his student.

"Lee I mean it with ever fiber of my being." Naruto smiled as he walked away, but he was still worried over Lee, but he had a feeling he was in good hands. Naruto made his way to Kakashi's and Sasuke's room, but when he went in he saw that Sasuke was missing with Kakashi laying on the bed with his book.

"Kakashi-sensei what happened to Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at Naruto then went back to his book.

"He asked the nurse to let him grab some fresh air." Kakashi said turning a page in his book. "I think he said something about the roof." Before Kakashi could say anymore Naruto already left the room. "_Maybe I should tag along Sasuke's been acting very strangely towards Naruto lately_." Kakashi closed his book and got out of bed.

XXX

Naruto opened the door leading to the rooftops and saw Sasuke staring at across the village. "You know they've been talking about you." The tone in Sasuke's voice put Naruto on edge, but he still approached his teammate with more caution. "They've been talking about how I lost to _you_." This time Sasuke turned and Naruto saw hate just pure hate reflected in his eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said in a confused tone.

"And now to further it my brother is after you." Sasuke stood up and walked towards Naruto with deadly intent in each step. "He is not suppose to be after you. He is suppose to be after me. What is so special about you… Tell Me!" Sasuke started to get closer to attacking and Naruto knew it.

"Sasuke you need to calm-."Suddenly Naruto felt the need to duck and was lucky that he listened to his senses. Sasuke flew over his head with his Chidori fully charged as he glared at Naruto. Naruto looked at the Sasuke he was talking to and saw that it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What were you doing?" Naruto dropped into a fighting stance as Sasuke chuckled.

"I wasn't going to kill you… yet." Sasuke looked at Naruto with his Sharingan spinning madly. "All I want to do is see what makes you tick." Sasuke charged again, but this time Naruto was waiting Naruto ducked below his arm and spun around kicking Sasuke's legs out from underneath him. Sasuke felt himself falling, but just before he hit the ground he outstretched his arm and spun away from Naruto. Sasuke landed on his feet and charged his Chidori yet again, but Naruto already began to charge his Rasengan.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked at the sphere of chakra. "What is that?" Naruto just shook his head.

"Sasuke I'll say this one time only, back down." Sasuke looked stunned from Naruto's words. "I don't want to hurt you."

Sasuke began to laugh. "You could never hurt an Uchiha." Sasuke charged while Naruto shook his head while he ran full speed at his teammate. Kakashi suddenly made it to the roof, but saw that Naruto and Sasuke were already throwing their Jutsu at each other.

"Damn I'm already to late." Kakashi tried to make it, but the two collided causing air pressure to start to force Kakashi to hold his ground. Kakashi looked up and saw that Naruto was getting pushed back which surprised him. Kakashi revealed his Sharingan and saw that Naruto was slowly decreasing the amount of chakra to the Rasengan. "_What is he doing_?" Sasuke smirked as he started to push with everything he had causing a loud screech to be heard. Suddenly Naruto threw the arm holding the Rasengan upwards forcing Sasuke to follow it. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and tried to bring his Chidori on his head, but Naruto grabbed his wrist and then his throat. Sasuke was about to retaliate, but Naruto quickly jumped back.

"What did you figure out you can't-." Sasuke's words were cut off when his Sharingan and Chidori were suddenly deactivated. Sasuke kept trying to reactivate his Jutsu and Sharingan, but to no avail. "What the hell did you do to me!"

"I placed a chakra seal on you." Naruto said pointing to Sasuke who looked down and saw black marking all over his arms. "I placed it on you when I grabbed your neck. Now I just want to talk with you."

"Why should I listen to you!" Sasuke screamed out in rage.

"Because I won't release the seal until you do." Sasuke growled at Naruto with anger in his voice. "What happened to you Sasuke? I mean we're teammates and we're friends, but lately you've been acting like an asshole. Why?" Sasuke just shook his head with a twisted smile.

"You want to know why." Naruto nodded his head. "I already told you at the Chunin exams remember. I don't have to explain myself to you." Naruto just shook his head and with handsign released Sasuke from the seal.

"I don't know what's happening, but I can say this Sasuke." Naruto said with concern in his voice. "If you don't get off the path you are on then you're going to die." Sasuke just smirked and walked over to the ledge of the building before jumping off. Naruto looked at Kakashi who eye smiled singling that he would talk with Sasuke. Naruto watched as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. "_Sasuke please stop whatever it is that you are doing_." Naruto turned and began to walk down the staircase with a worried look in his eyes.

As Naruto walked down the stairs he heard a familiar voice. "Where's Sasuke at?" Naruto turned the corner and found himself staring at Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto said with a smile. Sakura turned around and saw Naruto she smiled as she ran over to him.

"Hey Naruto I was wondering have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura asked, but the look on Naruto's face said it all.

"Yes, but at the moment you might want to stay away from him." Naruto's statement confused Sakura.

"Why, what happened?" Sakura just watched as Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know, but he's been acting very strangely lately." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura with sad eyes. "I just think it would be safer if you just leave him alone for a little bit. Kakashi is already on his way to talk to him." Sakura watched as Naruto walked past her with sadness reflected in ever step.

"_What happened to those two_?" Sakura thought with worry. Naruto continued to walk down the hallway until he ran into Jiraiya.

"Hey Naruto just got done with your visit." Jiraiya watched as Naruto turned away with sad eyes. "Naruto what happened?"

"Sasuke is starting to become more and more aggressive towards me." Naruto said as he looked up at his master. "He's nearly killed me twice now I think if he keeps this up his going to do something he'll regret." Jiraiya's eyes seemed to focus on something in the past, but as quickly as it was there it was gone.

"Naruto I think-."

"But it'll be fine if anyone can talk any sense into Sasuke it is Kakashi." Naruto smiled at his teacher as he walked past. Jiraiya just watched with a concern look on his face.

"_I hope your right kid_." Jiraiya said this before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

XXX

Sasuke was leaning against a tree contemplating Kakashi's words until he felt a presence behind him. Sasuke jumped away from the tree and turned around to see a group of four individuals staring at him. "Impressive that you managed to sense that we were here."

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled out as his Sharingan activated.

"Oh, such an angry individual aren't you." Said the purple haired one. "First let us introduce ourselves. I'm Ukon, this is Tayuya, Kidomaru, and this is Jirobo." The people he gestured to never made a move, but the man named Kidomaru smiled at Sasuke.

"Are you sure Orochimaru-sama wants this weak ass punk." Tayuya said making Jirobo flinch.

"I told you not to use such foul language." Tayuya simply glared at Jirobo who just stared right back.

"Orochimaru-sama's orders were to bring him with use back to Otogakure." Sakon said still looking at Sasuke. "Orochimaru-sama wishes to make you stronger then you ever could be in this dump." At the word stronger Ukon immediately knew he had Sasuke's attention. "He wishes to teach you everything he knows and give you power beyond your imagining and all he wants from you is for you to swear your loyalty to him." Sasuke looked at the ground for a couple of seconds before he looked up at Ukon.

"You speak of power as if you already have it." Sasuke watched as the group nodded their heads. "Then show me your power and if I take a liking to your power I will go to Otogakure." The group nodded and Sakon threw his head in one direction singling a change in scenery. Sasuke followed after the four with a smile on his face. "_If I'm right I'll have enough power to finally crush my brother and Naruto into dust_." The thought made Sasuke chuckle as he continued to follow the group into darkness.

XXX

Naruto was walking towards his apartment when he saw Hinata standing outside waiting for him. "Hinata what are you doing here?" Hinata smiled at Naruto as she held out a small bag to him.

"We never finished our meal." Hinata blushed as Naruto smiled at her. "Father said we could finish, but I have to be back in thirty minutes." Naruto nodded his head and took Hinata's hand and took her to the small pond located just a minute from his apartment. The two sat down and ate their meal while they watched the moon shine in the water.

"Naruto it's so peaceful." Hinata said this as she snuggled up against Naruto's arm making the blonde smile.

"I know Hinata." Naruto laid his head on Hinata's. The two stayed like that until they noticed it was getting late. Naruto took her home to see Hiashi waiting outside for Hinata.

"Hello Uzumaki again you were cutting it a bit close." Hiashi said with a little humor in his voice.

"It's what I do Hiashi-sama." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Hinata." Hinata nodded her head and gave Naruto a quick kiss before disappearing into the compound. "Have a good night Hiashi-sama." Naruto said this with a bow and Hiashi returned it, but only a small one.

"You too." Hiashi turned around and disappeared into the doorway.

XXX

Sasuke was laying on the ground breathless. "What power." Sasuke said not believing what he just saw.

"All this power could be yours Sasuke all you have to do is join use." Sakon said as his curse mark receded. "Now what do you say."

Sasuke looked up at him and smiled. "Where do I sign up." Sasuke got up and watched as the group kneeled while Sakon smiled at him.

"We start now." Sakon smiled as he realized how easy it was to get Sasuke. "_Orochimaru-sama will be most pleased_." But unknown to the group a slight figure was watching from the shadows, but as quickly as it was there it was gone.

Sasuke turned around and narrowed his eyes. "I'll be right back." Sasuke vanished leaving the group behind.

XXX

"I've got to tell the Hokage what-." Sakura stopped when Sasuke appeared in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked without a hint of emotion.

"You've got to stop Sasuke." Sakura pleaded.

"Listen Sakura I can't have you tell the Hokage that I'm leaving." Sasuke vanished and reappeared behind her. "At least not yet." Suddenly Sakura blacked out slumping forward only to be caught by Sasuke. "Soon Naruto we will have our rematch and then I will gain an even greater power, but first I must kill you." Sasuke began to laugh as he laid Sakura down on the bench. Sasuke then disappeared leaving behind leaves that fluttered in the wind.

* * *

Here we go another update another time. I hope you all enjoyed. Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	19. Chapter 19: The Rage and The Calm

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

__

"_It is my loyalty and dedication towards the village and its people that makes my heart strong, if I'm fighting for the sake of those I love and care about, then I care not what happens to this body. For I am the blade that fights for the sake of my friends and their future, as such I have no regrets.__" - Unknown_

In the House of Upside-Down: cellar's top floor, attic's ground. In the House of Upside-Down: laughing cries, and smile's frown. In the House of Upside-Down: found is lost, and lost-is found..." ―Little Sister Song/Poem at the beginning of _BioShock 2_

___"I belong to the warrior in whom the old ways have joined the new" - Unknown_

A/N: To the anyoumous reviewer Sien. You have nothing to worry about Senji will not be an all powerful being. I have plans for Senji and they are coming together quite nicely. Thank you for the worry you expressed and I hope you continue to enjoy.

* * *

As soon as Sakura woke up she headed straight for the Hokage's office desperate to tell her about what happened to Sasuke. When Sakura told Tsunade she immediately sprung into action, but she cursed when she realized that she didn't have anymore Jonin to spare.

"_I guess I'll have to go with another group_." Tsunade went to Shizune and told her to bring in Shikamaru. Shikamaru arrived not minutes after being called sporting his new Chunin vest.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru yawned showing that Shizune woke him up from his nap.

"I have no time for this." Tsunade said this with force in her voice making Shikamaru stare at her confused. "Sasuke has left for Otogakure and we need a team sent after him to retrieve him, but I have no Jonin to spare. So Shikamaru you need to find four individuals that you know can handle this mission." Shikamaru nodded his head and turned around with a little more speed in his step.

Shizune looked at Tsunade who just sighed. "Why didn't you also call Naruto?" Tsunade looked at Shizune with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you gave him the promotion to Chunin."

Tsunade chuckled as she looked outside with amusement in her eyes. "He turned it down." Shizune eyes widened in shock. "He said if he took the promotion he would end up spending more time away from Hinata and he wanted to spend a little more time with her. He also said he felt he didn't deserve it yet something about his fight with Sasuke during the Chunin exams raddled him." Shizune nodded her head and continued to watch her mentor.

XXX

Naruto was walking hand in hand with Hinata with a smile that was as warm as the sun. When the pair was about to enter the ramen shop someone called out Naruto's name. Naruto turned around and saw Kiba, Chouji, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"I need you for a mission Naruto." Shikamaru said with authority in his voice. The tone in his voice was enough to make Naruto worried.

"What happened?" Naruto turned around as Hinata looked on with worry.

"Sasuke has left the village and is on his way to Otogakure." Naruto's eyes widened, but before he could speak he could hear someone breathing loudly. When he turned to the source of it he found Sakura staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto I tried." Naruto's eyes lowered as he looked at his teammate. "I found Sasuke talking to these four people and then I heard that he was going to leave with them. I tried to get to the Hokage to tell her, but Sasuke found out I was spying on him and knocked me out. I'm sorry." Naruto placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder startling the girl.

"Don't worry Sakura I'll find Sasuke and I'll bring him back." Sakura looked at Naruto, but instead of seeing relief he saw worry. "What is it Sakura?"

"Before I completely blacked out I heard Sasuke say he knew you would come and when you do he was going to kill you." Naruto looked on with a vague look in his eyes, but Sakura continued. "All I'm saying is try to bring him back, but please be careful."

"Don't worry I'm always careful." Naruto said with a smile. Naruto turned around and looked at Hinata who smiled back. "I'm sorry, but I've-."

Hinata silenced Naruto with a kiss that left the both of them with a huge blush. "It's okay, but I expect to see you back here in one piece." Naruto smiled and gave her one last kiss.

"Deal." Naruto turned and faced the others. "Alright let's go." The group nodded and began the run for the gate.

XXX

Fu was thrown to the ground, but quickly spun her body and landed on the ground. "_Who are these three_?"

"Why do we have to catch this bitch?" Hidan said as he held on to his prayer necklace.

"Because it is an order and it might bring in more money." Kakuzu popped his neck and knuckles as he turned towards they're newest member. "What about you Senji?"

"I don't care so long as I get to beat that Uzumaki to a pulp." Senji just watched as Fu began to form some handsigns. "I don't think so little runt." Senji suddenly ran at Fu with a speed impossible for any normal old man. Fu was taking by surprise, but before she could react she was punched in the stomach. Fu was sent flying backwards into a boulder that shattered when she connected with it.

"What are you doing she is my offering to Jashin?" Hidan screamed out while holding his scythe forward.

"You take to long if you're not going to finish the fight then I will." Senji didn't even turn around while he watched as red chakra suddenly began to spill out of the ground. "Damn." Senji growled out as he saw the dust disappear revealing Fu covered in her demonic cloak. Fu looked at the three Akatsuki members before extending the wings on her back and taking to the sky.

"And this is what happens when you take your sweet time with Jinchuriki." Kakuzu said looking at Hidan who glared at his partner. "Great this is going to be bad."

"What are you talking about this just got interesting." Senji looked at Fu with a shine in his eyes that made everyone worry. "Now show me little Jinchuriki. Show me your… POWER!"

XXX

Ishiki was putting on his cloak along with his brother Denpa. "So we're going to deliver this scroll to the Hokage." Oninami nodded his head as he watched the two shrug their shoulders.

"One more thing." Oninami said stopping the brothers in their tracks. "Kakuheki will be coming with you."

"Why you said it yourself he is in no condition to move?" Ishiki looked on as his brother tried to convince Oninami that this was a bad idea, but it didn't work.

Before Oninami could speak they all heard footsteps and turned to see Kakuheki walking towards them. "I'm fine." Kakuheki looked tired, but other then that he looked like a normal person. "Let's just go and get this kid before I fall asleep again." Ishiki and Denpa just looked at one another with concern, but Oninami just smiled at Kakuheki.

"Yes you should be running along now before he gets to tired." Oninami just waved the group off as they traveled towards Konoha. When he knew the group was out of sight Oninami's eyes hardened. "Please be safe because Konoha will not give Naruto up so easily." With that Oninami turned around and headed back into the cabin.

XXX

__

One day later

Senji walked down the dark hallway and threw Fu at the wall making it crack. Senji was fine for the most part except for a deep gash on his chest that healed slowly. "Be careful we still need her alive." Pein said with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

Senji just looked up at him with cruelty reflected in his black eyes. "You think just because you have the Rinnegan that it makes you god." Senji chuckled at the thought. "But the truth is this if you can bleed your no god. You are just a sad man trying to escape your humanity." Everyone looked at Senji with shock in their eyes. When they looked back up to Pein they could see the anger just roll off him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't show you how much of a god I am." Pein took one step forward, but Senji stood his ground with a smile.

"Because I still have information about Naruto and the people going to recruit him." Senji smiled all the wider when Pein stopped in his tracks. "And just so you know I'll keep my end of the bargain I will tell you about these three individuals. Two of them are brothers Ishiki and Denpa both are skilled in separate things, but together you won't be able to stand a chance against them. Ishiki specializes in tracking and gathering information through Genjutsu by breaking his opponent's mind, Denpa specializes in kenjutsu and ninjutsu " Pein's eyes narrowed at that bit of information. "I knew them while I was in Uzushiogakure serving as one of the Ochita they were annoying when they were together. The other was Kakuheki a boy I captured and placed in confinement to try and copy his unique ability, but I just got word that Ishiki and Denpa managed to break him free."

"Who is in charge of this operation to retrieve Naruto?" Pein asked hoping to kill the leader before they could get Naruto.

"I have no idea, but I can say one thing." Senji's eyes gleamed in the fire light making them look demonic. "Whoever it is one strong son of a bitch." Senji turned on his heel and began to leave when he turned to Tobi who smiled and waved at him. Senji made a small movement of waving, but deep down he was in deep thought. "_I need to figure out their motives and then I can kill them off one by one and gain control over all this power_." Senji's smile turned upwards into a sneer as he began to laugh deep down. Senji walked until he was outside and turned back to see a faint glow and for the first time Senji's eyes took on a look of sorrow. "I'm sorry little girl, but your death will led me ever closer to my goal." Senji turned around only for a picture to fall out of his cloak. Senji looked down and saw a group of five people standing around the Gufuukage. Senji's eyes immediately hardened as he looked at the smiling face of Uzushio.

"You could've stopped what happened Uzushio." Senji picked up the picture as he glared at Uzushio. "It is because of you that I had to choose this path, but I will always keep this picture with me. That way I can remember what I did to insure I continue down my path." Senji put the photo back into his pocket and began to walk.

XXX

Madara waited patiently in the meeting room until he heard the door open. He turned to see both Pein and Konan looking at him. "Well, what do you think of him?" Madara watched as Pein and Konan exchanged looks before looking back at him.

"He is a good asset to Akatsuki, but he is hiding something." Pein looked at Madara as he leaned against the wall. "We need to watch him careful until we know what." Madara nodded his head.

"Very well until next time." Madara disappeared into his dimension within a few seconds leaving Pein and Konan alone. Konan looked at Pein and saw he had a distant look in his eyes, but before Konan could ask Pein turned on his heel and walked out the room.

XXX

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out as he stopped on the top of a statue of Hashirama Senju's head. "Sasuke stop running!" Sasuke stopped on the head of the statue on the other side of the waterfall.

"Running?" Sasuke's voice had a hint of confusion in it. "Why would I run from you? I only wanted to pick the perfect place to bury you." Sasuke turned around and Naruto saw that half of his face was covered in black marks along with his left eye being a different color. Naruto just looked on in disbelief as he watched his teammate smile at him. "What's with the look Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "What happened to you?" Sasuke held up his hands and looked down at them.

"Power." Was Sasuke's response. "Power is what's happened to me." Sasuke watched as Naruto glared at him.

"Sasuke I'll ask you once." Naruto pulled out two scrolls and created two clones. "Come back to Konoha or I'll break every bone in your body and drag you back." Sasuke looked at Naruto a little bit longer before breaking out into a full blown laugh.

"That is a real laugh Naruto." Sasuke looked at Naruto just as the curse mark began to recede. "Don't you see the power I hold in my hands."

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "I guess I'll just have to break you." Naruto threw the clones the two scrolls and they unraveled them. "_I'll have to thank Tenten for this idea later_." Naruto bit both his thumbs and smeared blood on both scrolls just as his clones laid them on the ground. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and jumped at Naruto in an attempt to stop his Jutsu. "Fuinjutsu: Hakachiken (A/E) (Sealing technique: Graveyard blade)." Naruto slammed both his palms on the scrolls. Sasuke heard a cracking sound and looked down just in time to see four different swords shooting out of the ground towards his body.

"Shit!" Sasuke screamed out as he watched as the blades inched closer, but at the last second Sasuke gripped one of the blades and used it to shove himself out of danger. Naruto watched as Sasuke fell off the edge of the statue towards the water. Naruto nodded towards his clones and they all jumped after Sasuke. Sasuke hit the water and turned around holding up a tiger seal. Sasuke took in a breath and shot a fireball towards Naruto, but Naruto pulled out two of his fire tags and fired the fire streams at the fireball. Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Naruto and his clones.

"_Shit he used the fireball as a distraction_." Naruto said as he spun his body around to dodge a kick to his head, but his two clones were kicked and sent flying until they vanished into smoke. Naruto looked up just in time to get punched in the face by Sasuke. "_Damn he got a lot stronger from our last fight_." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw Sasuke's Sharingan spinning madly inside his eyes. "_With those eyes and this new power he has I have to be careful of what I do_."

Sasuke turned his body around and landed on the statue looking down at Naruto with a smile. "This is great all this power just flowing through me." Sasuke looked like he was about to jump for joy. "And soon I will collect an even greater power." The tone of Sasuke's voice changed at that moment it became darker and colder then ever.

Naruto landed on the water and looked up at Sasuke with sadness in his eyes. "What is with you and power Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he never saw him before. "Power is nothing if you don't have anyone to defend Sasuke. The path you're going down is not the path to true power-."

"What would you know of true power Naruto?" Sasuke glared at Naruto with hate in his red eyes. "Even right now I can see that "power" coursing through your body." Naruto's eyes narrowed at that. "If my power is not true power then what about yours."

"There is no difference in power only in the way you use them." Naruto said this as he relaxed his stance a little. "You use your power to further yourself without helping anyone, but you. While I use my power to help others in need that Sasuke is _true_ power."

"Whoever told you that load of bullshit Naruto is lying to you." Sasuke said as he began to walk down the statue a few feet. "Power is the ability to crush any foe in front of you to kill all who stand in your way. Now that Naruto is true power not all this mumble jumble about protecting others or helping them. Power is meant only to further you in this world."

"I guess there is no point in talking anymore is there." Sasuke's answer was charging up his Chidori. Naruto focused his chakra on the seal on his right palm and formed his Rasengan.

"Are you really going to fight me with that?" Sasuke chuckled as he watched Naruto raise an eyebrow in confusion. "We already discovered that your pathetic Jutsu can't compete with my Chidori." Naruto just shook his head and smiled.

"If you truly believe that then come at me." Sasuke glared at Naruto and ran down the statue until he hit the water causing the water to erupt around him. Sasuke suddenly emerged out of the water charging straight for Naruto. Naruto stood his ground for a second then charged Sasuke when the two of them were a few feet away they attacked. The two attacks smacked into one another making a grinding sound, but Sasuke was shocked to see that Naruto hadn't budged a inch. Sasuke began to push harder on his Jutsu while Naruto did the same the result was the two attacks exploding and sending the two flying backwards. Naruto was sent splashing across the water until he twisted his body around and landed on his feet. Sasuke ended up doing the same thing, but when he looked at Naruto he was angry. "How?"

"Simple when I first used Rasengan against you I wasn't using it to its full power." Sasuke shook his head and smirked at Naruto.

"You had me going for a second." Naruto kept an emotionless face up as Sasuke began to chuckle. "But the last time we used these techniques against one another I felt that you wasn't holding back." Naruto just walked over to the rock wall making Sasuke look on confused as Naruto made another Rasengan.

"This is the true power of Rasengan." And without further word Naruto slammed the Rasengan into the wall. Sasuke watched as the Rasengan dug its way through the wall with ease, but what shocked Sasuke the most was that the entire wall actually began to shake and cracks began to form making chuncks of rock fall into the river. Naruto ended his Jutsu and took his arm away. Naruto turned to Sasuke and without looking gave the wall a tap the result was that half of the wall fell into the water causing waves. "That is the difference between Rasengan and Chidori. Chidori is a assassination Jutsu used to get in and get out, but the Rasengan is brute force. It will grind away until you are either launched away from just the force or ripped apart by it. Now I'll ask one more time Sasuke. Come back to the village quietly or I _will_ break ever bone in your body."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger as he watched the last bit of rock fall into the water. "I will not go back to that weakling of a village." Naruto shook his head with his eyes closed.

"I was hoping not to resort to this." Naruto opened his eyes and was immediately covered in red chakra. "I gave you a choice Sasuke I won't let you go." Sasuke watched the red chakra surround Naruto, but Sasuke just laughed.

"Don't you remember that power of yours is useless against my Sharingan." Naruto narrowed his eyes as Sasuke continued. "The last time you used it against me I saw through everything you did. You can't beat me with that power."

"If I recall that last time we fought with me using this power you lost." Sasuke's laughter died right there replaced with anger.

"I will kill you Naruto." Sasuke growled this out as his curse mark began to glow. "And then I will have an even greater power." Naruto just entered a battle stance and got ready. Sasuke charged Naruto as he went through handsigns. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke launched the fireball at Naruto who narrowed his eyes. Naruto jumped over the fireball only to hear the sound of chirping birds. Naruto turned his body just to miss Sasuke plunging his hand through his back. Naruto kept turning while keeping his right arm held out to hit Sasuke in the back, but when he connected Sasuke vanished into smoke.

"_Kage Bunshin_!" Naruto landed on the water's surface and looked up just in time to get kick into the water. Naruto's head emerged from the water and just as he looked up he saw Sasuke holding a Chidori with black markings all over his face.

"I hope this hurts." Sasuke plunged his hand into the water confusing Naruto until he remembered one thing, the Chidori was a ball of crackling electricity. Naruto felt the electricity flow into his body causing Naruto to scream in pain. Sasuke lifted Naruto out of the water and threw him into the rock wall. Naruto crashed into the wall making a human-shaped crater, but when Naruto went to move Sasuke jammed his still active Chidori into Naruto's chest. "I guess you lose." Naruto looked up to see Sasuke smiling at him. Sasuke ripped his arm out of Naruto chest and began to walk away while Naruto slowly closed his eyes.

XXX

Kyuubi's eyes opened to see Naruto lying face down in the water. "**You should be grateful that I'm inside you**." Kyuubi chuckled as he poured more chakra into Naruto. "**And soon everything about you will become mine**." Kyuubi began to laugh as his chakra descending onto Naruto.

XXX

Sasuke was about to jump when he felt a strange feeling. Sasuke turned around just as a punch was sent into his face sending crashing into the other side of the canyon. Sasuke jumped out of the wall and looked to see Naruto with his red chakra taking the form of a fox with one tail. "How that should've-?" Sasuke looked at Naruto's chest to see it completely healed.

"Now where were we Sasuke." Naruto said as he got down on all fours with a animalistic smile on his face.

XXX

Ishiki was talking to his brother when he stopped. Denpa turned to his brother just as Kakuheki stopped as well. "What is it?"

"We have a very big problem." Ishiki said as he turned to the source of the power. "Naruto is using a lot of Kyuubi's chakra." This made the other two look at each other in surprise before turning to see Ishiki jumping towards the source of the demonic chakra. "Hold on Naruto just hold on." Denpa and Kakuheki followed as they charged through the forest to get to Naruto.

* * *

Here is the next chapter I'll continue the fight in the next one, but I will make it were the fight drags on little after Sasuke enters his second curse seal form. Okay, but on to one last thing I tried. To everyone who wanted to see Tayuya live through this I just wanted you to know I tried, but I couldn't get the story to fit around her with everything I have planned so again I'm sorry. L Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	20. Chapter 20: The Valley of the End

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

__

"Why do I have to fight with such a strong guy? I envied the weak ones. The souls of everyone in our group of friends wasted away and disappeared just from being around us. From loneliness we divided our soul in two. We don't know which was the original, or maybe it was neither of us. It's just that there was no other way to escape from the loneliness. I envied the weak ones. If you're weak, then you can gather in as large a group as you want. I want to become weak and if that's not possible, then I at least want to make friends that are as strong as me." - starrk (bleach)

"Surpassing human knowledge, with power capable of controlling the Heavens... Now is the beginning of destruction, released from the deepest darkness." - Bleach manga cover.

* * *

Sasuke was actually shaking from the power coming off of Naruto. "_Why_?" Sasuke gritted his teeth harder and harder as he began to get angrier at Naruto. "_Why does he continue to stand up_. _I was positive that should've killed him, but why didn't it_." Sasuke finally couldn't take it anymore. "What it that power Naruto tell me!" Naruto just looked on with sadness in his eyes, but knew Sasuke would figure it out sooner or later.

"I am a Jinchuriki Sasuke." Sasuke still had a look of confusing on his face until Naruto went on. "I'm the Jinchuriki to Kyuubi no Kitsune." Sasuke's eyes immediately looked like saucer dishes after that bit of news.

"_The Kyuubi no Kitsune_." Sasuke thought as he slowly backed up a few steps from Naruto. "_That demon nearly destroyed the entire village and now it is sealed inside Naruto_." Sasuke couldn't help, but feel dread start to grip his heart. Sasuke turned and jumped in the air while performing handsigns, but he never got halfway done when Naruto threw his arm and sent his red chakra sailing towards him. Sasuke turned to avoid the chakra arm, but it suddenly changed course and grabbed him. "_What! This chakra acts like it has a life of it's own_!" Sasuke was immediately pulled towards Naruto who punched him in the face sending him back to the canyon wall. Naruto looked down at his hand and noticed it was shaking and that it hurt a little.

"_I can't stay in this form much longer_." Naruto turned towards Sasuke who was on his hands and knees huffing and puffing. Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto saw that the black marks had expanded themselves all across Sasuke's face. "_What's going on_?"

"You think you're the only one that is special." Sasuke looked at Naruto has his black marks began to close in turning Sasuke's skin from white to dark-gray. Sasuke looked down at his hands and smiled, but suddenly he lurched forward as two things began to try and force themselves out of his back. Naruto turned away has he heard the ripping sound and turned back to see Sasuke sporting two wings shaped like hands. "But I have news for you I'm a lot more special then you." Naruto growled and went back to all fours and charged kicking up a wave of water.

Sasuke stood his ground with a smile as Naruto rammed into him crashing through the wall and dragging him across the rock's face. Naruto stopped and swung Sasuke into the nearest thing possible which just happened to be the leg of Madara's statue. Naruto watched until he saw Sasuke jump out of the smoke flapping the wings on his back. "Looks like the fox is grounded." Sasuke smiled as Naruto disappeared in speed, but thanks to his Sharingan Sasuke followed Naruto running up Madara's statue. Sasuke dodged just as Naruto jumped at him, but that was when he remembered something Naruto's chakra seemed to be alive. Sasuke turned around to see two giant chakra hands grab his wings and throw him into Hashirama chest making the entire area shake.

"We both can't keep this up Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out just as Sasuke jumped out of the smoke wearing a sadistic smile.

"I don't know about you, but I can keep going!" Sasuke placed his hands together and spat out ten small fireballs at Naruto. Naruto stood his ground as the fireballs hit his chakra cloak, but when they went out Naruto got the biggest shock of the day. Ever last fireball was a kunai with a explosive tag attached to it. The tags exploded shaking the ground even further as Sasuke laughed on, but his laughter stopped when red chakra launched towards him in the shape of a fox's head snarling at him with teeth bared. Sasuke dodged the chakra barely, but one of his wings was almost completely ripped off sending Sasuke spiraling back to the ground. When the smoke cleared Naruto was shown with his entire shirt blown off with a few burns on his chest and blood running down his left arm, but it was already beginning to heal. The red chakra quickly resurfaced and covered Naruto again.

"_Damn looks like this chakra can't protect me from everything_." Naruto turned to Sasuke just as his left arm went numb. "_What the fuck just happened_?" Naruto tried to move his left arm, but found he couldn't make it budge. Naruto heard rock splashing into the water and looked up to see Sasuke standing up still missing his wing. Sasuke took a step forward, but suddenly lurched forward with his face scrunched up in pain. "Sasuke please stop this! If we keep going like this we'll end up killing each other. Sakura asked me to bring you back safely, but for me to do it carefully. You are starting to make it a lot harder for me to keep my promise Sasuke."

Sasuke just smiled at Naruto with madness in his eyes. "Why, we're just getting started!" Sasuke disappeared and reappeared right next to Naruto. Naruto ducked a kick to his head, but when he threw a punch at Sasuke with his right arm he caught it. Sasuke smiled and chucked Naruto into the rock wall. Sasuke looked at the wall until a wave of red chakra came sailing towards him. Sasuke jumped in the air and tried to fly away, but fell only to get caught up in the chakra wave crashing him into the wall. Naruto walked out of the rubble with his chakra wearing a snarl. Sasuke looked up just as Naruto's chakra wrapped around his body and swung him into the water below. The river shook as Sasuke hit the bottom, but he quickly yanked himself out of the water landing on the water charging up another Chidori, but this one sounded like a thousand birds taking flight and was pure black. "I'm tried of playing around this ends here Naruto!" Naruto held out his hand and charged up his Rasengan, but it took a vermillion color to it. Naruto and Sasuke stood by and looked at each other before charging swinging their respective Jutsu at each other. The two connected and the river immediately was pushed away from the two.

Naruto gritted his teeth and pushed harder on his Rasengan making Sasuke do the same, but just when Sasuke was being pushed back he smiled. Naruto was confused until he heard the flapping sound behind him. Naruto turned to see Sasuke smiling at him holding another black Chidori when Naruto turned to the other Sasuke he had gripped his arm holding a cruel smile as the second Chidori ripped through Naruto back.

"Kage… Bunshin." Naruto gasped out as blood started to come out of his mouth. Naruto was then thrown as hard as Sasuke could into the statue of Hashirama making the statue shake from the force.

XXX

Ishiki felt Kyuubi's chakra suddenly vanish and a feeling of dread washed over him. "Damn we need to hurry now!" The other two nodded their heads and began to pick up the pace. "Please be safe Naruto."

XXX

Sasuke looked down at Naruto who was to his surprise still breathing. Sasuke himself wasn't doing too well either from using the Chidori to the Kage Bunshin he was standing just from using his curse mark. "_All I have to do is kill him and then I will have Mangekyou_." Sasuke drew out a kunai and was about to bring an end to Naruto's laugh when Sasuke's back was suddenly slashed open. Sasuke jumped forward while turning to see his attacker. Standing right next to Naruto was Enmatsuki with her hood down revealing a woman with brown hair with blue eyes with twinge of red in them. "Who the fuck are you?"

Enmatsuki looked down to see Naruto breathing and smiled. "I'm no one of your concern." Enmatsuki looked at Sasuke and Sasuke felt the air in his lungs being pulled out from the amount of killing intent she was letting out. "I don't care about you Naruto is my concern so run away Uchiha before I stomp out your clan here and now." The tone in her voice suggested that she would do just that. Sasuke turned around and with one last look at Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves. "Naruto!" Enmatsuki leaned on Naruto with her head resting on his chest hearing a faint heartbeat she smiled, but knew if she didn't get him to Konoha then he would die. Enmatsuki was about to lean down and pick Naruto up when she heard twigs break. She turned on a dime only to see Ishiki, Denpa, and Kakuheki.

"Whoa, there its us." Ishiki held up his hands as Enmatsuki continued to stare at him, but instead of blue eyes she was now sporting blood red eyes.

"Prove it." Enmatsuki growled out.

"We found you at the edge of death we brought you to Oninami to help you." Ishiki said as he slowly lowered his arms. "You then asked is there any way you could repay us and from that moment on you helped watch over Naruto." Enmatsuki looked at Ishiki a little more before easing up. Her eyes slowly returned back to normal making Ishiki breath a sigh of relief. "Please don't ever stare at me with those eyes again." Enmatsuki smiled slyly at Ishiki who smiled right back.

Ishiki looked down and saw Naruto and immediately his smile vanished, but before he could talk the sound of chirping birds caught their attention. They all turned around to see Kakuheki with an arm wrapped around his throat with Kakashi standing behind him holding a Raikiri (Lightning Cutter).

"Tell me what happened or your friend is introduced to the gates of hell." Kakashi glared at them and everyone felt the electricity begin to build in his Jutsu.

"Do you really want to stand here and talk Naruto is currently dying." Isihki indicated the boy behind him. "Besides we just got here ourselves we were sent to deliver something to the Hokage." Ishiki slowly reached into his pack and pull out the scroll and gently showed it to Kakashi who looked at it with suspicion, but one look at Naruto made his mind up.

"Fine, but one false move and I'll make you regret ever being born." Ishiki nodded his head towards Enmatsuki who gently picked Naruto up and he the group jumped towards Konoha as fast as they could.

XXX

Tsunade was currently heading out the hospital after giving Choji the medicine to save his life when she heard a voice call her. "Hokage-sama!" Tsunade turned around and saw Naruto in Enmatsuki's arms with his eyes barely open a hole punched into his chest that was healing very slowly.

"Bring him inside quickly!" Enmatsuki nodded her head and rushed into the hospital with Tsunade right behind her. "_Looks like it is going to be a long day_."

XXX

Naruto woke up once more in the hospital this time with a splitting headache and a burning pain in his chest. "Last time I can that Chidori version in the chest." Naruto grumbled this out just as Tsunade entered the room.

"Naruto your awake!" Tsunade ran over and, but when she got close enough she gave him a punch to the head, but without any chakra.

"Ow!" Naruto gripped his head as he glared at Tsunade. "What was that for?" Tsunade just glared right down at Naruto.

"That was making us worry so much Naruto." Tsunade took the charts from his bed and shoved at him. "Check how long you been out." Naruto did just that and was surprised by what he found.

"Two weeks." Naruto looked the chart over and he couldn't believe it. "How Kyuubi usually heals me up in time to wake me up in two days."

"Because Kyuubi may be able heal almost any wound you receive, but the deeper the wound the slower the healing process." Tsunade just continued to glare at Naruto as he laid the chart down and looked at her.

"I couldn't do it." Naruto turned his eyes to his covers as he gripped them tightly. "I couldn't get Sasuke back." Tsunade looked down and was about to punch again, but realized Naruto wasn't in the best condition physically or emotionally.

"Naruto if you couldn't bring him back then why didn't you kill him." At the word kill Naruto flinched and looked further down.

"I was posed to do just that, but then I remembered my promise to Sakura." Tsunade waited seeing Naruto needed to say more. "So I aimed lower, but realized that no matter where I aimed Sasuke was going to die. I wanted to keep my promise if I can't do that then I don't deserve to be Hokage." Tsunade knew Naruto was hiding something, but didn't press the matter. The door opened and revealed Sakura and Hinata both holding flowers, but when Hinata saw Naruto she ran at him and gave him a hug. Naruto felt pain rip through his body, but it passed as quickly as it came.

"Naruto." Hinata began to cried into Naruto's shoulder hurting Naruto more then any wound. "When I saw you I really thought you were going to die." Naruto gently pushed Hinata away until she was looking into his eyes.

"I told you I'm not going to die any time soon." Naruto gave Hinata a quick kiss. Naruto looked at Sakura and was about to speak when Sakura beat him to it.

"It's okay Naruto." Sakura said as she laid the flowers on his legs and gave him a light hug. "I know you tried, but I guess I'm to blame." Naruto looked confused for a few seconds. "I told you to bring Sasuke back. I tried to relay on you to bring him back, but no more. I will help and do whatever needs to be done to bring Sasuke back or…" Sakura let the sentence unfinished as she turned around and walked out, but not before giving Naruto a smile.

Naruto looked at Tsunade and realized she was hiding something. "What is it Tsunade?"

"The council wants to speak to you." Naruto just groaned as he laid down.

"Tell them I'm not interested in being-." Tsunade interrupted Naruto, but with hesitation.

"It's about that anymore Naruto." Naruto looked at Tsunade and saw sadness in her eyes. "It's something a little more serious." Naruto just narrowed his eyes at Tsunade.

XXX

"You can't be serious!" Homura yelled out at Ishiki who rubbed his ear.

"It really echoes in here." Denpa looked at his brother with a smile and received a slap to the back of the head.

"Yes it does." Ishiki looked at Kakuheki who was sleeping against the wall as Enmatsuki looked at Danzo every few seconds with a slight worry in her eyes. "And for your information yes we are serious we are here to take Naruto to a friend of ours for more training."

"I'm sorry, but that is out of the question Naruto is going to be restricted to the village." Koharu stated as she looked at the group.

"Look we can play this silly game, but the result will be Naruto coming with us." Danzo stood up and looked more closely at Enamtsuki who backed away a little.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" Danzo questioned making the girl back away a little more. "That hair and eye color your from the Tentoukirite (Heaven Cutter) clan." Enmatsuki just glared at the ground.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Enmatsuki stated as she looked at Danzo with anger. "My name is Enmatsuki-."

"That right there proves it." Danzo said as he sat down once more. "I met some members of your clan during the Second Great Shinobi Warand all of them have been named after the moon. You apparently are no exception, but what confuses me is that your clan was wiped out during the war."

"My father managed to get my mother away." Enmatsuki said through clenched teeth.

"And now you are the last." Enmatsuki said nothing, but her silence spoke for her. Before they could continue the door opened and Naruto followed by Jiraiya and Tsunade walked in. Naruto looked around the room and saw two familiar faces.

"Ishiki, Denpa." Naruto smiled as he walked up to greet the two people who helped him get on the path of Fuinjutsu.

"Naruto you grown since the last time we saw you." Denpa said putting a hand on Naruto's head and rubbing messing his hair up even more then it already was.

"I got a lot stronger thanks to you guys as well." Naruto said with a note of pride.

"We can tell." Ishiki said shaking Naruto a little.

"So who are they." Naruto said pointing to Enmatsuki and Kakuheki who was rubbing his eyes just now waking up.

"You don't remember me Naruto." Enmatsuki looked visable hurt until Naruto's widened.

"Enmatsuki?" Enmatsuki smiled and nodded. Naruto turned to Kakuheki who looked at Naruto with a bored expression. "Who are you?" Kakuheki yawned at Naruto making him raise an eyebrow as he looked at Ishiki who just shook his head.

"His name is Kakuheki." Ishiki looked at the man in question and found that he was asleep again. "Anyway back to business." Ishikia looked at Tsunade who glared daggers into him. "No need to give me such a look Hokage-sama. I came here not demanding Naruto, but saying that he needs to come with us."

"And what if I refuse." Tsunade crossed her arms with a defiant expression on her face. Ishiki's response was taking the scroll out and handing it over to her.

"I'm afraid that is not an option." Ishiki watched as Tsunade opened the scroll and began to read it's content. Tsunade's face slowly began to transform from anger to confusing then to sadness. The at the bottom of the scroll Tsunade's face turned to that of sheer surprise.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled out making the toad hermit jump and run over to Tsunade. "See if this is real or not." Tsunade handed the scroll over to Jiraiya who took a hold of the scroll and began to look it over with a concentrated eye. When Jiraiya came back his face told the story.

"Sorry Tsunade it's real." Tsunade grabbed Jiraiya by the arm and led him out of the council room and into the hallway. Ishiki was smiling at Naruto as they listened to the Tsunade yell at Jiraiya not loud enough to be heard, but still pretty loud. When the two entered the room again Tsunade had a look of anger and despair.

"If you hurt him." Tsunade growled out.

"We promise he will be well kept for." Enmatsuki said with a smile.

Tsunade just continued to glare at them until she turned to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya your going with them." Jiraiya looked at her, but only nodded with a smile. "I expect daily reports writing by Naruto and I will know if it is him or not." Ishiki smiled and looked at the council who was staring at Tsunade in shock.

"What are you doing Tsunade-hime?" Koharu yelled out with the other two members looking on with slight glares.

"I have no choice in this matter." Tsunade tossed them the scroll and they went over it with shocked eyes.

"But this means-." Hormura was quickly silenced by Denpa who managed to wrap a cloth around Hormura's mouth.

"Shhh." Denpa held a finger to his lips with a smile. "That is a secret." Denpa released his side of the cloth and looked at Naruto. "Okay we leave tomorrow." Naruto was still confused about everything happening and Ishiki could see it.

"We're taking you to a special individual to help you train for three years Naruto." Naruto's eyes brightened up, but then he remembered Hinata.

"So we are leaving tomorrow." Ishiki nodded his head and no sooner had he done that Naruto was out the door. "Was it something I said?" Ishiki looked at Jiraiya who shook his head.

"No it's just something he needs to go do." Jiraiya turned around and headed out the same door.

XXX

Naruto finally found Hinata walking towards her home. "Hinata!" Hinata turned towards the sound of Naruto's voice only for the two slam into each other and land on the ground. Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto laying on top of her making her blush like a tomato. Naruto quickly got off of Hinata and helped her up much his own embarrassment. "Hinata I need to tell you something." Hinata nodded her head listening intently to Naruto. "I'm going to be leaving on a three year training mission apparently." Hinata stared at Naruto in shock not believing Naruto is going to be gone that long.

"When do you leave?" Hinata asked with sadness etched in her voice.

"Tomorrow." Naruto just looked at Hinata with sad eyes until he grabbed her hand and began to led her through the village.

"What are we doing?" Hinata looked back at her house then at Naruto.

"We are going to make the most out of the time we have left today." Hinata smiled at Naruto, but looked back to see a figure with a white kimono disappear back into the house.

"So were too first?" Hinata asked with a smile as Naruto drew her close and kissed her.

"How about that waterfall." Hinata blushed and nodded her head as the two headed to their first destination.

XXX

Hinata returned to her house at night with a smile as she walked up to her door and entered. "Where have you been?" Hinata froze at the voice of her father Hiashi. She turned around to see him sitting in a chair with a calm expression.

"Father." Hinata said with some regret in her voice. "I'm sorry I'm so late for our training session, but I was-."

"With Naruto Uzumaki." Hiashi finished for her as he stood up.

"So it was you that I saw watching us." Hinata stated as Hiashi walked up to her.

"Yes." Hiashi looked down at his daughter and smiled a sad smile. "I'm sorry he is leaving tomorrow."

"So you heard." Hinata looked at the ground as Hiashi placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Yes I did." Hiashi gave he a small kiss on her head. "So I will excuse his actions this time, but this means you will have to catch up on the training you missed today understand." Hinata looked up at her father and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you." Hinata ran off to her bedroom leaving behind a smiling Hiashi.

XXX

"Did you say all the goodbyes you wanted too?" Ishiki asked as Naruto approached the gate.

"Yeah." Naruto stated as he looked out into the forest. "Now let's go." Naruto began to walk with Denpa leading the group towards their destination.

"_Don't worry Hinata I'll be back and stronger then ever_." Naruto smiled back at the village. "_And Sasuke you better watch out, because I'm coming for you_." Naruto's face turned into that of sheer determination as a bird flew into the air and vanished into the clouds.

* * *

Now about that next chapter will have some interesting turn of events in it and it will include most of Naruto's training during the time skip, but remember that whatever happens it is all apart of my plan. Yes Naruto will still try and uphold his promise to Sakura why because that was what strived him to get stronger. So that part of cannon shall remain, but everything else will be changed up a bit. Until then Read, Enjoy, and Review

"Surpassing human knowledge, with power capable of controlling the Heavens... Now is the beginning of destruction, released from the deepest darkness." - Bleach manga cover.

"Surpassing human knowledge, with power capable of controlling the Heavens... Now is the beginning of destruction, released from the deepest darkness." - Bleach manga cover.


	21. Chapter 21: Revelation

____

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

__

"Gafflwn Dihenydd, o'r fuddugol yn wiriol sydd. Ni fydd neb yn ein Drechu, Falch ydy ni i drochu, Traed o flaen i'r Annwn, mewn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni." (We cheat Death from his rightful victory. No one can defeat us we are glad to plunge feet first into hell in the knowledge that we will rise.) - Lament of Aidan (Language: Hungarian)

"And my army of brothers went over the hilltops, drenched in blood we may be... but fighting is all left to me... together with my army of brothers... down we fall... darkness in all... through hell!" - Lament of Aidan

_

* * *

_

Naruto just woke up to find himself walking through the woods on his back. Naruto sat up to find himself being carried by Kakuheki who looked tired as usual. "How long have I been asleep?" Naruto asked making Kakuheki look at him with a bored expression.

"Too long." Was all he said before placed Naruto on his feet and continued to walk on.

"Did I do something wrong?" Naruto looked at Ishiki who shook his head.

"No, we kinda made him carry you, because you were still asleep and we needed to get moving." Ishiki smiled down at Naruto as Kakuheki yawned while he rubbed his eyes.

"Why is he always tired?" Naruto looked at Kakuheki who looked like he was about to collapse at any moment.

"Well, it isn't that he's tired." Ishiki smiled at Kakuheki as he leaned against a tree. "He is the most laziest person you can ever meet in your life, but there is another reason. If the enemy believes you are already weakened then he will make a mistake." Naruto looked as Kakuheki leaned against the nearest tree and fell asleep. Ishiki smiled at his friend as he gave him a smack to the back of the head. "Come on sleeping beauty time to get moving."

XXX

__

One hour later

The group made it to a small clearing with a small cabin in the center. As the group approached the home the door opened to reveal Oninami with a smile on his face. "Oh, it's so good to see you." Oninami walked slowly towards Naruto until he stopped in front of him with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen. "I've only seen you once Naruto in a tiny photograph." Oninami actually began to cry as he gave Naruto a tight hug making Naruto look around in a confused manner.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are." Oninami gently pulled away and looked at Naruto with a look of slight disappointment before he smiled again.

"I'm sorry I should've introduced myself first." Oninami stood up and looked at Naruto with happiness reflected in his eyes. "I'm Oninami Uzumaki father of Kushina Uzumaki. I'm your grandfather." Naruto looked at Oninami with nothing more then pure shock.

XXX

A bird flew towards Senji as he stood on a pedestal. The bird landed on his shoulder and began to tweet into his ear. Senji smiled even bigger as the bird continued to speak. "Excellent." Senji gave the small bird a seed and it disappeared in a poof of smoke. "So Oninami is still alive I thought he died after he used his clan's most forbidden Fuinjutsu. All well I guess he is just another loose end that I need to tie up." Senji was about to jump down when a voice behind him made him jump.

"So you have your own agenda." Senji turned around and saw Madara staring at him.

"I knew you would find me out Madara." Madara actually lone eye widened in shock, but quickly lowered.

"I thought you forgot all about me." Madara slowly approached Senji who just stared at Madara.

"How could I forget all about you little Madara." Madara's eye narrowed in anger at Senji who gently stepped off his pedestal.

"Don't talk to me as if I'm a mere child." Madara watched as Senji walked around him with a calm smile.

"My apologies I didn't mean to offend the great Madara or should I say the once great Madara." Madara's hands twitched as he glared at Senji.

"You better watch how you talk to me." Madara turned and faced Senji who slowly got off the wall. "I know your secret Senji. You do have a special Jikūkan Ninjutsu, but the ability to slow down time in your personal space is only a side-effect of the real power. It allows you to slow down your aging and even stop you blood flow for a few seconds, but how did you know it was me." At this Senji smiled even bigger.

"Please you may have some of these fools hooked on your whole "Tobi" thing, but I was there when you and Hashirama created Konoha and forged that alliance with Uzushiogakure." Senji crossed his arms with a smug look on his face. "I recognized your chakra as soon as I saw you."

Madara continued to stare at Senji for a few more seconds. "This stays between me and you understand." Madara walked past Senji who smiled with his eyes closed.

"But of course I mean there is no gain in it if I tell the rest who you really are." This stopped Madara as he slowly turned his head towards Senji who continued to smile. "Have a nice day." Senji then got off the wall and vanished in a slight flicker of speed.

"_I'll have to watch him carefully_." Madara thought with concern as he continued to walk down the hallway with a frown behind his mask.

XXX

"What so you are my mom's dad?" Naruto asked this with disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, your mother was named Kushina and she was my daughter." Oninami smiled down at Naruto as his disbelief soon turned into anger.

"Then why did I have to grow up alone." Naruto growled out making Oninami look away with sadness.

"I wanted to come and help you, but in my present state I could barely leave the cabin." Oninami stated as a light breeze blew through his mid-length grey hair. "I did everything I could through to keep you safe. I had Enmatsuki watch over you and Ishiki and Denpa give you the book over Fuinjutsu. All in the hopes of finally meeting you." Naruto watched as Oninami gently sat on the ground still wearing his smile.

Naruto turned to Ishiki and Denpa and glared at them. "You told me I was the last Uzumaki left." Ishiki and Denpa both looked at each with nervous smiles.

"Well, back then we had no choice." Ishiki began, but Naruto still continued to stare at them.

"What would you have done if we told you that you had a clan member out there still alive?" Denpa's question made Naruto look at the ground in thought. "You would've begged and pleaded with us to take you to him, but we couldn't allow you to see him just yet."

"Why not?" Naruto asked angered, but the answer didn't come from Ishiki or Denpa it came from Oninami.

"Because the training I have planned was going to require you to have a few more tricks up our sleeve before we attempt it." Naruto looked at his grandfather with a puzzled expression.

"And what training is that." At this Oninami smiled as he stared at Naruto.

"We are going to help you gain complete control over the Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto just looked at Oninami and smiled.

"Already done it." Oninami looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes making Naruto's smile dwindled.

"No you haven't." Before Naruto could interrupt Oninami continued onwards. "You've learned how to draw on it's chakra, but not separate it." Naruto's confused look said everything making Oninami sigh. "Okay the Kyuubi is made up of two things it's chakra and it's will. Now tell me what happens when you tap into Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto thought back to the last few times he used Kyuubi's chakra.

"I felt angry almost like I had just all this rage building inside me." Oninami nodded his head and continued onwards.

"That is the will of the Kyuubi trying to influence you and take you over." Oninami could tell Naruto was listening with everything he had and that made him smile. "When you draw on Kyuubi's power you also draw on it's will. The only way to use Kyuubi's chakra to it's full potential is to separate it from the beast itself." Naruto nodded his head and smiled with everything he had.

"Alright then let's get this thing started." Naruto started to walk forward only to be stopped by Oninami again.

"Sorry Naruto, but you can't face the Kyuubi at least not yet." Naruto stared at Oninami in confusion until he explained. "First you must be the darkness that lies in the deepest regions of your heart. Then and only then can you face the Kyuubi."

That was when Jiraiya had enough. "What are you talking about?" Jiraiya glared at Oninami who simply smiled. "Naruto can't beat the Kyuubi not at the level he is at."

"Exactly that is why we are going to help him." This brought a look of confusion from everyone. "I'm going to send us into Naruto inner mind using the Fuinjutsu seals I've been working on since I planned this little reunion. Once there we will be able to help him fight off the Kyuubi while he draws out it's chakra and once that is done the real training can begin, but first we need something." Oninami stared at Jiraiya who continued to glare at Oninami. "The key Jiraiya we need it."

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow-." Jiraiya stopped when Oninami glared at him with hate in his eyes.

"I don't have a lot of time left Jiraiya." Oninami stated with no emotion. "Besides don't you think Minato would've liked his son to have the key." Jiraiya's eyes went wide as he stared at Oninami in shock. "What did you really think I wasn't watching my daughter as she grew up. I was always watching over her, but I couldn't make it in time to save her."

"So this Minato person is my dad." Oninami looked at Naruto and with a startled expression.

"You don't know the name of your Yondaime Hokage." Naruto's eyes went as wide as saucer dishes. "I guess you didn't know so I'll tell you. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki and your father was the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze."

"You wasn't-." Jiraiya was stopped when Oninami spoke in a clear and precise voice.

"He is going to find out sooner or later and besides now that he knows who his family was he has to get stronger in order to preserve their memories." Naruto looked at Oninami and nodded his head. Oninami was about to get off the ground when he gripped his chest and began to cough up small amounts of blood making everyone panic. Naruto made a move to help, but Oninami waved him down as his fit ended. "I'm running out of time Jiraiya so if you want Naruto to get stronger in order to protect himself then you need to hand over the key." Jiraiya looked at the group and then looked at Naruto.

Jiraiya smiled at the looked Naruto gave him of nothing, but sheer determination. "You know your father gave me that same look when I said he was going to be Hokage." Jiraiya bit his thumb and rubbed it on his palm. "I guess I have no choose, but to believe in you just as I believed in him." Jiraiya slammed his palms together and opened his mouth and out came a very long toad with a scroll for a belly.

"**Jiraiya what are you doing summoning me**?" The toad stated in a grumpy tone.

"Sorry, but I'm handing you over to Naruto Gerotora." This brought about a shocked look on the scroll toad.

"Absolutely not!" Gerotora made an x shape with his arms with an angered expression. "The kid is not ready to have this kind of responsibility. Besides do you think he is ready to face the Kyuubi."

Jiraiya thought about it before he answered. "No." Gerotora visibly relaxed, but then Jiraiya spoke. "I don't think anyone is ever fully prepared to face the Kyuubi, but if anyone can beat it is Naruto. He has the best chance possible with all of us here."

Gerotora began to laugh. "I don't mean to sound rude, but the entire Konoha forces could barely hold the Kyuubi back." Gerotora looked at Naruto with a intense stare. "What makes you think you can beat it?"

"Because my father managed to beat the Kyuubi." Naruto announced without fear startling Gerotora. "I don't care what happens to me after words, but I will gain Kyuubi's power. I have to in order to protect my friends. Besides together with everyone we will be able to beat the Kyuubi and that is a promise." Gerotora looked at Naruto a few seconds longer before turning back to Jiraiya.

"It doesn't really matter what I say does it." Jiraiya smiled as Gerotora unraveled his scroll stomach to reveal seals all over it with a hand sized one in the middle. "Put your hand on the circle and add some of your chakra." Naruto did just that and left a handprint of his on the scroll. "Now open wide." Naruto was confused until Gerotora launched himself forward and stuck himself into Naruto mouth. Jiraiya smiled as he watched his godson struggle to get the toad out of his mouth. Jiraiya simple walked forward and with a chakra enhanced push he shoved the toad into Naruto.

Naruto gasped for air as he fell to the ground and glared at Jiraiya. "Why did you do that?"

"Because Gerotora has to store himself inside you for you to use the key." Jiraiya smiled at Naruto got up, but still glared at him.

"Now that we got the key it is time for you to face your own hatred Naruto." Oninami got off the ground and lead the way to the cabin with the group following behind. "Enmatsuki I want you to stare out here in case we have uninvited guests." Enmatsuki nodded her head and turned around to face the woods.

XXX

After entering the house Naruto and the group were then guided into a small secret door that lead to a large underground area covered in seals. "This is were we will fight Kyuubi and you will fight you darkness." Naruto nodded his head and went to the center of the room. "Now sit down and meditate let nothing distract you from you mind." Naruto closed his eyes and breathed until it looked like he wasn't breathing.

XXX

Naruto opened his eyes to see the same old sewer as before. Naruto turned down the passage that lead to the Kyuubi and found a iron gate blocking his passage. "I see so I have to go this way." Naruto turned around and walked down the opposite passage. As Naruto walked down the passage he heard a voice echoing deep in the sewer.

"Why?" Naruto continued onward without any hesitation. "Why do you care about that village and that traitor?" Naruto kept walking, but found images of his past flash in front of his eyes. Naruto walked until he was out of the sewer and in an open environment with blackened trees and a scorched earth. Naruto continued to look around until he saw someone standing in the distance with his back to him.

"Who are you?" Naruto called out and watched as the person turned to him and smiled a cruel smile. The person walked towards Naruto until Naruto saw him completely it was him.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Yami Naruto called out. "Are you shocked to see the real you?" Naruto just stared at his dark half in confusing.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked angered at his this dark being that smirked even bigger at Naruto. "I'm the real Naruto."

"Really then why do I stand here before you." Yami opened his arms wide as if in a hugging gesture. "You see this area this is your anger and rage. I'm the only one who is the true king of this land."

"I'm done talking I have to beat you in order to control Kyuubi." Yami's eyes flinched at Kyuubi's name, but Naruto didn't take notice. "So I guess all I have to do is beat you down." Naruto placed his finger together and created five clones.

"You really are a fool Naruto." Yami did the same thing creating five clones. "Whatever you can do I do!" Naruto narrowed his eyes as Yami charged at him with hatred and excitement reflected in his dark eyes.

XXX

Naruto's eye flashed open as he laid on the ground breathing hard. "How do I win?" Naruto asked.

"So I take it you ended in a tie." Oninami spoke making everyone look at him. "I guess it isn't much of a surprise. Everytime one of the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi tries to control it's power they usual always tie with their inner darkness four times in the least." Naruto looked at the ground with slight disappointment in his eyes.

"How can I beat someone who knows exactly what I'm going to do?" Naruto looked at his grandfather for help, but found his grandfather looking at him with a sad smile.

"I'm afraid that is something you are going to have to figure out for yourself." Before Naruto could respond Oninami brought his hand up to silence Naruto. "Let me explain. The reason why I can't help you is because it is different for each person."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"Let me say it like this." Oninami sat on the ground and looked as his grandson did the same thing. "Everyone as something that creates darkness inside them. The darkness is created when you refuse to accept that half of you. So to be it you have to do the opposite of what your darkness is doing., but it is up to you to find out what."

Naruto thought about everything Yami said during their brief conversation and fight. "I know what to do." Naruto looked at Oninami with a grin like a fox making Oninami smile back. Naruto sat down and began to meditate as the seals began to glow.

XXX

Naruto awoke to the brunt out landscape once again. Suddenly Naruto had to duck as kunai came sailing above his head. Naruto turned around to see Yami twirling another kunai in his hand. "Nice dodge, but can you dodge this." Yami threw the other kunai, but it exploded into thirty different kunai. Naruto simple brought his arm guard up and created his chakra shield. Yami simple waited as Naruto lowered his chakra shield and then he smirked at him. "Come on aren't you going to attack."

"No I'm not." Yami's eyes went wide at Naruto's simple statement.

"You have to attack." Yami's voice was riddled with a little panic as Naruto smiled at him.

"Why?" Naruto asked as Yami glared at him a little. "Is it to prove you exist or is it because of my will to protect Konoha and my promise to bring Sasuke back."

"Why do you defend them?" Yami charged at Naruto making Naruto sidestep slightly to dodge. "All they did was treat us like garbage. So why do you protect them."

"Because no matter what happens Konoha will always be my home and Sasuke I will always consider him a brother." Naruto watched as Yami fell to his knees and cried.

"Then what is the meaning of my existence." Yami looked up at Naruto with rage in his eyes. "I will not disappear Naruto!" Yami charged at Naruto with a fist raised, but when he got close enough Naruto wrapped both arms around him and gave him a hug.

"I won't let you disappear." Naruto smiled as he felt Yami weaken a little. "You will always be a part of me and nothing will every change that. If it wasn't for your existence I probably never be where I am now. So for that I thank you." Yami's eyes lightened up as he turned into light and faded into Naruto.

XXX

Oninami watched as Naruto's eyes opened and he immediately knew the result. "So you won." Naruto looked at his grandfather with a smile. "Okay take a break tomorrow we will fight the Kyuubi." Naruto nodded his head as he laid down on the floor with a smile.

* * *

They are set to fight the Kyuubi, but what waits behind the caged door of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Find out next time. Read, Enjoy, Review.


	22. Chapter 22: The Beast and the Sacrifice

____

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Plant a seed in the side of a mountain and the mountain will stay standing. Give that seed what it needs to grow and soon you will see it's roots dig into the rock face and, over time, the mountain will begin to crack."- got it from Ackdam (Fellow fanfic writer)

"_Every single one of us has a fanged beast hidden within the depths of our minds. It lies there, waiting in the dark reaches of a person's soul and it appears in our lowest moments. It doesn't matter how strong you think you are. When the beast comes, it is impossible to control. It can even end up hurting those who are closest to you. But if the monster can be tamed, reigned in with the strength of your will, it can become a magnificent power... and can even make your dreams reality._"- Unknown (if you know please tell me so I can give credit)

___

* * *

_

Naruto walked down to the basement with the group who was coming with him. The group consisted of Oninami, Kakuheki, Denpa, and Jiraiya. Jiraiya had changed the most and was now sporting two toads on his shoulder that kept bickering back and forth at each other. Ishiki stayed behind insisting he would only be a hindrance and Enmatsuki stayed behind to guard the area. The plan was simple Denpa, Kakuheki, Oninami, and Jiraiya were to combat the fox while Naruto drained it's chakra away little by little, but Oninami warned Naruto that he was the one who had the finish the fox off or they would never beat the Kyuubi. Naruto eyes were distant almost like he was in a trance as he walked down the candle lit stairs. He was thinking about the words his grandfather said to him after he woke up.

XXX

__

Flashback

"Now Naruto you must pull out the entire chakra of Kyuubi in order to control him." Oninami said this with hesitation making Naruto worried. "But at the same time Kyuubi will be doing the same thing and if he succeeds then he will come back."

"And what happens if I do fail." Oninami looked down at the ground looking a lot older.

"Then I will seal the Kyuubi into myself for the briefest of second and then I will detonate the explosive tags in the area." Naruto's eyes went wide as he heard his grandfather's suicidal plan.

"But why?" Naruto asked making Oninami look at him confused. "If you could seal Kyuubi into you then why do you need to kill yourself?"

"Two reasons." Oninami held out two fingers and began to tick off the reasons. "One because my body is old and I won't last long. So sealing Kyuubi into me would only drain me even further. Then two is that if I can't prevent my grandson from becoming that monster then I don't deserve to live." Naruto was shocked as Oninami rubbed the top of his head and slowly walked away.

XXX

"Are you ready Naruto?" Oninami asked as the group stood behind Oninami with Naruto sitting down. Naruto gave a quick nod and the others placed their hands on Oninami's shoulder or chest. "Now remember these won't be the real you just chakra clones. So depending on how much chakra you give me is how much time they can last." Everyone nodded and began to pour their chakra into Oninami. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt himself drift into his mindscape.

XXX

Kyuubi's eye opened just as Naruto and his group appeared before making him smile. "**Well if it isn't my jailor**." Kyuubi looked at Naruto who looked calmly back. "**And you brought guests now let's see**." Kyuubi scanned each individual with his slitted eye. "**Jiraiya Kushina and that cursed Yodaime Hokage spoke about you often**." Naruto's eyes widened at his mother's name as he looked up at the fox who smiled down at him. "**Oninami Kushina always would cry in her sleep thinking how she thought her father died in Uzushiogakure**-."

"You can try and taunt me, but it will not work." Oninami said with a twinge of anger in his old voice.

"**Yes, but who said I was trying to taunt you**." Kyuubi's eye drifted down to Naruto who was shaking a little.

"Naruto you need to calm yourself now." Oninami said with a firm voice.

"You knew my mom." Naruto looked up at Kyuubi who smirked down at Naruto with a sinister smile.

"**Yes you could call it that if you consider being sealed into her knowing her**." Kyuubi smiled seeing Naruto's look of shock in his face. "**Oh, yes boy before you she was the Jinchuriki of me**." Naruto shock his head as he looked at Kyuubi with a look of determination that made Kyuubi's smile dwindled a little.

"Well I guess if she can beat you then that means I can too." Kyuubi roared at Naruto as it slammed itself against the steel cage.

"**Don't act arrogant human**." Kyuubi's eyes reflected nothing, but sheer hate. "**You are nothing like you dear mother. You are a mere fragment of my hatred you can never defeat me**!" Naruto smiled as he lifted his shirt up.

"I guess we're going to find out." Naruto held out his arm as a seal went up his entire length. Then to Kyuubi's amazement he slammed it into his seal holding him back and twisted it freeing him.

"**I'm going to enjoy ripping you to pieces**." Kyuubi took his paw and slapped the gate forcing it open. Then with a roar he sent a shockwave strong enough to force everyone flying backwards. Naruto was the first to recover as he turned and shifted his body so he would land on his feet.

"I guess I'm going to pull out all the stops against you." Naruto smiled as Kyuubi's eyes tightened into a sinister glare. Kyuubi threw his head back and fired a chakra ball that was sent flying towards them with enough force to rip apart the walls of the sewer. Naruto's eyes widened as he couldn't figure out a way to stop Kyuubi's attack until a yellow square shaped barrier appeared in front of him. The ball of chakra smacked into the barrier and exploded making spider cracks begin to dance up it's frame and tiny fragments begin to fall.

"I really didn't want to try, but you are to annoying to be left alone." Naruto turned to see Kakuheki who was standing with his hands held forward, but Naruto could tell he was almost done with all the sweat running down his face. "I'm not done yet." Suddenly Naruto was encased in a barrier and was roughly thrown at the wall that suddenly shattered letting the aftershock hit everyone. Naruto could feel the barrier absorb the attack, but still could see cracks form. Naruto turned to see Jiraiya right behind him using the barrier to stop himself from being blown backwards. Then Naruto saw Kakuheki suddenly fall to the ground and curl up like he was going to sleep as he slowly vanished. "_Everyone was wrong he is lazy_." Naruto felt the barrier shattered and that was when he and Jiraiya made their move. Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's legs and threw him into the sky while he performed the Rasengan. Kyuubi glared at Naruto and took a swipe and caught Naruto sending him into the ground, but when he connected he vanished in smoke.

"Hey, Kyuubi." Kyuubi turned around just as Jiraiya slammed his giant Rasengan into Kyuubi's face. "Now Naruto!" Kyuubi was throwing backwards just as Naruto erupted out of the ground and took a hold of Kyuubi's tail. Kyuubi looked down to see Naruto start to drain his chakra, but before he could get up a cage of blades descended and pinning him to the ground. Kyuubi looked up to see Denpa sitting on the hilt of his dagger waving at him.

"**I will not lose**!" Suddenly the chakra began to turn black as it entered Naruto turning one of his eyes black. "**I said it before Naruto Uzumaki you are, but a mere fragment of my hatred now disappear**." Naruto felt his eye close when two voices called out.

"No Naruto." Naruto's eyes flew opened as he stared into the faces of his father and a woman with bright red hair. He was no longer staring at Kyuubi, but a completely white area. "You belong here."

"Dad?" Minato looked a little shocked, but nodded all the same. "Mom?" Kushina nodded her head which resulted in the two getting the biggest bear hug they every had before. "I thought I would never see you." Naruto gently cried as his parents patted his head.

"It's okay Naruto." Minato turned to Kushina. "Honey would you mind restraining Kyuubi." Kushina smiled as she sent some of her chakra through Naruto.

Everyone stared at shock as chakra chains erupted out of Naruto and tied the Kyuubi down. "**_This chakra it's not possible_!" Kyuubi thought in panic.**

"Kushina."Oninami said with slight disdain. "I thought Minato would put your chakra in here so you could see your son."

"Mom dad I have so many questions." Naruto was hushed when Kushina gave Naruto a hug.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto was confused as he looked at his father who looked away. "If I was stronger you wouldn't be in the mess you are in." Naruto gently pushed his mother back and smiled at her.

"I don't blame either of you." This shocked both of them. "I knew what you did was for the best of the village so the best thing I can do is make sure your sacrifice doesn't go in vain."

"Wait a minute how do you know so much Naruto." Minato asked with a curious gaze.

"Come with me and you will see for yourself." Naruto smiled as he went back into his "body".

Naruto opened his eyes just as the chains attached themselves to the ground. Kushina and Minato suddenly materialized besides Naruto. Kushina looked around until she saw a frail looked old man that made her eyes water. "Father!" Oninami smiled as his daughter caught him in a hug. "I thought you died when you made me get in the boat." Oninami gently hugged his daughter back.

"I'm sorry for making you worry so much." Oninami eyes seemed to gain some light as he looked at his daughter. "I guess it's time I enter this fight." Kushina looked at Oninami who simple walked forward while dropping his cane. "I guess it can't be helped seeing how powerful you are Kyuubi." Kyuubi snarled as he broke free from his chains. "Such a silly little beast." Oninami threw four tags in a circle around Kyuubi making Kushina's eyes widened.

"Father no!" Oninami turned and smiled as he turned back to the Kyuubi who began to stand up.

"Fuinjutsu: Jikanteishi (Sealing Jutsu: Temporal Stasis)!" Kyuubi gave off a roar just as it froze in place. "If you want to beat Kyuubi I suggest you do it now and make it big." Naruto took one look at Oninami who looked to get older every second.

"Naruto use my chakra." Naruto turned to see Minato Jiraiya, and Denpa standing next to him. Naruto held out his hand just as the three pour their chakra into him. Naruto concentrated on his seal and kept pumping more and more chakra until he was holding a giant spiraling ball of chakra.

"I'm proud the way you grew up Naruto." Minato said this as he gave his son a final hug as he vanished.

"Kyuubi I have, but one request." Naruto jumped as he started to drain Kyuubi's chakra. "Get out of my face!" Naruto took the oversized Rasengan and shoved it directly into Kyuubi's face sending the fox backwards, but he left behind something when he went flying backwards his chakra. Naruto felt the chakra begin to entire his body giving him a ghost like form just as the Kyuubi came out of the rubble with a growl.

"**I cannot lose to you**!" Kyuubi threw his head back and created a giant sized ball of chakra.

"My you have this much power even now." Naruto smiled as he turned his seal again making interlocking torii drop pinning Kyuubi while the gate shut making Kyuubi glare at Naruto.

"**_This is impossible this Fuinjutsu and that new form he looks just like Rikudō Sennin _(Sage of the six paths)!" Kyuubi thought as his eye gently closed as he gently fell into slumber. Naruto turned around and saw Kushina with Oninami in her lap crying.**

"Now now Kushina how many times do I have to tell you." Oninami said as he gently faded away. "Crying never befitted you." This made Kushina cry even more.

"Why did you never try and contact me?" Kushina voice was laced with hurt as her father smiled.

"Because it was better that you looked towards the future instead of being trapped in the past." Oninami gave his daughter one last kiss. "But I always watched as you grew into a beautiful woman who married a man, who would make her happy, and had a cute baby boy. I was never for a second not watching you if anything I should be apologizing." Kushina looked down with surprise as her father smiled sadly. "I watched as that monster of a man tore you away from your family. I was too weak I couldn't-." Kushina gently silenced her father with a hug filled with love."

"You don't have to apologize." Oninami looked at Kushina with tired eyes. "I know you would tired anything to get to Konoha, but in your current condition you couldn't make it in time." Oninami looked away, but Kushina turned his head towards her. "But I'll never blame you for anything father. You watched over Naruto when he needed it most. You were his protector when his life was in serious danger and for that I thank you." Kushina kissed the top of Oninami's head and smiled down at him with tears in her eyes. "I'll see you soon alright father." With that Oninami disappeared leaving only Naruto and Kushina.

"Naruto I don't have a lot of chakra left." Kushina looked at the cage just as chains wrapped around the cage to keep it secure. "But I can make sure Kyuubi won't be getting out." Naruto nodded as his mother began to disappear. "Naruto I will be watching you I promise. I just want to say a couple of things. Thank you for letting me be your mother, show everyone how strong you can be, and don't let that Hinata girl slip through your fingers. I would've liked to see you with someone with my attitude, but I can tell she has a fire in her that will make you stand on your toes, but there is one person I want to warn you about. His name is Madara Uchiha and he is a cold-hearted man who would do anything for the Kyuubi and all the power it would give him." Naruto looked at the ground then back at his mom.

"How do you know about that mom?" Kushina's eyes filled with some tears as she spoke.

"Because he was the one who controlled the Kyuubi and attacked Konoha." Naruto's eyes widened at what she said. "But don't go looking for him he is too strong for right now."

I promise mom." Naruto stated, but deep inside he was fighting the urge to go out and look for this man. "I love you mom

"I love you… son." Kushina smiled at Naruto as she gave him kiss as she completely faded away.

XXX

Naruto awoke to find an even older looking Oninami." What happened to you?" Naruto ran at his uncle as he coughed.

"This is the price for using that Fuinjutsu." Oninami seemed to be fading away. "You freeze time in whatever is in the circle, but the user ages ten times every second he has it active, but I do have one thing left to give you." Oninami pressed a scroll into Naruto's hand. "Open it and wrap it around your head the information will be transported into you. It contains everything about us, but most importantly it contains how we died out." Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the scroll that contained what he wanted know. Naruto looked back at Oninami and saw that he was breathing slowly and looked even paler then before.

"Grandfather!" Naruto dropped the scroll and grabbed his grandfather by his clothing making the old man flinch.

"Naruto I lived this life far to long for my taste." Oninami looked at Naruto as his eyes lost it's light. "I've lived my life full of regrets, but hopefully passing my torch to you I can finally be free of those regrets. I have faith in you Naruto, but I want you to promise me one thing. That no matter what you see or hear in that scroll you won't let you anger get the better of you."

Naruto looked confused for a second. "I promise grandfather." Oninami smiled at Naruto as he gently closed his eyes for the last time. Everyone looked at the dead Uzumaki in sadness as Naruto gently cried over the last family member he ever had.

XXX

Naruto and the rest of the group made a burial for the old Uzumaki. Naruto was still clutching the last gift giving to him by his grandfather. After burying his grandfather Naruto asked Kakuheki what did he do in his mindscap. Kakuheki explained that he could mold his chakra into barriers and depending on how much he put into them defines how strong they will be. "So what now." Naruto looked at Ishiki and saw that the other members of the small group that followed Oninami was looking at him as well.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Ishiki smiled at that as Denpa answered.

"Because Oninami's last request before he sent us to retrieve you was that when he died to follow Naruto." Denpa watched as Naruto just looked at the grave once again. "Look you don't have to decide now, but I think your path will become clear once you use that scroll." Everyone turned and left leaving Naruto with his grandfather's grave.

Naruto looked at the scroll and sighed. "_No time like the present_." Naruto sat down and wrapped the opened scroll around his head.

XXX

Senji was sitting around when a bird flew by his ear chirping as it went by. Senji smiled as he heard the news. "So Oninami is finally dead." Senji stood up and popped his back and continued on his walk. "I guess that piece of the puzzle is solved." That was when he heard a twig snapping. Senji turned around and saw Pein staring at him with cold gray eyes. "Oh, I didn't know you could change looks like that." The Pein he was staring at had long hair tied in a ponytail with a fringe hanging down the right side of it's head.

"What are you up to?" Pein stated simply with a cold and calculated manner.

"But if I tell you then that would ruin the surprise." Senji smiled as Pein just stared at him. "But I will tell you this it's going to be a blast." Senji turned around and ran into a multi-headed dog that growled at him.

"Make no mistake you cross me even for a second I will make you wish you were never born." Pein stared at Senji who smiled right back and nodded his head.

"I guess the same can be said for me." Senji moved to the left of the dog not even paying it no mind. "_I hope you meant your words Nagato, because I will be crossing Akatsuki very soon_." This thought made Senji smile even wider and chuckle deep in his throat. Pein turned around only to see Madara staring at him with his lone eye.

"What are you doing?" Madara asked plainly.

"I don't trust him." Pein let his summon go as he continued to stare at Madara. "Something about him makes me angry and I don't even know why."

"Look I don't know what to do about it, but he is a member of this organization." Madara watched as Pein twitched slightly. "But I don't trust him either Nagato. So I'm going to have Zetsu keep a very close eye on him." Pein nodded his head and walked back up to Amegakure with Madara watching him.

XXX

Ishiki and the rest of the group looked outside for Naruto only to see him in a circle of seals with the scroll around his head. "So he's seeing what happened to his village." Ishiki looked at Naruto with some curiosity. "I wonder what will you do once you see it Naruto." He looked at his brother who smiled at him before looking at Naruto again.

"So what do we do now?" Kakuheki asked with a yawn. Everyone looked at one another with confused looks.

"How about we cook something to eat?" Enmatsuki asked just as everyone's stomach growled. "I'll go get the food ready. Ishiki you're coming to help me." Ishiki was about to say no when Enmatsuki grabbed his arm and pulled him away with a smile.

"I will never understand those two." Denpa looked at Jiraiya who was scribbling on a notebook with a perverted look in his eye while Kakuheki found a nice boulder and was sleeping on it. "Okay looks like I'll watch Naruto for now." Denpa jumped up onto the trees above Naruto and was currently looking down just as the seals began to glow. "_He's in_."

XXX

Naruto felt himself being pulled into his mind until he opened his eyes to a beautiful country with flowing rivers. Naruto turned around and saw a couple of whirlpools out in the distance. "I guess this is Uzushigakure." Naruto turned around and saw couple of people walking through the village one of which caught his attention. "Kushina slow down." Came the voice of a much younger Oninami who came running up to try and catch his daughter.

"Don't be so slow dad." Kushina stopped and allowed her father to catch up to her. "We're going to be late."

"My dad isn't going anywhere today." Oninami smiled as he picked his daughter up.

"Hey I know, but we rarely ever get to see grandpa." Naruto smiled as he watched them walk.

"I know that, but first we need to stop by the Gufuukage's office." This brought a frown to Kushina, but her father quickly tickled his daughter into a smile. Naruto followed them as they approached a small tower that looked like it was made entirely out of whirlpools. As they walked up the tower they heard slight yelling, before appearing in front of the Gufuukage's door.

"… They started everything!" Came a very gruff voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about Senji, but you need to calm yourself." Came Uzushio's voice laced with authority and calm.

"I'm warning you this one last time Uzushio-_sama_." Senji voiced in self contained anger. "If you don't back away from them you will end up regretting it." And before Uzushio could answer back the door was slammed open revealing a rather old looking man with black eyes. Kushina moved behind her father as she looked at Senji who stared right back.

"Having a good day Senji." Oninami watched as Senji frowned at him.

"You laugh all you want Uzumaki, but I promise you this little village will end up suffering because of your Kage." Senji turned on his heel and left without further word leaving those unnerving words in the air.

* * *

The beginning of the end. What happened to Uzushiogakure during those last moments. Find out next. Read, Enjoy, and Review__


	23. Chapter 23: The Traitor

____

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"If the barbarians at the gate don't get you the snake in the grass will." - Unknown.

"_From the beginning, you know the end._" - Halo reach game tagline

"The road to peace is paved with the blood of war." - Unknown

___

* * *

_

Oninami watched as Senji disappeared before approaching Uzushio who looked tired and was rubbing his temples. "Having a tough day." Uzushio looked up and smiled.

"Yeah Senji is causing problems as all ways." Uzushio looked down to see Kushina looking at Uzushio's hat with determination in her eyes. "You're still after this hat are you."

"You know I'm after your position old man." Uzushio just smiled at Kushina who smirked right back.

"Kushina show the Gufuukage some respect." Oninami looked at his daughter with a slightly stern look only to have Oninami laugh him down.

"It doesn't bother me in fact I find it quiet in lighten to see that someone sees that I age." Uzushio looked at Kushina with a smile as he waved her over. "Sometimes I look in the mirror and I still see a young face staring right back. I know I'm getting older, but I still feel like and look young." He picked Kushina up and sat her on the his chair and placed the hat on her head. "Someday this will be yours Kushina." Kushina smiled up at Uzushio as she gave him a hug.

The door suddenly opened and a breathless Shinobi entered the room. "Gufuukage!" He gave a bow as he tired to regain his breath.

"What is it?" Uzushio looked at him with curiosity as he looked at him with slight panic in his eyes.

"The patrol that we sent to Konoha never made it according to the message Konoha just sent." Oninami's eyes went wide as he looked at the messanger.

"What do you mean?" Uzushio looked at Oninami as Kushina tried to understand what was happening. "Did anyone make it to Konoha? Tell me!" Uzushio quietly placed a calming hand on Oninami who looked at him with tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but Konoha sent a party to look for them." The messenger reached into his pocket and produced a scroll and gave it to Uzushio. Uzushio opened the scroll only for a bunch of headbands covered in blood to drop on the floor. "All they found was blood and headbands." Kushina looked a one particular headband with realization in her eyes.

"Dad isn't that mom's?" Oninami looked down at a headband that had little charms hanging off the end that had the Uzumaki clan symbol.

Oninami gently reached down and picked the headband up as tears began to fall. "Kushina I want you to go to my dad's house now." Kushina was about to argue, but one look from her father told her that wasn't wise. After Kushina left Uzushio touched a seal on the side of the room that glowed to his touch. Before anything else could be said the room filled with three different people. One Naruto recognized as the younger Kakuheki wearing a bored expression. The other two wear grown men making Kakuheki the odd one out. The biggest one was a tall man with dreadlocks and a muscle built frame. The other man was a skinning man with blond and black hair with a smile that was cold.

"Where is Senji Hitoare (A burst of Anger)?" Uzushio asked to the big man.

"I don't know what do I look like his keeper." Hitoare looked around just realizing Senji wasn't here.

"What about you Shinja (Sacred Snake)?" Shinja just cocked his head and smiled even bigger. "Shinja?"

"Perhaps I saw him." Oninami grabbed Shinja by the neck as he continued to smile at him.

"Stop speaking in riddles." Oninami growled out.

"But I'm not speaking in riddles you are just not listening." Shinja looked at Uzushio with a hungry look in his eyes. "He told me to tell you he _warned_ you." Uzushio's eyes widened as a sword was ran through his stomach with Shinja on the other side. "Now the fall of Uzushiogakure begins." The Shinja on the wall suddenly exploded and sent Oninami flying backwards. Shinja looked at Hitoare who grabbed Uzushio who fell to the ground just as Kakuheki made a barrier around Shinja who smiled at him all the more. "You were always the weakest of us." Shinja blade suddenly grew and stretched until it broke through the barrier. "I always hated that." Shinja pointed his blade at Kakuheki who was surprised by the speed the blade soared towards him. Kakuheki closed his eyes, but the blade never connected. He opened his eyes to see Hitoare holding the blade back with his bare hand.

"What are you doing?" Hitoare yelled out getting angrier. Shinja smiled even bigger as the seal on Hiroare's chest began to glow. "You are one of us!"

"Use to be one of you." Shinja said this so calmly as he swung his sword sending Hitoare through a wall. Shinja approached Hitoare who was pulling himself out the rubble when footsteps began to approach. "Looks like we need to cut this meeting short." Hitoare was about to attack when Shinja shrunk his sword to a dagger and cut the seal off his chest in a blink of a eye. Hitoare let out a roar as he rolled on the ground as blood began to pour out. Shinja placed the piece of skin into a scroll and in a poof of smoke it disappeared. "I guess this it the end." Shinja brought his dagger to deliver the kill when he found he was unable to move. He looked at his body to see he was covered in various areas with Kakuheki's barriers.

"Yeah it is." Shinja's eyes widened as Kakuheki waved his hand over the barrier and suddenly the barrier shattered. Shinja's blade fell to the ground with a clang as his the body kept shattering along side the barrier.

The doors were blasted open to see various Shinobi armed with various sized kunai to see Kakuheki with three barriers around Hitoare, Oninami, and Uzushio. "They need medical attention now!" Kakuheki watched as the ninja moved towards the downed Shinobi, but nobody noticed that Shinja's blade vanished in the hurry to help.

XXX

Hitoare, Kakuheki, and Oninami were standing watching as the Uzushio woke up. "Welcome back." Oninami smiled down at Uzushio who looked around in confusing.

"What happened?" Uzushio asked only to see depressed looks on everyone's faces.

"Sorry, but Shinja and Shinji betrayed us." Kakuheki looked more tired then usual as Hitoare placed a hand on his shoulder. "He stabbed you with his blade that was coated with poison we were barely able to keep you from dying. He then proceeded to take Hitoare's seal off his chest and blast Oninami nearly through a wall."

Uzushio looked at Kakuheki and knew what he had done. "You did what was needed." This only seemed to add to Kakuheki's despair.

"I know, but I wasn't fast enough." This confused Uzushio as Kakuheki continued. "If I wasn't so slow I would've been able to stop his blade. I would've been able to stop him from taking Hitoare's seal."

"I'm fine kid." Hitoare lifted up his sleeves to show to identical seals on his right and left shoulder. "The one on my chest was the main seal that gave me most of my strength, but I can still get plenty of strength form these two."

"And no matter how fast you were you wouldn't have been able to stop his blade." Uzushio tried to left himself out of bed only to collapse. "So what is happening."

"We know that Senji and Shinja couldn't act by themselves." Oninami stated getting a nod from Uzushio. "So we sent a scout and we have ships sailing from Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lightning). They are sailing in a way that is preventing us from sending a scout to message Konoha."

"What about a hawk?" Oninami shook his head.

"We already tried as soon as it took flight a arrow flew and shot it down." Uzushio growled as he leaned upwards. "Looks like we have war on us and Kumogakure is the one leading the charge. So what do we do?"

"Put everyone who can't fight and some of our ninja on boats and send them in various direction away form the Kumo fleet. "We need to make sure that if we fall then at least some will make it."

"I will go with the passengers." This made everyone look at Kakuheki with surprise expressions. "The moment those ships leave they will be fired upon. I'm the only one who can create barriers strong enough to hold off a fleet until we hit land." Uzushio nodded his head and looked towards Hitoare and Oninami.

"You know I'm staying." Hitoare smiled like a animal.

"I'll stay." Oninami stated only for Uzushio to shake his head.

"You have a child to look after." Oninami was about to argue the point only for Uzushio to interrupt. "This is not debatable." Oninami nodded his head. "Alright begin the loading the people aboard."

Naruto looked on with sadness, but felt himself get pulled further until he was at the docks with everyone aboard the ships except for Kushina and Oninami. "Alright time to go Kushina." Oninami began to walk up the board walk only to get a kunai thrown into his shoulder and stomach.

"Daddy!" Kushina stopped moving and went to Oninami who simple grabbed her and threw her at one of the citizens.

"Make sure she makes it to Konoha!" The citizen nodded his head and held Kushina tightly as she tried to get out of the man's grip as Kumo nin suddenly appeared behind Oninami.

"Damn we didn't make it in time." One of them said as he watched Oninami stand up while he made a single handsign. "Sorry, but your dead-." He suddenly found that he and his comrades were unable to move.

"Fuinjutsu: Jikanteishi." Oninami growled this out as he turned to the Kumo nin to see about thirty of them. "I'm going to kill all of you in one fell swoop." The tags began to glow a different color I'm going to transport to a special little area. I hope you like the bottom of the ocean." Oninami began to wither suffering the affects of the Fuinjutsu, but pressed on. "Fuinjutsu: Kūkanten'I (Sealing Technique: Spatial Displacement)!" Suddenly the area behind Oninami was concealed in a bright light. When the light cleared the Kumo nin were gone. Oninami fell to the ground in a heap as his breathing began to shorten until he was covered in someone's shadow.

"Look at all the trouble you cause." Oninami smiled as he recognized the voice.

"Shut up Yuukaiken (Fusion blade)." This brought a chuckle out of the man making his blade jingle on it's hilt as Oninami closed his eyes.

"What do you think should we get him out of here." Yuukaiken asked himself.

"Oh, I don't know what do you think!" Yuukaiken answered himself with a sly smile as he picked Oninami up and vanished in a swirl of water.

XXX

The boat that contained Kushina and Kakuheki hit land only to see Senji smiling at him. "Hello nice day for a boat ride." Kakuheki snarled at Kushina, but took notice that he was the only one who could mold chakra on his boat.

"Senji don't hurt them." Senji raised an eyebrow at Kakuheki. "I'll come with you if you let them go."

Senji rubbed his chin in a thoughtful look in his black eyes. "Deal." Kakuheki dropped to the ground, but no sooner had he done that was he tired up and thrown to the ground. "Now what to do with them."

"Damn it you said you wouldn't hurt them." Senji glared at him with a rage in his eyes.

"And I won't, but it will become troublesome if they go to Konoha and tell them that Kumogakure and I destroyed Kumogakure." Senji began to go through handsigns until he landed on bird. Everyone on the boat began look outward with a dazed look until they're eyes snapped open.

"Senji-sama we don't know who, but someone is attacking Uzushiogakure!" A citizen screamed out making Senji chuckle inside.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." Senji watched as the boat's door opened. "Now get out of here before they find you." They all nodded and began to storm out of the boat with one person catching Senji's eye. "Kushina." Senji made a move to grab her, but thought better of it. "I can't get her now, but soon I will be able to attack. I just need to be patient." Senji looked down at Kakuheki who glared up at him. "Now don't look at me like that I could've killed them all, but I didn't because I would benefit nothing from it ." Senji reached down and picked Kakuheki up. He gave one last look as his old village began to go up in flame. "_I warned you Uzumaki now look at what happened_. _I must go plan for the next faze of my plan_." Senji just smiled a cruel smile as he disappeared in a burst of flame.

XXX

Uzushio picked himself off the ground just in time to see Hitoare fall after getting attack by thirty different nins. "It's over Uzushio everything is gone." Uzushio turned his head to see the E walking towards him with lightning dancing off his body.

"I just want to know one thing Raikage-sama." Uzushio smiled as blood dripped from his mouth.

"What is that?" E took a few steps closer and looked at Uzushio.

"Why attack us?"

"Because you are a strong ally of Konoha and we are in a time of war." E waved his arm at the destruction. "This is just a way to gain the upper hand. I don't take enjoyment out of this believe me, but Shinobi respect only one thing and that is force." This made Uzushio's face smile even bigger.

"Then I guess after this you will respect the dead." E's eye widened as seals began to crawl up Uzushio's body. "You didn't forget who we are right. Then let me say it. We are Uzumaki, we never give up, we fight until then end, and we never die." Uzushio smiled as he said his finally words. "Ura Shishō Fuinjutsu (Reverse four symbols sealing technique)." Symbols suddenly shot out of his body made out of blood that spread until it covered nearly the entire island.

"Everyone run!" E screamed out as he vanished in a burst of speed. E looked back to see half of the forces he brought with him get concealed behind the black orb before it was all pulled into Uzushio's corpse. "We are Uzumaki, we never give up, we fight until the end, and we never die. You are right no one truly dies so long as a single person remembers them and I'll never forget you Uzushio." E watched as Uzushio's corpse began to turn into dust and float away in the wind. "Even in death you protect the Uzumaki's secrets." E smiled at that as he motioned for his troops to return to the boat not noticing the single house that was left untouched by everything.

XXX

Naruto's eyes opened up as the scroll fell from his head making everyone look at him. "I saw it." Denpa and Ishiki looked down at Naruto with sadness in their eyes.

"Yeah it wasn't pretty." Ishiki stated as he sat down. Denpa was twirling a short dagger that Naruto took notice of very quickly.

"That's Shinja's dagger!" This made Denpa smile as he caught the blade in mid twirl.

"Yep." Denpa looked at the blade with a fascinated glance. "Tensaku (Sever of the Heavens) that is the nickname to this blade. The name was lost a long time ago when Shinja got a hold of the blade."

"But how did you get a hold of it." Naruto asked still looking at the blade that stabbed Uzushio in the back.

"Well when the owner of this blade dies the blade "looks" for a new owner." Denpa gently stored the blade away into his cloak with a gently smile. "But I can't use the blade the way Shinja did. He spent years finding all the tricks to this blade and all I've managed to find was that it contracts and retracts at alarming speeds."

Naruto nodded his head then remembered the one man who saved Oninami. "What happened to that Yuukaiken guy?" This brought looks of surprise from both Denpa and Ishiki as they looked between themselves nervously.

"We don't like talking about him." Ishiki looked at his brother who just shrugged. "It's not that it's bad, but it's just uncomfortable."

"So why could I see more then just Oninami's memory in this thing." Naruto held up the scroll and looked at Denpa for the answer.

"Well he placed a bit of everyone's memory into that scroll." Denpa smiled at Naruto with sadness. "The reason why you saw the last moments of Uzushio is because Oninami placed a seal on him that would transport his last bit of memories into a scroll for him to view."

Naruto just looked at the scroll with sadness reflected in his blue eyes. "Listen we don't need an answer right away, but we will need one soon." Kakuheki said as he got off his boulder with a frown.

"I want to have some time alone." Naruto got up and walked over to a small hill that was little ways away from the cabin.

Naruto sat down with his knees to his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Dad, Mom what would you do?" Naruto asked as he slowly closed his eyes to think. "I want to help Uzushiogakure rebuild itself, but I'm a ninja from Konoha. What do I do?"

"Why not try and do both?" Naruto recognized the voice from the scroll and turned around to see a man with blue silver hair with a serpent-like smile and a tattered cloak wrapped around his waist.

"Yuukaiken-." Naruto was stopped from saying anything else when Yuukaiken placed his hand on Naruto's mouth.

"Shhh." Yuukaiken smiled at Naruto. "If the others knew I was here it would just cause trouble." He watched as Naruto nodded his head. "Now it seems to me that you should be able to do both."

"What do you mean?" Yuukaiken just smiled and made a gesture at the small group behind him.

"The one thing that the Ochita is that they are ferociously loyal to the Uzumaki clan." Yuukaiken sat down and watched as the sun gently fell behind the horizon. "You can be a leader of a village and still be a member of Konoha. What do you think an alliance is meant for?"

"To unite two villages together." Naruto stated in an obvious tone.

"Exactly, but to recreate Uzushiogakure you need time." Yuukaiken waved his hands in the air like he was calculated the time needed. "Well, you have three years of training and you have four people who can help in rebuilding. Then you have Nami which might be able to help in the rebuilding process. So I would say approximately three years and two months for the new Uzushiogakure to be ready at the latest."

"Wait how did you know how long my training was?" At this Yuukaiken simply smiled.

"Sorry, but that is my secret." Yuukaiken suddenly stood up and stretched his back. "I'm off kid, but remember you can call on your allies to help."

"Wait why can't you stay?" Naruto watched as Yuukaiken stopped and looked back with a confused look on his face.

"Because that would ruin the surprise I have in store for you." With that Yuukaiken disappeared in a swirl of water leaving Naruto behind with his thoughts.

"Rebuild Uzushiogakure and stay with Konoha until it is finished." Naruto looked up at the sky. "What do you guys think?" A gently breeze blew through his air making Naruto smile. "I thought you guys would like it." Naruto turned his attention down the hill and walked down it with a full smile on his face.

Jiraiya and the others looked to see Naruto walking down the hill with a smile. "So what have you decided?" Naruto looked at the others and they smiled back knowing what he was going to do.

"We need to make a stop at Nami no Kuni." Naruto's smile grew even bigger with thoughts of rebuilding his ancestors home.

* * *

Plans in motion Naruto's plan is revealed. This was a hard choice to make I too many plans and I had to cut them out and this was just the most logical choice to take. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read, Enjoy, and Review. Next Chapter: Naruto's return.


	24. Chapter 24: Naruto's return

____

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Violence is not the answer. Instead it is a tool we use to draw conclusions and solve problems."-Unknown

"Enemies are made for all sorts of reasons. From the moment one makes an enemy, until one breathes their final breath, they are in battle."-Unknown

_"Before my eyes, your reign shall topple like the stones of a rotting palace._"-Unknown

___

* * *

_

Hinata was walking around in Konoha with a smile on her face. "_Today Naruto is coming back_." Hinata could barely contain her excitement when she woke up. She was now heading to the gate that was when she saw Tsunade waiting at the gate as well. "Hokage-sama what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Naruto to return." Tsunade looked ready to call in a search if Naruto returned even a second late. "He should be here soon." Hinata took to looking at the sky until she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps. They turned to see four people approaching the gate. One was Jiraiya wearing a smile, but with a tired look in his eyes. The others was Ishiki, Denpa, and Enmatsuki all looked the same except for Denpa who took to wearing a samurai leg armor. The finally person had a staff on his back with a ring large enough to slip one arm through and was wearing a cloak with a hood pulled over his face, but Hinata saw the tufts of spiky blond hair that brought a smile on her face. He removed his hood revealing the face of Naruto with longer hair that nearly fell over his eyes and ended at his shoulders, but at the very tips it had a red color making it look on fire. His cheek scars also seemed to have gotten deeper and his eyes still retained their blue color. He had his Konoha headband wrapped around his right arm, but on his left he had the Uzushiogakure symbol. He was wearing a type of rope that nearly concealed his hands, but on his back and both sleeves was kanji. The one on his back was Nōnēmu de Fokkusu (The Fox With No Name), but the two on his sleeve actually spelled one complete thing. The kanji on his arm when placed together was Sennin no Hi (Sage of the Yang).

"What too much?" Naruto smiled a little at seeing the faces of Tsunade and Hinata.

"Naruto what happened?" Tsunade and Hinata said at the same time making Naruto chuckle a little.

"Well, I've been a little busy." Naruto looked at the length of his hair with a slight frown. "Through I do wish I cut my hair a little." Hinata walked forward and looked at Naruto's hair.

"I like it long." Naruto looked at hair and saw the smile.

"I guess I can keep it for a while." Hinata quickly gave Naruto a hug with a kiss surprising Naruto a little.

"I missed you." Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled even bigger.

"Me too." Naruto hugged her a little tighter as he looked at Tsunade who simply crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Come on I have to go talk with Tsunade before she loses it." Hinata smiled while Naruto grabbed her hand.

XXX

"So that is what happened." Tsunade calmly placed her hands on her desk while looking at Naruto who looked back with a tiny smile He told her everything except for the part about Kyuubi. That was something he needed to tell Hinata before long. "So your staying in Konoha until your village is done then your going to become it's leader."

"Pretty much the sum of it." Naruto watched as Tsunade went into a more thoughtful position. "And I would like this to stay between the Hokage and myself."

"I understand, but I will have to tell the council." Naruto nodded his head. " I'm sorry, but are you ready for such a responsibility?" Tsunade watched as Jiraiya raised his hand.

"I'm actually beating into his skull everything I know about being a leader." That was when Ishiki smiled.

"And we used to be in Uzushiogakure so we can help in the running of it until Naruto is ready to run it on his own." Tsunade peered at him with a slight glare.

Hinata was sitting on a chair with slight tears in her eyes. Naruto looked at her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him while he motioned to the door and followed him out of the door. Tsunade was about to call out when Jiraiya stopped her with a shake of his head. "I'll fill in the rest of this story." Tsunade took one last at Naruto before nodding her head.

XXX

Hinata was sitting on a rock while Naruto stood in front of the sun. "So you'll be gone soon." Naruto looked at her and saw she was about to cry.

"Yeah, but I need to check something." Hinata looked at him while he turned around. "Tell me Hinata do you remember the red chakra I used to beat Sasuke in the Chunin exams." She nodded her head and remembered the malevolent energy just pouring off of Naruto. "Well, you remember the Kyuubi." She nodded her head while Naruto sat down in front of her. "Well, what they told us in the academy was a lie no one can kill a Bijuu. The only way to defeat it is to seal it within something. The Yodaime couldn't beat the Kyuubi so he had to seal it within a baby. That baby was me I'm the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi." Naruto waited for Hinata to say something, but she just sat there and looked at him with a small, but sad smile.

"I know." Naruto's eyes widened at Hinata's words. "My father told me when you left for your training mission. He said he wanted to see how far I would go to be with you. Did you really think my opinion of you would change knowing that." Naruto turned his head answering Hinata with that little movement. "Naruto I will always love you and only you." Naruto smiled as he looked up at Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata." Hinata gently slid down and sat with Naruto. "But for this next part I need to talk to your father." Hinata looked at Naruto who was looking out to the horizon.

"Why?" Naruto looked down and smiled even bigger.

"Because there is two ways you can come with me." Hinata's eyes held surprise and happiness. "One is you, become an ambassador between the two villages. Two is that you marry someone in the other village." The last one had both of them blushing red. "But we're still too young for that last one, but either way we can still spend time together." Hinata smiled and gave Naruto another kiss.

XXX

"So he knows how to use nature chakra." Tsunade sounded astonished, but Jiraiya shook his head.

"No, but he did do something that I'm extremely proud of." Jiraiya looked on as Tsunade listened intently. "He managed to fuse the Rasengan with his own elemental chakra."

"What?" Tsunade stood up so quickly that her chair flew backwards. "You couldn't even do that."

"I know, but he did it in a way I didn't think of." Tsunade's eyes widened as she realized what he meant. "Seals… he did it with seals. He managed to combine the seal that helps him create his Rasengan with his wind based seal. He is still on his way to a nature chakra seal to help complete his jutsu, but the thing is still one hell of a jutsu."

"What does it do exactly?" Tsunade suddenly saw Jiraiya's expression change dramatically.

"Well I don't really know exactly." Tsunade eyed Jiraiya a little more. "But from what I could gather it attacks on a cellular level almost like a poison, but much worse. It's almost like its cutting his opponent with microscopic wind blades that just rip the enemy apart from the inside out." Tsunade thought about everything Jiraiya said about the new Jutsu Naruto created.

"Does he exhibit any backlash from this?" Jiraiya was thoughtful for a few seconds.

"You know now that you mention it he did say his arm felt like it was stabbed multiple times." Tsunade stared at him and he knew what she wanted.

"I need to see it." Jiraiya nodded his head and was about to get Naruto when Tsunade spoke. "But first we have a problem. Akatsuki made it's move on Suna and managed to capture the current Kazekage and Jinchuriki to Shukaku. I need you to bring Naruto back in here so I can tell him his mission." Jiraiya nodded his head and moved to the door to get out.

XXX

Naruto was in the Hyuga manor with a clam demeanor waiting for Hiashi to speak to him. Naruto heard the door open and saw a Hyuga walk in with a slight smile. "Hiashi-sama will see you now." Naruto nodded his head and walked into the Hiashi's chambers. Naruto saw Hiashi sitting with his legs crossed sipping some tea from a cup.

"Naruto." Hiashil looked at Naruto with calm eyes as Naruto swallowed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I would like to ask for Hinata to become an ambassador between Konoha and Uzushiogakure." Hiashi's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of the Uzumaki's home. "You see I'm rebuilding Uzushiogakure and since Konoha and Uzushiogakure were aligned back then-."

"I see, but why Hinata why not another more older Shinobi." Naruto looked at the ground with a slight worried expression. "Could it be that you don't want Hinata to be an ambassador, but something more?" Naruto didn't say anything, but Hiashi could see the way Naruto flinched that he hit close to the mark. "What would you do if I said no?"

Naruto looked at Hiashi and saw that he was staring at him with a critical gaze. "Then I guess I'll have no choice, but to fight for her." Hiashi stood up and Naruto did the same. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Hiashi spoke.

"If we fought you would lose." Naruto smiled and Hiashi looked on curious.

"Maybe I'll lose, but I will go down for the one person I want for this job." Hiashi looked on for a few seconds more.

"Fine she can be an ambassador until _something_ happens, but when will this village of yours be done." Naruto thought about it for a few seconds before speaking.

"In about one to two months I would also like this to stay between us. You can tell the Hokage just make sure it discreet." Hiashi nodded his head and turned with a wave of his hand. Naruto bowed his head and left with a smile on his face.

"_Hinata you chose your boyfriend well_." Hiashi smiled as he went back to writing on a scroll.

XXX

Naruto walked outside only to get ambushed by Sakura who smacked him in the back of the head. "You idiot you running around this village I had to track you by chakra signature." Naruto turned and smiled at her.

"Sorry Sakura, but I've been a little busy." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sly smile just as Jiraiya came in.

"Naruto Tsunade wants you to see her for a mission." Naruto nodded his head as he followed after Jiraiya with a smile as Sakura followed with a scowl on her face.

XXX

"What?" Naruto was looking at Tsunade with a look of surprise as he heard about Gaara's capture. "What do you mean he's been captured?"

"Akatsuki attacked Sunagakure and managed to capture Gaara when he went to protect his village." Tsunade watched as anger seemed to float into Naruto, but slowly it vanished. "Suna has asked for you to be on the mission." Naruto nodded his head and turned to look at Ishiki, Denpa, and Enmatsuki.

"Enma can you come along." Enmatsuki smiled and made a tilt of her head.

"Why just her?" Jiraiya looked puzzled by the choice.

"Because Ishiki is more of a scout then anything." Ishiki smiled at this. "And Denpa is better with his brother then with anyone else." Denpa leaned against the wall and twirled a his dagger. "So the best choice out of them would be Enmatsuki." Jiraiya nodded his head as Naruto went out the door with Enmatsuki in tow.

"He'll be a good leader with a little more experience under his belt." Jiraiya looked at Tsunade who nodded her head with a smile.

XXX

Naruto was waiting at the gate when Kakashi and Sakura joined him and Enmatsuki. "Are we ready?" Naruto asked as he saw Kakashi eye smile at him. "Then let's get going." Naruto turned on a dime and jumped leaving small impressions of his feet in the ground.

Kakashi jumped after Naruto yelling out. "We need to stop by Suna." Naruto turned his head to look at Kakashi. "We need to treat Kankuro and get some info were Akatsuki headed." Naruto nodded his head and continued on his path towards Suna.

XXX

Orochimaru sat on his bed with a smile as he plotted the final piece of his plan. "_Soon Sasuke you will be mine_." Orochimaru chuckled a little until he heard a sound. He looked up just in time to see a lightning spear shoot out of his door aimed at him. He managed to move his body missing the spear by mere inches. "What the hell?" Sasuke suddenly blasted the door opened and smirked at Orochimaru. He looked exactly the same except for a change in wardrobe and an open shirt that revealed his chest along with a giant jagged scar going down his chest. Sasuke discovered the scar when he came to Otogakure and changed out of his old clothing. Sasuke himself was furious to see that Naruto could've killed him, but still held his attack back.

"I think you've outlived your usefulness." Sasuke channeled more chakra into his spear. Another spear shoot out of the side and impaled Orochimaru in the side.

"You think you can kill me!" At first Sasuke looked confused them smiled.

"I'm an Uchiha I think a pathetic snake could never stand up to might of the Sharingan." Orochimaru simple glared at Sasuke until he smiled. Sasuke glared at Orochimaru as he opened his mouth impossible wide as a giant white snake ripped itself out of Orochimaru's skin. Sasuke watched as the snake fell behind him and let out a long hiss. "I guess I'll just have to show you." Sasuke stared at Orochimaru as his Sharingan activated. Orochimaru slithered over to Sasuke in great speed as Sasuke's curse mark slowly began to cover his body. Orochimaru slammed into Sasuke causing the area Sasuke was standing to turn into a small crater. Orochimaru was then thrown by a giant wing as the smoke cleared. Orochimaru reared upwards giving off a roar more of hiss making Sasuke smirked even more. Suddenly small snakes that made up Orochimaru's body suddenly flew forward to capture the Uchiha. Sasuke simply swing his sword and cut the snakes down. "Time to die." Sasuke jumped forward and lifted his sword high into the air before swinging it downwards with lightning dancing on the blade.

"_Damn_!" Orochimaru thought as the blade cleaved him in two separate pieces. Sasuke looked down at the pieces with emotionless eyes as he moved towards the door, but stopped when the pieces of Orochimaru began to slither back together. Sasuke turned around with an emotionless gaze when Orochimaru's snake mouth smiled. "You can't kill an immortal!" Orochimaru swung forward, but suddenly stopped when a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds and an orange mask appeared in front of him.

"Immortal?" Madara answered in a taunting tone. "You wouldn't know the first thing about being immortal." Orochimaru looked into Madara's eye and saw his Sharingan. Orochimaru suddenly found himself in a pit with Madara looking down at him. "Now you will truly die." Orochimaru's eyes widened as a thousand swords fell from the sky at him. Sasuke watched as Orochimaru's snake body collapsed on the ground

"You said you wasn't going to interfere." Sasuke growled at the elder Uchiha who turned to look at him.

"Yes sorry about that." Madara walked over to Orochimaru's body before sucking his body into his eye. "But if you remember we had a deal."

XXX

__

Flashback

_3 years ago_

Sasuke was walking through the forest when he heard the woods crack behind him. He turned around and charged a Chidori with what little chakra he had. What he saw was a man in a black cloak with a orange mask waving at him. "Who the fuck are you!" Sasuke growled out making Madara back up in slight surprise.

"Is that anyway to treat a fellow clan member." Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, but it quickly turned into anger.

"How dare you call yourself Uchiha!" Sasuke was about to charge when Madara removed a little of his mask to show Sasuke his black eye before it turned into a Sharingan. Sasuke stopped in his tracks while Madara smiled under his mask. "You're really an Uchiha."

"Yes Sasuke." Madara placed his mask back on his face.

"But my entire family was killed by Itachi!" Madara's eye turned upwards in a sort of smile.

"Yes, but under direct orders." Sasuke anger quickly turned to surprise. "Don't you find it strange that he murder everyone in his clan except for you? He let you live twice he could've killed you at any moment and yet he didn't."

"Because he wants me-."

"Don't fool yourself child." Madara said this in a angered voice. "Itachi was order to kill your clan by the Konoha elders, because they were planning a coupe on the village."

"Why should I believe you?" Sasuke demanded as Madara leaned against a tree.

"Because it was I who helped him do it." Sasuke's anger returned in a fury as he charged Madara with a kunai raised, but before Sasuke could reach him Madara grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against a tree. "One man could never kill off the entire Uchiha even if it was an Uchiha himself. So he came to me and I helped him with the mission."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke looked at Madara with his Sharingan blazing.

"Because I need your help." Madara watched as Sasuke laughed.

"And why should I help you."

"Because if you do I will help you in your revenge." Sasuke stopped his laughter and looked at Madara with confusing. "You go to Orochimaru earn his trust then when I give the signal you attack him. Then when he is weakened I will come in to finish the job. Then and only then will I help you."

"And why should I trust you." Madara smiled under his mask.

"Because I have all the poof right here." Madara held out a folder and passed it to Sasuke who took it and looked it over. Madara watched as Sasuke's eyes turned from saddness to rage in a single second.

"All I have to do is betray Orochimaru and you'll help me." Madara smiled knowing he just hooked Sasuke.

XXX

"Yeah I remember now." Sasuke looked towards the door and began to walk through the entrance.

"I think it's time I train you myself." Sasuke stopped and looked at Madara with startled eyes.

"You train me." Sasuke couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes, if you're going to get revenge on Konoha then you need more training." Sasuke thought about it for a second before he smiled a twisted smile. Madara took to going out the door with Sasuke, but never saw Sasuke smile turn into a sneer. "_You keep making me stronger Madara, but you forget that you had a hand in my clans destruction. So when the time is right I will kill you_." Sasuke chuckled a little making Madara turn his head slightly to look at him, but in doing this he missed a figure run from hallway in front of them.

* * *

Madara has recruited Sasuke what is his plans for the Uchiha? I had this happen for a few reason some of which I won't reveal _yet_, but just to let you know one thing Itachi doesn't know about Sasuke with Madara yet. At any rate I hope you all enjoy the update. Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	25. Chapter 25: The Lost

____

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"And so the vulture shall consume the dead and the beast shall live on once more." -Unknown

"The gears of time are constantly turning. We are only here to observe."-Ultimo

_"Before my eyes, your reign shall topple like the stones of a rotting palace._"-Unknown

"Whenever you cross swords with an enemy you must not think of cutting him either strongly or weakly; just think of cutting and killing him." -Unknown

___

* * *

_

Naruto was tapping his foot anxious to get going as Enmatsuki gently tapped Naruto on the shoulder making him look at her. "Please calm down a little Naruto." Enmatsuki smiled at Naruto and Naruto nodded. Suddenly footsteps could be heard making the two of them turn to see Kakashi, Sakura, and the newest addition to their team Chiyo. "Can we get going?" Naruto said this with a slight tone of impatience behind it.

"Yes Naruto we can." But as soon as the words left Kakashi's mouth Naruto jumped kicking up sand. "I knew this was going to happen with Naruto." Kakashi apologized to Chiyo before jumping after Naruto with Sakura and Chiyo directly behind him. Kakashi finally caught up with Naruto and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Naruto slow it down a little. Unlike you some of us don't have stamina like yours." Naruto turned his head and nodded his head though it was hesitant.

"Why do you care so much about our Kazekage?" Chiyo looked at Naruto who stared at her with confusing in his eyes.

"Because I understand him better then anyone else." Chiyo eyes widened as Naruto continued to speak. "Because just like him I hold a Bijuu, but its more then that. I want to rescue him because he is my friend." Naruto placed more chakra into his feet and soared forward leaving behind his group.

"Damn it." Kakashi growled out as he forced more chakra into his feet, but before he could move Sakura grabbed him by the arm.

"What did he mean by that?" Kakashi looked at her with sadness in his eye.

"What I'm about to tell you cannot leave here?" Sakura nodded her head. "The Yodaime couldn't beat the Kyuubi no Kitsune when it attacked our village. So in order to make sure that his village would be safe he sealed the beast into a newborn. That baby was Naruto." Sakura looked at Naruto and remembered the red chakra that leaked out of him.

"_So that's why he was always been alone_." Sakura looked at Naruto with sadness. Naruto kept going through the trees with determination in his eyes.

XXX

Senji was sitting on a rock laying his back against the wall with a amused smile. "So now that you have the Shukaku what are you going to do about the help that is coming." Pein's ghostly image stared at him for more then a second before he turned his attention back to the statue.

"I already have that taking care of." Pein stated while Senji shook his head with a smile. "Why aren't you helping with the extraction anyway?"

"Because it's clear you don't like me." Senji looked at Pein with his black eyes. "So why would you want me near the very thing you want to extract." Pein narrowed his eyes at Senji, but kept his attention on the extraction process. "Besides I don't have the patience for something like this." Senji got off his rock and turned around and walked out with Pein staring at him.

"Zetsu have you found anything about him." Zetsu looked at Pein with an almost apprehensive air around him.

"Well, no." Pein turned and looked at Zetsu who backed away a little. "Almost everything about him as been destroyed and anyone who every knew him as been killed." Pein was thoughtful for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Alright go and track the movements of the Jinchuriki of Nibi no Bakeneko." Zetsu nodded and left sinking into the ground. "_Whoever you are Senji I intend find out_."

XXX

Naruto and his group stopped in as a lone figure stood in front of them. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he recognized the man in front of him. "Itachi." Itachi looked at Naruto with his Sharingan active.

"I'm sorry, but this is how far you get." Itachi didn't move an inch, but gently began to raise a finger and point it at Naruto. "Except for you Naruto you are coming with me." Naruto smirked and charged at Itachi who simple vanished in a flurry of ravens.

"Genjutsu?" Naruto gritted his teeth at his forgetfulness at placing a seal to stop something like this. "He must've done it when he pointed his finger at me."

"Give up." Naruto heard Itachi's voice from behind Naruto. Naruto turned and saw Itachi floating above the ground with ravens for his legs and half of his waist. "There is no way to escape."

"I don't know the meaning of give up." Itachi's eyes visible widened for just a second before going back to normal. "If I gave up then I will never be able to get Sasuke back."

Itachi's eyes narrowed at his brothers name. "You should give up on Sasuke." Naruto was shocked at Itachi's words as Itachi stared at the sky. "He is gone to Orochimaru and for that he has a chance of being corrupted further." Naruto stared at Itachi in confusing until he elaborated. "Sasuke is still a blank canvas he can be colored by anything now." Naruto narrowed his eyes as Itachi who continued to speak. "By the time you find Sasuke you might not like what you see."

"I don't care!" Itachi eyes widened at Naruto's outburst. "You might be ready to give up on him, but I'm not. Even if Sasuke turns into something evil I will still try and save him and no one is going to stop me not Konoha and definitely not you!" Itachi continued to stare at Naruto with a calculated look.

"You speak of a pipe dream-."

"Didn't I just get done saying I don't care how hopeless it looks!" Itachi looked on as Naruto seemed to glow with power. "I will try regardless of how bleak it looks. I won't go back on my word that is my Nindo!"

Itachi stayed the way he was for a second until Naruto saw something he didn't believe Itachi could do: smile. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but found a raven shoved into his mouth. "I hope you are correct Naruto." Itachi spoke as the Genjutsu area began to disintegrate. "I'm placing my hopes into your hands."

"What did you do to me?" Naruto coughed out as he glared at Itachi.

"I gave you something that I think will help you in the future." Itachi turned his back as the area began to shatter. "But I hope you will never have to use." With that the Genjutsu shattered and Naruto found himself standing in the same field, but saw Kakashi fighting Itachi. Naruto looked at his hand and found a tag of some sorts attached. Naruto watched as the seals on the paper began to fade, but he saw it quick enough to see what it was.

"_Transference seal_?" Naruto looked at Itachi and saw that something wasn't quite right. "_But what would he use a transference seal for_?" Itachi staggered a little as Kakashi tried to catch him with his Raikiri. Naruto took his staff of his back and spun it above his head before slamming the end on the ground creating a small hole.

"Time to end this." Naruto growled this out as he jumped into the air and gripped his staff in both hands. Kakashi and Itachi looked up just as Naruto swung the staff. The ring glowed for the briefest of seconds before wind formed all around the ring. Itachi's eyes widened as Naruto sent a giant funnel of wind straight at him. Itachi dodged out of the way and was happy he did so as the wind funnel slammed into the ground it began to slice the earth apart like it was being sucked into a twister of blades. "Meet the new and improved Tenran." The wind continued to spin around Naruto's staff like a captured tornado. "Now I'm afraid you're going to die here." Naruto swung his staff releasing the wind funnel at Itachi who dodged yet again, but was taking by surprise when Naruto swung the staff again in his new direction and sent the funnel there. Itachi went through handsigns until he ended on tiger and spat out a straight stream of fire.

The two attacks smacked into each other causing a crater to begin to form underneath the two. Everyone stood in amazement as Naruto's wind attack actually held off fire. "_What the hell is going on_?" Itachi thought as he took a closer look at Naruto's staff and saw that the ring was still spinning. "_That's it_!" Itachi ceased his fire and vanished in a burst of speed. Naruto looked around, but felt a hand grab his shoulder and throw him into a tree. Naruto looked up to see Itachi staring at him. Naruto smirked and swung his staff, but was surprised when no wind came out. Naruto looked at his staff and saw chain wrapped completely around the ring stopping it from spinning. "Rotation." Naruto looked at Itachi who stared right back. "You placed a seal to keep the ring on your staff rotating when you first spin it above your head. Then a secondary seal takes in the wind it causes and sharpens it up until you swing you staff." Naruto smiled as you looked at Itachi.

"I didn't think you would find out so quickly, but it's too late." Itachi looked at Naruto with confusing. "Because you never noticed the snake in the grass." Itachi's eyes widened as he heard the chirping of birds. He turned his head just in time to see Kakashi slam his Raikiri straight through his chest. Blood poured out of Itachi's mouth as he smiled.

"What do you have to be happy about?" Kakashi growled out as Itachi's head slumped over. Kakashi let Itachi fall to the ground only to see the face of someone he didn't recognize.

"I knew something was off about him." Kakashi narrowed his eye at the corpse. Kakashi looked at Naruto to see him looking at his left hand with a slight tone of concern. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"Kakashi did this guy do anything when I was trapped under his genjutsu." Kakashi looked a little worried, but answered regardless.

"Hey he managed to grab a hold of your arm, but we managed to get him away." Naruto's eyes widened for a second, but quickly fell back. "Why did he do anything to you?"

Naruto looked up and smiled. "No my arm just felt funny." Naruto smiled as Chiyo walked over to the body. "_So it was a transcription seal, but the question it what did he give me_." Naruto wasn't paying attention to Chiyo's conversation as he had more pressing matters to deal with. Naruto took out some ink and drew some seals over his left arm and placed some chakra into them. Suddenly the seal the fake Itachi placed on him was revealed allowing Naruto to take a much more detailed look at it. Naruto scanned the seal and found nothing that could be linked to a tracking seal or something that would be overall dangerous. "_I'll just have to watch it_." Naruto resolved finding no way to get rid of the seal. "_I'll just have to speak to Jiraiya when he gets back from his mission_." Naruto heard twigs crack behind him and quickly hid his left arm as the seal faded back into the skin.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura looked worried as Naruto smiled at her.

"I'm fine lets just go find Gaara." Naruto walked past her as they began to move towards their newest destination. Enmatsuki ran besides Naruto with Kakashi in front and Chiyo and Sakura in the back. Enmatsuki kept making worried glances at Naruto until he spoke in a hushed voice. "He placed a transcription seal on me." Enmatsuki looked behind her to make sure the two behind them couldn't hear them.

"Is it dangerous." Naruto shook his head as he grabbed the nearest branch and used it to launch himself forward.

"No, but I need to figure out why he placed it on me." Enmatsuki nodded her head. "But don't tell anyone I don't want to worry them." Enmatsuki was about to argue, but thought better of it. She realized one thing from the three years she as been with Naruto is that he is a stubborn kid. The group kept the run until they ran into Guy's team.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi asked seeing the damp clothing and slightly torn shirt on Guy.

"We had a little problem, but nothing the springtime of youth couldn't deal with." Guy announced with excitement making a much smaller, but just as excitable version of himself to jump around yelling about youth. Naruto didn't pay him any mind as he stared at the giant boulder that sat in front of a cave with a seal on it.

"They're in there." Naruto bent down low as he growled almost predatory as he kept his eyes firmly fixed on the boulder. Kakashi glanced at Naruto with worried eyes, but glanced at the seal and new what was needed to be done.

XXX

"Okay is everyone in position?" Kakashi asked getting various okays from Guy's team. Kakashi looked at Naruto who was in a run position ready to run in once the boulder blew. "Remember what I said Naruto."

"Don't worry my clone will run in first." Kakashi turned to see Naruto smiling with Enmatsuki looking around with vigilance. "Let's get this started." He got a nod from his group as Sakura pulled the tag off the rock as Kakashi and Naruto's clone charged in. One holding his Raikiri and the other holding the new Rasengan.

"Raikiri!"

"Futon: Rasengan!" The two attacks smacked into the boulder and with the combined power the boulder exploded. The group then ran into the cave only to see two members of Akatsuki.

"Well, hello, but you're a little late for the party." Deidara smirked as he gave Gaara's body a slap on the face. Naruto's clone charged while pulling his staff off his back, but before it could reach Deidara it as slapped away. Sasori watched as the clone disappeared in a burst of smoke.

"You know you should really watch your back." Naruto's voice came as he slammed his Rasengan into Sasori's back. Naruto watched as his Rasengan dug into Sasori, but instead of seeing blood he saw clay. Naruto eyes widened as he saw his hand trapped in clay that was when he heard the chuckling.

"Now you can feel the true power of my art." Deidara made a tiger sign and Naruto watched as the clay glowed until the entire area shook from the explosion. Everyone was in shock except for a smiling Enmatsuki. "What do you have to be happy about?" Enmatsuki didn't say a word she simply pointed to the cave ceiling Deidara looked up and saw Naruto smiling down at him with wind already encircled around his staff.

"Hello." Naruto swung his staff at the stalactites hanging above the floor. "And goodbye." Deidara placed his hands into his pouches to gather his clay, but realized he wouldn't make it in time. Naruto watched as Sasori's scorpion tail swung above his partner and began to spin as a makeshift shield.

"Go Deidara I'll handle things here." Deidara smiled at his partner and pulled out a bird shaped clay doll. Deidara dropped it to the ground and was covered in smoke, but once it cleared Deidara was standing on the bird with Gaara in it's mouth. Naruto and everyone watched as the bird took off into a hole in the ceiling making Naruto growl. Naruto glanced at Kakashi who nodded his head and the two took off after Deidara. Sasori simple watched as the two made their escape confusing the three women inside the cave. "Your probably wondering why I let them go. Well it's quite simple really through he may be young Deidara can handle himself. I would be more worried about yourselves." Sasori suddenly pulled an arm that had a gauntlet on it out and pointed it at the three. "Time to die." Suddenly the studs on the gauntlet launched forward while breaking apart to reveal Kunai with explosive tags on them.

"Look out!" Sakura yelled out has she and Chiyo jumped to the sides, but Enmatsuki kept her place and only stared at the incoming projectiles. "What are you doing?" Enmatsuki closed her eyes and breathed deeply before opening them to reveal blood red eyes. Sasori watched in fascination as her eyes flickered. Then before everyone's eyes the kunai in front of her were shredded to pieces like they were cut by a sword. "_What_?"

"Now what do we have here." Sasori stared at Enmatsuki who stared right back. "It would appear I have quite a prize. Tell me how did you do that nifty trick of yours." Enmatsuki smiled as she shook her head slightly.

"I guess I should tell." Then she stared directly at Sasori with hate in her eyes. "Since your going to die here. I come from a clan that can make form our chakra into invisible blades that are then sent forward to cut down anything within the sight of our eyes. (1) " Sasori smiled underneath his puppet's armor. Enmatsuki continued to stare at Sasori in confusing.

"What's with the look?" Sasori asked as Enmatsuki smiled a sad smile.

"Well I just told you what my Kekkai Genkai is capable of." Sasori tilted his head a little.

"Yes so what?" Enmatsuki smiled a little bit bigger.

"Well, your standing within my eyesight." Sasori's eyes widened as his puppet was blasted by multiple invisible chakra blades. Enmatsuki smiled and was about to deactivate her eyes when a shape jumped out of the shredded remains of the puppet.

"Well, done." Came Sasori's voice as light hit his face making Chiyo eyes widened. "I never thought anyone would destroy Hiruko so quickly."

"How are you so young?" Sasori looked at Chiyo and smiled.

"What to shocked to see your grandson again?" Sasori reached into his robes and produced a scroll that he unraveled making the three Shinobi go into defensive positions. "Now from what you told me about that power I think I figured out some of it's weaknesses. One you have to have your opponent within your line of sight to hit them. Two a Kekkai Genkai like the Sharingan or Byakugan that can see chakra can easily avoid the blades. Three I would guess your not a very good close range fighter. Now am I on the ball." Enmatsuki looked on emotionless making Sasori smile even more. "Now I don't posses a Kekkai Genkai that can see chakra, but I do have one advantage over you." Then the scroll exploded covering Sasori and shielding him from view, but the smoke cleared everyone saw he had another puppet. This one had black hair with a purple tint and was wearing a black cloak. "I have my favorite _human_ puppet." He glanced at Chiyo and saw her shocked looked as she recognized the puppet. "Yes grandma Chiyo it is the Third Kazkage."

"Why Sasori why did you do this?" Sasori frowned a little at his grandma before Enmatsuki's voice brought his attention back to her.

"Just because you summoned a new puppet doesn't mean it can save you." Sasori looked at her eyes as he saw the same flicker as before. Suddenly the puppet opened it's mouth a black sand began to float out of it just as the area where Sasori was standing was blasted and turned into a dust cloud. Enmatsuki watched as the area cleared and saw something that shocked her. Sasori was fine he was even given her a little wave from behind the wall of sand. "There is no way sand could protect you like that!" Sasori actually chuckled at her words.

"Whoever said this was sand." Sasori looked at Chiyo and saw her glare. "Let me explain what happened this it the Third Kazekage's Kekkai Genkai Satetsu (Iron Sand). You see the Third Kazekage had the unique ability to convert his chakra into magnetic force." Sasori looked at the black floating substance with a dreamy look in his eyes. "This isn't sand this is iron powder."

Enmatsuki gritted her teeth as she stared at Sakura and Chiyo who all nodded at her. "Let's bring him down." Sakura yelled out as she charged as Chiyo placed chakra strings on her.

"_Looks like I'm going to get a whole lot of practice_." Enmatsuki sighed as she was standing far away with her eyes trained on Sasori.

XXX

Naruto and Kakashi were chasing after the Deidara as Deidara began to make more bombs. "Time to separate the two." Deidara dropped the spider bombs making Naruto's eyes narrow, but before he could do anything one of the spider bombs dropped faster then the others. Naruto turned and saw it was directly between him and Kakashi before it exploded. The force sent Naruto forward while Kakashi was sent backwards. When Naruto looked back he saw the spider bombs were now between him and Kakashi.

"Don't worry I can take care of them." Kakashi announced with some worry in his voice. "Naruto you can do this without me, but I will be there soon. Just promise me one thing that you will be careful." Naruto nodded and began to chase after the giant bird with his staff in hand.

"Time to bring the bird down." Naruto spun his staff around until the end with no ring was facing Deidara. Deidara looked back and saw Naruto's staff began to glow with chakra making Deidara narrow his eyes. Suddenly the staff extended almost as if the staff was compressed into that small form. Deidara tried to move his bird out of the way, but the staff's end managed to impale one of the wings. Naruto smiled as he swung downward with his staff's end laced with wind chakra easily cut through the bird's wing. "_Time to get Gaara back_." Naruto thought as he ran towards the direction where the bird crash landed.

* * *

A/N: The staff idea came from acepro Evolution so another big thanks to him. Oh, and the concept to Enmatsuki's bloodline was borrowed from a good friend Kaerelie Cecilia. She helped me a lot in the beginning of this story, but sadly she could no longer continue do to school, but I'm going to continue the route this story is taking as a thank you to her. What happens next well you'll just have to read and find out. Read, Enjoy, Review.


	26. Chapter 26: The Death and Return

____

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

_**"I have a rendezvous with death, at some disputed barricade, but maybe you should take my hand and led me into his dark land and close my eyes and quench my breath. I have a rendezvous with death and I to my pledging word am true I shall not fail that rendezvous."-Gears of War 2 trailer**_

_"Real strength is not what you have when fighting for only yourself. When you have something special that you want to protect, only then can you become truly strong!" - Naruto_

"Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." -Frank Herbert

___

* * *

_

Naruto finally stopped on a tree branch to see Deidara picking himself off the ground. "Enjoy your little trip." Deidara looked up and sneered at Naruto.

"I guess I'll just have to blow your little frie-." Deidara was interrupted when he was punched in the side of the face by a Kage Bunshin. Deidara flew backwards until he smacked into a tree making the trunk crack a little. He looked up to see the clone digging his way into the birds head, but this just made Deidara smile. "You won't make it." Deidara was about to detonate the bird when a giant funnel of wind came sailing towards him forcing him to dodge. Deidara looked at as his bird to see Gaara with Naruto's clone making him curse, but that was when Kakashi came in with his Sharingan morphed into his Mangekyo Sharingan. Deidara narrowed his eye in anger at seeing Kakashi's Sharingan, but that was when he felt it.

"Kamui (Might of the Gods)." Kakashi whispered as his Sharingan began to spin a little. Deidara looked at his remaining arm and saw that it appeared to be trapped in a vortex. Deidara made a move to get out of the way, but right before he was able to do so his arm was ripped off. Deidara's arm fell to the ground and twitched once, but before Deidara had time to react he was forced to dodge Naruto's staff. Deidara looked at his arm and gave it a quick kick into a nearby hole as he ran behind a tree.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice." Deidara looked at his downed bird with a smile as he formulated his plan.

XXX

Sakura dodged a giant spinning triangle as Sasori continued his assault using his puppet, but at the same time he was using the iron to make a dome around him to protect himself from Enmatsuki's ability. Chiyo was helping Sakura as much as she could to dodge the iron based weapons. Enmatsuki on the other hand had abandoned the idea of hitting Sasori and went after the Third Kazkage, but whenever she was about to slice him apart Sasori would move him out of the way. "Sorry to dissappoint you, but I afraid he isn't done with his performance yet." Sasori teased as Enmatsuki missed the puppet once again. She glared at Sasori until she realized what was needed to be done. She grabbed Chiyo and began to whisper into her ear as she pulled Sakura back to listen in on the plan.

Sasori's raised an eyebrow as he watched the three of them nod their heads. "_What are they up too_?" Suddenly Sakura ran straight at the Third Kazekage making Sasori laugh as he pulled the strings needed to make the cube and triangle intercept her. Sakura smiled as she jumped over the two iron shapes only to see the rectangle head downward to crush her, but she was quickly pulled out of the way as she threw a kunai with ninja wire onto the Third Kazekage. Sasori cursed as the wire began to pull the puppet towards the rectangle, but Sasori pulled on his chakra strings and the puppet lurched backwards until it was right above him. "You can't beat me like this." That was when he noticed that Enmatsuki was missing.

"Remember always stay out of my eyesight." Sasori looked above him to see Enmatsuki on the cave ceiling with a smile as he eyes flickered. " Hyakujin Ryouran (Profusion of hundred blades)." Sasori's eyes widened as the area he was standing and in a ten foot radius was reduced to rubble. Sakura and Chiyo raised their arms to protect themselves as bits and pieces of rock came flying at them. Enmatsuki on the other hand had jumped off the ceiling and landed in front of them with narrowed eyes as she watched the dust settle. When the scene was cleared the puppet was shredded to pieces only resembling wood chips then anything else. Enmatsuki began to turn her back when she heard clapping. When she turned around she saw Sasori completely unharmed, but his Akatsuki cloak was ripped to pieces revealing his puppet body.

"I never thought you three would cause me so much trouble." Sasori smiled at his Chiyo's shocked face.

"What have you done to yourself?" Sasori just tilted his head at the question.

"I turned myself into everlasting art." Chiyo looked at her grandson with sadness in her eyes. "But I suppose this has gone on far enough don't you agree grandma Chiyo." She nodded her head as she pulled out a pure white scroll. When she opened it there was a small explosion of smoke and Chiyo was surrounded by ten puppets each varying in size and shape. "Shiro Higi: Jukki Chikamatsu no Shū (White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu) you used that specific jutsu to conquer an entire castle, but sadly…" Sasori swung one last scroll into the air as it was opened. He then reached for his chest compartment and shoot chakra threads into the scroll. The three Shinobi's eyes went wide as the entire sky was filled with puppets each carrying a different weapon in it's hands. "I used this to conquer an entire country. Behold grandma Chiyo my Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen (Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets)." The three of them looked at each other and nodded their heads as they got ready for the attack to come.

XXX

Deidara was fighting his way towards his bird, but was having a difficult time considering that Guy's team decided at that moment to interfere. Deidara was running up a tree when he saw Rock Lee and right before he could do anything he delivered a swift a brutal kick to Deidara that sent him flying towards the clay bird. When Deidara opened his eyes and saw the bird he took the chance and bit off a piece of the clay bird before turning to face the group. "Time to show you my art!" Deidara swallowed the clay and immediately he began to blow up like a balloon. "I'm going to show you why my art is a… blast!" At the last word Deidara exploded sending a giant wall of fire heading straight at the group.

Kakashi sighed realizing that at the speed it was traveling they would never escape the blast. "_Kamui_!" Kakashi thought as his Sharingan began to spin once again. Everyone watched as the explosion inched closer and closer, but then it started to shrink like it was being pulled backwards. When the fire cleared everyone saw a small hole with air spinning around it before it disappeared. Kakashi collapsed on the spot, but managed to stay awake. "I guess I used it too much." Before anyone could respond a giant explosion made them all turn their heads towards the cave.

XXX

Sakura was on one knee breathing hard surrounded by some of the destroyed puppets. Chiyo's puppets were all destroyed, but they took out most of Sasori's puppets. Enmatsuki was laying against a rock with small droplets of blood dripping out of her eyes. "Intriguing I never thought you would put up such a fight." Sasori looked around at all the destroyed puppets and sighed. "And to think you destroyed every last puppet I brought with me. I guess I'll just have to refill later on, but first I have to deal with you three." This made Chiyo smile confusing Sasori.

"You may never tire because of your puppet body." Sasori's eyes narrowed at his grandmother's words. "But thanks to that you are still a puppet." Sasori's eyes widened as Chiyo swung her arm and threw a puppet arm that was carrying a sword at him. Sasori merely beat the arm away, but then saw the chakra strings. He tried to move his arm, but the strings jumped from the puppets arm to his making it stop in it's tracks. Sasori was about to charge at Chiyo, but was held down by Sakura who was using what little chakra left to hold him down. Sasori looked at her just as Enmatsuki rammed a sword through the cylinder with the kanji in his chest. Enmatsuki collapsed on the ground right after that and could only stare up at Sasori as purple blood began to drip down his mouth. He watched as chakra strings that were attached to Enmatsuki retracted to Chiyo.

"I put my guard down." Sasori growled out, but he still smiled at his grandmother. "I guess I should've known you would've figured out my weakness."

"I'm sorry you turned out this way Sasori." This brought a chuckle out of Sasori as he collapsed onto his knees.

"I guess I should be proud that I fell to the one person who taught me everything about puppetry." Sasori's eyes dimmed as his life began to drain from his body. "Goodbye grandmother Chiyo." With that Sasori died with a smile on his face.

XXX

Gaara's body was laying on the ground while Sakura looked at Naruto who was looking at his body with sadness. "I'm sorry Naruto there is nothing we can do." Naruto approached Gaara's body with his eyes closed, but when he opened them they were bright orange. Suddenly Naruto's body was covered in what appeared to be liquid fire, but Naruto had seals all over the front end of his body. Everyone watched in amazement as a nearby a small tree began to grow from the energy coming off of him.

"_Is this the power of the Yang chakra of the Kyuubi_!" Kakashi thought as his eye widened. Naruto placed his hands on Gaara's body as the chakra traveled down his arms and surrounded his body. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he felt nothing coming from Gaara.

"_Come on_." Tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes as he still felt no change, but that was when withered hands placed their hands over Naruto's. Naruto looked up to see Chiyo who smiled and nodded her head.

"Kishō Tensei (One's Own Life Reincarnation)." Chiyo's hand glowed bright blue as the two worked together on Gaara. That was when Naruto felt it a twinge of life growing inside Gaara. Then before everyone's eyes Gaara opened his eyes just as Naruto released the Kyuubis's chakra.

"Gaara welcome back." Gaara looked at his friend to see tears still in his eyes. "I thought you were really dead." Gaara looked at Chiyo just in time to see her collapse, but before she hit the ground Naruto managed to grab her.

"I guess this old body of mine is finally giving up." Chiyo looked up at Naruto who began to close his eyes, but a gentle hit on his head stopped him. "Don't waste your time Naruto."

"I'm not wasting my time." Everyone watched as Naruto began to speak to Chiyo. "So long as you still have a single breath in your body I can keep you from dying."

"Yoton (Yang Release) based on the physical energy that governs vitality." Naruto eyes widened at Chiyo's knowledge of the chakra sealed inside of him. "In sort it can breath life into something with life almost like bringing the dead back to life, but you have to be quick enough. Too long and the remaining life force will disappear stopping you from bringing that person back, but I lived long enough Naruto please don't do it." Naruto looked away as he looked at Gaara who struggled to his feet. "Kazekage-sama can you forgive a silly old woman for what she's done to you."

"Chiyo-sama I can never be anger with you." Chiyo looked into Gaara's eyes as some tears formed in his eyes. "I promise to tell everyone of your noble sacrifice. You will be missed Chiyo-baasama (Honored Grandmother Chiyo)." At this Chiyo smiled and looked up at the sky as she closed her eyes and never opened them again.

XXX

Deidara came into the Akatsuki with a scowl on his face as Tobi carried his arm. "What happened to you." Kisame smiled at Deidara who glared at him.

"That fucking Uzumaki and Kakashi did this!" At the menation of Uzumaki Senji came out of nowhere from behind Deidara.

"Uzumaki you say." Deidara jumped backwards from Senji's sudden appearance. Tobi on the other hand turned and waved Deidara's arm at him. "Where was he?" Deidara was about to speak when Pein beat him to it.

"It doesn't matter we have the Nibi to capture first then we worry about the Kyuubi and Hachibi." Senji looked at Pein and smiled as Pein glared at him.

"As you say oh mighty leader." Senji turned around still wearing his smile. Kakuzu walked down to Deidara with a sigh as he took the arm away from Tobi and began to sew it back to Deidara. When Senji was out of sight of everyone his smile vanished as he began to formulate a plan. "Okay time to take matters into my own hands." Senji pulled out a bit of cloth that had the Uzushiogakure's symbol on it. "Uzumaki you're going to be in a rude awakening soon." He smiled down at the cloth and began to walk away when he noticed Kakuzu and Hidan. "So already going after Nibi well I hope you don't mind, but somebody is going to be joining you." After that Senji snapped his finger and a frail looking man appeared before Senji. "Zetsumetsu (Extinction) I want you to follow those two and when they capture the Nibi I want you to place this somewhere Kumogakure's nins can see." Zetsumetsu nodded his head and disappeared with the cloth making Senji smile even more. "This is turning into a great day." Senji walked away from the cave with a smile that would scare even the most hardened ninja.

XXX

After returning Gaara to Sunagakure there was a huge celebration. People cheered and shook the team that helped bring their Kazekage back, but that didn't mean everything was good. After Gaara told Suna about Chiyo's death the village was visible affected to know that one of the bet in the village didn't make it back. The burial had almost everyone in the village there to watch the ceremony. After the burial Naruto and the rest of the Konoha team had to get going, but before they did Naruto looked at Gaara and with unspoken words shook his hand with a smile before leaving. Everyone teased Guy about being the slowest of the group as he was forced to carry Kakashi who couldn't walk from overusing his new Sharingan.

"Sorry Guy I guess I'm just not use to using this Sharingan yet." Kakashi closed his eye to show some guilt, but that didn't stop Guy from beating the young ones to Konoha. Before Kakashi knew what happened he was thrown into the air while Guy changed his backpack to his front. Everyone's eye twitched as they saw Guy now giving Kakashi a piggyback ride, but Lee merely took it as a new training exercise.

"See you at Konoha!" Guy laughed out as he ran leaving everyone else in his dust.

"A grown man giving another man a piggyback ride." Tenten looked on as she tried to erase the memory from her mind. "That's just not right."

"Neji." Neji looked down to see Rock lee in the exact same position ready for him to get on.

"Hell no!" Neji screamed out, but Lee quickly grabbed his reluctant teammate and held his legs.

"Come one it will help strengthen your flames of youth." Lee turned and smiled as Neji reeled his hand back.

"No means n-." Before he could get the finally word out Lee took off in a full run and left everyone in his dust as well. Naruto just raised a single eyebrow and watched the two disappear from view. Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes as he tapped into Kyuubi's chakra.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura was suddenly lifted into the air along with the rest of the group by what appeared to be chakra arms.

"We can't be late to Konoha." Naruto said simply as he got into a running position. Sakura and Tenten looked at Enmatsuki who took to grabbing the chakra arm with a vice like grip. Before they could do the same Naruto vanished in a yellowish orange flash. Guy was in front of the his student urging him on when he saw Naruto appear in front of him wearing a smile. "Nice day for a run." Guy's eye twitched when Naruto vanished again making Guy challenge Naruto at the top of his lungs as he opened some of his chakra gates and vanished along with Lee.

XXX

The entire team made it back to Konoha in recorded time in about an thirty minutes all of them entered the gates. Naruto carrying Tenten who lased herself using chains to the chakra arm, Sakura who used her strength to grip the arm, and Enmatsuki who just nodded off. Naruto laid the three on the ground as he released the chakra returning back to his regular self. Guy entered just ten seconds after Naruto did making him drop to his hands and begin to run around the village on his hands. Naruto tried to tell him that he didn't have to, but he continued on with the perseverance of a man possessed. Naruto smiled as he shook his head as he turned to see Tsunade walking with Shizune with a trouble looked on her face.

"You don't want to know." Naruto watched as Tsunade nodded her head and pulled out a scroll.

"Here this came for you from your village." Naruto took the scroll and began to read it as his smile grew. "Good news."

"Yeah apparently they are ahead of schedule and need me to finalize a few details." He handed the scroll to Enmatsuki who read it as well. "Apparently Kakuheki keeps falling asleep on the job. Anyway were did Ishiki and Denpa head off too."

"They went back saying they would be more of help there then here." Naruto nodded his head and stretched his arms as he got ready to head off again. That's when he remembered Hinata and before anyone could ask him anything Naruto ran off again.

XXX

Hiashi was sitting on a pillow watching the breeze blow through the trees when he saw Naruto land on his wall. "Naruto what are you in need of now." Naruto jumped down and got to his knees looking at Hiashi with a calm look.

"Well, my village is in need of me to finalize a few details." Hiashi nodded his head understanding what he was getting at. "And since Hinata is an ambassador between the two villages I thought it was best if I could take her with me to see the village."

Hiashi sipped his tea and looked at Naruto with no emotion. "Yes I talked with Tsunade and she approved of Hinata being the ambassador." Hiashi gently got up and looked at the sky. "But I will warn you Uzumaki if she comes home with one scratch one hair missing. I will personally hang you upside down while the Hyuga clan uses you as target practice." Naruto nodded his head as Hiashi called for Hinata who came immediately. She saw Naruto and blushed as Naruto smiled at her.

"You called father." Hiashi nodded towards Naruto.

"He is going to his village and since you're the ambassador between Konoha and his village it is only best that you go with him." Hinata felt like jumping up and down in joy, but kept her emotions in check and nodded her head. "Now go and pack you shall be gone for a few days." Hinata ran off to get ready that was when Hiashi struck. Naruto never saw it coming one second Hiashi was standing on the porch the next he had his hand on his throat forcing him against the wall. "Hinata is one of the most important things in my life you hurt her." Hiashi just left the threat hanging in the air.

Naruto nodded his head. "I understand." Hiashi narrowed his eyes, but quickly released Naruto after hearing footsteps heading their direction. They both turned to see Hinata carrying a small scroll with a smile as she looked at her father.

"Ready to go Naruto." Naruto smiled as he nodded at Hinata and began to walked towards Hinata as he looked back at Hiashi who only continued to glare.

XXX

Naruto appeared at the gate with Hinata as Tsunade turned around. "What's going on?" Naruto turned to Hinata and smiled at Tsunade.

"Well, since Hinata is the ambassador between the two villages Hiashi and I thought it would be a good idea if she comes and checks out the village." Before Tsunade could respond they all heard the tapping of a cane on the ground. They all turned to see the old war hawk Danzo walking towards them.

"What do you want Danzo?" Tsunade growled out showing her obvious dislike of the man.

"I only mean to see Naruto off." Danzo looked at Naruto who smiled at him making Danzo slightly confused, but he kept it hidden. "Also if he is taking the ambassador to his village it only makes since to assign a bodyguard for her." Tsunade's eyes widened as she realized what he was after. "I have just the one in mind as well. He is one of my most trusted Shinobi's he is sure not to let any harm come to young Hinata." Suddenly a kid no older then Naruto appeared beside Danzo with a tanto on his back wearing a "smile". "This is Sai-."

"If someone is going to be the bodyguard of Hinata it should be a member of the Hyuga clan." Tsunade butted in making Danzo turn to her opening his eye slightly.

"Welcome to the group." Naruto announced with the biggest smile as he offered Sai his hand. Everyone looked at Naruto in shock as he let the boy take his hand and shake it. "You have a good grip I guess that comes from practicing with that blade of yours."

"Yes." Came Sai's solemn reply, but he still kept the smile up.

"Well then I'm glad to have you aboard." Naruto pulled Sai towards Hinata, but in that split second Naruto turned his body and looked Danzo straight in the eye and smiled even bigger. "I think you for your contributing to making sure that we get to my village safely Danzo-sama." At the sound of the honorific everyone was speechless except for Danzo who simply shrugged it off.

"You are quite welcome Uzumaki-_sama_." Naruto knew it killed him to say his last name with the honorific, but he gave the man a polite bow.

Tsunade grabbed Naruto as he passed making him turn to her. "Are you crazy?" Tsunade voice barely above a whisper. "He is only aligned with Danzo whatever Danzo told this Sai guy to do he will do it to the letter."

"I know, but not everyone deserves to be shoved aside just because they serve someone you don't like." Naruto smiled at Tsunade who looked at him stunned. "I'll see you guys soon alright don't be do anything fun without me." Naruto smiled as Sai, Hinata, and Enmatsuki walked with him all of them doing the same.

"_Be safe Naruto_." Tsunade looked at Naruto as he continued on his walk towards the forest and to his village.

* * *

He you all go another chapter I hope you all enjoy. Next what is Senji's plan and where is Naruto's village located well just find out next time. Read, Enjoy, Review.


	27. Chapter 27: The Homecoming: part 2

____

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

_"We are but men, drawn to act in the name of revenge we deem to be "justice". But when we call our vengeance "justice", it only breeds more revenge ... forging the first link in the chains of hatred." _-Nagato-

"I'm myself and only myself. No one else." -Unknown

"It would be best if you leave this place at once..before I unleash carnage upon you." - Unknown

___

* * *

_

A Kumo ninja slowly approached the Raikage looking saddened and angered at the same time. "There is no sign of Yugito-sama, but we did find this." She handed E the torn cloth and when E saw the symbol the electricity erupted out of his body in rage.

"Where did you find this Samui?" The blond Kunoichi looked towards the small blood pool.

"Over there." Samui announced as she pointed towards the blood pool.

"So the Uzumaki knows about us and is now taking his revenge." E smiled, but this wasn't a happy smile this smile was filled with anger and rage. "When I find you Uzumaki I'm going to rip your fucking head off!" E screamed this to the heavens as Samui just nodded her head with a look of satisfaction in her eyes.

XXX

Naruto looked around with a confused look as the four of them were packing up their camp. "What is it Naruto-sama?" Enmatsuki asked as she watched Naruto shake his head.

"Nothing I thought I heard something right there." Naruto continued to smile as they continued to pack. Sai was already done and was currently drawing in a scroll. Hinata walked forward with a smile and saw his giant bird drawing.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Sai looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Thank you, but that is not all it can do." Sai held up his tiger seal and the bird stretched out of the page and grew until it was big enough to carry the four of them.

"That is some kind jutsu." Hinata smiled at Sai who smiled back. "Why do you smile like that?" Sai looked at Hinata in confusing until she went further. "Naruto use to smile like that when we were kids. He would always smile even when he was hurt, but I could always tell he was hurt somewhere." She turned just as Naruto fell and somehow got his feet and hands tangled up in the rope. Enmatsuki just laughed as Naruto asked her to release him from his binds. "But now he smiles with real feeling not fake. Maybe you can as well when you find something that truly makes you happy." Hinata left with that to help her boyfriend out of his increasing struggle leaving Sai with his giant bird. Sai stared at his bird and watched as the ink shinned in the sunlight this made Sai smile at seeing his creation his art.

"How in the world do you get the ropes tied around your hands and feet?" Enmatsuki laughed as Hinata finally managed to free Naruto who grabbed the rope and stuffed it in the bag. Before Naruto could respond Sai had his giant bird land right in front of everyone with him ridding on the back.

"I thought we could use a faster way of transportation." Naruto smiled as he sealed the camp gear into a scroll and jumped on the bird. Naruto then helped Hinata on board the bird as Enmatsuki jumped and landed just as the bird took off. The group looked at the forest as it flew underneath them, but when Naruto looked at Sai he saw him drawing in a black book.

"What do have there Sai?" Sai closed the book and looked at Naruto before looking at the book with a sadness in his eyes, but that quickly disappeared into nothing.

"Memories." Was the only word Sai said and the only thing needed to be said.

Naruto looked at the forest below before looking back at Sai. "I'm sorry." Sai turned to see Naruto showing generally care. "If I may who did you lose."

Sai looked at the book for a split second. "My brother."

Naruto held out his hand. "May I look." Sai looked back at the book hesitantly before gingerly handing it to Naruto. Naruto flipped through the right side to see Sai fighting different ninja and then taking their equipment after each victory, but that was when Naruto found at the middle of the book two unfinished pages. The book had another person with gray hair fighting various ninja doing the exact same thing Sai did. Naruto handed the book back to Sai who took it back before stuffing it back into his bag. "What happens at the end?"

"What?" Sai looked at Naruto confused.

"Every story and every book has an end." Naruto said with a sad smile. "So what happens when you too meet in the middle of the book."

"I don't know I guess after his death I forgot what was going to be the ending." Sai stated this without any sign of emotion.

"Don't worry I'm sure it will come to you." Naruto patted Sai on the back with a comforting smile. "And I'm sure he is proud of you regardless of what happens." Sai looked at Naruto with slight surprise in his eyes, but that was when Naruto smiled and pointed downwards. "We're here." Everyone looked and saw Nami no Kuni's bridge with Tazuna, Ishiki, Denpa, Haku, and Kakuheki all waiting on Naruto's arrival.

Sai's bird landed gracefully on the ground and let the group off before it turned into a puddle of ink. Tazuna walked up and shook Naruto's hand as he wasted no time and began to lead him away from Nami no Kuni. They continued to walk until they came to a tree stump that looked like it was hit with a lighting bolt. "Ready to see the work we put into the new Uzushiogakure." Naruto smiled and held his hand out to Hinata who took it with a slight smile. Naruto touched the stump and mumbled a single word, but despite Sai's hearing he couldn't make out the word.

Suddenly Hinata and Naruto vanished in a swirl of wind making Sai look at Tazuna. "Your next." Kakuheki mumbled out as he grabbed Sai's arm and dragged him to the stump. Sai felt as if he was being dragged into a whirlpool, but as quickly as it began it was over. Sai opened his eyes to see that he was on another island, but this one was populated by beautiful trees and streams that ran through the village. The village itself wasn't anything special if anything it looked like a small town, but with two differences. One was the tower that stood above the rest and the wall that surrounded it. Sai continued to look around until Naruto tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't get too distracted." Naruto smiled at Sai who continued to look around with amazement,

"How do you keep it safe?" Naruto looked at the area Sai appeared where the seal glowed.

"That is the only safe way to get here and the location of the seal at Nami no Kuni keeps changing." Sai looked at Naruto confused by what he meant by the only safe way to get here. Naruto smiled and gently turned Sai until he faced the sea and got a shock. The island the village was on was surrounded by giant whirlpools on all sides. "If they attempt to get here by water they will never make it far."

"What about the air?" Naruto just smiled and winked at Sai with a mysterious look in his eyes.

"Oh, I have plenty of ideas for that." Naruto turned around just in time to get tackled by a group of kids. The children all began to jump up and down on Naruto asking him to play with them. "Sorry I've got to go and take care of some unfinished business." They all let out a collective sigh. "But Sai here will be more then happy to play with you."

"What?" Sai looked at the group of kids as they charged and pounced on the root nin. Naruto watched as Sai struggled to get out of the children's grasp only to get pulled back. Naruto laughed as Sai began to beg Naruto to help him. Naruto left Sai with a wave as Sai tried to get out of the children's death grip.

Naruto kept walking until he came across Haku making some ice pillars. "What are you up too?" Haku turned and smiled at Naruto.

"I'm trying to finish this Jutsu I've been working on." Naruto walked over and touched the ice column and immediately pulled his hand away.

"Think you made it cold enough." Naruto complained as he began to rub his hands together to warm them up. "At any rate how it the air defensives?" Haku smiled as he pointed to the second tallest building.

"It will be done in two days." This brought a smile to Naruto's lips as he gave Haku a handshake before departing.

XXX

Senji smiled as Hidan and Kakuzu returned with Yugito. "Did everything go okay?" Senji raised an eyebrow while looking at them. The two of them glared at Senji who simply smiled at them.

"Why didn't you go with us?" Kakuzu growled out as Senji smiled even bigger.

"It's not my job to baby-sit you little runts." Hidan pulled out his scythe and took a swing at Senji who gently sidestepped the blade. He reached for Hidan's neck with a cold look in his eyes, but Hidan was quickly pulled away by Kakuzu.

"Now is not the time." Kakuzu announced as he held his teammate on the ground by black thread. That was when they heard footsteps and when they looked up they saw Pein and Konan looking at them.

"What is going on here?" Senji reached down and picked Yugito and tossed her at Pein's feet.

"Those two succeeded in capturing the Nibi." Senji turned and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Suddenly Tobi came running at Senji with joy in each of his steps.

"Senji I want to show you something." Senji's eyes narrowed as he looked into the lone eyehole of Tobi. "Please." Senji just grunted and followed after Tobi with a disgruntled look on his face. The two continued to walk until they were both out of eyesight and hearing range of the rest of Akatsuki.

"So _Tobi_ what is it that-." Senji grabbed Madara's arm as he went to punch Senji in the face. "Now that wasn't very nice little Madara." Madara growled and yanked his arm back.

"You are starting to ache on my last nerves." Madara just looked at Senji as he chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry, but I don't give a shit." Madara and Senji just stood watching each other. Madara slowly began to walk towards Senji with his Sharingan active.

"How about a deal then?" Senji looked at Madara with amusement as Madara stood within grabbing distance of Senji.

"Sorry no deals." Senji suddenly grabbed Madara's arm making his lone eye widened. "What you didn't think my jutsu wouldn't negatively affect yours. It takes you a second to activate yours, but the moment you stepped into my personal space the time went up." Madara simply smiled under his mask as he vanished in a poof of smoke. "Kage Bunshin huh." Senji turned to see Madara standing a good distance away.

"You want to fight me don't you." Madara announced with amusement making Senji smile.

"Yes I do." Senji was about to charge when Madara disappeared into a vortex only to reappear in front of him. Senji's eyes widened as Madara brought a kunai up to his throat in a blink of an eye.

"There I win." Madara looked up at Senji with a smile behind his mask. "Little Madara is all grown up now Senji." Madara turned and began to walk away. "But I will now be watching you like a hawk Senji. If you so much as step one toe out of line I will kill you on the spot." Senji watched as Madara vanished making Senji touch his neck to feel some blood dripping from the wound.

Senji continued to look at the blood on his hand, but then he smiled. "That was quite the Jutsu Madara." Senji's eyes reflected nothing, but happiness and a little envy. "I guess that is just something else to had to my list." Senji began to laugh as he walked back to the hideout.

XXX

Naruto opened the door to see piles of scrolls unopened and opened everywhere. Naruto looked around and suddenly he came face to face with the owner of the building. She was hanging upside down looking at Naruto with a stern look. "Where have you been?" She dropped to the floor with an eyebrow raised. She was a thin woman with gray eyes and long blond hair that fell to the small of her back.

"Sorry I ran into some trouble with the kids wanting to play." Naruto smiled as the woman scowled and went back to the table. "So what are we missing Haineko (Ash Cat)." She just looked at him before looking around with a worried look in her gray eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to put it into the message in case it got intercepted, but you may have a small problem." Naruto took a chair and sat down listening to Haineko. "Well, we sent a man to go talk to the villagers in Yokokaze (Cross winds), but on his way back he heard something very disturbing."

"What?" Naruto looked on with every increasing curiosity.

"Apparently he decided to take the short route to Nami no Kuni and went through Kaminari no Kuni." Naruto's eyes started to widened as Haineko went further. "Now from what he heard while gathering the supplies he needed to get here is that there Jinchuriki of Nibi no Bakeneko was captured. That wasn't what caught his attention it was when he said an Uzumaki killed her and that the Raikage was going to rip him apart for it."

"I've never been to Kumogakure though!" Naruto jumped out of his chair while Haineko tried to calm him down. "What evidence do they have that supports this?"

"They found a cloth that had the Uzumaki clan's symbol something that only a member of the Uzumaki clan would wear." Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as he paced the room. "You have to be careful Naruto, because the Raikage is now looking for you and he is out for blood." Naruto looked at her and nodded as he made his way to the door only to be stopped by a kunai. "But since you're here you can help me in getting the rest of these scrolls done." Naruto smiled at her as she held up three more kunai with a sweet smile.

"So thing." Naruto said with a nervous smile as he created two Kage Bunshins to help out.

XXX

__

Two hours later

Naruto walked out of the office flexing his wrist as Hinata came running at him with a smile. "You need to go see Sai." Naruto was confused but ran in the direction he left Sai. When he got there he was unmerciful tackled by Hinata. Hinata put a finger to her lips as she pointed out the bush she had tackled Naruto into. The children Sai was suppose to play with was in the multiple arms of a giant octopus almost like a swing. The children were all laughing and had smiles on there faces, but that was when Naruto saw Sai. He was standing just a foot or more away from his creation with a small little girl.

"You sure." Sai nodded and gave her a small push towards the octopus. The octopus turned one eye towards the girl as some water was gently splashed on him by Sai. The octopus gently lowered his arms to allow the girl to get on. When she got on the octopus began to swing slowly at first seeing the girl frightened, but as she slowly got more comfortable he began to swing a little more.

Naruto continued to look at Sai as he saw a smile spread out on the young boys face. That was when Naruto and Hinata decided to come out of hiding. Sai turned and saw Naruto giving him a small wave as Naruto approached him. "Hey Sai you having fun."

"Just doing what you order me too." Naruto looked at Sai who still supported his smile.

"But that's just it Sai I never order you to watch and play with them." Sai's eyes widened a little at that as Naruto reached and grabbed his black book out of his bag. "And even if I did you are enjoying yourself because you have a true smile on your face." Sai looked away as Naruto pressed his book against his arm. "I think you know the ending to the book now." Sai grabbed the book and watched as Naruto walked away. He opened it to the middle of the book and flipped it between the two pages seeing himself and his brother fighting that was when it hit him. Sai smiled down at the empty spaces and took out his pen.

Naruto walked with Hinata hand in hand as they walked through the village seeing nothing, but happy contented villagers. Hinata smiled and rested her head against Naruto's shoulder causing him to smile. A lady selling flowers gently picked out a couple of roses and gave them to Hinata without any charge saying it was for a lovely couple. This made both of them blush as they continued on towards their destination. What Hinata saw took her breath away as she looked off a cliff that overlooked the sea with the sun just hitting the water casting an orange glow everywhere. The two gently sat down and looked out to sea with smiles as they lend on each other. "This is beautiful Naruto." Hinata finally said as Naruto gently rubbed her shoulder.

"I was thinking of building a house somewhere near here." Hinata smiled at the thought as the two continued to watch as the sun went down. That was when they decided to go and fetch Sai and get some sleep before they leave tomorrow. When they got back the octopus was gone and so were the kids, but Sai was still there laying on the ground with his book on his stomach opened. When Naruto opened it he saw the ending of the book it showed him and his brother shaking hands as they smiled at each other. Sai gently opened his eyes as Hinata shook him awake. "Come one sleepy head we need to get to the hotel." Sai nodded as he stood up and saw Naruto hand him his book.

"He would be proud." Naruto smiled as he patted Sai on the back. "Now let's get something to eat I'm starving." This made the two laugh, but at the sound of his laugh Sai stopped.

"_Where did that come from_?" Sai was confused until Hinata tapped him on the shoulder.

"You okay?" Hinata looked at Sai with worry as he smiled.

"I'm fine just not use to laughing is all." Hinata smiled at Sai as the three of them continued on to the hotel to get some room service.

XXX

E was seating in his office when his assistant walked in. "Raikage-sama I have something that might just calm your anger." E just glared at his assistant who just smiled. "We know who he is." This made E jump to his feet and suddenly be right in front of the young woman.

"Who is he?" She could see in his eyes that he was both excited and anger to know who killed Yugito.

"Naruto Uzumaki." She said this plainly as E eased back as he stared out the window. "One of your ninja managed to over hear a group of merchants talking about a new Uzumaki. So after convincing them he managed to get his full name."

"What about his location?" This is where she grew quiet. "What is it?"

"Well before he could continue the merchants apparently had some bombs with them." E immediately knew what happened. "But with his name we can a least know who we are looking for." Raikage was quiet for a while making the assistant nervous. "What's wrong?"

"I think I know where to start are search." E looked at his map and saw the image of Konoha.

"Sir you can't be serious." E turned to her with hate in his eyes. "We went to war against Konoha before they aren't just going to let us just walk in."

"Who says we are just going to walk in?" E walked behind his desk and sat down.

"You're suggesting we go to war with them." E looked out the window.

"I'm not suggesting anything, but we are paying Konoha a visit." The assistant knew it was useless to argue with E and simply bowed her head and walked out. "I'm going to get my hands on you Uzumaki and then I will avenge Yugito." E looked away just as lightning flashed in his window.

XXX

Naruto awoke with a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen, but he ignored it to make sure Hinata didn't worry. As Naruto got out of the bed there was a knock on the door. Naruto opened the door to find a man covered in grime and soot as he carried in bag that jingled with each step. "Tensa (Heavenly chain) I see your doing well." Tensa looked at Naruto with brown eyes and nodded his head.

"Yeah I finished the project you assigned me." He took out two arm guards that fit around Naruto's arm completely. The guards had the Uzumaki symbol engraved onto the sides and was a pale blue color.

"And Uzushio's guards?" Tensa smiled as he put Naruto's arms through the metal guards who was surprised by how light the two things were.

"I used the pieces as the base just as you requested." Naruto smiled as he looked at the guards. Almost a year into his training Naruto tried to find out how much the arm guards could take, but after just two attempts the arm guards shattered. Naruto not wanting to lose a family heirloom decided to keep the pieces until he could find someone to repair them. "This is probably one of the best work I've done in a while. Thank you for giving me the privilege Naruto-sama." Naruto nodded his head as Tensa headed for the door still wearing a smile of pure joy. Naruto sat down while he took out some ink and began to go to work on making some new seals on his new addition. Naruto heard the floorboards creak and turned to see Hinata fully awake rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." This brought a smile and blush to Hinata's face as she gave Naruto a kiss. "You ready to get going."

"Yeah all I need is to change my clothes." She turned as she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. Sai woke up from his bed and set out to get out of his clothes and into fresh ones.

"So when are we going?" Sai asked as he stretched his back and looked at Naruto.

"As soon as Hinata gets out." Sai nodded and sat down on the couch. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he couldn't shake the weird feeling he was having. "_All I can hope is that it's just a worried feeling about getting Hinata hurt_." Naruto continued to work, but all the while he kept getting distracted by the weird feeling, but little did Naruto know his feeling would soon be proven true.

* * *

What does the Raikage have planned for Naruto? Find out next time. Read, Enjoy, and Review


	28. Chapter 28: Senji's plan

____

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

_"__One's entire world can end in the blink of an eye. One event, one unexpected twist of fate... and suddenly the world as you knew... is gone. Forever. All that you held dear, all that you held close... is washed away in a sea of distant memory. Life... is cruel. Of this I have no doubt. But life continues on... with, or without you. One can only hope that one leaves behind a lasting legacy. But so often, the legacies we leave behind... are not the one we intended._" - Unknown

"The gears of time are constantly turning. We are only here to observe."-Ultimo

__

___

* * *

_

Naruto, Hinata, and Sai approached the gates of Konoha when they saw three people waiting for them. As they got closer they turned out to be Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Danzo. "Welcome back Naruto." Tsunade said with a smile. "I hope everything went okay with your trip to your village."

"Yes everything went fine." Naruto smiled at everyone including Danzo who only narrowed his eye at him. "Through I do have to spend a lot more time over there now." With that said Naruto handed Tsunade his Konoha headband. "I'll still be sticking around for a least one more week, but I won't be able to perform any missions." Tsunade nodded her head and took the headband from Naruto. Danzo made a small motion with his hand to Sai who knew what he wanted.

"I must be off." Sai gave a small bow to Naruto before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto looked towards Danzo and noticed he was gone as well.

"Good luck Sai." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

XXX

"So did you do what I requested?" Danzo looked down at Sai's bowed form. "Did you set up the observation seals around his village."

"Sorry Danzo-sama, but he kept me to busy to do anything." It wasn't a total lie he was busy doing other things.

"I was expecting as much." At this Sai raised his head to look and saw Danzo drumming his fingers on his cane. "I good leader never allows a strange Shinobi to wander his village without being followed or took the precautions to make sure he didn't do anything to hurt his village." Danzo was about to turn around when Sai opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. "Is there something you want to ask Sai."

Sai looked at the ground and closed his eyes. "I wish to stay as the bodyguard for Hinata." Danzo eye opened and narrowed at the young root member.

"That would be the best course of action." Danzo continued to watch Sai with a calculated gaze. "Very well you may remain as her bodyguard." That was when he saw it. Sai's mouth turned upwards in a very small smile.

"Thank you Danzo-sama." Before Danzo could say one more word Sai vanished. Danzo contemplated what he just saw as he began to walk through the darkness.

XXX

Pein looked up just as Kakuzu and Hidan walked in. "Were have you two been?"

"Well he decided to kill a Konoha nin." Hidan pointed at Kakuzu who was busy training to destroy a rock by crushing it. "But sadly we didn't get to keep his body since his team and some other people decided to crash the party." Pein narrowed his eyes as he turned to see Senji sitting on a rock with a smirk.

"Okay, but time to capture the Kyuubi." Senji stopped his smile and looked at Pein. "Hidan, Kakuzu, and Senji will go and capture him. Understand." The three of them nodded and Senji looked the happiest out of all of them. The group slowly made its way out, but not before Pein gave his last order. "But draw him out of Konoha. You three can't fight all of Konoha by yourselves." The three of them were confused about how to go about that, but nodded their heads regardless except for Senji who simply smirked even bigger.

"_I guess it's time to stop pretending_." Senji chuckled as he followed his _partners_ out the door.

XXX

Naruto was sad to here about the death of Asuma. He was a man of his word someone Naruto could respect and now he was gone. Naruto went and talked with Shikamaru and heard how he was planning out how to get the two Akatsuki members back for killing his sensei and Kurenai husband. Naruto left Shikamaru and went to the forest to work on his new seal. As the day progressed Naruto realized how dark it was getting and decided to turn in when he was tackled from behind. Naruto looked up to see Hinata smiling down at him. Naruto smiled right back and gave Hinata a big hug.

"What are you doing up?" Naruto finally asked as Hinata kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I thought you could use some company." Hinata leaned up until Naruto could sit up with her. "So what are you are to?" Hinata looked at all the trees around them and saw that most of them were crushed by some sort of force.

"I'm working on something secret." Naruto gave Hinata a playful smile. "So no peeking." Hinata smiled even bigger and gave Naruto another hug, but this time the two didn't separate just sat there watching the sun as it went down.

XXX

Shikamaru was waiting at the gate with Choji and Ino. "So are we ready?" The two of them nodded and was about to head out when a voice stopped them.

"And were do you think your going?" The turned to see Tsunade.

"We are going to avenge Asuma's death." Shikamaru announced with no hesitation.

"Don't be stupid." Tsunade stopped when she heard footsteps approach behind them. She turned around to see Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi. "What is it you three?"

"We're here to help." Naruto announced shocking everyone except for Hinata and Kakashi. "Since Enmatsuki had to stay to fix the village up and provide some protection I wish to help them." Tsunade was about to protest, but Kakashi beat her too it.

"You can't tell him what he can't do Hokage-sama." Kakashi gave her a sad eye smile. Tsunade looked at the ground with sadness in her eyes.

"Fine, but you six be careful." The group nodded and began to exit the gate when Naruto asked the question.

"So what are we going to do first oh leader of ours." Naruto smirked at the tired frown he got from Shikamaru. The group stopped short of the village and Shikamaru began to explain the plan that now included Naruto, Kakashi, and Hinata. After completing the plan Naruto smiled at Shikamaru and nodded his head.

XXX

Hidan was in front of Senji and Kakuzu fuming over having Senji in their group again. "You know you should be watching were your going." Senji said plainly as Hidan turned and glared at Senji.

"Shut the fuck up!" Senji shrugged his shoulders as he continued to walk. "I should kill-." Senji suddenly grabbed Hidan and threw him into a tree cracking it just as kunai with explosive tags were thrown.

"I told you watch were your going." Senji closed his eyes and suddenly everything seemed to slow down as Senji slowly opened his eyes and gently grabbed one of the kunai and threw it at the others making them explode. "Now come out." The six man team emerged from the forest wearing scowls. "Now we can talk like civilized people." Senji smiled a sinister sneer as he looked at the group.

"Shikamaru who the hell is that?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Shikamaru who shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know he-." He was interrupted by someone pushing past him.

"Senji." The group looked at Naruto as he pulled off his staff and slammed it into the ground. When he looked at Senji his eyes turned from blue to reddish-orange just like a fire was lit in his eyes.

"Uzumaki." Senji's sneer turned into a grin as the two groups just looked the individuals. Suddenly in a flash both of them were charging at each other. Senji pulled out a scroll that turned into a giant double sided ax. The two swung their weapons and with a clang created as small crater underneath them. "Nice strength. That means this is going to be fun." Senji and Naruto jumped backwards just as Naruto began to spin his staff. Senji watched in fascination as Naruto's staff suddenly became a small twister.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Hinata screamed out over the wind screeching. Naruto turned to her and slowly turned away.

"He was the one who instigated the death of my clan." Was the only thing needed to say. This brought a smile to Senji's face. "Why are you smiling?" Naruto growled this out as he prepared to cut Senji in two.

"It's funny." This brought a confused look to Naruto. "It's funny because judging from the tone in your voice you think you can beat _me_." Naruto suddenly vanished and was above Senji swinging his staff in a downward arch. Suddenly the area Senji was standing on was consumed by a small dome of wind. The groups all watched as the wind began to rip tiny chunks of earth out of the ground and slice them in two. As the wind began to die down the groups saw Senji holding his axe to block the staff as Naruto simply glared at him. "That was fun." Senji pushed forward and Naruto, to his great surprise, was sent backwards his feet skidding across the ground. Naruto looked behind him just in time to he was about to smack into a rock. Naruto used the momentum from the shove and back flipped over the rock and landed on his feet behind it. Naruto swung his staff at the boulder and sent it flying at Senji who brought his axe down and cut the giant rock in two.

Naruto looked around and saw his friends all looking at him with worry. "I'm fine." Naruto simply said as he walked towards Senji. "How about we take this else where?" Senji grinned even bigger, but before anything could be said Hidan suddenly jumped from the tree he was hiding in and brought his scythe down. Naruto saw the blade shine, but he wouldn't be able to react in time so he braced for the impact. Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Hidan and slammed him with his Raikiri straight through the back. Blood shot out of Hidan's mouth as Kakashi swung him away from Naruto and towards Senji who simply sidestepped his comrade.

"Naruto are you okay." Naruto gave him a nod as he turned his attention back to Senji.

"What do you say?" Naruto watched as Senji placed the axe on his shoulder with ease.

"Sure." Kakuzu grabbed Senji by the shoulder and spun him around until they were facing each other.

"We are suppose to-." He was interrupted by Senji kicking him in the stomach and sending him flying into a boulder.

"I don't care." Senji's statement shocked everyone. "I never was a part of Akatsuki and you know what I never was. I had my own reasons to do what I did and it was this: kill Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone looked from Senji to Naruto who just stared each other down. "So were would like your grave." Naruto gritted his teeth, but turned and looked at his group.

"I promise to back in just as second." Hinata just cried some tears as Naruto smiled at her. "I promise I'll be back safe." He walked towards Hinata and gave her a kiss and turned to see Senji patiently waiting. "Come on." Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed with Senji right behind him. A crunching of rocks singled that both Kakuzu and Hidan was immerging from the craters they was slammed in. Hidan's neck was broken from the impact, but was know correcting the odd angle. He reached up and grabbed his hair and with a sickening crack he fixed his neck.

"I told you he was trouble." Hidan looked at Kakuzu as his brown color receded.

"We'll have to inform our leader about this." Kakuzu cracked his neck as he loosened up for the fight ahead. Choji made his hands grow to a immense size, Ino had backed into the tree line to provide back up, Shikamaru took out Asuma's trench knives, Kakashi had a kunai out, and Hinata activated her Byakugan. "This is going to be so tedious." Was Kakuzu's response as he changed back to his brown color.

XXX

Naruto stopped on a baring landscape with nothing around except for dead trees. "This is good enough." He turned to see Senji sitting on a rock with his axe in the ground. "How can you be so calm."

"Because I expected you to be older." Senji chuckled at the thought. "But instead you're a kid, albeit a strong one, but still just a toddler to me."

"I hope you won't back down just because of that." Naruto brought his staff down as it was turned into it's twister form.

"No I still plan on grinding you bones into dust." Senji got off the rock with a smile still plastered on his face. "But I won't have the luxury of playing around with you first." Naruto's eyes narrowed at Senji's choice of words.

"I do have one question for you." Senji stopped walking towards Naruto and tilted his head to one side. "I read your old file when you were in Uzushiogakure and you were the most praised ninja they had."

"Yeah so." Senji's grip on his axe handle tightened.

"So my question is why did you betray your home." This brought a small smile to Senji's face as he looked towards Naruto.

"Well if you beat me then I will tell you." Naruto nodded his head and charged just as Senji did as well. The two swung their weapons at the same time and both were consumed by the small explosion that was created.

XXX

Kakashi narrowly missed getting his head chopped off by Hidan. After Naruto went with Senji Kakashi managed to "kill" Kakuzu, but he just stood back up. "We've got to separate them." Came Shikamaru's reply as he was standing back observing the way the two fight. "They use each other to a point that it is second-nature. If we can get those two away from one another then we stand a better chance then fighting them together." Kakashi nodded his head as he looked at Hinata and Choji who nodded as well. The three charged at Kakuzu who was surprised slightly by all of them attacking him. Kakashi opened his Sharingan eye and Kakuzu watched as it morphed into his Mangekyo. Kakuzu remembered what Deidara told them about Kakashi's Mangekyo power and quickly got out of the eye's line of sight, but that was when he noticed the shadow right above him. He looked up to see Choji falling towards him, but before he knew what happened Choji transformed into a giant that crushed Kakuzu. Hidan was about to charge in, but suddenly found that he couldn't move. He looked down and saw that his shadow and Shikamaru's were connected.

"Gotcha." Shikamaru announced as he made Hidan drop his weapon. Shikamaru looked towards Kakashi who nodded his head. Shikamaru turned and smiled a small smile at Hidan. "Let's take a walk." Shikamaru began to run towards the only forest for that could be seen. A sudden groan got everyone's attention back on Choji who was slowly being lifted up into the air.

"Get off me!" Kakuzu threw Choji into the air with great strength and watched as Choji smacked into the earth causing the entire ground to shake. "I don't have time to play around." Suddenly Kakuzu took off his cloak and revealed four different masks with one of them broke. The masks suddenly began to move and push against Kakuzu's skin until they ripped out of his back. Suddenly Kakuzu had four different creatures each with a different look to them, but all of them made out of that strange black thread. Kakuzu looked at the one that had the broken mask just as it fell to the ground and slowly turned into black mush with only the mask showing that it had been there. "You destroyed one of my hearts I guess I'll need a replacement." The tone of his voice sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Stay on your guard." Kakashi narrowed his eyes as one of the creatures opened it's mouth. Suddenly a fireball appeared between it's two jaws. "Scatter!" They all narrowly missed the giant wave of flame that nearly engulfed them. The group didn't have time to stop as another masked beast opened it's mouth and shot lightning at them. "_Doton, Katon, and now Raiton_!" Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. This one Shinobi had already used three of the five elemental chakra. "This guy is dangerous." Kakashi growled out as he saw the final mask open and unleash a giant wave of wind that uprooted all the trees it came into contact with. Kakashi knew he was in trouble he wouldn't be able to dodge the attack, but just as it neared Hinata jumped in front of the attack. "Hinata get back!" But Hinata didn't listen she stood her ground as she entered a stance Kakashi never saw Hyuga use before. She began to spin her arms around in a criss-crossing manner in front of her body.

"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)!" As Hinata exclaimed her Jutsu's name she had created a wall of what appeared to be a fence made out of chakra. The wind attack smacked into it and Hinata almost knocked back, but she dug her feet in and held her ground. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes as his Futon attack slowly died out along with Hinata's attack.

"That is some defensive move you got there kid." Kakuzu said with a note of respect in his voice. "But that won't save you from this." The Futon mask and the Katon mask suddenly opened their mouths and fired their attacks together. Everyone watched as the fire began an inferno that turned the remaining trees into ash. The three Shinobi realized the trouble they were in, but before the attack could hit they heard a new voice.

"Suiton: Hahonryū (Water Release: Tearing Torrent)!" A giant wave of spiraling water smacked into the fire wave and the two battled it out for dominance, but the water eventual won out. Then two newcomers came to view one of them Hinata immediately knew who it was.

"Sai." Sai turned and smiled at Hinata.

"I'm you personal bodyguard Hinata." Sai said simply, but when he turned to Kakuzu his eyes became hard and his smile turned into a frown. "And I won't let anyone hurt my friends." Hinata eyes widened at Sai's words. After Sai finished his book Naruto approached him and offered him his friendship. Sai was confused he didn't understand what Naruto meant by that, but after a few minutes of talking and convincing Sai became obsessed to see what friends were all about. Naruto spent a few hours telling him that learning about friends isn't something you can read, but something you find in your heart. Sai spent some time trying to figure out what Naruto meant, but after his words Hinata realized he must know what it means to have friends.

The other guy had Kakashi breath a sigh of relief. "Tenzo (Heavenly creation) I'm glad you're here." The man turned and smiled at Kakashi.

"Actually it's Yamato now." Yamato turned back to the man before them as the thread creatures drew closer to him. "But before we do anything else let's take care of him." The group nodded their heads and stared at their opponent.

XXX

Hidan watched as Shikamaru finished laying out the kunai bombs. "You really don't want me to go anywhere do you." Hidan stated as Shikamaru retracted his shadow. "But you made a mistake thinking I couldn't handle myself!" Hidan suddenly whipped out a long spike and charged at Shikamaru. Shikamaru pulled back as the blade passed by his face, but not fast enough. When Shikamaru looked up he had blood dripping down the side of his face. Hidan smiled at the blood on his weapon as he licked it and turned into a skeleton like figure. "Time to die!" Shikamaru watched as he stabbed himself in the chest right were his heart was, but Shikamaru just smiled as a small vial ran down his hand. "What the fuck did you do!" Hidan screamed with mounting panic and anger.

"Well, when Kakashi stabbed Kakuzu through the chest he took some of his blood." That was when Hidan realized what he had done. "Sorry, but you just killed one of your teammates hearts." Hidan ripped the spike out of his chest and had a look of pure hate in his eyes.

"I'll still kill you fucking heretic!" Hidan charged, but didn't get far as ninja wire wrapped around his entire body and attached all the explosive tags to him.

"No I'm afraid you are the one dying today." Shikamaru threw Asuma's lit lighter at the explosive tags just as the ground below Hidan collapsed revealing a pit. As the fire touched the tags the force of the explosion shook the ground as pieces of Hidan fell into the pit. Shikamaru looked over the edge and looked down at Hidan.

"I will kill you." Hidan muttered as he watched Shikamaru pull a kunai out of his pouch. "I will-." Shikamaru's eyes widened as Hidan's head vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What the fuck?" Shikamaru looked around, but couldn't find any sign of Hidan. Growling to himself Shikamaru ran in the direction of Kakuzu and the rest of his group minus Naruto.

XXX

Kakuzu's Raiton mask fell to the ground to everyone's great surprise. "Dammit I knew you did something to me when you stabbed me." Kakuzu glared at Kakashi who only eye smiled at Kakuzu. Suddenly the two remaining masks jumped and began to merge with Kakuzu making sick ripping sounds in the process. When it was all over Kakuzu stood looking at the Konoha Shinobi with his two masks on his shoulder and black thread all around his body like tails of some sort. "I'm ending this now!" To everyone's surprise Sai walked forward as he bit his thumb and pulled out a scroll.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Sai slammed his palm on the ground and in a giant cloud of smoke he brought out his summon. The octopus was larger then last time and had spikes at the end of each of it's tentacles. Sai opened the scroll and wrapped it around the octopus's head while water gently poured out of his head. "Now you die." Sai looked at Kakuzu directly in the eye as everyone else prepared to do what was necessary to finish this man off.

XXX

Senji evaded Naruto's wind funnel as he smiled as blood dripped from a cut on his head. Senji was about to charge when a puff of smoke appeared next to him. When Naruto looked down he saw the head of Hidan who looked around confused. "You what did you do?" Senji smiled as he picked Hidan's head up.

"Your not looking well today." Senji chuckled as Hidan growled.

"How am I here?" Hidan watched as Senji's smile grew.

"I placed a regular transference seal on your head when you weren't paying attention." Senji began to throw Hidan's head up and down. "Now you are nothing, but a useless head."

"Fuck you!" Hidan screamed out. "I will kill you for what you've done to me!"

"No you won't." Senji simply said as he threw Hidan's head and caught it by the back of the head. "I'm afraid you are the one to die." He squeezed the head causing it to explode covering Senji's arm and hand in blood, skull, and brain matter.

Naruto stood there in shock at what he just saw Senji do. "Wh-?"

"I already said why." Senji turned his smile to Naruto. "I was never a part of Akatsuki my only reason for joining them was to get closer to you. The reason why is so I can kill you. Now that Hidan is out of the way we can stop holding back." Naruto gently placed his staff on his back while he gripped his right arm. Senji held out his axe and grinned like a man possessed. Naruto created his Futon Rasengan as Senji charged forcing Naruto to charge as well. Senji swung his axe just as Naruto threw his Rasengan forward. The two weapons met and then with a force of a small bomb going off both Naruto and Senji disappeared in dust and rock.

* * *

What is Sai's plan with the octopus? How is Naruto going to beat Senji the man who has beaten time itself? Find out next time. Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	29. Chapter 29: The End of Time

____

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Time is a great teacher, unfortunately it kills all of its pupils." -Louis Hector Berlioz

"Is it possibly humans can exist without actually having to fight. But, many of your kind have chosen to fight. For what reason? To protect something? Protect what? Yourselves? Your future? If you kill people to protect yourselves and this future then what sort of future is it and what will you have become? There is no future for those who have died. And what of those who did the killing? Is happiness to be found in a future that is grasped with blood stained hands? Is that the truth?." - unknown

___

* * *

_

Kakuzu was forced to jump back as a giant wood beams with spiked tips were sent out of Yamato's arm. He turned just in time to see Hinata holding what appeared to be two heads of lions molded from chakra. She threw her arms forward and slammed the attack into Kakuzu's back sending him back into the woodened spikes. Kakuzu had his Katon mask fire a wave of flame that quickly engulfed the wood and turned it into ash. He landed on the ground and tried to blast Hinata with his Futon mask, but some ink wrapped around he and pulled her away. Kakuzu looked to see Sai with a giant snake made entirely out of ink. That was when Kakuzu saw what the octopus was doing. It was supplying Sai with great amount of ink which he used his chakra to increase his snake's size.

"_So he can channel his chakra into ink and mold it into different animals._" Kakuzu smiled at that and had both his masks open. "Then I'm just going to have to blast you to smithereens!" He fired both of his attacks, but Sai just smiled as his snake dropped down and ate him and his octopus. Everyone watched in shock as the giant snake was engulfed in the intense flames, but when the flames died down they all got a shock. The snake had some how managed to hardened itself and was standing as still as a statue. Suddenly it began to crack and ink slowly began to pour out of it until the snake began to move once more. It opened it's mouth and a flood of ink came out revealing Sai completely unharmed.

"Didn't you know that ink hardens in a fire?" Sai smiled even more as he jumped on to his snake as he placed his fingers together in the bird seal. Suddenly the ink on the ground wrapped around the snakes middle and quickly formed wings. The snake lurched forward and took to the sky surprising everyone as Sai went through a series of handsigns. The snake opened it's mouth once more and a giant glob of ink dropped out, but before it even hit the ground it was already taking form. It hit the ground with such force that a nearby boulder shook until it crumbled. The creature stood and took the form of some sort of golem except for the clawed hands and spikes shooting forward out of it's shoulders.

"What the hell?" Kakuzu narrowed his eyes as the creature stumbled forward, but on it's second step it was in a full run. Kakuzu jumped out of the way and watched as it barreled through another boulder with ease. The creature stopped and turned and faced Kakuzu who merely glared as the creature charged. Kakuzu quickly had his black thread wrap the creature up and keep it in the air as he blasted it with his Futon and Katon masks. As the fire died Kakuzu quickly snapped the creature in two and proceeded to blast it into many more pieces with his Futon mask. "I'm getting tired of you!" Sai's eyes widened as Kakuzu sent his black thread up into the sky. Sai jumped off his snake just as it was pulled down to Kakuzu.

"Gotcha!" Sai screamed out as he put his fingers into a tiger seal. Kakuzu watched as the ink creped up his thread, but that was when Kakuzu saw it. The snake began to glow and Kakuzu saw faint squares inside the snake.

"_Fuck me explosive tags_!" The snake exploded into a giant fire dome that made the other Shinobi jump back to avoid the bomb. Everyone looked at Sai who looked on the verge of collapse, but still managed to smile at his friends weakly. "That hurt you fucker!" Sai turned just in time to see a wave of black thread head towards him, but before it could reach him a woodened wall erupted between him and the thread. Kakashi quickly dropped next to Sai who quickly took him away from Kakuzu. When the smoke finally cleared they saw Kakuzu with one of his left arm missing along with his Katon mask. "I'm still impressed that you all managed to destroy all, but two of my hearts." Kakuzu turned his mouth upwards in a smile of sorts. "But if that was your best shoot then you are in trouble." Sai looked up from Kakashi's shoulder and pointed his finger behind Kakuzu with a smile. Kakuzu's eyes widened as he turned and saw Hinata with one of her hands glowing brightly with chakra. Before Kakuzu could fully turn around his shoulder that held his Futon mask was blasted.

Kakuzu spat out blood as his body was thrown forward as his mask shattered into pieces. The black thread fell limply to Kakuzu's sides as his breathing became heavy. Kakuzu looked up to see Kakashi standing above him with a sad look in his eyes. "I can't believe I let my guard down to a bunch of kids." Kakuzu struggled to his feet and Kakashi slowly backed away shocking everyone. "But I won't die on the ground like a common dog! If I'm going to die it is going to be on my own two feet!" Kakashi nodded his head and created his Raikiri as he got into a ready stance. Kakuzu willed his black thread onto his right arm into a lance. The two stood like this for a second before charging. Kakashi swung his Raikiri just as Kakuzu threw his lance forward. The result of the conflict was the two passing by each other visible unharmed, but blood quickly shoot out of Kakuzu's chest as blood gently dripped down Kakashi's face.

"You fought well Kakuzu." Kakashi gently released his justu as Kakuzu fell towards the ground.

"You wanna know something funny." Kakuzu smiled at the ground as he slowly fell face first. "The other members of Akatsuki always called us the Fushi Konbi (Immortal Combo), but the sad thing is nothing is truly immortal." With that Kakuzu landed on the ground dead. That was when a giant explosion followed by a strong shockwave caught everyone's attention towards the direction Naruto was fighting.

"Everyone let's move out!" Kakashi ordered just as Shikamaru appeared and proceeded to follow them.

XXX

They all made it in time to see Naruto get blasted through a rock. When he emerged everyone saw the state he was in. His shirt was torn to shreds and was only hanging by one sleeve, he was bleeding from various places, but strange enough his staff was completely fine. Naruto turned and shook his head singling that this was his fight. Senji finally appeared looking slightly better then Naruto, but was still in rough shape. "Looks like your friends are finally here."

"Don't worry they won't interfere." Naruto grabbed his sleeve and ripped it off and pointed his staff at Senji as he slid his foot and turned his body to the right. Senji charged wearing a smile of nothing, but glee as he brought his axe down on Naruto's staff. Naruto deflected the blow and spun around catching Senji in his mid-section with a wind charka enhanced end. Senji jumped backwards to avoid the staff going further into his stomach.

"_I can't use my Jikukan Ninjutsu I have to wait until the perfect moment_." Senji chuckled at the thought as he threw his axe making Naruto dodge, but he brought his staff down with enough force and chakra to shatter it in two. Naruto then spun and slammed the butt of his staff on the ground glaring at Senji who only shrugged his shoulders at the defeat of his weapon. Naruto then shocked the group by throwing his staff towards Hinata who caught it.

"I have a feeling that you are a lot better in hand-to-hand combat." This brought a grin to Senji's face as Naruto continued. "So if I continued to fight you using my staff you might end up destroying it and I went threw hell trying to get that thing finished."

"Very good Uzumaki, but that won't save you not by a long shot." Senji reeled backwards and punched the ground shaking everything in a ten foot radius of him. Naruto closed his eyes and breathed as he knew what he needed to do. Naruto held his arm above him palm pointing to the sky as seals appeared on his arm leading all the way up to his palm. Suddenly Naruto's Futon Rasengan appeared, but it slowly got bigger and bigger until it was the size of Naruto from spinning blade to spinning blade.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto looked at Senji with glowing orange eyes as he threw his arm back and threw the spinning disk at Senji surprising everyone.

"_Is this the technique Jiraiya told me to watch out for_!" Kakashi watched the disk with his Sharingan eye and was amazed at how many blades were inside the disk, but they were moving so fast that Kakashi couldn't count them all. "_That's the jutsu, but Jiraiya said he still couldn't throw it yet_." Senji dodged the disk as it sailed by him, but had to activate his Jikukan Ninjutsu just to dodge the expansion.

"_So he can slow down time to avoid certain attacks_." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he created four Kage Bunshin. The five charged at Senji who stood his ground laughing, but not when he got grabbed from behind. He turned and saw another Naruto smiling at him as it secretly placed a seal on his back. Senji quickly got the clone off and punched it smashing it's head to bits before it could disappear. Senji looked up to see only one Naruto, but this was the one that got it's attention as Naruto was now using Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto threw a punch and was shocked to see that it began to slow down as well. Senji quickly grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder as Naruto spun in the air and landed on the ground disappearing in a flash of orange and yellow. Senji turned around just in time to get punched by Naruto sending him spiraling into a boulder making a small crater.

"So you can move just fast enough to slip through my time dilation." Senji spat out the blood that was coming into his mouth. "Kid you have just made my day." Senji watched as Naruto vanished again and by sheer luck Senji managed to duck just in time to miss the punch aimed for his skull. Senji looked up just in time to see Naruto try and deliver a punishing axe kick to his head. Senji glared at Naruto just as he moved his head out of the way, but couldn't move every part of his body out of the way. Naruto's kick smacked into his shoulder breaking the bone, but Senji quickly recovered by grabbing Naruto with his right arm and swinging him into the ground creating a crater. Senji then jumped backwards while grasping his useless arm glaring at Naruto as he quickly got to his feet. Senji then did something that both surprised and made Naruto sick to his stomach. He gripped his arm and with one yank ripped the limb off in one second. Senji took one glance at his limb as he dropped it to the ground. "Now I can show my true abilities." Senji grinned as black energy poured out of his wound and transformed into a black arm that sat there and waved in and out of view. "Now behold the true power of time!" Senji charged at Naruto with a great burst of speed as he swung his black arm at Naruto. Naruto jumped over Senji as his arm smacked into a tree making Senji smile.

"I don't see any real-." Naruto stopped as the black energy began to crawl up the tree long after Senji removed his arm from it. Naruto watched as the tree slowly began to bend and twist until it was gone. "What did you do?" Naruto continued to look at the spot the tree was, but could no longer anything from that tree.

Senji looked at his black arm as the black energy quivered. "I aged it into dust." Senji said simply. "I'm am the ruler of time. I can slow it down to a crawl or by ripping off a body part I can age it forward. This is my _true _power Naruto Uzumaki." Senji charged forward once again as Naruto vanished and reappeared behind him. Senji smiled as Naruto went to throw a punch, but before he could hit Senji the black energy lurched across Senji's back. Naruto's fist connected and he immediately pulled back feeling something wrong. When Naruto looked at his hand he saw that the energy had managed to age his Kyuubi cloak for fraction of a second. Senji looked at Naruto's stunned face and laughed. "What did you truly believe you would be safe in that cloak of chakra. Don't be naïve everything ages people, animals, nature, and even chakra ages nothing lasts forever." Naruto watched as the energy continued to spread across Senji's back like a virus. "Even I am not an exception." Senji smiled at Naruto's confusion as he brought his black arm up. Slowly the energy faded from his hand and revealed a skeleton hand. Everyone was shocked as Senji bent the fingers as the energy engulfed the hand once again.

"What the fuck are you doing to youself?" Naruto looked at Senji with a look of sadness as the man before him began to slowly die.

"I'm doing everything needed to exterminate the Uzumaki clan." Senji brought his hand down and clenched it into a fist making a black blade of wavy energy appear. "And this blade will be you executioner." Senji suddenly vanished surprising Naruto as the blade was thrust at his throat. Naruto barely managed to jump backwards as Senji continued his advance on Naruto swinging his sword whenever he saw an opening. After Naruto managed to get away from Senji his Kyuubi cloak only covered Naruto's left arm and his waist. Naruto turned his eyes towards a distant figure and saw the signal. Senji charged just as the Kyuubi cloak vanished, but Naruto quickly placed his fingers together and created a Kage Bunshin that threw him out of harms way. Naruto landed on the ground with a thud, but as he got up Senji stomped on his back. Blood dripped out of Naruto's mouth as he was rolled over to see the point of Senji's black blade.

"Any final requests?" Senji smiled as he brought the blade down, but this was when Naruto smiled.

"Yeah just one." Naruto placed his hands together in the tiger seal. "Die!" Senji's eyes widened as purplish tendrils wrapped around his body and pulled him away from Naruto and into the center of the area. Senji continued to struggle as he tried to age the tendrils that was slowly beginning to encase his body like a box leaving on his head and upper torso visible, but every time Senji felt one of the tendrils age away another quickly latched on. "You can't get away not from this."

Senji looked up with a look of pure hatred in his eyes as he was slowly being consumed. "What is this?" Naruto smiled pleasantly at the tendrils.

"This is one of my ultimate Fuinjutsu." Naruto said holding out his hand with seemed to spark with the purple energy. "Fuinjutsu: Kurohitsugi (Sealing art: Black Coffin). It is a Fuinjutsu that I made in secret during my training trip it is a Fuinjutsu that can distort space and time. Once that box completely covers you it will crush you into atoms by nothing, but gravity. There is only two drawbacks to this: one it takes a long time to set up and two if someone manages to destroy even one of the tags. If he so much as tears a slight piece off then the Fuinjutsu will be canceled."

"Why tell me all of this?" Senji struggled all the more as his upper torso began to disappear.

"Because I want to know why you destroyed Uzushiogakure." Naruto's eyes had lost the hate in them and now only showed pity for the man.

Senji gritted his teeth as he glared up at Naruto with hate. "You want to know why fine." Everyone listened as Senji began to tell his story. "I was born in conflict during a time where the hidden villages were not even started. I had to fight in order to stay alive and soon I joined a clan named the Uzumaki who wished to find a peaceful way to resolve the conflicts. Soon after I developed my jutsu that allowed me to slow down my aging that was when we joined with that mistake of a village." Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what he was talking about. "Yes that's right Naruto Konohagakure. At first I thought it was a grand idea to join forces with a village that wanted to achieve peace just like us, but soon I realized we were wrong. I watched as the centuries turned and fighting still continued. Then another war came about with Konoha at it's center thinks to the wise Shodai Hokage. I pleaded with Arashi not to go and draw attention to ourselves, but he didn't listen and instead went off to fight in the war. After that I began to see the pattern as we began to head to a knew war. This time with Uzushio as leader of us. I tried to convince him that what he was doing was a mistake, but just like Arashi he thought I was being unreasonable." Naruto listened intently as Senji went on. "Then by the near end of the war I went to Uzushio with one last plea. I told him that if he didn't break off ties with Konoha or his village would suffer because of it. Uzushio then tried to have me thrown in jail, but I already had a plan in motion."

"And what plan was that?" Naruto saw that the purple energy had reached Senji's neck.

"What causes war." Senji stated as if he was asking a question. "Differences. So my plan was simple destroy the five great elemental villages and then make an empire with everyone under one banner. That was my plan, but in order to achieve it I needed to build up strength. Something your arrival prevented me from doing. So that is why I did what I did Uzumaki and I would gladly do it all over again."

Naruto shook his head as he gazed at the man still with pity in his eyes. "I can't forgive what you did Senji-."

"I didn't come here to ask for your forgiveness!" Senji struggled a little more as the box grew spear like appendages on all sides.

"But I do feel sorry for you." Everyone looked at Naruto who put his hand into a tiger seal. "You lived during a time where fighting was continuous. You learned to live by killing others in order to survive and protect the ones closest to you." Senji's eyes narrowed as Naruto continued on. "But that doesn't give you the excuse of having an entire village wiped out. I will say this one thing: I also wish to have peace in this world of ours. I will find a way to make peace with all the villages without destroying them." Senji continued to glare at Naruto until a smile tugged at his lips though this one was filled with malice.

"Amegakure." Naruto looked at Senji in confusing as he looked at him with an evil light in his eyes. "You will find the Akatsuki hideout in Amegakure."

"Why tell me this?" Senji laughed a deep echoing laugh that made everyone cringe.

"Because I see nothing to gain by keeping it from you." Senji sneered at Naruto who smiled back. "Don't you dare show me pity boy! I do want one thing from this though. I want everyone to remember my name and tremble in fear of it. I want you to tell the story of Senji Heionbuji (Tranquility and Peace) who had the hand in destroying Uzushiogakure and had plans of destroying the other Great Nations. That is my last request Uzumaki." Naruto looked on as Senji smiled as Naruto nodded his head before saying one last word.

"Taorero (Collapse)." Naruto whispered and then in a single instant the box folded in on itself crushing everything inside before disappearing. Naruto didn't say a word as he turned around and collapsed on the spot making everyone else run to see if he was okay. Hinata smiled as Naruto was fine except for the cuts on his body and being exhausted. Kakashi picked Naruto up as they walk forward, but that was when they noticed Senji's arm. The arm was glowing with a black aura that made Kakashi go into survival mode.

"Run!" Kakashi screamed out and ran along with the others. Hinata turned back and saw the arm explode in a wave of black that began to age everything into dust. The group continued to run as Sai drew on a scroll and created a bird.

"Get on!" Sai and the group jumped on the bird and flew as high and as far as they could. The group turned around to see a large crater with what appeared a bottomless hole.

"He must have placed some of that aging power into that arm." Kakashi judged as he laid Naruto down. The group took to getting rested up before getting to Konoha something that everyone was looking forward too.

XXX

E was setting out towards Konoha when a Kumo nin appeared in front of him. "Sir we not need to go after Konoha." This confused E as he looked at the man who smiled at him. "We have just had word from our spy that has been watching Konoha for the Uzumaki and he was sent on a mission not a day ago. If we hurry we can intercept him and kill him before he even as a chance of entering the gates." E's eyes hardened as he turned to his group.

"Double time it to Konoha now!" E quickly launched himself off the ground leaving behind a crater as Omoi, Samui, and Karui. "_Soon Uzumaki you will feel the full power of the lightning_."

XXX

Sasuke was running after a fleeing figure as they both dodged tree limbs. Sasuke was currently throwing shuriken at the targets back. Sasuke smiled as three shuriken punctured his targets back making him stumble. "Why don't you give up?" Sasuke screamed after his target as they exited the trees and were in an open field.

The target suddenly turned on a dime with chakra laced in his hand as it extended into a blade. Sasuke dodged the slice to his head by mere inches and quickly jumped back. The man ripped his cloak and hood off to reveal the face of Kabuto, but he had some snake like features to him now "I will never give up to the likes of you." Kabuto growled out as he pulled the shuriken out of his back.

"You can't beat me." Sasuke smirked as a Kabuto bit his bottom lip in anger. "And you can't beat him." Kabuto turned around just in time to get punched by Madara sending him into a nearby tree making it fall over.

"You should've known that after we dealt with Orochimaru we would come after you." Madara announced in a calm tone as he approached the downed man. "You may have grafted Orochimaru's skin onto yours to gain power to better protect yourself, but it is all in vain." Kabuto stood up and was about to bite his thumb, but Sasuke quickly punched him in the gut forcing Kabuto to double over spitting out blood as Sasuke kicked him in the face sending him skidding across the ground. Kabuto gritted his teeth as he attempted to stand once more only to get kicked roughly in the side.

"_Damn I really am going to die_." Kabuto looked at Madara with hate in his eyes as he saw his Sharingan morph into his Eternal Mangekyo. "_I can't die not yet. I still don't know who I truly am yet_." Suddenly a barrage of Kunai interrupted Madara's concentration as a cloaked figure with red clouds appeared in front of Kabuto.

"That is quite enough Sasuke." Came the calm voice laced with anger as the wind swept his cloak away as he took it off. "I don't think you know what you are doing."

Madara's eye narrowed as Sasuke looked on with a mixture of fear and anger. "Itachi." Itachi looked at his brother with anger reflected in his Sharingan eyes.

"You didn't think I would notice Madara." Madara looked at Itachi and softened his stance as Kabuto stood up and gripped his rib cage.

"All we want it the traitor Itachi." Madara walked forward, but jumped backwards as a wall of flame came at him.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen." Itachi announced startling his brother. "And I'm afraid I can't allow my brother to follow you Madara. Sasuke come with me or I will beat this nonsense of revenge out of you." Itachi's eyes hardened towards his brother as the wind continued to blow through the area.

* * *

Brother vs. Brother Itachi's rage! What does Itachi want from Kabuto? What is E planning to do with Naruto? Find out next time. Read. Enjoy, and Review.


	30. Chapter 30: The Lone Uchiha

____

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"You know you can't win! You can't destroy what I really am! Even if you manage to kill this body, someone even stronger would surface and take my place! Not one death will go unaccounted for, not one!" - Unknown

"Why do I have to fight with such a strong guy? I envied the weak ones. The souls of everyone in our group of friends wasted away and disappeared just from being around us. From loneliness we divided our soul in two. We don't know which was the original, or maybe it was neither of us. It's just that there was no other way to escape from the loneliness. I envied the weak ones. If you're weak, then you can gather in as large a group as you want. I want to become weak and if that's not possible, then I at least want to make friends that are as strong as me." - starrk (bleach)

___

* * *

_

Kabuto study the scene before him while he tried to catch his breath. "Why are you helping me?" Itachi turned his head a little so he could look at Kabuto with one eye.

"My reasons are my own." Itachi stated as he turned to face Madara and Sasuke. Sasuke gritted his teeth before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you in our way?" Sasuke yelled out drawing Itachi's attention to his brother. "Can't you see that after we take care of him we can have our revenge on Konoha."

"Why would I want to destroy my home?" Itachi looked at the confused look on Sasuke's face.

"Home they forced you to kill our fam-." Itachi quickly interrupted his brother.

"They didn't force me." Itachi stated quite plainly. "Sarutobi-sama gave me the choice of either taking the mission or allowing someone else to carry it out. I took it because I knew that it would be less likely for a giant civil war to break out if I did it."

"But why?" Sasuke couldn't believe his ears as Itachi looked at Sasuke with sadness.

"Because of what the Uchiha clan was planning." Itachi glared at Madara who shrugged his shoulders. "But you didn't turn out the way I wanted you too. You were suppose to stay in Konoha and continue to get stronger and then you were to come find me and take my life restoring the Uchiha clan's honor. Yet you continued down this path and look were you are now."

"I have power that is were I am!" Sasuke screamed out in anger. "I did this all to kill you, but now I'm doing this to destroy Konoha. That is why Kabuto has to die that way I'm one step closer to avenging our clan. Please brother help us destroy the village that made you become a traitor."

Itachi just shook his head and glared at his brother. "Kabuto run." Kabuto grunted to show he was listening. "Run far and run fast."

"What type of trick is this?" Kabuto glared at Itachi's back, but soon found him in the air with Itachi holding him by one hand.

"Do you want to die?" Itachi growled as he kept his eyes focused on Madara and Sasuke. "Then run and don't stop until you reach this area. There is someone who can help you a great deal." Itachi passed Kabuto a tiny piece of paper confusing him as Itachi threw him. Kabuto spun in mid-air and landed on the ground before taking off. Sasuke was about to run after him when Itachi stepped in his way.

"If you want Kabuto you will have to kill me first." Itachi looked on emotionless at his brother who looked shocked. Madara on the other hand was having a conflict within his own mind.

"_If I go after Kabuto then Itachi will be alone with Sasuke_." Madara gritted his teeth. "_But if I stay here Kabuto will get away and who knows how long it will take me to locate him again_." Eventual Madara chose to stay which made Itachi smile.

"I knew you would stay Madara." Itachi took a glance at Madara and saw his fists clenched. "Now Sasuke what will it be." Sasuke looked at the fleeing form of Kabuto and tried to jump over Itachi who tackled Sasuke out of the air and unceremoniously threw him to the ground. "I told you if you want Kabuto you have to kill me first!" Sasuke stood up and glared at his brother as Itachi gently lowered himself into a fighting stance. "Now come Sasuke!" Sasuke charged at Itachi kunai drawn and Sharingan blazing. Itachi spun around while he grabbed Sasuke arm and swung him behind him making Sasuke lose his grip on his blade, but quickly spun around in the air and landed on the ground, but Itachi was already holding up a tiger seal.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Itachi spat out a giant fireball that began to scorch the ground as it traveled towards Sasuke. Sasuke weaved through his handsigns as fast as he could and before the fireball could touch him he shot out a stream of flame that held it off. The two Uchiha kept the flame going as Madara decided to sit back and watch the fight ensue. Soon both Sasuke and Itachi stopped their Jutsu and confronted one another through the fire.

"Why are you risking your life for that village?" Itachi didn't answer, but kept looking at Sasuke sadness reflected in his Sharingan eyes. Sasuke gritted his teeth and charged tackling his brother and sending him backwards into a rock while Sasuke grabbed him by the throat. "Why don't you answer me?"

"Because if you have to ask a question like that then you don't deserve an answer." Itachi simply stated as Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Sasuke went to throw a punch Itachi grabbed it and twisted his wrist upwards making Sasuke growl at the pain sailing into his arm. "But I will say this you will not lay a hand on Konoha Sasuke." Itachi threw Sasuke at Madara who ducked just as Sasuke sailed over him.

"So are you willing to kill your own brother to stop him from destroying Konoha." Madara watched as Itachi had a conflicting look pass into his face. Then Itachi remembered what Naruto said during his brief fight with him using a substitute. Madara frowned as Itachi's face seemed to relax and he did something he didn't do that much: he smiled.

"I already know I won't live past today, but I can at least make sure Kabuto makes it to his destination." Itachi suddenly lurched forward as he began to cough up blood. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you two." Itachi opened his eyes and Madara watched as his Mangekyou spun to life. "Amaterasu (Illuminating Heaven)!" Black flames roared to life as they were sent towards the two Uchiha making the both of them scatter. Itachi kept his eye trained on Madara knowing he was the biggest threat, but wasn't naïve enough to let Sasuke get away from him. Itachi suddenly ducked as Sasuke came sailing over him with a Chidori.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi looked up at him with anger. "_How did he know_?" Itachi then did the one thing he promised he would never do. He grabbed Sasuke by the scruff of his neck as he past over and slammed him head's first into the ground. Sasuke grunted in pain and looked up just in time to see Itachi staring down at him.

Itachi then muttered one word that made Madara sweat. "Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)." Itachi turned his attention back to Madara as Sasuke's eyes looked on with a distant feel to them. "Now it is just you and me." Madara smiled under his mask as Itachi drew a kunai.

"How cruel to place your own brother in that genjutsu." Itachi's grip became tighter as he listened to Madara. "I can see why you would want to end this fight soon Itachi given your condition." Itachi charged at Madara who stood his ground as Itachi swung his blade, but phased right through Madara. "Why are you brothering trying to attack me-." As Madara turned around Itachi had his face leveled with Madara's.

"Tsukuyo-." Itachi broke his eye contact as a katana slashed the air in front of his face. Itachi jumped backwards as the attacker was revealed to be a tired Sasuke. "What the hell?" Sasuke smiled at his brother with eagerness in his eyes.

"I have gotten stronger brother and so have my eyes." Sasuke began to channel his lightning chakra into his blade while Itachi brought his kunai, but suddenly Itachi gripped his left eye as his vision began to darken and pain began to emanate from it. Sasuke looked on as his brother began to shake his head trying to rid himself of the pain.

"_Damn it Kabuto still isn't far enough away_." Itachi looked in the direction were Kabuto went, but when he looked back he saw Sasuke with his fingers together in a tiger seal.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)!" Sasuke then spat a gaint dragon shaped fire ball out of his mouth, but it wasn't aimed at Itachi instead Sasuke fired it into the sky. Itachi watched as the fire vanished into the sky followed by dark clouds forming then rain. Itachi looked back at Sasuke to see him with his hand encased in lightning. "I'll give you one last chance Itachi join us. Together we can crush Konoha into dust and about the new age of the Uchiha clan."

"You may have gotten stronger, but you are still my _little_ brother." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as a giant dragon like lightning bolt came out of the sky. "I will never help Madara destroy _our_ village. So my answer is no Sasuke."

"Fine then you can disappear in the thunderclap!" Sasuke raised his arm upwards and swung it downwards. "Kirin!" The dragon vanished back into the sky only to zap down at Itachi in a blink of an eye. The ground shook with the force of the explosion with Sasuke being yanked away by Madara to survive the blast. Sasuke looked at the crater with a mixture of sadness and anger, but that was when a giant skeleton arm appeared out of the dust and went to grab the two. Madara grabbed a hold of Sasuke and jumped away out of the reach of the giant arm. As the dust cleared the two of them saw Itachi, but what freighted them was the giant skeletal figure behind him.

"Susanoo (He with the ability to help by all means)." Madara growled out much to Sasuke's confusion as the giant began to grow muscle and armor. Then it's left arm suddenly was encased by a shield of some sorts while it's right arm carried a Sake jar with a sword coming out of it. "Yata no Kagami (Eight Span Mirrior) Totsuka no Tsurugi (Ten Hands Long Sword). I didn't know you had those two weapons in your disposal Itachi." Itachi kept looking at Madara with emotionless eyes as they began to bleed slightly.

"There is many things you don't know about me Madara." Itachi said plainly as he walked forward with the giant following above him. "I'm not holding back Madara." Itachi's Susanoo reeled backwards with it's sword and brought it down towards Madara and Sasuke who jumped out of the blades way. Sasuke was currently exhausted out of chakra as he tried to mold some chakra. Itachi turned to him just as Madara jumped out of the ground, grabbed Sasuke, and vanished back underground. Itachi cursed as he scanned the ground with his Sharingan as he tried to locate Madara and Sasuke. Suddenly the ground below Itachi gave way and he found himself plummeting into a deep hole, but before he got halfway down a dragon made out of stone appeared before him and went to smack into him. Itachi had Susanoo bring it's shield up to defend and was rewarded by being launched out of the hole with force. Itachi gritted his teeth as he collided with the ground from his free fall. When he looked up at the stone dragon he noticed Madara standing on it's head along with Sasuke.

"Now we are on equal terms Itachi." Itachi said nothing from Madara's comment as the dragon roared and swung itself towards him, but before it could hit him again Susanoo brought his sword down in a display of blinding speed and cut the dragon into pieces. Madara and Sasuke managed to jump out of the way of Susanoo's deadly blade as the dragon fell to the ground.

"Equal terms." Itachi said with a voice that seemed to echo. "Don't be arrogant Madara!" Itachi had Susanoo bring it's sword crashing towards him, but before it could reach Madara the blade stopped. Madara smiled as he looked at Itachi as he began to cough up more blood.

"You have reached your limit Itachi." Susanoo began to fade leaving Itachi exposed. "You should've known better then to use Susanoo in your condition." Itachi looked up at Madara, but found that Sasuke was gone. Suddenly a blade ripped through Itachi's chest making Itachi turn to see Sasuke wearing a smile of triumph.

"We win." Sasuke said as Itachi slid off the blade and fell to the ground. Suddenly Sasuke gripped his eyes as a scream tore through him. Madara knew what was happening and smiled all the more.

"_So Itachi was more to Sasuke then a brother_." Madara grinned under his mask as he approached Itachi's body.

Itachi could fell his life slowly drain from his body. "_I guess I'll leave everything up too Naruto_." Itachi thought as his life finally came to an abrupt end, but he died with a smile on his face.

XXX

Naruto knew he was still asleep traveling back to Konoha as he came across the cage that held the Kyuubi, but he turned down the opposite corridor back to were he fought his dark side. The area was a beautiful sight and in here was Naruto most cherished memories. He looked at a tree and when he touched it he had a flash of images of his first kiss with Hinata. Naruto sat underneath a tree, but that was when a crunch like twigs being snapped awoke him. He opened his eyes he saw Itachi staring back at him. Naruto went to get up, but Itachi quickly pinned him down.

"I just want to talk." Itachi said simply startling Naruto. "I have fallen in battle and my worst fear as come true. Sasuke has joined with Akatsuki or more importantly Madara Uchiha." Naruto's eyes narrowed at the name of the man who took his family away. "He has filled Sasuke with hate for Konoha now Sasuke wants to destroy your _old_ home." Naruto's eyes widened at the chosen words of Itachi.

"I have no-." Itachi smiled and sat down making Naruto stop speaking. "You followed me."

"Yes and no." Itachi took hold of Naruto's arm and suddenly the transcription seal appeared. "I placed some of myself along with the power into you. The other half of the seal is on me that way I knew were how to find you." At that Itachi looked troubled as he tried to find the words he was after. "You told me that you would try and find a way to save both Konoha and Sasuke. I want to know did you really mean that."

Naruto looked away from Itachi and at the cherry blossom tree. "Itachi I give you my word that I will try everything in my power to stop Sasuke and bring him back, but I'm doing this for you and you only." This made Itachi smile even more as he stood up.

"I guess I'll just leave you too it then." Itachi turned around as Naruto followed him. "You really are a strange one Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi turned around and faded away leaving Naruto alone. Naruto suddenly felt the ground shake and knew something was wrong in the real world. As Naruto vanished he never noticed the sword and shield laying against the cherry blossom tree.

XXX

Naruto's eyes opened as he found himself along with the rest of his group falling towards the ground. "What happened?" Naruto exclaimed as he leaned up.

"We were hit by something just hang on!" Sai yelled out as he took a grip on the bird as they headed towards the ground. Naruto watched as the ground came closer and closer. Naruto closed his eyes as he put some of his chakra into his gauntlet's seals. The group crashed into the ground with enough force to uproot some of the earth around them. When everyone opened there eyes they saw that they were encased in a bright blue dome. They all looked around trying to see what erected the barrier and saw Naruto standing up with strings of chakra attaching themselves to the dome.

"Is everyone okay?" Naruto asked through a strained as he released the barrier. Everyone nodded their heads, except for Sai who was knocked out from the impact. Kakashi walked over and examined the missing wing with his Sharingan only to back away and look at Naruto.

"Naruto you said that Senji instigated the death of your clan and Uzushiogakure." Naruto nodded his head. "So the question I have is who helped him?" Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the ninja who helped Senji.

"Kumogakure." Everyone looked on in shock as Kakashi gritted his teeth in anger. "Why what's wrong?"

"This wing was cut by a Raiton jutsu." Naruto immediately began to scan the area for any sign of a Kumo nin, but couldn't see anything. "We need to get moving now." Everyone could hear the urgency in Kakashi's voice as they followed him. They ran through the forest as they tried to get to Konoha before anything happens, but that was when they all heard the voice.

"So you are the Uzumaki." The group stopped as they all looked at the four-man team that was from Kumo. Kakashi's eyes widened as he recognized one of the group members.

"The Raikage." Kakashi spoke with disbelief in his words. "We need to move now." E smiled a cruel smile at Kakashi who glared back.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to do that." E said with anger in his words. "You see that Uzumaki killed someone from my village someone that is of grave importance to us."

"I've never been to Kumogakure before!" Naruto yelled out making the Kumo group glare at him. "And I know for a fact that I've never hurt or much less killed a Kumo nin."

"Don't you dare lie to me!" E screamed out making a nearby flock of birds take to the sky. E then took out the cloth that they found near Yugito's blood. "If your claim is true then why did we find this next to her blood." Naruto caught the cloth as it was thrown to him and saw the Uzushiogakure symbol.

"I don't know how-." Naruto ducked under the forearm of the Raikage with only a centimeter to spare. Naruto looked at E with slight tone of anger in his eyes as he gave E a swift kick to his ribs sending him into a tree, but E suddenly disappeared in a burst of lightning surprising everyone. "Calm down Raikage I don't want to fight you." E gritted his teeth as the group tightened themselves around Naruto. "I don't know how this got there, but I assure you that I never harmed your ninja."

"I knew you would say that now that you see the repercussions that your actions have bestowed upon you." Naruto shook his head as E charged his body with his lightning chakra. "But hiding behind your friends won't save you from me!" Naruto closed his eyes as E vanished and reappeared above Naruto bringing his fist in a downward punch. Kakashi and the rest of the Konoha force was about to yank Naruto out of the way, but were forced to move from a barrage of Kunai. E swung his fist down just as Naruto opened his eyes in a flash of orange. The earth shook with the force of the hit as Hinata looked on with worry in her eyes, but this did not go unnoticed by Samui. Samui, Omoi, and Karui all stood in front of the Konoha force with their weapons drawn, but a blur all caught their attention as E was thrown into several trees until he eventual stopped by smacking into a rock. Omoi turned around to see Naruto with his right arm and his legs all the way up to his waist covered in chakra.

"_This is just like Kirabi-sama's Jinchuriki form, but stronger_." Omoi thought with dread. "It can't be you have a Bijuu!" Naruto smirked at the Kumo nin with some sadness. "Which one do you possess." Naruto thought about it, but smiled even bigger at giving them a riddle.

"Let's just say I gave myself the nickname Nōnēmu de Fokkusu." Naruto released the Kyuubi's chakra and nearly collapsed from the strain he was placing on his body. "_I can't keep this up much longer_."

Suddenly laughter caught all their attention. "So you call yourself Nōnēmu de Fokkusu." E came out of the ruined trees with a sneer. "And judging from the power you just displayed I would say you are the Jinchuriki to Kyuubi no Kitsune." Samui and Karui turned to face Naruto with weapons drawn, but Omoi began to play different scenarios out in his head on how this could go bad. "I guess I can't take it easy on you." Samui then thought of an idea that made her smile as she jumped back to E. She began to whisper into his eyes as E's eyes seemed to sparkle with malice at the idea as he looked at Naruto. Kakashi suddenly made his move and with a Raikiri at the ready charged Omoi as he looked up just in time to bring his sword up. Kakashi never made it in time as he was unmercifully blasted in the side by a Raiton charged punch by E.

"Kakashi!" Naruto screamed out, but was forced to jump as the blade of a sword nearly cut him in two. Naruto looked to see who the owner of the blade was and saw Karui holding it with a grin on her face.

"_This is bad_." Shikamaru thought as he tried to come up with a plan. "_None of us is in any condition fight the Raikage especially after he just blast Kakashi into next week_." Shikamaru turned to see Kakashi still moving, but in bad shape with a giant fist shaped hole in his side. Shikamaru then looked at the rest of the group to see Choji getting his hands at the ready while Ino was next to Kakashi trying to get the bleeding to stop. Hinata on the other hand looked ready to go as she nodded her head at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at Choji just as Naruto was forced against a tree from the force of Karui's sword swing. Naruto was about to move when Omoi appeared behind him.

"Kumo-Ryū Mikazuki Kiri (Cloud-style Crescent Moon Beheading)!" Naruto ducked just in time to avoid being slashed in two as he brought out his staff. Naruto turned and blocked the sword with his staff, but that was when both Samui and Karui brought their weapons down on Naruto. Naruto turned to see the points of the blades, but before they could reach him Hinata jumped in between with her Byakugan blazing with chakra laced into her hands. She brought her hands up and the swords stopped dead in their tracks. Samui sneered at Hinata who smiled back as a shadow was cast over her. Samui and Karui looked up to see Choji with his arms and hands bigger then tree trunks as he swung both fists down to crush the two, but the two dodged just before Choji could connect with them. Naruto shoved Omoi back with what little strength he had left and watched as he went and joined with the Raikage and other the other members of his team.

Naruto stabbed his staff into the ground to try and keep himself from falling as E smiled at Naruto's weakened state. ""It would seem that you are still able to stand." E then vanished and reappeared right in front of Naruto. "But only just barely." E then kicked Naruto hard in his stomach as he punched Choji at almost exactly the same time. Hinata went to hit E with some chakra, but quickly found herself thrown to a tree knocking her out. Naruto managed to raise his head up just in time to see this and as E turned to Naruto he saw him standing back up. "Oh, still have some fight left in you." Naruto opened his eyes to reveal orange eyes, but along with them he had silted eyes. Naruto let out a scream that shook the ground as Kyuubi's chakra surged upwards and covered his body.

"I'm going to hurt you." Naruto growled out as he vanished only to reappear in front of E. E looked down at Naruto with surprise at the blonds speed as Naruto delivered a devastating punch to the Raikage's stomach. E was sent skidding across the ground, but managed to keep his ribs from breaking thanks to his Raiton armor, but when he looked at Naruto he was gone in a flash. E managed to duck the punch to his head and block the knee aimed at his stomach.

"You sure can move kid." E said as he shoved Naruto away, but Naruto didn't go hardly anywhere as he dug his feet in and stopped himself cold. E narrowed his eyes as the Kyuubi's chakra began to peel away as Naruto began to breathe harder. "It would seem that you are nearing your limit boy." Naruto growled as he vanished once again, but E was ready this time as Naruto reappeared and tried to punch him in the back. E released his Raiton armor which gave off a slight concussion wave of lightning that sent Naruto backwards. E turned and was once again coated in his armor as he vanished in a burst of lightning. Naruto turned his body sideways to dodge the punch E tried to deliver only to have to block a punch from Naruto. Naruto and E landed on the ground and glared at one another, but that was when Kyuubi's chakra disappeared leaving Naruto completely weakened. E smiled as he swung Naruto into a tree breaking it in two and making Naruto cough up blood. E began to walk forward only to be stopped by Shikamaru's shadow. E looked at Shikamaru with some struggle surprising Shikamaru as E pushed his jutsu back.

"Raikage-sama we have what we need!" Came Samui's voice making Naruto raise his head to see Hinata on Omoi's back.

E smiled at her and turned to Naruto. "An eye for an eye Uzumaki." E said with spite in his words. "But don't worry we will take care of her." Naruto struggled to stand up only to get a Raiton charged kick to his ribs breaking two of them. Naruto watched through watery eyes as the Kumo nins vanished taking Hinata with them. Naruto then made one last handsign as he closed his eyes and never opened them.

XXX

Samui looked at the tied up Hinata to see a seal work it's way up her body before expanding in a dome of chakra. Samui dropped the ball and watched as E punched it with a Raiton charged punch. "The Uzumaki must have placed a seal on her to activate when he knew she was in trouble." E smiled a little despite everything. "No matter we will hide her away until the chakra runs out then we will have our revenge." E picked the ball up with ease and vanished with his group once more.

Hinata on the other hand managed to wake up for a fraction of a second to activate the seal Naruto placed on her. "_Please hurry Naruto_." Hinata closed her eyes once more and succumbed to the awaiting darkness, but unbeknownst to the Kumo group or Hinata a large supply of food and water appeared inside the dome with a tiny note.

"_I will save you_." Signed Naruto.

* * *

Yes, I know I'm evil and cruel, but once again it needed to be done. Don't worry Kumogakure will not escape this unharmed their will be repercussions after everything is done. But the question is what is Naruto going to do to Kumogakure. Find out next time: Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	31. Chapter 31: The Snake in Whirlpool

____

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

_Real strength is not what you have when fighting for only yourself. When you have something special that you want to protect, only then can you become truly strong! - Naruto_

_"__There are many types of monsters out there. Monsters who cause troubles without showing themselves, monsters who abduct children, monsters who devour dreams, monsters who extinguish light... and then, monsters who tell nothing but lies. Lying monsters are a real nuisance. They are much more cunning than others. They pose as humans, even though they have no understanding of the human heart. They eat, even though they've never experienced hunger. They study, even though they have no interest in knowledge. They seek friendship, even though they do not know how to love. If I were to encounter such monsters, I would likely be eaten by them... because in truth, I am that monster._"  


___

* * *

_

Naruto was sitting in the council room of Konoha after recovering from his massive injuries from fighting against E. After returning back from the mission the village was in an uproar about the Kumogakure abducting Hinata. Tsunade managed to contain the village so they didn't do anything rash as Naruto healed. After waking up Naruto immediately stood up and walked out the hospital successfully avoiding detection from the hospital staff. After discovering Naruto missing everyone began to search for the blond Gufuukage. They finally found Naruto in the messenger hawk area laying against the wall writing a note. Before they could do anything Naruto strapped the message to the bird he requested and sent it off. When asked what was in the message Naruto just smiled before he passed out from the pain.

"This can't go unpunished there must be retribution against them!" Hiashi screamed out not in the least pleased to hear his daughter's kidnapping.

"We understand Hiashi, but we can't rush in recklessly." Tsunade stated trying to calm the Hyuga clan leader down.

"Then what will you have us do?" Hiashi said with barely contained rage. "My daughter is in their hands right now. Who knows what they are doing to her?"

"I wouldn't worry about that." Naruto stated as he leaned forward with an almost dead look in his eyes. "I placed a seal on Hinata and told her how to activate it. What this seal does is it creates a bubble of chakra that keeps sucking more chakra in making it stronger and bigger. I personal made that seal to protect Hinata if something like this happened. There is no way Kumogakure can break that seal without triggering the fail-safes on it."

"If you had enough time to place a seal like that on her then why not place a transference seal." Hiashi growled out.

"Because that would've taken more time." Naruto stated looking at Hiashi. "Something I didn't have in Uzushio."

"What about food Uzumaki?" Danzo asked as he leaned forward to inspect Naruto closely. "You don't really believe that she can live forever in that chakra dome do you."

Naruto smiled at that as he stood up and walked towards the door. "No I don't." Naruto grabbed the door handle as he opened the door. "But I had a feeling that Akatsuki would kidnap Hinata to force me to surrender. So I prepared enough food and water to last two months." Naruto was about to go through the door when he said one last thing that shocked everyone. "Hiashi I promise you that I will get Hinata back, but I don't want any help from Konoha." With that Naruto closed the door leaving everyone in a state of shock.

XXX

Naruto was barely outside when he got confronted by Tsunade. "What the hell was that about?" Tsunade looked at Naruto as he smiled.

"They know where your village is." Tsunade's eyes narrowed at Naruto's words. "They know your village's strength and weaknesses, but they know nothing about mine. I have tricks and plans already set in motion when I sent that hawk to my village."

"So that was what was in the scroll." Naruto smiled even bigger.

"I have to leave immediately to get my village prepared." Naruto turned and came face to face with Sai.

"I wish to come with you." Naruto looked at Sai who looked like he just got out of war.

"Sai-."

"You can't stop me!" Sai yelled out clutching his head from the headache he gave himself. "Danzo-sama placed me as Hinata's bodyguard as such I must do whatever I can to bring her back." Naruto thought about it for a few minutes before nodding his head and motioning towards the gate. Naruto began to walk towards the gate when he came across Jiraiya.

"So you really going to do this alone?" Naruto just looked at the ground as he continued past his teacher.

"Amegakure is where the Akatsuki is." Naruto said as he passed, but only got a smile out of Jiraiya.

"I already know." Naruto looked at Jiraiya with a questioning look. "My spy network finally tracked them down, but Naruto are you sure about this."

"They think I did something I never did." Naruto stated with self contained rage. "Then they go and take Hinata. The better question is what kind of state will I leave Kumogakure in once I'm done."

"I understand why your angry." Jiraiya said with a sage like voice. "But don't go in there without a plan and even if they don't deserve it give them a chance to give her back." Naruto looked at Jiraiya for a second before nodding his head. Jiraiya watched as both Sai and Naruto began to walk to the gate as Tsunade walked up to Jiraiya. "You're going to have someone follow him aren't you." Jiraiya stated in more of a statement then a question. Tsunade nodded her head as she turned back to the Hokage tower to get a team ready to track Naruto and to help if needed.

XXX

Naruto walked to the forest when he cursed as he looked up into the sky. "We won't make it to Uzushiogakure in time." Naruto then slapped his hands together as seals began to appear all over his body and around the ground in a three foot circle around him. "I hate using this it leaves me to drained, but I have no choice." Naruto looked at Sai who looked at him confused. "After I learned who my father was I tired to use his Hiraishin no Jutsu, but I couldn't because it is a Jutsu that requires precise chakra control. I have yet to gain that much control, but I'm getting better. Until then I created my own variation of it, but I can only use it once. So I placed the receiving seal in Uzushio that way if need be I can get there in a second. Now grab hold this is going to get rocky." Sai grabbed Naruto's shoulder as Naruto began to glow until an orb of chakra surrounded both of them. "Arashibure-ka (Storm breaker)." Then in a shockwave of energy Naruto and Sai vanished leaving behind a single crater.

XXX

In a cave a few miles away from Amegakure Madara was beyond furious. Not only did he lose three members of Akatsuki evidence pointed out Senji had a hand in Hidan's death. "I told you we shouldn't have trusted him." Pein pointed out, but one quick glare made Pein realize that now wasn't the time to try Madara's patience. Madara finally had enough he stood up and with a single handsign Sasuke appeared in front of him.

"It's time we get this over with." Madara stated to Sasuke who smiled as he walked out the door with Sasuke, Pein, and Konan close behind. Deidara, Kisame, and Zetsu the last surviving members of the Akatsuki looked up to see the four enter the room.

"Hey isn't that Itachi's little brother?" Kisame asked as he looked the Uchiha up and down.

"Yes, Kisame he will be filling in for Itachi since he is no longer with us." Pein stated as he looked at Deidara who growled at Sasuke with hate in his eye. "But now on to-."

"-Business." The Akatsuki turned to see a very frail looking man staring at them from an open window. "Hello my name is Zetsumetsu emissary of Senji." With that Zetsumetsu dropped from the window and landed in between the Akatsuki as they all leveled their weapons on the newcomer.

"How did you get in?" Pein growled out at the man who smiled back with almost an animalistic smile.

"Why Senji told me how to get in undetected?" Zetsumetsu looked at Kisame who looked at him with a urge to fight. "But with Senji gone I'm to finish the last mission he gave me." With a slight groan the man dropped his cloak and revealed his entire body wrapped up in bandages, but before he could begin to unwrap Pein quickly stabbed the man in the stomach.

"I won't let you finish his request." Pein growled, but was startled when the man smiled.

"But it has already begun." Pein looked down at the man's blood and saw that it was pitch black. "You see my real name isn't Zetsumetsu no that is my nickname. My real name is Gouka (Hell Fire) Oniseki (Demon Gate)." Madara's eye widened as he reacted by grabbing Pein and throwing him away from Gouka. As the blood droplet hit the floor everyone didn't realize what happened as they were blown backwards by a large explosion of fire. Gouka emerged from the fire with his bandages burned off revealing a body covered in scars and gashes. "My clan has a very dangerous blood. Some people called us Maki no Bakugekiki (Hell's bombers), because our blood explodes into a massive firebomb." It was then that he took out a Kunai and turned the blade to himself. "The most interesting thing is that the more blood I spill the bigger the blast and the more intense the heat will become. I won't live long with Senji gone. You see he was the one who was sustaining my life with his unique Jutsu, but with him gone I will die shortly. So why not use everything." Madara's lone eye widened as Gouka stabbed himself directly in the heart and with the last of his strength made a diagonal cut. Madara watched as the black blood spilled out of the dead man. A giant column of flame erupted out of the cave disintegrating it within a few seconds and began to expand leaving barely little standing in it's wake.

Madara stood on the far reaches clutching his eye as the vortex slowly vanished. Pein, Konan, and Sasuke stood next to him watching the fire die. Zetsu suddenly came out of the ground carrying Kisame who looked slightly burnt, but nothing he couldn't handle. Deidara on the other hand looked the worse of everything. Half of his body was burnt with cracks already developing and spilling what little blood didn't get heated and dried out of his body. Pein looked on as the fire died and eased back leaving behind a deep crater. "How did you know?" Pein whispered to Madara who looked at him.

"Oniseki was a clan back before any of the hidden villages where created." Madara whispered back. "But after the villages were formed they began to die out. I never suspected that Senji managed to save one." Madara gritted his teeth in anger as he looked at the unconscious body. "_I am growing tried of this_. _At this rate I'm going to have to accelerate my plans_."

XXX

Uzushiogakure was in a peaceful state that is until a sudden explosion caught their attention. They all looked towards the source to find Naruto leaning against Sai for support. "Gufuukage-sama!" The villagers gathered around Naruto as Sai helped him through the crowd. That was when Haku reached out of the crowd, but Naruto waved him off. Naruto then proceeded to get off of Sai and began to move towards the tower with one thought on his mind: Hinata.

"What's going on?" Haku asked looking at Sai.

"Kumogakure kidnapped Hinata." Sai stated as he began to walk towards the tower as well leaving Haku shocked behind.

XXX

"We don't have enough forces to attack Kumo." Kakuheki still looked tired, but at this point Naruto had his complete attention. "We wouldn't last even an hour against Kumo." Ishiki, Denpa, and Enmatsuki were looking at Naruto who looked to be struggling to accept what was just said. "If we go in there without any sort of help Uzushiogakure could be destroyed again."

"So what do we do then?" Naruto looked at everyone's faces and stopped on Ishiki.

"We could call upon Suna and Konoha for help." Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to think of a plan.

"I don't want this to turn into another Great Shinobi War." Naruto finally said through clinched teeth.

"I understand, but we may not have a choice in this matter." Denpa announced twirling his dagger around.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Came a eerie snake like voice that made the four turn around and draw their weapons. "So we meet again Naruto."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the cloaked figure until he saw his face. "Kabuto." Naruto tightened his grip around his staff. "What are you doing here or a better question would be how are you here?"

Kabuto smirked as he threw Naruto the piece of paper Itachi gave him. "Itachi gave that to me so I can find someone to help my… condition." Kabuto smiled and Naruto was vaguely reminded of Orochimaru.

"What did you do to yourself?" Naruto lowered his weapon slightly as Kabuto stumbled a bit.

"Well, after Orochimaru died I knew Akatsuki would come after me." Kabuto finally began to fall, but a white snake came out of his robes and stopped his fall. "So I managed to find what little skin was left of Orochimaru and grafted it onto my body to get Orochimaru's power, but as you can see I'm fighting a losing battle." Kabuto took a good long look at the white snake before slowly taking off his cloak. Enmatsuki looked away as the three males flinched at what they saw. Kabuto's entire body was slowly turning into a snake the only things that remained that was human was his head, arms, and legs, but other then that he looked like he could constrict you without much trouble. "I never thought I'd say this, but I need your help." Naruto looked at Kabuto with some pity in his blue eyes.

"I don't know." Kabuto looked a little shocked at that. "But I will try." Everyone looked at Naruto with surprise in their eyes. "The reason why is I believe everyone deserves a second chance at life. A new start on life so they can grow and learn from the mistakes they made in the last." Naruto walked over to Kabuto who stood his ground as Naruto took out some ink. "I won't be able to suppress his cells completely, but this should stop and reverse some of the transformation." Naruto began to draw on Kabuto who kept perfectly still as Naruto continued through the process with Kakuheki, Ishiki, Denpa, and Enmatsuki looking on. When Naruto finally finished he walked back and observed his seals with a careful eye.

"Are you finished?" Kabuto asked through gritted teeth as another white snake emerged out of his back.

"Yeah, but I must warn you." Naruto placed his fingers together in the bird seal. "This is going to hurt like hell." Before Kabuto could respond the seals began to glow and Kabuto collapsed on the ground screaming at the top of his lungs. Naruto winced at the volume, but kept his concentration as a black orb appeared around Kabuto concealing him from view. Naruto began to sweat a little as the seal continued to drain on his chakra, but Naruto didn't stop. Suddenly Kabuto's screaming stopped and the orb began to break apart. Kabuto slowly stood up as the orb broke apart completely. Kabuto kept his eyes closed, but had wrapped the cloak around his waist. "How… do… you… feel?" Naruto asked in between breaths. Kabuto opened his eyes and revealed still silted pupils. His body was back to normal, except for his right arm which still retained the snake scales and his hair was a lot longer going all the way down to his shoulder blades.

"I feel great." Kabuto smiled at Naruto making his face look predatory. "Now what should I do." Kabuto was flexing his right hand as he looked on with a thoughtful expression. "Ah I know." Before Naruto could react Kabuto grabbed him by his shirt and vanished in a burst of speed. Ishiki, Denpa, Kakuheki, and Enmatsuki followed after catching up to Kabuto as he headed to the nearby forest on the island, but just as he got into the tree line he dropped Naruto. Naruto twisted his body around and landed on the ground looking at Kabuto with narrowed eyes as he landed in front of him.

"What are you after?" Naruto said as Ishiki and the others managed to catch up.

"Well, I told you I can be of assistance to you." Kabuto smirked at Naruto. "I'm about to show you why." Kabuto suddenly clapped his hands and four coffins erupted out of the ground. The lids fell over and revealed their contents to the rest of the group. Kabuto smiled even bigger seeing the shocked looks on everyone's faces. "That's right I have mastered Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)." The four people inside the coffins were Sasori, Itachi, Orochimaru, and Hanzo. "The Jutsu only two other people knew how to perform. The Nidame Hokage, Orochimaru, and now me and I have surpassed them all. I heard what you said about not having enough man power. Well with me by your side you will have all the man power you want." Naruto continued to look at the bodies until he turned his glare onto Kabuto.

"You are defiling their memories with this." This brought a laugh out of Kabuto which confused Naruto.

"You misinterpreted what Edo Tensei is." Kabuto tapped the coffins and the lids slammed back into place. "Yes the Jutsu allows you to bring the dead back to life, but unlike Orochimaru who would remove all the personality from the individual to make him into a killing machine I don't want that." Kabuto reached behind him and pulled out two tags. "The newest looking one is my creation it will allow the person I resurrect to have his personality and some control over his actions, but the older looking one is Orochimaru's."

"That still doesn't matter this Jutsu takes the life of someone else to use!" Naruto once again saw Kabuto chuckle.

"Yes for one who hasn't mastered Edo Tensei." Kabuto held up his tag so Naruto could see. Naruto took a closer look and found strange seals along the edges of the tag. "I don't use random humans as the sacrifices I use people who had their minds snapped by Orochimaru during his many experiments on them. They feel no pain, they can't eat except by IV, and they can't even make a single thought. The only purpose they served for Orochimaru was for Edo Tensei. I also made a deal with Manda I promised to make him even stronger then he is now if he will listen to me. Manda agreed and the deal was struck."

"I can't believe this." Naruto was still shocked even as the coffins sunk into the ground. "How can you just sit there and smile at the defiling the memories of the dead and kill others just to benefit you."

Kabuto didn't break his smile, but walked a little closer to Naruto. "Because if you take my offer of help I will only summon those who deserve to have their memories defiled." Kabuto's silted eye seemed to contract in the light. "Or maybe I can summon someone who never got to say goodbye to a family member and let there soul be at piece."

"What do you get out of this?" Naruto growled out as Kabuto looked thoughtful.

"Well I'm trying to find my true self." Kabuto said with his smile turning mischievous. "So maybe helping you will help me discover myself. That and I also have a certain person I want to have a rematch with." Naruto didn't need Kabuto to say the persons name.

"Alright I accept your help." Naruto grabbed, but tightened his grip. "But you are not to use Edo Tensei without my permission." Naruto glared at Kabuto. "Do you understand me."

"I understand." Kabuto watched as Naruto released his grip and turned back to the others.

"We need to prepare." Naruto stated as he walked with Kabuto right behind him humming a creepy little tune. "I don't want to leave the village undefended." Naruto looked at Enmatsuki who nodded her head. "Kabuto you are coming with me along with Kakuheki, Ishiki, Denpa, Sai, and if he has time Haku." Everyone nodded their heads as they continued towards the tower once more. "_I'm coming Hinata_."

Kabuto looked at Naruto with a small smile. "_I'll play the hero for now_." Kabuto's thoughts began to plan for the next couple of days. "_And then I will deal with Naruto and Sasuke in one swift and brutal move_."

XXX

E was impatient as no one could seem to break the barrier that separated him from the Hyuga girl. "Now it seems it is growing bigger doesn't." His assistant nodded her head. "My guess would be that this thing sucks in chakra from the surrounding area to increase in size and strength." He gave the barrier one last punch, but it didn't budge.

"Raikage-sama may I suggest something?" His assistant asked with a raised finger. E grunted showing he was listening. "Well if this seal is absorbing chakra from the various surroundings then why don't we move it where there is less chakra." E looked at his assistant and smiled. "How about we move her to the Shimagame (Island Turtle)?"

E thought about it for a few seconds before deciding. "Very well she will be moved immediately." The assistant nodded her head as a pair of ninja came in and with help lifted the box that contained Hinata. "Make sure you get there today at the latest understand." The ninja nodded and ran out the open window. "I finally have vengeance for Yugito." E announced with a pride note in his voice. "And soon I will even have the Byakugan. Today is a good day." E laughed a little as his assistant nodded her head.

XXX

Deidara was in a foul mood not only was half of his body burnt, but the Uchiha kid didn't die from the blast either. Zetsu appeared out of the ground in front of them with a grin. "I have something that might interest you all." This got everyone's attention as they looked at the plant man. "Apparently Kumogakure thought Naruto killed Yugito and as a result they kidnapped the Hyuga heir. Now Naruto going to attack Kumo to get her back."

Pein looked down with no emotion in his gray eyes, but they had a gleam in them that could've been mistaken for happiness. "Excellent." Pein stated as he turned around. "We can attack when they are at their weakest and snatch up the Kyuubi and Hachibi before they know what happened." Everyone nodded their heads and watched as Pein walked out.

Madara grinned in the corner as his plans soon would be complete. "_I'm so close_." Madara looked at Pein. "_Pretty soon I won't need you Nagato_." With this Madara chuckled a little with as his Sharingan began to spin into his Mangekyo as a strange wind blew through the trees carrying Madara's laughter for all to hear.

* * *

Whirlpool vs. Lightning who will prevail? The new Kabuto joins Naruto, but what are is _true _intentions. Find out next: Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	32. Chapter 32: The True Blade

____

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

_"I suppose it is only to be expected. You have my pity. There is no such thing as "truth" or "lies" in this world; there never has been. There is only plain, hard facts. And yet, all beings who exist in this world take only those "facts" that are convenient to them, and take them to be the "truth". They do so because they know no other way to live. However, for those powerless beings that make up the majority of this world it is those "facts" that are inconvenient for their own self-affirmation that make up the real "truth." - Aizen Sousuke_

"Total slaughter,  
Total slaughter,  
I won't leave a single man alive,  
la de da de dai,  
Genocide.  
La de da de duh,  
an ocean of blood.  
Lets begin the killing time." Vash's Genocide song

___

* * *

_

Kumogakure was quite all around even the guards were playing around to a certain degree: Playing a card came, seeing who can hit a certain target the farthest, etc. Just as they all were about to play another round of the various "games" a figure began to emerge out of the mist. The guards immediately stopped what they were doing and brought their weapons up. The man wore a black cloak that wrapped completely around him with a hood up and tattered bottom. "Identify yourself!" One of the guards growled out.

"Me?" The man asked looking around at the barring landscape as if looking for someone else. "I guess I'm the one you are talking to." The guards all responded by raising their weapons. "I come representing Naruto Uzumaki in the hopes that we can bring Hinata Hyuga back home _peacefully_."

"Oh, really." The guards smirked at one another. "Well, we have orders from out Raikage that anyone who is in league with Naruto Uzumaki are to be killed on sight. So I guess that's it for-." He never finished his sentence as a long blade ripped itself out of the man's cloak and stabbed itself into his chest.

"How very tragic." The man said as his hood fell revealing the face Denpa. "But I did warn him that there will be bloodshed." Tensaku (Sever of the Heavens) sailed back to Denpa making the Kumo guard fall off the rock he stood on. "Now who dies next." The Kumo guards all jumped to attack Denpa when snakes wrapped around them and began to squeeze the life out of them.

"Now I can't have you kill him." Came Kabuto's snake like voice as he appeared out of the ground with his right arm extended with the snakes coming out of his arm. Naruto came out from behind Kabuto showing no emotion towards the guards as they quickly passed out from the lack of air. "Shall I finish them off." Kabuto took a step forward, but Naruto stopped him.

"No." Naruto walked over and slapped a seal on all off the guards. "The seal will stop them from waking up for at least two hours." Kabuto looked disgruntled, but released the guards from his snakes. "Now come on this time I will do the talking." The group began to walk towards the tall towers that warned them that their were in Kumogakure. "Kabuto you remember the plan." Naruto turned to see Kabuto already biting his thumb and making the appropriate handsigns. "I'll take that as a yes." Naruto smiled at Kabuto who merely slammed his hand on the ground being consumed by the smoke that followed. When it all cleared Kabuto was now standing on top of a giant purple colored snake with clawed hands and legs. It had pit viper like teeth, a cobra hood, and a rattlesnake tail.

"**Kabuto you better have a good reason to summon me**." Manda hissed out in slight anger.

"Yes we are going to most likely have to fight a hundred or more Shinobi." Kabuto smiled down at Manda. "And I thought this will be the perfect opportunity to try out Manda's new power." Naruto could tell Manda was thinking about Kabuto's words.

"**So be it**." Manda hissed. "**I will help, but if this some type of joke I won't hesitate to devour you**." Kabuto chuckled at Manda's threat and gave him a hand signal and Manda slammed forward and dug into the ground at alarming speed.

"Naruto we need to talk." Ishiki spoke up as Haku reappeared from his recon. "E still has one Jinchuriki left. His brother Kirabi Jinchuriki of Hachibi no Kyogyu (Eight-Tailed Giant Ox)."

"How do you-?" Naruto was interrupted by Denpa.

"Because we actually do research on the place we are about to attack." Denpa raised one of his eyebrows and looked directly at Naruto. "Anyway we need to distract him or you will never reach the Raikage."

"Okay we can-."

"No Denpa and myself can handle Kirabi." Ishiki said as he popped his neck. "You need your strength in order to fight E." Naruto was about to speak when he looked at Haku.

"Alright Haku you can go with Kabuto he may need your help." Haku nodded his head and jumped into the hole created by Manda. "So you guys say you can handle Kirabi."

"Trust us we have a lot of tricks up our sleeve." Denpa placed Tensaku onto his shoulder and motioned for his brother to follow him. "See you soon." Denpa called out as Ishiki began to try and sense Kirabi's demon chakra.

"Sai I want you and Kakuheki to follow from the sky to provide air support for Kabuto and Haku." Sai nodded as he and Kakuheki took to the sky on an ink bird. Naruto looked at the tallest tower and sighed knowing what would happen if he failed. Then with a burst of chakra Naruto jumped to the nearest mountain and charged towards the Raikage's tower.

XXX

Haku finally managed to catch up to Kabuto and was now sitting on Manda's head trying to catch his breath. "So… what's… the… plan?" Haku asked earning him a sinister smile from Kabuto.

"Naruto believes that the Raikage might've moved Hinata from Kumo to a more secure location." Kabuto looked down at Manda who was looking at Kabuto, but quickly glanced forward. "Your job is to make sure I can get to a higher-up that way I can find out if they did or not."

"And how will you do that?" Haku narrowed his eyes as Kabuto grinned even more.

"Oh, I have my ways." Kabuto said this as he gripped the tube inside his pocket. Haku continued to stare at Kabuto as they made their way towards their destination.

XXX

Ishiki finally stopped on a mountain looking down at a giant lake with mountains on all sides and a cave. "This is it." Denpa got Tensaku ready as his brother jumped towards the cave. Ishiki landed right in front of the cave and stood his ground. "Come out Kirabi!" Ishiki yelled this out just as a figure began to walk out of the darkness.

"Now what is this?" (1) Kirabi asked as he popped his neck. "I've never seen you before." Ishiki smiled even bigger as Kirabi stepped a little closer.

"I don't know?" Ishiki narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Why don't you ask him?" Kirabi's eyes widened as a blade sailed past Ishiki head and headed straight towards him. Kirabi grabbed one of his blades and brought it down blocking the incoming weapon. Kirabi was pushed back slightly, but managed to stand his ground as he placed chakra into his feet.

"So you didn't come alone." Kirabi growled out as he shoved the blade upwards only to see it shrink back into the mountains. "_So he is the long range type while this one handles the close range_." Kirabi grabbed all his blades and threw them into the sky only to catch them all in various places. "Let's see what you can do." Kirabi kicked off the ground and began to spin like a ball towards Ishiki who smiled a little. When Kirabi got within range Ishiki began to duck and weave making it appear like he was dancing. "_This cat is fast, but why hasn't he attacked yet_." Kirabi's free foot touched the ground and Kirabi took this chance to spin in a new direction. Ishiki's eyes widened as he watched Kirabi go from spinning like a ball to a top in a second. Ishiki received a few cuts going from his cheek to his chest, but began to dodge the new flurry in a couple of seconds. "_This makes no sense it's almost as if_-." Kirabi's eyes widened as Denpa appeared in front of him pointing his blade at him. The blade shot forward and Kirabi had to stop his spin in order to block the attack.

"I'm impressed not many people can block my blade." Denpa smiled at Kirabi who threw all, but two of his blades back into his sheaths. "And that right there is poof of you prowess in Kenjutsu (Sword Techniques)."

"I thought you specialized in long range while he specialized in-."

"Close range." Denpa finished for him with a smile. "A lot of people make that mistake, here let me clear it up for you. My brother is more of a sensor and Genjutsu type then anything. I'm the one who is the Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu."

"So in other words your brother finds the opponent." Kirabi gritted his teeth as he charged his swords with lightning.

"And I finish them off." Denpa finished with a proud note in his voice. "I'm glad you grasped the concept now let's fight."

XXX

Naruto finally managed to make it onto one of the mountains right in front of the Raikage's tower before making his presence known. Naruto landed on a post and released his chakra making every ninja turn to look at Naruto who was glaring up at the Raikage tower. Before any Kumo nin could confront Naruto E appeared and looked up at Naruto who was standing on his perch. "So you did come." Naruto didn't answer, but vanished and reappeared swinging his staff at E in a downward swing. The area E was standing in a moment ago was turned into a crater big enough to fit a small home.

"I'm going to give you one chance." Naruto growled out in anger. "Give her back or I will level this entire place into rubble." E's eyes narrowed as Naruto stood up still holding onto his staff.

"You think you can take on Kumogakure by yourself!" E shouted out as the ninja that was around the area began to draw their weapons. "I'm afraid you find yourself out-." Naruto with a scream of pure rage swung his staff in a complete circle releasing a dome of slashing wind. The Kumo nins were caught off guard by the sheer speed and size that they were all hit by it and flung off the side of the mountain. E managed to disappear in a burst of lightning, but his anger towards the Uzumaki grew at that moment.

"No I'm afraid you made the mistake." Naruto looked at E with his long hair casting a small shadow over his eyes, but the thing that got E was that his left eye was pure orange. "You released a monster when you took Hinata!" Some of the ninja thrown off the mountain came back, but the others were either dead or knocked out. "Now I will ask, but one last time. Give Hinata back or I reduce your village into rubble!" E waved his hand in the direction of the Kumo nins telling them to back down.

"So you want her that badly." E's tone held a sort of mocking tone to it. "I'll tell you what if you can beat me then you can take her back." Naruto narrowed his eyes as lightning began to dance along E's body. "That is if you can even hit me!" E vanished as Naruto quickly sealed his staff into the storage seal on his right gauntlet. E reappeared and threw a punch at Naruto who stared at E with anger in his eyes. The area the two collided in was sent crumbling off the side of the mountain, but the man shock everyone got was when the smoke cleared. E's fist was in the hand of Naruto who appeared to be surrounded by wind.

"I may not like it, but I have, but little choice." Naruto stated seeing E's eyes widened in anger. "Yes, this is your Jutsu in wind form. Behold Futon: Majin no Meiko (Wind Release: Maelstrom of the Devil)." Naruto swung E's captured hand away and went to punch him, but E quickly vanished.

"I have to admit that is pretty clever." E said through gritted teeth as he reappeared a couple of feet behind Naruto. "Using Raiton's weakness to Futon to your advantage and you even went a step farther as in turning my greatest jutsu against me. Through it would appear it doesn't have that much speed to it." At that Naruto smiled as he raised his arm and brought down like his was using a sword. E suddenly felt something very fast soar past his face and turned to see a deep gash in his tower.

"I don't need to be fast Raikage." Naruto announced with deep satisfaction in his voice. "All I have to do is catch you once and it is all over." Naruto then jumped charging at E who only brought his hands up.

XXX

Kabuto popped his head out of the side of the mountain to see a small version of a twister form. "Now's our chance Naruto has E distracted." Kabuto whispered as he and Haku came out of the ground. Manda snaked his head out of the ground, but Kabuto told him to stay hidden until he was needed. Manda didn't like to be order, but he went under anyway. Kabuto and Haku scaled the mountain until they got to the Raikage's window. As they appeared at the window sill they saw a woman being lead out of the room by twelve guards. "Now see must have the information we need." Kabuto smiled while Haku took out a scroll.

XXX

"We need to hurry." The largest of the Kumo ninja said with a gruff voice. "Raikage-sama wants you placed into safety Enrai (Distant Thunder)." Enrai nodded her head and followed the man, but not before being stopped.

"Oh, and why does she have to go into hiding I wonder." Kabuto was standing directly in front of the Kumo guards with snakes coming out of his arms and coiling around his feet. The Kumo guards went to draw their weapons, but were hit with a small wave of water from behind. They turned to see Haku with a smile as he put up one single handsign. Suddenly ice encased everyone up top their noses, except for Kabuto and Enrai. Enrai looked at the two as they approached the girl. "Now we have some questions for you." Kabuto smiled as he pulled out a tiny bottle with a syringe.

XXX

Naruto punched a dragon made out of lightning and watched as the wind began to slice through it. Just as the dragon vanished Naruto was forced to duck underneath a kick delivered by E. Naruto then reached above his head and grabbed E's leg in a blink of an eye surprising him. "I've had enough you!" Naruto swung E into the a nearby mountain and watched as it cracked. E opened his eyes to see Naruto already right in front of him with a punch already heading towards his chest. The mountain shook from the force of the impact until it slowly began to crumble. Naruto jumped out of the dust and rubble and began to scan the area for E, but was grabbed roughly from behind and thrown straight down. Naruto looked up to see E chasing after him with a mindless rage deep in his eyes. "That's right follow the leader." Naruto mumbled to himself as he looked down to see the ground rushing up to meet him. Naruto spun his body around and landed on his feet causing a slight crater to be formed, but when he looked back up all Naruto saw was a flash of lightning before the area he stood was turned into rubble. Naruto was thrown back as blood dripped out of his mouth.

"You can't compete with my speed and power!" E shouted as he charged once more.

"_He's right, but this wind is taking some of the bite out of his punches_." Naruto thought as he raised his hands up and began to try and block the punches, but every punch made Naruto grit his teeth in pain. "_All I have to do is keep this up for a few minutes more_." Naruto then watched as E vanished and promptly kicked him in the side of the head. Naruto looked at Kumogakure just as a giant wind dome appeared consuming the entire village except the topmost portion of the Raikage's tower. E watched as Naruto fell out of the air with a smile. "Just to make sure we are not interrupted." E let out a roar as he a vanished just as Naruto brought his arms up to defend.

XXX

Enrai was laying on the ground her hair shielding her face with Kabuto and Haku standing above her. "So they took her to an Shimagame." Kabuto looked thoughtful as he went towards the window. "They couldn't have gotten far and a creature that size will move slowly." Kabuto then smiled as he looked out towards the sea. "Manda!" The tower began to shake as Manda slithered up the tower and snaked his head into the windows view. "I hope you like turtle." Manda chuckled as he opened his mouth and with a wave Kabuto and Haku went into Manda's mouth.

"_I'm sorry Raikage-sama_." Enrai thought with very little strength in her body as she passed out.

XXX

Denpa was thrown roughly to the ground before spinning to dodge the swords Kirabi threw, but in mid spin Denpa stopped and blocked Kirabi's blade. "You not that bad." Denpa said with a smile.

"Thank you the same can be said of you." The two separated a few feet to look at each other. They were both covered in cuts and gashes from the sword swings, but Denpa was the one who was the worse off. Suddenly an explosion caught both of them off guard as they looked towards the direction of Kumogakure. "Looks like you two didn't come alone." Denpa looked to see Kirabi placing his remaining sword back into it's sheathe with a sigh. "Shame because I was having so much fun, but now I'll have to end this." Denpa stood as straight as a pole as a blast of chakra tried to push him back. Ishiki was forced to grab a nearby rock for support, but even with that he nearly lost his grip. Denpa watched with narrowed eyes as Kirabi was covered in a red cloak with eight tails. "Now it's time to party!" Denpa raised his blade and got into a ready stance and nodded his head. Kirabi pushed off the ground and Denpa found himself staring at the forearm of Kirabi.

"Shit!" Denpa exclaimed as he shot his blade towards a rock to his right to shove him out of harms way. Denpa grimaced as his shoulder didn't clear fully and was nearly shattered from the force. Denpa skidded across the ground before looking to see Kirabi right in front of him. "Fuck me!" Denpa pointed his Tensaku at Kirabi and narrowed his eyes as the blade stretched slamming into Kirabi, but Kirabi disappeared.

"Brother behind you!" Ishiki shouted making Denpa turn around only to have his face grabbed by Kirabi. Kirabi smirked a little as he watched Denpa bring his sword up, but Kirabi quickly shoved Denpa away as he went through a boulder with ease. Denpa fell to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth as he tried to get back up, but collapsed once again. Kirabi turned around and faced Ishiki who glared at him with hate in his eyes.

"Now why don't you-." Kirabi stopped when Ishiki smirked at him when a voice was heard.

"Tensaku." Kirabi turned around to see Denpa standing up while his blade shot forward, but before it reached Kirabi several other blades began to appear out of the main blade. Kirabi looked around as the blades kept stretching and bending until it made a cage around him. "Gotcha."

"How?" Kirabi looked at Denpa seeing no visible markings on him from their last clash.

"I lied." This brought a confused look to Kirabi. "I lied to my friend when I told him the only ability I knew of Tensaku was it's stretching and multiplying abilities. It has several other abilities some of which I will never use, but one I never had a choice, but to use. Tensaku is a blade that chooses it's owner by _personality _and then it's abilities change depending on the blade's owner. Shinja had a cold and calculating personality and as such the abilities of Tensaku changed to fit him. When he had this blade he could coat the blade in poison from the very metal it was made from and could extend very with precise accuracy, but then Tensaku came to me." Denpa's eyes flashed towards Ishiki who nodded his head and walked towards his brother without further word. "I had a multiply personality disorder and that is why Tensaku came to me, because out of everyone in the village I had the most diverse personality." Denpa looked at his blade and saw a faint glow on it. "Looks like it's had enough time Ishiki." Ishiki nodded his head as he grabbed the blade. "Allow me to show you the true power of Tensaku." Suddenly the glow concealed both Ishiki and Denpa blinding Kirabi for the briefest of seconds, but when he opened them again he saw only one person. He had blue sliver hair that went down to his shoulders and was wearing Denpa's samurai leg armor.

"Well, it's been quite a while since fought in this form." Yuukaiken stated as he rotated his arms, but then he got a confused look that was then replaced with sadness. "I guess I'm the only one left." He reached up and pulled Tensaku from it's sheath and looked at his reflection. "But I guess it was to be expected."

"What the hell are you?" Kirabi finally asked drawing Yuukaiken's attention back to him.

"I told you didn't I." Yuukaiken simply laid his sword on his shoulder. "That each owner of Tensaku had a different ability. Well, when I got this blade my personalities began to split apart until I separated into two different people: Ishiki and Denpa. I guess you can say the blade was testing to see which one was worth to wield it. Now I did say I was going to show you Tensaku's true ability." Yuukaiken lifted the blade above him before dropping the blade with a sinister gleam in his blue eyes. When the blade touched the ground it suddenly shattered covering Yuukaiken in the metal bits until both arms were covered with metal. Kirabi then watched in amazement as the metal began to grow until Yuukaiken's arm were encased in the metal substance. "This is the true power of Tensaku when wielded by me!" Yuukaiken swung his arm and released a barrage of swords forcing Kirabi to dodge, but just when the attack stopped he jumped out of the way as a tentacle made out of blades appeared out from beneath him. Kirabi jumped and landed on the ground a good forty feet away from Yuukaiken who just stood there as his blades returned to his arms.

"What are you?" Kirabi asked as he continued to look at the arms.

"I am the blade." Was Yuukaiken's response as he looked at Kirabi with a snake like smile. "Now prepare to fight Kiraibi." Yuukaiken brought his arms up and charged with a crazed happiness reflected in his eyes.

* * *

Yukaiken vs. Kirabi and Naruto vs. E who will win. Find out next. Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	33. Chapter 33: War and Truth

____

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Who knows what true loneliness is - not the conventional word but the naked terror? To the lonely themselves it wears a mask. The most miserable outcast hugs some memory or some illusion." - Joseph Conrad

_"__One's entire world can end in the blink of an eye. One event, one unexpected twist of fate... and suddenly the world as you knew... is gone. Forever. All that you held dear, all that you held close... is washed away in a sea of distant memory. Life... is cruel. Of this I have no doubt. But life continues on... with, or without you. One can only hope that one leaves behind a lasting legacy. But so often, the legacies we leave behind... are not the one we intended._" - Unknown

___

* * *

_

Kabuto smiled as he felt Manda pick up his pace. "We're getting closer." Kabuto smiled as he looked at Haku. "Remember you get the girl and I'll handle the guards." Haku nodded his head as they approached their destination.

"**We are here**." Manda hissed without opening his mouth. This brought a smile to Kabuto's face as he looked at Haku who nodded his head. Manda popped his head out of the water and opened his mouth to allow Kabuto and Haku to get out as he vanished beneath the surface of the water towards the giant "island".

"Now comes the fun part." Kabuto announced as Haku created a platform of ice for the two of them to stand on.

XXX

__

On the Shimagame

"This is pathetic." Complained a thin man with a double-sided sword. "Why do we have to baby-sit this stupid box?" The man reading a book looked up and glared at his partner.

"Because we were ordered to Kongou (Thunder Bolt)." The man closed his book and looked at Kongou fully. "If you have a problem with it then take it up with the Raikage." Kongou sweated a little at the thought of it. "Good now stop your complaining-." He never finished his sentence as the entire ground began to shake.

"What the fuck was that Hekireki (Thunderclap)?" Kongou shouted out as he drew his weapon.

"I think we have guests." Hekireki stated as he got off the ground while pulling out a scroll.

XXX

Haku and Kabuto looked up just in time to see Sai and Kakuheki flying above them. "So that is were they are keeping her." Sai asked as Haku nodded his head.

"So everything is going according to plan?" Kakuheki asked with a yawn.

"Yes, better then anticipated." Kabuto said as he jumped on the bird along with Haku as they flew towards the Shimagame. Just as they got above the turtle Manda slithered along the turtles body and began to constrict to stop it's movements. The group jumped down and landed on a some trees as they watched the wildlife begin to scramble not knowing what was happening. "This is too easy." No sooner had those words left Kabuto's mouth the group was forced to dodge a bolt of lightning. They looked to see a group of four looking at them with sneers on all of they faces.

"Looks like we got some snakes here boys." Hekireki stated as he lifted a large hammer onto his shoulder with ease. Everyone glared at the four man except for Kabuto who only smiled.

"You got that right." This confused everyone as they watched as snakes began to come out of Kabuto's right arm. "I am a snake." When Kabuto looked at the Kumo group they all thought they saw an image of a giant snake baring it's fangs at them. "Now the only question is who dies first."

XXX

Kiraibi and Yuukaiken both separated from the other each baring deep gashes and cuts on their bodies. "_He is actually penetrating Hachibi's cloak_." Kirabi thought in amazement as he stared at Yuukaiken's now spear like right arm. "You certainly are a dangerous warrior."

"Why thank you?" Yuukaiken stated with a smile that made Kirabi shiver. "Name's Yuukaiken by the way." Kirabi nodded his head not brothering to introduce himself since this man already knew his name. "Now how about we finish what we started." Kirabi nodded his head as he got ready to charge. Yuukaiken simply stood without bothering to raise his arms as twinkle bits of metal fell to the ground. Kirabi charged in a burst of great speed, but Yuukaiken simply ducked under his outstretched forearm. As Kirabi traveled above him Yuukaiken shoved his spear arm upwards in an attempt to impale Kirabi. Kirabi gritted his teeth as he sent a chakra arm towards a nearby boulder and pulled himself away from the blade. Yuukaiken flipped back unto his feet still wearing a smile of pure joy.

"_His speed as increased to a point I can barely land a hit_." Kirabi gritted his teeth as he tried to figure out what to do next.

Yuukaiken took one look on Kirabi's face and began to laugh. "Trying to figure out how I got so fast." Kirabi just stared at Yuukaiken with an unreadable emotion on his face. "Well let me tell you. I did say I had two personalities correct one handled the fighting the other handled the scouting. Well now that my personalities have fused together so have their abilities." Yuukaiken waited to see if this had any effect on Kirabi and after about a second Kirabi face turned to one of shock. "That's right I'm dodging you out of speed. I'm sensing your chakra path which then allows me to track the direction you are heading. In sort the moment you disappeared I already know where you are going to reappear." Kirabi nodded his head before he smiled making Yuukaiken narrow his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Well, now that I know that this version won't work I'll have to move up in the world." Yuukaiken watched in amazement as Kirabi's skin began to peel turning the red chakra black as he grew hooves and horns making him resemble the Hachibi a little more. "Now it's time for act two of my performance!" Yuukaiken dropped into a fighting stance, but was suddenly blasted from his side by Kirabi.

"_Fuck he's faster_!" Yuukaiken thought as blood came out of his mouth. He went to spear Kirabi, but was grabbed by the throat and sent into a wall by bone shattering force. Yuukaiken pushed himself off the wall to see Kirabi with a bull skeleton on his shoulder.

"Rariatto (Lightning Plough Hot Sword)!" Yuukaiken gritted his teeth as his metal on his arms began to shatter. Kirabi hit the wall with enough force to bring it crumbling down on top of him. Kirabi blasted the rubble away with a simple roar and began to look for the remains of Yuukaiken, but found nothing.

"Looking for someone." Kirabi turned around to see a barrage of blades sent soaring towards him. Kirabi realized he couldn't dodge in time, but before the blades could connect a large skeleton appeared shielding him from the barrage. Kirabi looked at the skeleton to see the tip of each of the blades stuck in it.

"What the hell happen?" Kirabi growled out looking at Yuukaiken who smiled at him. Yuukaiken was know sporting wings made out of swords while his cloak was now draped with swords covering every inch making it look like armor.

"Well, I have a bad tendency to lie." Yuukaiken gently floated towards the ground. "You see Tensaku's power comes from the personality of it's owner, but sense I had a two personalities it has more then one true power. So let me be more specific with you, Tensaku has three powers that can be called it's _true_ power. The first one was called Chiken (Earth Blade), Gekikaijin (Striking Sea Blade), the second one is called Tenken (Heaven Blade), Tenbatsu no Kami (Nemesis of the Gods), and the final one and my personal favorite." Yuukaiken looked at Kirabi thoughtful for a few seconds before answering. "I shall keep a secret for now, but right now I need to show you the power of Tenken!" Yuukaiken's wings spread out and began to fire swords into the sky. Kirabi watched as the blades stopped in mid-air and spun until the points faced him. Then with alarming speed they began to fly towards him making him have to dodge as best as he could, but as he dodged he was getting closer and closer to Yuukaiken. Yuukaiken took notice of this and took to the sky once more. "The main ability of Tenken is that it allows me to filter my chakra through my blades keeping me above ground. So long as you are merely ground based you cannot touch me." Kirabi grabbed a huge chunk of earth and chucked it at Yuukaiken who only brought his wings around him in a shield. Yuukaiken unfolded his wings and looked down at Kirabi who was nowhere to be found.

"What were you saying?" Yuukaiken turned to see Kirabi right next to him with a bull skull on his fist, but just as Kirabi swung his fist a sword shot out of Yuukaiken's arm and nailed him in the stomach. Kirabi looked down to see that the blade hadn't pierced his cloak, but from the force of the attack Kirabi was sent to the ground.

"I tired to warn you." Yuukaiken turned to look at Kirabi. "Now what else do you have." Kirabi looked at Yuukaiken as his black cloak began to disappear."

"Brother is not going to be happy." Kirabi said as his cloak turned red again. "But I don't have a choice against someone like you." Yuukaiken suddenly tensed up as he felt more of Hachibi's chakra begin to come through. "It's time to release the beast!" Yuukaiken watched as Kirabi began to grow tentacles and increase in size.

Yuukaiken smiled nervously as he looked at Kirabi. "So that is the Hachibi's true form." Yuukaiken watched as Kirabi threw his head back and released and earsplitting roar. "I'll take that as a yes." Yuukaiken got ready to fly out of Kirabi's grasp, but before he could even twitch a tentacle was had already grabbed him by the waist. "For a big guy he sure can move." Yuukaiken mumbled as swords ripped through the tentacle, but met some difficulty. "His skin is also a lot tougher I-." Yuukaiken was knocked out of his thoughts when Kirabi brought his arm down in an attempt to crush him. Yuukaiken spun in mid-air to avoid the hit, but couldn't escape the shockwave and was sent into the side of a mountain.

"**Sorry, but I'll have to end this now**." Kirabi said with a solemn tone in his voice. Kirabi opened his mouth and began to compress chakra into his mouth when a wave of swords shredded the mountain to pieces.

"Kiken (Devil Blade), Gekihen no Arashi (Storm of the Cataclysm)." Came Yuukaiken's voice though now it had an eerie tone to it. Kirabi watched as the wave of blades lowered Yuukaiken to the ground. His body hadn't changed much except now the swords were sticking out of his very skin. "This is my last attack. Kiken absorbs a lot of chakra to keep itself stabilized, but the cutting ability is magnified and it multiplies to a thousand blades." Kirabi narrowed his eyes as he finished compressing his chakra. "This is the final stand Kirabi." Kirabi fired his beam of chakra while Yuukaiken swung all his blades towards the beam.

XXX

Naruto and E stopped as a giant explosion shook the very ground and as they looked towards the source they saw a bright yellow beam. "_I guess Kirabi is making his own fun_." E thought with a scowl.

"_Denpa… Ishiki please be careful_." Naruto thought as he turned his attention back to E who still had lightning bouncing off his body. Naruto charged at E who met him halfway causing the ground to break apart before forcing themselves away from each other. E jumped into the air as his feet touched the ground and began to bring his leg down in an axe kick, but Naruto gripped the leg and threw it aside and made E run through the side of a mountain. E blasted his way through just as Naruto's wind Fuinjutsu vanished.

"Looks like your about done." E smiled at the thought of final achieving his revenge for Yugito. "Now the question is how to finish you off." Naruto smiled himself as he pulled two tags out and pointed them at E.

"Fuinjutsu: Hiraishin (Lightning Rod)!" E watched as the seals began to glow as Naruto threw them to the opposite of him. E was about to question what was that about when his Raiton armor was promptly ripped off his body and traveled to each of the tags. "I told you I didn't come here unprepared. I devised special tags that will collect Raiton Jutsu and seal them into the into ground."

"How very clever of you." E said through clenched teeth as this boy took away his ability to use Raiton attacks. "But that still means nothing if you can't beat me in Taijutsu." E pushed himself forward alarming Naruto at his speed without his Raiton armor. Naruto unsealed his staff and brought it down just in time to block one of E's punches. Naruto pushed with some added chakra to push E back, but that didn't help much as E pushed himself forward once more. Naruto channeled his chakra into his staff as he swung it at E's head, but E quickly ducked his head wearing a smile that befitted a snarling demon as he delivered a punch to Naruto's gut. Naruto spat out blood just as E spun and kicked him in the side of the head sending him into a rock.

"_Damn I should've expected him to be strong even without his Raiton armor_." Naruto thought as he looked at E who stood with his arms down to his side, but his fists were firmly clenched ready to strike at a moments notice. Suddenly a force shook the ground as someone else came to the fight. They both turned to see who it was to see two figures one being carried by the other. When the smoke cleared Naruto saw Yuukaiken on the shoulder of Kirabi who promptly threw the man at Naruto. Naruto caught Yuukaiken and gently laid him down to take a closer look. His right arm looked like it was stuck into a lit flame and left there while barely anything was left to cover his body except for his armor. Naruto checked his pulse to find that he was still alive, but was barely hanging on. "Yuukaiken what is he doing here?" Naruto looked at Yuukaiken's left hand and saw Tensaku firmly gripped in his hand. "What a minute that's Denpa's sword?"

"So he never told you." Kirabi spoke up making Naruto turn his attention to him. "That Denpa and Ishiki are one single person. That guy laying in front of you is both of them." Naruto sent Kirabi a slight glare, but turned his attention back to Yuukaiken.

"I guess this is the end." E charged at Naruto and threw a punch, but before the punch could hit a wall of sand appeared between Naruto and E.

"Leave him alone Raikage." Came a voice laced with anger. Naruto turned to see Gaara, Kakashi, Guy, Hiashi, Kankuro, and Temari. "He is not responsible for what happened to Yugito."

E glared at Gaara as he tried to free himself from the sand. "Why should I believe that?" Gaara continued to look on with emotionless eyes as he spoke.

"Because during the time in question Naruto was currently trying to rescue me." Gaara watched as E's look of anger turn into one of confusion. "I was captured by Akatsuki and had my Bijuu extracted, but if it wasn't for Naruto I would be dead."

"What proof do you have that supports this?" The answer came from a new voice one that neither party recognized.

"Because we wouldn't have this." They all turned to see a orange haired Akatsuki member holding a Kumo headband covered in blood with a ripple pattern in his eyes, but the strangest thing was the fact that there was six of them. "Now we will be taking the Jinchuriki." Naruto and Kirabi both looked at each other and then nodded. Naruto grabbed Yuukaiken and threw him to Gaara who caught him out of surprise as Naruto and Kirabi jumped towards the Akatsuki. Naruto brought out his Kyuubi chakra as he went after Pein who simply brought his hand up. Naruto suddenly felt himself being pushed by an incredible amount of force as he was shoved back into the ground. Naruto looked up to see Shuradō (Asura Path) raise one of it's arm that fired three missiles at Naruto. Naruto tried to get up, but found his leg stuck in the ground. Naruto looked up to see the missiles getting closer, but before they could hit a large figure appeared in front of him. The missiles exploded resulting in the area becoming a crater, but when the smoke cleared Kirabi stood in front of Naruto with his eight tails swinging behind him.

"We need to work together to beat this freak show." Kirabi looked at Naruto as he got up and nodded his head. The Deva path merely shook his head as he pulled out another headband that he threw to Naruto.

"Just like he tried to work with his toads." Naruto caught the headband and turned it over to see that it was Jiraiya's. "He was a fool just like you." Everyone turned to look at Naruto who was shaking uncontrollable. "Now you feel pain." Naruto jerked his head up and instead of having orange eyes he had red with silts. Before anyone could stop him Naruto jumped off the ground and proceeded to grab the Deva path's face and continued forward. The other paths followed with Kirabi jumping after while cursing at Naruto's emotionally break. Gaara and the others were just about to follow when three figures appeared in front of them.

"Sorry, but we can't let you disturb them." Madara stated as Kisame took Samehada and rested the blade on his shoulder. "Isn't that right Sasuke." The hooded figure took down his hood to reveal Sasuke with much longer hair that shielded the top of his eyes. "Deidara should already be at the Shimagame dealing with Naruto's friends and capture the Hyuga." The group all looked shock at the Akatsuki's info.

"And who the hell are you?" E yelled in anger.

"My name is Madara." Madara's lone eye narrowed in glee. "Madara Uchiha."

XXX

__

Shimagame

The four Kumo nins were all laying on the ground passed out. Haku had various gashes on his body, Kabuto was relatively fine, Sai was dressing the cut on his arm, but Kakuheki was the worse of all. He had cuts and gashes making his back and chest, but his left arm was hanging limp to his side. "Okay what now." Kakuheki looked at Sai, but he immeditly looked up seeing a flying figure heading their direction.

"I'll hold him off." Kakuheki announced as he turned fully around facing the upcoming force. "You guys get them out of here along with Hinata." Haku was about to argue, but was interrupted. "I don't need any help and besides I won't be much help up ahead anyway. So go and get the girl, but do me a favor get back here so I don't have to do all the work." Haku, Kabuto, and Sai nodded as Kabuto summoned some snakes to drag the Kumo four out of harms way.

"I guess you will just have to feel the wrath of my art!" Deidara screamed out while Kakuheki glared at the blond Akatsuki.

"Sorry, but that would be to troublesome to deal with." Kakuheki announced as a barrier appeared around his left arm. "Now let's see what you can do."

XXX

Deva path looked at Naruto's rage filled eyes as Naruto pushed downward sending him into the ground below making the earth around him to erupt upwards. Naruto landed on the ground as he glared at the Deva path as it slowly got up. "You are certainly strong, but my pain is greater." The rest of the paths finally caught up and surrounded the Deva as it slowly rose out of the ground. Kirabi spun in mid-air has he landed beside Naruto.

"You need to calm yourself." Kirabi said this with a voice filled with authority that made Naruto turn his glare upon him. "I want you to take a good look at the chakra you are using." Naruto looked at his hand and saw his entire right arm had turned from orange to red. "You may have pulled the chakra away from the Kyuubi, but that doesn't mean it can't use your anger to pull it back." Naruto began to slow his breathing and Kirabi watched as Naruto's chakra turned from red back to orange. "Now let's take these losers out." Naruto opened his eyes with determination.

"It doesn't matter." Deva announced as he looked towards Naruto. "The reason why we didn't strike sooner is because now you are weakened from your fights. Soon you will know pain."

XXX

E looked on in anger as the rest looked on with shock. "You can't be Madara he died in the fight against Shodai Hokage!" Madara chuckled as he looked at Kisame who smiled down at Guy who was bouncing on his feet.

"I may have lost the fight, but I never died." Madara held out his arms as he continued to look down at the group. "And here is your proof." Kakashi meanwhile was staring at Sasuke who stared right back.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with a tinge of anger in his voice. "Why are you with Akatsuki?"

Sasuke just cocked his head with a insane smile. "To get revenge for the Uchiha clan." Before Kakashi could ask what he meant Sasuke suddenly was right next to him swinging his sword at his waist forcing him to dodge with Sasuke in pursuit.

Madara looked on with a strange glow in his eye. "Now where were we." Kisame pointed his blade at Guy and continued to smile as everyone else got prepared to fight. Kisame and Guy both vanished leaving behind Kankuro, Temari, Hiashi, Gaara, and E to face Madara. "Five against one now that doesn't seem fair." Suddenly the ground behind him began to lift upwards until it revealed a man with a flytrap on his shoulder. "Perhaps we should even the odds right Zetsu." Zetsu responded by smiling towards the group as they glared towards the two Akatsuki members.

* * *

Naruto and Kirabi vs. Pein, Guy vs. Kisame, Deidara vs. Kakuheki, Sasuke vs. Kakashi, and Madara and Zetsu vs. Gaara, E, Kankuro, Temari, and Hiashi. Who will live and who will die find out next time. Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	34. Chapter 34: The Shattering Barrier

____

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"I will not stop, no matter what the cost, I will not stop. Even if the world should end and crumble into darkness. I will not stop walking for I do not fear the darkness because I thrive in darkness." -Unknown.

_"I once had an entire race killed just to listen to the rattling of their dried bones as I waded through them." - Magic the Gathering card_

___

* * *

_

Kakuheki watched as Deidara opened his hands and began to drop spider looking bombs towards him. Kakuheki raised his right arm as the spider bombs fell towards him and snapped his fingers. Barriers appeared around each individual bomb and was flung out to sea where they detonated. "You're going to have to try better then that." Kakuheki said with a suppressed yawn as Deidara glared at him.

"How dare you capture my beautiful art!" Kakuheki yawned in response and kept looking at Deidara waiting fro his next attack. Deidara continued to glare at Kakuheki until a wide smile appeared on his face. "Goodbye." Kakuheki looked on with confusion until something wrapped around his waist pinning his arms to his side. He looked down to see a tentacle attached to a clay squid.

"_Fuck_!" Kakuheki was dragged under the surface until the water exploded upwards scaring the Shimagame.

"Well, now time to go collect my objective." Deidara began to fly towards the direction that Sai and them went, but was stopped when a barrier blocked his path. Deidara turned around to see Kakuheki pulling himself out of the water with a slight burn on his right arm.

"We're not done here." Kakuheki announced without any hint of exhaustion in his voice and his eyes filled with rage. Kakuheki squeezed his hand into a fist and spikes launched themselves out of the square barrier towards Deidara who quickly flew away. Kakuheki followed him and the spikes followed as well, but Deidara quickly pulled out several bird bombs and threw them at the barrier making it shatter and stopping the spears. Deidara glared at Kakuheki as he fully stood up facing him with a glare of his own.

"So you think you can beat my art." Kakuheki didn't answer just kept glaring at Deidara. "I'm going to blow you off the face of the earth!" Deidara had his bird fly higher, but it didn't budge an inch. Deidara looked down and saw that a barrier had appeared on both legs and was attached to three trees.

"I don't think you are going anywhere." Kakuheki stated as he raised his burnt arm to Deidara. Suddenly spear like shapes appeared in front of Kakuheki and were launched at Deidara forcing him jump off his bird, but as the spears smacked into the bird they didn't penetrate it. The spears encased a small portion of the bird and the rest was on the ground holding it down further. "I don't know why you dodged that was just to make sure your bird didn't go anywhere." Deidara looked at his bird and then back at Kakuheki. Deidara threw his hands back into his pouches before pulling out two dog looking clay bombs.

"You will regret defiling my art!" Deidara gave a handsign and the dog bombs charged towards Kakuheki who created a barrier separating him from the bombs, but once the dogs hit the wall they separated into four each and went on around the barrier. Kakuheki looked at the dogs just as they began to glow.

XXX

Kakashi jumped onto the water while Sasuke jumped on a rock with his Sharingan active. "What are you doing Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he slowly lifted up his headband revealing his Sharingan, but this brought an angered look into Sasuke's eyes.

"The Sharingan is the symbol of an Uchiha." Sasuke growled out with rage in each word. "A lowly outsider like you has no right to go showing it off!" Sasuke left arm burst into lightning as he gripped his sword and charged at Kakashi who only charged his Raikiri in his right hand. The two lightning attacks smacked into each other releasing a screech of grinding metal across the open area. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as Sasuke brought his katana upwards to cut off his right arm. Kakashi cut the flow of chakra going into his Raikiri and dodged the blade within mere inches of his shoulder blade. Kakashi spun on his heel and delivered a swift kick to Sasuke's head sending the young Uchiha spinning backwards. Sasuke landed on his feet and continued to glare at Kakashi who only stared right back.

"You still haven't answered my question." Kakashi growled out as he continued to stare Sasuke down.

Sasuke smirked as he closed his eyes. "I already told you didn't I." Sasuke opened his eyes a little and Kakashi could see something moving on his pupil and knew what had happened. "I going to get revenge on Konoha!" Sasuke's eyes shot open and revealed a star like pattern, but what shocked Kakashi was the fact that he had Itachi's Mangekyo pattern behind it. Sasuke saw the look of shock on Kakashi's face and smiled even more. "Behold the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan!" Kakashi dropped into a small stance ready for Sasuke to attack.

XXX

Madara continued to smile under his mask as the small group of Shinobi tried to come up with a plan. E gave a small handsign and the group of Kumo nins that waited on the mountain jumped at Madara and Zetsu from behind. Madara and Zetsu didn't even move an inch as black vines came out of the black side of Zetsu and wrapped around the Kumo nins. Zetsu looked at the Kumo nins as the vines wrapped around their necks before quickly snapping their necks. "Now that is dealt with." Zetsu began to divide until the white and black half where completely separated. "We can deal with them." The three of them looked at the group as they looked on with a mixture of looks.

"We have to fight." Gaara said as he stepped forward showing no fear in his eyes. "If we don't then we won't be able to help Naruto or Kirabi." Sand began to pour out of Gaara's gourd and the cracks in the ground. E took the Raiton seals off the walls before crushing them allowing him to make his Raiton armor. Kankuro took off his newest addition to his puppet collection: Sasori. Temari simply unfolded her fan while Hiashi dropped into a fighting stance with his Byakugan active.

"I guess they is no talking." Madara stated with a cheery tone in his voice as he narrowed his Sharingan eye at the ninja.

XXX

The explosion shook the ground as Kakuheki was launched into the sky as blood dripped out of his mouth. "_Damn I barely had anytime to make a barrier_." Kakuheki looked back down to see four new dog bombs and sighed as he made a serpent seal. "I'll have to get rid of those pests. Kekkaiton (Barrier Release) -." The dogs quickly latched themselves onto Kakuheki, but that was when Kakuheki was encased inside a barrier.

"What do you think you're doing?" Deidara laughed out as the dogs began to glow. "You just made my explosive even more-." He stopped when he saw the smile on Kakuheki's lips.

"Tawakemono Kūkan (Room of the Trickster)." Kakuheki finished as Deidara finally realized he was trapped in a barrier as well. "This is one of my favorite barriers because I can transport anything from one box into the other one. Basically I take what is in box A and put into box B do you understand that." Deidara saw that the dogs weren't in Kakuheki's box, but the moment he looked down all he saw was a blinding light. Kakuheki's box slowly shattered, but Deidara's was blown apart by his own bombs. "Don't mess with me." Kakuheki looked down to see he was falling, but quickly created a barrier to catch himself. Kakuheki looked up and watched as the smoke gently faded away leaving nothing behind. Kakuheki began to lower himself back to the ground when something caught his eye. Just as he looked down a snake made out of clay came straight at him, but right before it could hit Kakuheki expanded the barrier beneath him and had it cover him up.

"Did you really think I would be that stupid?" Deidara asked as he came out of the forest with the clay snake coming out of his mouth hand. "Now that I know what that one jutsu does I'll be extra carefully to avoid it." Kakuheki growled just as the snake began to wrap around the box. "Now die by my art!" The snake exploded shattering Kakuheki's barrier with ease, but once the smoke cleared Deidara saw nothing.

"I guess that goes double for you." Came the voice of Kakuheki from behind Deidara. "Not only can I transport foreign objects into another box I can also transport myself." Deidara turned and glared at his opponent. "I guess we are in for one wild ride." Despite the situation Kakuheki smiled at Deidara which further angered him.

"I will kill you in a single instant!" Deidara flung several bomb spiders just as Kakuheki erected a barrier in front of him and Deidara. The spider bombs exploded like a chain with each explosion pushing Kakuheki farther back into the forest.

"_He's leading me somewhere_." Kakuheki thought just as they got into a clearing. That was when he saw the giant shadow of what looked like a dragon made entirely out of clay.

"Behold my Shī Tsū Doragon (C2 Dragon)!" Deidara exclaimed as he appeared on top of the dragon's head.

"_My day just keeps getting better and better_." Kakuheki thought with a tired sigh as he created three new barriers.

XXX

Kisame swung his sword in a downward slash, but it was blocked by Guy's Nunchaku. Guy gritted his teeth from the amount of force in the swing, but managed to spin around and deliver a kick to Kisame sending him backwards. Kisame looked at Guy with a smile filled with malice and excitement. "Tell me do you remember me now?" Guy looked at him with confusing in his eyes which just served to anger Kisame further. Kisame threw his sword into the air while he slammed his hands together. "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)!" Kisame lurched forward just as he spat out a large amount of water creating a giant tidal wave that Kisame jumped on top of. "If you can't remember me then I'll just make you remember!" Kisame rode the wave as it started to head towards Guy who jumped towards Kisame spinning his Nunchaku around until it was a blur of movement. Guy swung his weapon just as Kisame brought his sword down upon connecting the water separated from the two creating a small wall.

Guy's eyes widened slightly, but quickly dropped as Kisame sneered at him. "I'm sorry I don't recognize you." Guy narrowed his eyes as he jumped back and applied some chakra to his feet to stand on the water. "But I would think I would remember someone with such an un-youthful approach at life."

"Well, I'm not going to trouble myself with saying my name again." Kisame brought his sword onto his shoulder and glared at Guy. "But let me just tell you this. You made a grave error in making me angry!" Kisame threw his sword back into the air while he went through his handsigns. "Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique)!" Guy watched as the water in front of him swirled in a mini vortex until it shot upwards while the water took the form of a giant shark. Guy just narrowed his eyes and stood his ground as the giant water shark came straight towards him.

XXX

Kakashi dodged a spear of lightning thrown by Sasuke. "_So he unlocked his Mangekyo_." Kakashi thought as he landed on the ground and faced Sasuke while he griped his right wrist. "_But I don't know what this Eternal Mangekyo thing is all about_." Sasuke charged up another Raikiri just as Sasuke charged up another Chidori.

"Is that all you got Kakashi!" Sasuke smirked at Kakashi as he smiled under his mask.

"Sasuke you were never on Team 7 long enough to get to know me." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Kakashi's Raikiri began to arc until a bolt came out of his hand in the shape of a dog. "Raiton: Rairyouken (Lightning Release: Lightning Hound)!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the dog as it charged at him, but just when it was almost about to lung Sasuke swung his Chidori and collided with it. Sasuke braced his feet as he started sliding back and added more chakra into his Chidori. The lightning dog vanished along with Sasuke's Chidori leaving Sasuke with a slightly brunt hand, but when he looked to see Kakashi he wasn't there. Suddenly Sasuke felt someone grab him by the ankles and roughly pull him under water as Kakashi pulled himself up.

"_He must've went under while I was dealing with his dog_." Sasuke looked up as Kakashi spun in mid-air and began to perform handsigns.

"I'm sorry Sasuke I will try and make this as quick as possible." Kakashi announced with a sincere tone in his voice. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)." Sasuke watched as the water above formed into a giant dragon with yellow eyes that seemed to growl at him. The dragon went forward breaking the water surface and heading straight for Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he went to perform handsigns, but found both arms unable to move. He looked and saw Kakashi on both sides holding his arms. Sasuke looked back up just as the dragon opened his mouth and swallowed him and then proceeded to slam into the bottom of the lake. Kakashi stood on top of the lake waiting for any sign of movement, but upon seeing nothing he turned to leave when a giant ethereal hand tried to grab him. Kakashi jumped over it's grip and jumped a few feet backwards as the giant began to pull itself out of the water's depths.

"You think a pathetic like that will kill an Uchiha." Came Sasuke voice as he emerged out of the water as well. "Well then I think you need a good dose of reality."

Kakashi's eye narrowed as he looked at Sasuke. "I never thought you would have Susanoo." Sasuke's eyes widened at Kakashi knowledge of Susanoo.

"How do you know-." Sasuke stopped when he saw Kakashi eye smile at him. "I see. So you know more then you let on don't you Kakashi."

"I don't know what you mean." Kakashi stopped his eye smile and narrowed his eyes at him. "I told you at the beginning you weren't on Team 7 long enough to get to know me."

"Well, it doesn't matter because you are going to die here." Sasuke growled out as his Susanoo began to grow armor and develop a crossbow on it's left arm. "And I will kill you in a single instant." Susanoo raised it's crossbow and leveled it with Kakashi as it fired. Kakashi's eyes widened at the speed the arrow traveled as his eye transformed into his Mangekyo. Sasuke smiled as the water exploded from the hit of the arrow. "Looks like you weren't that special." Sasuke turned to leave, but stopped when he heard someone walking towards him. He turned to see Kakashi perfectly fine with his right eye closed. "How did you survive?" Sasuke screamed out before he took notice of Kakashi's Sharingan transformation. "I see I'm surprised that a non-Uchiha like you can access the Mangekyo."

"There is many things you don't know about me." Kakashi stated with a slight tone of anger in his voice. "_I won't be able to dodge those arrows without Kamui_. _If I'm going to survive I'm going to have to get rid of that Susanoo_." Kakashi started to go through handsigns just as Sasuke fired another arrow.

XXX

Madara stood his ground as E fazed right through him with ease. "You are going to have to a lot better then that." Madara stated as he turned to E with a smile hidden behind his mask. "I'm sure you want to save your brother right." This got the reaction Madara was hoping for as E charged at Madara with rage in his eyes. "_That's right come a little closer_." E raised his fist to try and hit Madara in his face, but just before he could connect he was pulled away by a large amount of sand.

"What the hell are you doing?" E screamed out as he was pulled towards Gaara who kept his arms crossed.

"He wants you to lose control so that way you make a mistake." Gaara looked at E as his sand began to peel away. "We need to work together to take care of him understand." E looked at Gaara with his hate still in his eyes, but nodded albeit hesitantly. "Kankuro, Temari I want you to deal with the plant guy."

"Hey we have a name you know!" The white Zetsu yelled out as the black on just slapped him on the head.

"I shall help." Hiashi said as he stood next too Temari and Kankuro.

"Alright lets get this over with." Gaara looked back at Madara who took to sitting on a rock with his head resting on his hand.

"You want it over with all ready." Gaara and E saw Madara's Sharingan gleam in the light sending a small chill down both of their spines. "But we have only just begun."

XXX

Kakuheki erected a barrier in front of him just as another clay bomb was sent towards him. "_He already knows we are on the same level_." Kakuheki thought as he narrowed his eyes at Deidara. "_So what is he planning_."

Deidara saw the look of concentration and felt an urge to finish his Jutsu faster. "_If he realizes that I'm up too something then it is over_." Deidara pulled another lump of clay out of his pouches, but instead of having his hand mouths eat it he stuffed the entire thing into his mouth. Kakuheki's eyes widened and clapped his hands together making four new barriers appear around him. Deidara spat out a large amount of clay from his that began to twist and form until Kakuheki was staring at a giant clay replica of Deidara.

"What the hell are you up too?" Kakuheki asked with narrowed eyes.

"This is the very Jutsu I planned on killing Itachi Uchiha with." Deidara announced with a proud note as he soared high above the giant bomb. "But seeing how he is already dead then I guess you will be the first to taste it's power." Kakuheki looked back at the Shimagame and slapped his hands together.

"I can't allow you to detonate that bomb here." Kakuheki announced as the Deidara bomb began to glow, but it was quickly encased inside a giant black and purple barrier. "Kekkaiton: Shiji no Saimon (Barrier Release: The Gate of the Four Beasts)." Kakuheki watched as the bomb slowly dissipated confusing Kakuheki. "_Was it a dud_?" Kakuheki was about to release his barrier when he felt it causing a smile to erupt on his face. "I see microscopic bombs."

Deidara glared at Kakuheki as he smiled up at him. "How did you know?"

"Well, all my barriers are still attached to me by a small amount of chakra." Kakuheki smiled at this. "Show no matter how small the object so long as it has chakra and is inside one of my barriers I can sense it." Kakuheki separated his hands, but kept his thumbs touching. "Kekkaiton: Kyōbushi no Kekkai (Barrier Release: Barrier of the Mad Swordsmen)." The barrier then began to break apart like it was being slashed by a sword.

"What are you doing?" Deidara watched until the giant barrier was reduced to ten small barriers.

"I've contained all of your bombs within these small barriers." Kakuheki pulled his arms apart and five barriers followed each arm until they were right over the ocean. "And now to get rid of them." Kakuheki threw his arms down and the barriers vanished underneath the waves. "By now I would say they were at the bottom of the ocean, but that is just a guess."

"You have defiled my art." Deidara by now was shaking out of anger. "I'll make you suffer for this!" Deidara reached up and grabbed his Akatsuki robe and tore it off revealing a Kanji writing body that lead to a circle that had stitches on it. Deidara ripped his stitches off to reveal a mouth with razor sharp teeth and a long tongue. "I'm going to blast you to smithereens!" Deidara took the last chunk of his clay and shoved it into the giant mouth. Suddenly Deidara body was beginning to fade as black lines began to led themselves up to a small black sphere into Deidara's chest. Kakuheki growled, but turned his head just in time to see Kabuto, Sai, and Haku come back with Hinata okay.

"What the heck is he doing?" Haku exclaimed as Deidara began to glow a little.

"It's a suicide bomb." Kabuto growled out as he looked around. "We won't be able to escape the blast radius of this is ten kilometer." Hinata at that time slowly stirred as she raised her head and looked at Kakuheki who smiled back.

"Hinata give this to Naruto!" Kakuheki threw a headband at Hinata, but was caught by Sai who handed the headband to Hinata. "I won't be making a return trip." Kakuheki turned his back and faced Deidara as his breathing became faster.

"What the hell does he mean?" Haku looked at Sai who already began to make a bird come out of his scroll.

"He is going to contain the explosion, but in the result it will kill him." Kabuto stated with no emotion as he stepped unto to bird with Hinata on his back. "If his Kekkaiton had one weakness it would be that it consumes more chakra then it needs to. Even if he could beat Deidara he would most likely die from the chakra exhaustion."

"We can't-!" Haku was interrupted by Kakuheki who slapped his hands together.

"Haku go!" Haku looked up and saw Kakuheki give him a small smile. "I don't need you to die an unneeded death. So go and keep Naruto out of trouble." Haku gave Kakuheki a small nod as he climbed the bird and they flew away. "Now where were we." Deidara was close to exploding and Kakuheki could see it. "Now I remember. Kekkaiton: Daimaō no Kyūden

(Barrier Release: Palace of the Great Demon King)!" The entire sky that Kakuheki and Deidara was in was suddenly covered in a black translucent barrier. "This is my ultimate barrier it absorbs chakra from anything getting stronger as it does." Deidara's eyes widened as he felt his bomb explode. Kakuheki closed his eyes as the explosion slowly closed in on him. "_I guess I can finally have a good sleep at last_."

XXX

Kabuto, Sai, Haku, and Hinata looked back as they saw a flash of light and knew that Kakuheki had finally died. "_I promise to give this to Naruto_." Hinata thought as she looked back to Kumo.

* * *

With Kakuheki dead what will Kabuto and the rest of them find at Kumo. Find out next time: Read, Enjoy, Review


	35. Chapter 35: Despair and Hope

____

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"_It is my loyalty and dedication towards the village and its people that makes my heart strong, if I'm fighting for the sake of those I love and care about, then I care not what happens to this body. For I am the blade that fights for the sake of my friends and their future, as such I have no regrets.__" - Unknown_

"_Friendship and loyalty? Yeah, I know about that. My burns show for all to see how loyal I am to my friends. Can you beat that friendship? There isn't a single soul alive who can beat the power of trusted allies, because they're just that, a single soul. True power lies in the bonds you create, in the hearts of those you've shared your good times and the bad. So, even if you do defeat this body, someone even stronger would surface and take my place. That's because I have allies I am honoured to have stand beside me and call me "friend". So bring it! You said you wanted to kill my friends, right? I won't let you, because those bonds are all I have!_ _" - Unknown_

___

* * *

_

Kakashi ducked just as another arrow was fired missing him by inches as he threw a kunai that had an explosive tag on it. The tag exploded upon contact with the Susanoo, but once the smoke cleared Kakashi saw a smiling Sasuke. "Did you think that would be enough to beat Susanoo?" Sasuke asked with a mocking tone in his voice.

"No, but this should." Kakashi focused his Mangekyo on Sasuke who looked on confused until he saw the center of Susanoo begin to get pulled into a vortex.

"_This is just like Madara's teleportation Jutsu_!" Sasuke thought out of urgency as he jumped along with Susanoo to avoid Kamui. Kakashi canceled his Jutsu as he jumped after Sasuke who was laughing as Susanoo pointed his crossbow at him. Kakashi's eyes widened as the crossbow fired and the arrow passed right through Kakashi's chest. Sasuke laughed in joy as Kakashi's body fell into the water, but as soon as it touched the water it vanished in a poof of smoke. "Kage Bunshin." Sasuke turned and found that Kakashi was right behind him. Sasuke turned around, but his Susanoo didn't follow suit. He took a good look at Susanoo and found chains wrapped around it pinning one of it's arms to it's sides. Sasuke followed the chains and found that they were attached to the various rocks around the area.

"The chains are reinforced with chakra." Kakashi announced gaining a glare as Sasuke Susanoo began to disappear. "So you're going to fight without the aid of Susanoo."

"I could just reactivate it and then crush you." Sasuke said with a smile matching that of a demon. "But I want to hear your screams of agony as _I_ slowly kill you." Sasuke closed his right eye and kept his left open.

"_Tsukuyomi_." Kakashi thought as he closed his normal eye and kept his Sharingan in Mangekyo. Sasuke just smiled as he concentrated on his left eye making Kakashi get a feeling of dread. Kakashi jumped just as a wave of black fire soared over the place he was standing not a second ago. "Amaterasu!"

Sasuke smiled as he looked at Kakashi with his Sharingan. "Yes Kakashi." Sasuke smiled as the black fire seemed to be surrounding Sasuke shielding him. "My brother was the best using Tsukuyomi, but I can use Amaterasu to the best of it's capabilities. These are my flames of hatred and I shall use them to burn Konoha to ash!" Suddenly the fire lurched towards Kakashi at alarming speed making him duck under the raging inferno, but as soon as Sasuke smiled Kakashi knew he wasn't out of the woods just yet. He turned his head to see the Amaterasu heading his way again forcing him to dodge once again. Kakashi raced across the water as the black flames came at him following his every movement. Sasuke raised his hands up into a tiger seal as a cruel smile played on his lips. "Enton: Gōka no Ryū (Blaze Release: Dragon of Hellfire)." Kakashi watched as the Amaterasu stopped following him and instead went up into the sky as it began to take shape. Kakashi watched with mounting despair as it began to form a dragon with piercing red eyes. "This is the object of your death Kakashi!" The dragon gave a roar and swung itself towards Kakashi with deadly intent reflected in it's red eyes.

XXX

Naruto felt his body being pushed back as an invisible force shoved him into a wall. "You cannot touch my pain." Pein announced as he lowered his hand. "Why don't you give up?" Naruto's eyes flashed red as he stood up with anger in his glare.

"Because Jiraiya wouldn't have giving up." Naruto stated with hate in his words. "You think I don't know pain then you are surely mistaking." Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke as the real Naruto appeared behind him. "And I'll prove it with a single attack!" Naruto created a Rasengan and jammed it in the head of the Animal path and sent it spinning away from Naruto. Naruto went to attack the Deva path only for the Asura to blast him with a beam of chakra. Naruto felt blood coming into his mouth, but smiled nevertheless as Kirabi came out of the sky with his full demon cloak on. The Asura looked up just in time to get crushed by Kirabi's foot causing Pein to narrow his eyes.

"What now?" Kirabi asked with a satisfied smile. "What have you got up your sleeve?" Pein shook his head at Kirabi as he raised both his hands causing the rocks and boulders to begin to rise into the air. Naruto and Kirabi both looked up as the sky was blocked by the sheer numbers of boulders in the sky.

"How is this for a trick?" Pein released his jutsu as he swung his arms downward making the boulders fall at alarming speeds. Naruto and Kirabi both jumped in opposite directions to avoid the falling boulders, but just as Naruto jumped over a boulder the Preta path appeared in front of him grabbing him by the neck and forcing him against the ground. Naruto was about to create a Rasengan when he felt his chakra begin to dissappear.

"_This thing absorbs chakra_." Naruto thought as he began to get weaker and weaker until a bolt of lightning blasted a hole through the Preta allowing Naruto to get it off of him. Naruto stood up as he grabbed a nearby rock to support him as Kirabi came in.

"Are you alright?" Kirabi watched as Naruto nodded, but only to push Kirabi out of the way of a giant rhino.

"_That can't be_!" Naruto turned and saw that the Animal path was still standing with no visible injury on him. "_I destroyed that thing how is it back_." Naruto saw some movement to his left only to see the Naraku path standing next to a newly healed Preta path.

"You can't defeat god." Pein announced as the paths all gathered around once more. "This is the end of you Jinchuriki." With that all the paths jumped at Kirabi and Naruto with black blade in their hands.

XXX

Kisame stumbled backwards as Guy kicked him in the chest. Guy spun in the and landed on the ground. Guy was covered in gashes from his encounter with Kisame's sword, but was still standing which surprised Kisame to a degree. "You are certainly a tough bastard." Kisame grinned as Guy smiled back.

"That is the power of youth." Guy crossed his arms as he began to channel more chakra into his body. "Allow me to show you the full power of the Springtime of Youth." Kisame watched as the ground around Guy's feet began to crack. Guy's body began to turn a deep red as he kept pressing forward creating a series of shockwaves that shook the ground.

"_Impossible_." Kisame growled as he watched a wave of chakra envelop Guy. "_This man is releasing the Hachimon (Eight Gates) through sheer strength. He truly is a beast_."

"Kyōmon (Gate of Wonder) open!" Guy screamed this out as a burst of chakra ripped the ground around him apart. "Now is the time of Youth!"

Kisame looked at his sword and saw that is was shaking uncontrollable making Kisame smile. "I've never seen Samehada this excited before." Kisame smiled as Guy looked on without any emotion on his face. Kisame charged, but just as he took three steps Guy vanished. Kisame stopped in his tracks just as a kick was delivered to the back of his head. Kisame was sent head first into a wall as Guy grabbed him by the leg and swung him backwards. "_His faster then before_." Kisame thought as blood began to drip out of his mouth. Kisame looked up at the sky just in time to see Guy drop down and slam him into the ground beneath him. Guy looked at the crater with dull eyes as he waited for Kisame to remerge, but instead of Kisame a giant pillar of water gushed out forcing Guy backwards as the water kept pouring out. Guy watched as the water spread itself until it reached the other side of the rock face. Guy looked around as a dark figure emerged out of the water.

"What the hell?" Guy looked at Kisame as Samehada seemed to be fusion with him as it stretched along his body.

"I never showed this to you, but I have my own ace in the hole." Kisame announced as the water began to rise faster. "I can fuse with Samehada to become a _true _monster." Kisame smiled as he felt his body transform and watched as Guy dropped into a fighting stance.

XXX

Madara allowed another volley of sand shaped shuriken to pass through him as E appeared behind him. "Really are you going to attack like this again and again." Madara stated in a tired voice as E gave off a yell of fury and went to punch Madara in the face, but just phased right through him. Madara grabbed E by his ankle just as he cleared his body and threw him into a nearby mountain with relative ease, but just as Madara released E's ankle Gaara struck. Madara suddenly found himself dodging various spike of sand shooting out of the ground, but managed to make a single handsign and allowed the spikes to shoot through him.

"I see now." Gaara said with a small smile on his mouth. "You have to release your jutsu to be able to grab us, but before you can reuse it you must make a handsign. That is our opening and I plan on using that to the our advantage." Madara narrowed his eye at Gaara as he walked out of the spikes.

"Very good Gaara, but that still won't save you from me." Madara jumped off the rock he was standing on as he went straight at Gaara, but E chose that exact time to throw a giant rock Madara's way forcing him to turn his attention on the boulder. Madara allowed the boulder to go throught him, but when he turned back to Gaara the Kazekage wasn't there. "You are starting to annoy me." Madara growled out as a swirl of sand appeared next to E. "_The Raikage is attacking from close range while the Kazekage is attacking with his sand to make sure I don't make a grab at E. I have to break this up or I will run out of chakra_." Madara then charged towards the duo with an evil gleam in his eye, but unbeknownst to the three men a shadowy figure appeared on the rocky terrain right above them.

XXX

Hiashi jumped over a wave of black vines that lead themselves all the way to black Zetsu. Hiashi stole a glance at Kankuro and Temari and saw that they were trying to keep white Zetsu down to a manageable number. "_I don't know how much longer we can keep this up_." Hiashi looked back at black Zetsu who brought his single arm up before punching the ground. Hiashi saw the chakra vines travel underground and jumped just as they erupted out beneath him, but before he could get any farther a vine wrapped around his ankle before slamming him back to the ground. "My other self isn't combat based like I am." Hiashi narrowed one of his eyes as he felt his chakra being drained. "But we still share the ability to drain our opponents chakra. You are facing the wrong opponent Hyuga, but I guess it can be expected you weren't born yet." This confused Hiashi as the black Zetsu looked at him. "I guess it's time-." He never finished as a large lion made out of ink tackled him with force. Hiashi got up as he felt the vine snap and looked to see Sai and Hinata standing in front of him.

"We are here help." Sai announced as Hinata turned and gave her father a hug. Sai unraveled another scroll and drew two pictures on the scroll with ease. "Now the true fight begins." Sai raised his hand up in a one handed ram seal. Hinata, Hiashi, and black Zetsu watched as two Nio (Benevolent Kings) each on both sides of Sai. "Don't worry about E, Gaara, and Kakashi we sent help to them, but we couldn't get close to where Naruto is fighting.

"What about the other two?" Hiashi asked as he stood up with his daughter wrapped in his one arm.

"We checked on them and they are doing fine." Sai announced with certainty. "We sent the rest of our group to the ones that needed the most assistance." Hiashi nodded his head as Sai's Nio charged the black Zetsu.

XXX

Kakashi was trying to stand, but quickly fell back down as he looked at his burnt left leg. "I told you." Kakashi looked at Sasuke as his black flames began to morph into a dragon once again. "This is your end." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as his dragon went forward to end Kakashi's life, but before the dragon got within four feet a giant wall of ice appeared between that.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Sasuke's eyes widened as Haku appeared and grabbed Kakashi just as the dragon melted through the ice. Haku dodged to the left just as he created a ramp of ice and started to slide on it to escape the dragon. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as his dragon came back to him encircling him in a black inferno. Haku laid Kakashi on the opposite side of the bank. "Just rest now Kakashi-san. I will take it from here." Haku gave a small bow as he jumped on the water causing it to freeze in a circle around him.

"So another ant to be squashed by my power." Sasuke sneered at Haku as Haku glared at him with hate in his eyes.

"The last time we fought I nearly killed you." Haku announced with a steady voice. "Today I will correct that mistake and I _will_ kill you." Haku slapped his hands together as a cold air began to seep out of him. "Hyoton: Reitō (Ice Release: Deep Freeze)." Haku whispered this as the circle of ice expanded until it covered the entire lake in ice. "This is your burial ground Uchiha."

XXX

Kisame was roughly punched as he spun in the water and smacked Guy with his tail sending the two away from each other. "At this rate we won't finish this fight for quite awhile." Kisame announced with a grin on his shark face. "How about we end this in one last attack? We hold nothing back we throw our strongest Jutsu at each other and see who is the strongest. What do you say?" Guy never answered in words he simply slapped his hands together making Kisame smile. Kisame pulled Samehada off his hands to allow him to form the appropriate handsigns. The two stood in a face off as they built their chakra levels until they gathered enough. "Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu (Great Shark Missile Technique)!" Kisame roared as a giant shark formed out of the water and charged at Guy.

"Hirudora (Daytime Tiger)!" Guy was surrounded by a tiger head that charged at the shark each roaring at the other in defiance.

Kisame smiled as he watched the two Jutsu collide. "_Fool this isn't an ordinary Suiton_." Kisame watched as the Hirudora began to shrink. "_It absorbs the charka of whatever it hits growing in size and strength. You can't win_." Kisame then got a shock as his shark didn't grow in size, but was rippling like it was being blown by wind. "_What's going on_?"

"Roar, youth!" Guy screamed out and that was when the Kisame saw the tiger head appear right in front of him. Kisame's eyes widened as the tiger gave off a roar and gave off a concussive explosion which leveled everything in the vicinity. As the massive explosion passed Kisame was laying on his back as he stared at Samehada which was broken in two from the force of keeping it's master safe. Guy appeared in front of him as he reeled his arm back to make the final strike.

"I want to know one last thing." Kisame grinned at Guy with a savage look in his eyes. "What was that Jutsu?"

"Hirudora is not Ninjutsu it is Taijutsu." Guy explained simply as he continued to stare at Kisame. "It is a single punch faster then any other punch that builds up air pressure at a single point before releasing it all in a blast."

"No wonder my Jutsu didn't absorb it." Kisame laid his head back as he looked up at the sky. "You want to know the reason why I joined Akatsuki. It was to see a world of truths not lies all my life I've lived nothing, but a lie. I wanted to see a world where no lies existed that is why I joined Akatsuki." Kisame looked at Guy and for the first time Guy looked at Kisame with some pity in his eyes.

"I cannot let you live." Guy stated as he added more chakra into his fist. "But I will say this. You lived and died like a true Shinobi and for that I will never forget you Kisame Hoshigaki." Kisame eyes widened at that just as Guy slammed his fist down at his chest causing the ground to shake in a thunderous punch.

XXX

Gaara ducked just as E was thrown over his head, but when he looked back up he saw Madara looking straight at him. "Gotch-." Madara never finished as a casket erupted out of the ground and smacked right into his chest. Madara rolled across the ground as he came to rest at the foot of the cliff. He looked back up to see Kabuto with his hand resting on the casket with a venomous smile on his face.

"Hello again Madara." Kabuto said as he continued to look at Madara. "Don't get up on my account I'm not here to fight you." Gaara and E both got into fighting position ready to fight Kabuto, but Kabuto simply tapped the casket making the lid fall off. "But he on the other hand is more then ready to fight you." Madara's lone eye narrowed as he realized what jutsu he was staring at.

"Edo Tensei." Madara growled as he stared at the form of Orochimaru. "How?" At this Kabuto smiled even bigger.

"Simple really." Kabuto showed his right arm covered in scales that shined in the sunlight. "One of the drawbacks to Edo Tensei is that it requires the DNA of the one you wish to resurrect, but if you recall I fused myself with Orochimaru's DNA. So in a way I can keep bringing him back over and over again." Orochimaru looked around until he saw Madara and Kabuto.

"I see so my dear Kabuto has mastered the Edo Tensei." Orochimaru for one reason or another smiled at this. "I definitely knew talent." That was when he turned to Madara with a savage glimmer in his eyes. "So you summoned me back from the dead to fight this man."

"Yes Orochimaru." Kabuto slipped a Kunai into Orochimaru's head. "I won't suppress your personality, but I'm afraid I can't let you run freely. You can do whatever you wish, but only to Madara." Orochimaru glared slightly at Kabuto who only smiled back.

"You really are a creepy child." Kabuto smiled as Madara charged towards him with his lone Sharingan spinning madly, but just as he was about to reach Kabuto he dodged just as a blade slashed throught the air he was just standing at. "I'm sorry, but I think we have some unfinished business." Madara glared at Orochimaru as he raised his Kisangani up into a ready position. "I'm going to enjoy this." Orochimaru stated plainly as he licked his lips.

XXX

Black Zetsu and White Zetsu knocked into each after being blasted back into each other. "I guess you are doing as well as me." White Zetsu said with a snicker.

"Shut up." Black Zetsu said with annoyance playing in his voice. "We have enough problems to deal with." The two Zetsu's looked at their opponents as they made a circle around them. "This is getting annoying we aren't meant to fight in such a large crowd. Did you finish the release of the spores yet?" This brought shocked looks to everyone as they watch White Zetsu smile.

"Yes." No sooner had those words left his mouth then the entire group started having copies of White Zetsu begin to grow on them. Hinata and Sai looked on Hiashi, Kankuro, and Temari struggled to get free. "I guess they arrived a little too late." Hinata thought she heard a disappointed tone in Zetsu's voice as the two of them merged back into one. "No need for us to stay, because you guess are going to have a lot of time on your hands." The meaning of that sentence became clear as White Zetsu began to sprout out of the ground.

"Hinata run." Hiashi growled out as his Byakugan deactivated from the lack of chakra.

"No." Hinata stated as she dropped into a her fighting stance. "I will not leave my friends or family behind. I will fight until the day I die." Hiashi looked at his daughter as he gently smiled as Sai summoned two more Nio.

"Pull those things off of them and quickly!" Sai ordered and the two Nio went to work on removing the spore Zetsu's, but the remaining two Nio stayed with Hinata and Sai. "We need to fight together or we will be just like them." Hinata nodded her head and began to pump chakra into her palms until they began to glow and form lion heads.

"Let's end this and go find Naruto." Hinata said with determination as she charged the white Zetsu group with Sai and the Nio behind her.

XXX

Sasuke dodged another wave of ice that soared into the sky has Haku kept slidding down a ramp made out of ice. "You puny little worm!" Sasuke yelled out as he willed Amaterasu to form a wall of fire around. "I will melt you into a puddle!" Sasuke charged leaving behind a gapping hole, but he never noticed the hole closing up. Haku jumped off the ramp and stared at Sasuke with a small glare.

"I'm afraid your too late." Sasuke willed Amaterasu to form a fist and sent it cashing down at Haku. Kakashi watched as Haku didn't budge an inch, but that was when he saw it: snow. Kakashi looked up into the sky and saw grayish black clouds with snow falling down from them. Kakashi turned his attention back to Haku as a giant wall of ice blocked the fist startling Sasuke. "The moment you let me cool down the atmosphere you lost the fight."

"What are you babbling about?" Sasuke growled out as the Amaterasu pulled back leaving an indention in the ice block.

"Those ice attacks weren't aimed at you." Haku stated with a cold voice. "They were aimed at cooling the atmosphere around us. I told you that this was you burial ground Uchiha. Now you can see why it is." Haku looked up at the sky and Sasuke followed his eyes and saw the snow falling. "All ice is my weapon even snow falls into that category. I may not be strong without water, snow or ice, but the moment you let me cool the atmosphere you sealed you fate Sasuke." Haku clapped his hands together in a bird seal. "Hyoton: Hyōga no Yoroi (Ice Release: Glacier Armor)." The snow suddenly changed course and began to encircle Haku in a blizzard as Sasuke looked on with a scowl on his face. When the snow cleared Haku was covered in what appeared to be samurai like armor made entirely out of ice. Haku looked at Sasuke as he took a step forward freezing the ice further. "This is the result of training for days to protect Naruto and his village. I will make sure you are frozen solid until the end of time." Haku spaced his legs and swung his arm creating another ice that he jumped on.

"You think I'm afraid of this little ice show." Sasuke chuckled as he looked at Haku with anger in his eyes. "I'm going to show you the power of Amaterasu!" Haku kept sliding on the ramp as the black flames came straight at him, but he didn't change course as the flames consumed him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the flaming mass, but not until a voice got his attention.

"Looking for me." Sasuke turned just in time to see Haku stab a sword made out of ice at him. Blood splattered across the ice, but Sasuke managed to turn his body around and grabbed the blood allowing it to glide across his palm.

"I forgot about that little trick." Sasuke stated with gritted teeth as Haku smiled at him.

"You mean my Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō (Ice Release: Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors)." Haku smiled at Sasuke's narrowed eyes. "This is a much more powerful version. First create a circle of ice, then I cool the atmosphere, and finally I create the armor. In short I can travel anywhere within this circle as long as that armor is on me." Sasuke watched as Haku was encased in that ice armor once more still wearing his smile. "You can't catch me Uchiha. Your fire may be able to melt my ice, but it will regenerate thanks to the temperature."

"I see." Sasuke jumped back just as Haku's sword shattered. "The only solution it to heat things up!" Amaterasu suddenly arched into the sky, but before it could get to the cloud cover an ice dome appeared in front of it. The dome fell from the sky and sealed both Haku and Sasuke into the ice arena.

"I told you." Haku announced with his voice laced with determination. "You lost the moment you allowed me to cool the atmosphere." Sasuke growled as Haku took a step forward with deadly intent behind each step. "Hyoton: Sabuzero no Hoko (Ice Release: Sub Zero Spear)." Haku held out his hand as a thin stream of ice shot up to about his height and began to morph until he held a spear with a large curved point at the end. "Now is the beginning of the end of you Sasuke." Sasuke only glared as Haku raised the spear and pointed it at him.

* * *

Here you guys go I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and for one reason or another my internet explorer is not letting me on at all. So I'm just here to say that I might not be able to update as early as I do at the moment. Just wanted to give you guys/gals a heads up. Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	36. Chapter 36: Sacrifice

____

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"It's not a sense of justice. Protecting my friends, and finding my own path is how I live life. If you measured good and evil deeds by current laws, I would be responsible for many crimes. The same way you like to hone your skills and live your own lives, for me too it's simply prolonging something I enjoy doing. That's why I only fight those that pique my interest; it's not justice at all. And if it means being able to protect a friend or becoming stronger, I don't and will not play fair. I'm a dishonest, cheating human being who hates losing." - Unknown

_"I suppose it is only to be expected. You have my pity. There is no such thing as "truth" or "lies" in this world; there never has been. There is only plain, hard facts. And yet, all beings who exist in this world take only those "facts" that are convenient to them, and take them to be the "truth". They do so because they know no other way to live. However, for those powerless beings that make up the majority of this world it is those "facts" that are inconvenient for their own self-affirmation that make up the real "truth." - Aizen Sousuke_

___

* * *

_

Madara dodged a giant wave of snakes as Orochimaru charged at him with his blade at the ready. Madara allowed Orochimaru to phase through him, but the moment when he turned and reached to pull him into his dimension he saw the wave of sand heading straight at him. Madara decided to let the attack phase through him once more as he dropped down towards the ground looking at Kabuto, Gaara, E, and Orochimaru. "_This is getting bad_." Madara narrowed his eye at the group. "_I'm nearing my time limit I can't keep this up for much longer_." Madara let out a small breath knowing what he must do. He raised his hand and placed it right where his covered eye was. Gaara didn't allow Madara to finish what he was planning as he sent a wave of sand crashing towards him. Madara jumped out of the way just as Orochimaru appeared next to him swinging his sword at his head. Madara spun his body just as Orochimaru's blade slashed across his mask causing pieces to begin to break off.

"_Why isn't he letting the attacks phase through him_?" Gaara thought as he looked at Madara with confusing as he disappeared in a burst of lightning. "_Unless it was a-_." That was when Gaara realized what Madara was up and watched as E reappeared behind Madara with his fist raised. "Raikage stop!" Gaara was to late as Madara broke the last bit of his mask and revealed his other Sharingan just as E's fist blasted a hole through Madara's chest.

E narrowed his eyes down at Madara's body as it went limp, but that was when a chuckle brought turned his attention behind him. "You fool." E felt the sword pass through his chest surprising E as it went through his Raiton armor. E looked at Madara only to see his right Sharingan begin to close as he fell out of the air. "But I have to admit I never thought I would've had to resort to using the Izanagi (God of Creation). Now who is next to lie bleeding beneath Madara Uchiha." But before anyone could answer a shape began to emerge right next to Madara.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get going." Zetsu announced getting Madara's full attention.

"Oh, so he is done already." Zetsu simply nodded his head.

"Yes, but we have lost Kisame." This brought a tinge of anger to Madara as he stared down at the group.

"The death of Kisame is... unfortunate." Madara stated with anger in his voice. "But it cannot be helped. We will go and collect the rest of Akatsuki along with our prizes." Madara looked at Gaara with a gleam in his Sharingan. "Until next time Kazekage." Madara suddenly began to pull himself into his dimension just as Zetsu sunk into the ground.

Gaara was about to give chase when he remembered E. The small group ran at him as Kabuto ended his jutsu making the body of Orochimaru get enclosed in the casket once again. "Get out of the way!" Kabuto growled out as he roughly shoved Gaara out of his way to get at E. "The wound is deep, but if we get two other medics here he'll be fine." Gaara looked at Kabuto with amazement in his eyes. "Don't you get the idea in your head that I'm doing this to be a nice guy. Naruto helped me get control over my body again. I'm just returning the favor by keeping this man alive until you get some more medics here." Gaara nodded his head as he created a Sunabunshin (Sand Clone), but he stayed to watch Kabuto as his clone went towards Kumo to get help.

XXX

Hinata avoided another white Zetsu as she brought her chakra infused palm crashing down on it's head. Just as the body of the Zetsu fell another one jumped forward to resume the attack. Hinata glanced at Sai and noticed he wasn't fairing any better as his ink creatures began to get swarmed. "_We have to do something and fast_." Hinata looked at the Zetsu's that were charging at her when a giant tornado sliced through them. Hinata turned just as Temari landed right beside her along with Hiashi.

"Let's beat them back." Temari announced with pride in her voice as she swung her fan blasting more of the Zetsu away. Hinata turned to see Kankuro helping Sai using his three puppets.

"I don't want you to leave my side understand ." Hinata looked at her father who stared at the oncoming Zetsu clones.

"Yes." Hinata said with a smile as she dropped into a fighting stance, but right as they were about to charge a streak of lightning soared through the Zetsu dropping most of them. They turned to see a small group of Kumo nin staring at them.

"Omoi go help the puppet user." Omoi nodded his head and jumped down at the Zetsu just as he brought his electrical charged sword down. "Karui you go help the others I'll try and track down Kirabi." The other girl nodded and jumped down just as Samui vanished in a show of speed. Hinata looked at Karui just as she landed making the Kumo girl look at her.

"What?" Karui shouted out as she cut a Zetsu in two.

"Why are you helping us?" Hinata asked as she slammed her palm into another Zetsu.

"Because the Raikage told us too." Karui stated. "He is currently being healed by some medic nin and right as we appeared he told us to help you and find Kirabi and Naruto." Hinata nodded her head and charged with Hiashi and Karui right beside her.

XXX

Sasuke clutched at his eye as a twinge of pain went through it. "I will kill you." Sasuke growled out as Haku stood in front of him with his ice armor and sword in hand.

"I'm afraid that won't happen Sasuke." Haku stated with a calm and precise voice. "Because your death is here." Haku dropped his sword as he slammed his hands together. "Hyoton: Hyōki no Ryūjin (Dragon God of the Ice Age)." Suddenly the ice that surrounded the two fighters began to break apart and gather in front of Haku. Sasuke and Kakashi watched as a giant dragon composed of nothing, but ice appeared in front of them.

Kakashi narrowed his Sharingan eye at the dragon as he watched a thin ray of chakra attached itself to Haku's body. "_What is this_?"

"You think this frightens me!" Sasuke screamed out as he opened his left eye shooting the black flames towards Haku's dragon. "I'll just melt it into nothing!" Haku smiled as his dragon threw it's head back and swung it forward releasing a roar that created a glacier in front of it. The Amaterasu smacked into the ice and began to melt the ice away, but that was when Haku jumped on his dragon's back and took to the sky.

Haku slammed his hands together once more as his dragon looked at Sasuke and opened it's mouth. Sasuke quickly formed a wall with his Amaterasu just as the dragon shot giant ice spikes at Sasuke. "Time to end this." Sasuke looked up towards the voice and saw Haku above him with the dragon falling towards him as ice began to fall. Sasuke formed a shield of Amaterasu right above him as the dragon increased speed falling faster.

"_The fool_." Sasuke smirked at the dragon as Haku jumped off. "_Nothing can survive Amaterasu_." Sasuke watched as the dragon smacked into the black flames and began to melt, but that was when he stole a glance at Haku who had his hands together in a ram seal.

"Reitō (Deep Freeze)." Sasuke's eyes widened as the dragon exploded with enough force to blast Amaterasu away. Sasuke looked around as ice began to cover the area he stood, but just as he was about to run the ice shot upwards into a pillar. "Goodbye Sasuke-." But just as Haku looked at the pillar he saw that Sasuke was gone.

"You almost had him Haku Yuki (Snow)." Haku turned his head in time to see Madara holding a struggling Sasuke.

"Let me go!" Sasuke yelled out as he tried to get to Haku. "I still need to kill them!" Madara quickly threw Sasuke to the ground and stepped on his back.

"No." Madara stated at the glaring Sasuke. "We stalled enough for Nagato. Now we must go and help with the extraction of the Jinchuriki." Madara waited until Sasuke calmed down and then allowed the Uchiha to get up. Madara looked the Haku and Kakashi as they looked up at the two Uchiha. "We will meet again." With that Madara wrapped himself and Sasuke away leaving behind Haku and Kakashi.

"We need to get to Naruto's location." Kakashi turned to see Haku down on one knee trying to get his breath. "Haku are you okay?"

"I'll be fine go and make sure Naruto is safe." Haku said with a slight smile as Kakashi nodded and disappeared. "_Please be okay Naruto_."

XXX

"Give up." Pein stated as he looked at the struggling Jinchuriki get too their feet. "I told you we chose to attack when you were at your weakest. You cannot win against my pain. Though I will admit that it did surprise me that you destroyed two of my bodies." Naruto simply glared at Pein as he stood straight up and stared him down. Kirabi got up as well and took a glance at Naruto.

"**He is almost out of chakra**." Hachibi stated with a worried tone in his voice.

"_I know if this keeps up he will end up dieing_." Kirabi answered back. Naruto looked at his trembling hand and gritted his teeth.

"I can't lose not now." Naruto slammed his hands together as he summoned Kyuubi's chakra. "I won't lose!" Naruto vanished in a burst of light, but Pein simply shook his head.

"You cannot defeat God." Pein raised his right hand. "Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)." Naruto appeared right in front of Pein with his fist a mere centimeter away before he was blasted away. Naruto hit the ground with enough force to create a small pond as blood dripped out of his mouth.

"**This is getting worse by the second Kirabi**." Hachibi said. "**The kid is losing too much of his chakra at this rate he will die**." Kirabi gritted his teeth and looked up at Pein just as Madara, Sasuke, and Zetsu appeared.

"Having fun Nagato." Madara asked as he watched the remaining members of the Six Paths of Pain join him. "I see you lost two of your bodies." Pein simply looked at Madara and then back down at the Jinchuriki.

"They're finished." Pein said with no emotion as the Kyuubi's chakra faded off of Naruto.

"_The kid doesn't have anything left_." Kirabi looked at Naruto as he attempted to stand, but fell back again. "_I can't let this happen_." Kirabi stepped in front of Naruto surprising everyone. "If you want the kid you got to go through me." Kirabi stated this as he began to cover himself with his demon's chakra. Kirabi turned his head towards Naruto looked at him in with confusion. "You have a fire in you kid that will never extinguish. Do me a favor tell my brother to keep on rolling." Before Naruto could say one more word Kirabi pushed Naruto off the side of the cliff they were on making Naruto plummet towards the river below. "Now let's rock!" Kirabi's skin began to tear as tentacles began to sprout out of his body.

XXX

Kakashi met up with Samui as a giant explosion caught their attention and they ran towards it. They arrived to see nothing, but a giant crater and figures disappearing into the distance. Kakashi scanned the area and saw somebody on the other side of the river at the bottom of the cliff. Kakashi and Samui both jumped down to get to the individual, but before they even saw the person's face they knew exactly who it was. "Naruto are you okay?" Kakashi yelled out as he landed beside the blond Jinchuriki.

"Where is Kirabi?" Samui asked as Naruto stirred.

"He pushed me off." Naruto said through a slurred voice. "He said to tell his brother to keep on rolling." Naruto struggled to stand, but fell only to be caught by Kakashi.

"You need to report back to your Raikage and tell him what's happened." Kakashi stated to Samui who continued to stare at the top of the cliff. "There is nothing we can do right now." Samui looked at Kakashi and nodded her head before disappearing with Kakashi.

XXX

Pein looked at Madara as they traveled towards Ame with Kirabi. "Why didn't we go after the Kyuubi?" Pein asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because we didn't have enough time." Madara stated with a honest voice. "Besides two more people were heading our way and who knows how much longer until another group came after them." Pein looked at Madara for a few more seconds before turning his head. "_Besides I still need you around for a few more days Nagato_. _I need to gather another component to this plan_." Madara looked behind him at Pein. "I need to go and pick up something."

Pein looked at Madara with a questioning look in his eyes. "What is so important that you can't help with the extraction of the Hachibi?" Pein asked earning himself a small glare from Madara.

"You already have plenty of help with the extraction." Madara stated gesturing to the Six Paths of Pein, Zetsu, and Sasuke. "Besides without this we can't extract the Kyuubi from Naruto until we have it."

"May I ask where this item is." Pein watched as Madara's lone eye turned upwards with a cruel gleam in it.

"Konoha." Was the only word Madara said as they headed further into the forest.

XXX

Kumogakure was in an uproar not only from being tricked into attacking an innocent man, but also the kidnapping of Kirabi. The Raikage was in bad condition, but he insited on going to go find Kirabi. "I'll destroy Akatsuki with my bare hands!" E screamed out as he went to stand, but promptly fell down again. Naruto looked around at the chaos, but not until he was grabbed from behind.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled out as she buried her face into Naruto's back. Naruto turned around and gave Hinata the biggest hug he could give her. "I thought I wasn't going to see you again."

"Well I'm here." Naruto kissed Hinata on the top of her head as E let out a cough.

"Uzumaki." Naruto turned and stared at E without blinking. "I'm not big on admitting I was wrong, but-."

"Save it Raikage." Naruto said interrupting E. "We have bigger problems to deal with." E looked at Naruto and nodded his head as he stood up.

"We need to gather our sources and go find Kirabi!" E shouted getting everyone's attention. "I'm calling for a Kage meeting in three days!" E looked around at everyone before resting his eyes on the Konoha group. "Tell your Hokage about the meeting." Hiashi was about to charge E with anger in his eyes when Naruto's outstretched arm.

"They is no time for that Hiashi-sama." Naruto looked at Hiashi directly into his eyes. "We need to work together to beat Akatsuki we can't be fighting among ourselves." Hiashi glared at E as he turned away with Naruto and Hinata right behind him.

"We will see you in three days." Naruto announced as the group vanished in a swirl of leaves.

E looked at the place where Naruto stood before as a small smile spread across his mouth. "_Naruto Uzumaki_." E looked up at the sky as he walked towards his office to prepare for the meeting.

XXX

"Hey Naruto won't you have to go to the Hokage meeting?" Kakashi looked behind him as everyone was watching Naruto.

"Yeah I'll have to." Naruto stated with a tired voice. "I have to get to Uzushiogakure and inform them." Naruto stopped along with Kabuto, Haku, and Yuukaiken this caused everyone to stop.

Kakashi looked at the smiling Kabuto with a grimace. "Naruto how can you trust him?" Kakashi asked gesturing towards Kabuto who only smiled even more.

"He has proven trustworthy up to now." Naruto announced as he looked at Kabuto. "But I'm not completely ignorant to him. Kabuto care to show them the seal." Kabuto looked at Naruto with his smile as he lifted up his shirt revealing a circle of seals that spread all across his stomach and chest.

"If I betray Naruto in the slightest this seal will lock up my muscles." Kabuto looked at Kakashi with a small glare. "And I prefer to be able to move."

Hinata suddenly jumped from her place at Hiashi's side to Naruto. "I want to go with Naruto." Everyone looked at Hinata with surprise.

"Hinata not this time." Naruto stated as he gently gave Hinata a nudge towards her father.

"Why not Naruto?" This time the question came from Hiashi.

"Because I have things I have to go do." Naruto hugged Hinata to stop her from protesting. "That and she hasn't seen her village in a while and as an ambassador she has to see both villages." Naruto gave Hinata a quick peck to her lips as he lend in and whispered into her ear. "Besides I'll have a surprise for you the next time I see you again." Naruto gave Hinata a giant hug as she turned and jumped towards her father. "See you guys soon." With that Naruto and his group vanished leaving behind the Suna and Konoha group.

"_Be careful Naruto_." Hinata thought as they headed off towards the Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)."

XXX

Madara watched as the sealing of the Hachibi began before turning away from the scene. "So you're going to Konoha." He turned to see Sasuke staring back at him. "Mind if I tag along."

"Yes you are needed here." Madara stated with no emotion. "I need to get in and get out quickly without alerting anyone to my presence." Madara turned around, but said one last thing. "Besides you need to train because I'll be sending you to capture the Kyuubi." With that Madara vanished in a vortex leaving behind a smiling Sasuke.

"Soon Naruto." Sasuke said as he turned and headed into the dark cave. "Soon I will have my vengeance."

XXX

__

One day later

Naruto arrived at Uzushiogakure with a look of determination and planning. "What are you thinking Naruto?" Naruto looked up at Yuukaiken. Before Naruto could answer Enmatsuki suddenly appeared in front of them.

"There you are Ishiki." Yuukaiken looked around as Enmatsuki grabbed his arm and began to lead him away.

"You know I'm not Ishiki." Yuukaiken announced with a nervous smile.

"Well you are apart of him." Enmatsuki stated with a kind smile. "And that's good enough for me. Now come on I need help with playing with these kids." Naruto, Haku, and Kabuto just watched as Yuukaiken was dragged towards the kids of Uzushiogakure. Kabuto took this as an excuse to leave to look for some new recruits for Uzushiogakure's ninja force. Haku left with him to watch over him.

"_I'm sorry guys_." Naruto thought with sadness in his eyes. "_But I need to do what is needed_." With that Naruto went to the tower with determination blazing in his eyes.

* * *

What is Madara after in Konoha and what is Naruto planning on doing? Find out next: Read. Enjoy, and Review.


	37. Chapter 37: God Vs The Demon

____

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"_Sometimes, I used to dream of a wide opening in the forest... devoid of life, noise, or pain. The sun always stood adamant in the skies, shining its bright light upon this dreamland. However... every attempt I made to take a step forward, I tripped and fell on my face. Time and time again, until I could no longer get up. That's when I heard his voice... my father's voice, in a land of dreary silence, cheering me on. It made me realize something very important. Life will knock us down... but with the help of those who truly care for us, we can get back to our feet... and move forward once again._" - Unknown

_"__Loyalty...? Do not hinder my time with such foolish sentiments. I told you all once before, didn't I? I am a lone Fox; trusting nobody, following nobody, caring for nobody, listening to nobody, and loving nobody. I chase those I deem as my prey, and silence all those that are competition. I wag my tail at the sight of blood, fixing my eyes on the next of my prey, always staying the course. There are no rules I follow. Anybody who crosses me... is prey._" - Unknown

___

* * *

_

Naruto was waiting with his bodyguards Haku and Kabuto as they waved goodbye to Uzushiogakure. The three left the village in a swirl of water as they reappeared on the opposite side of the lake. "So you ready for the plan?" Haku looked at Kabuto who nodded his head.

"Yeah, but just remember your part of this entire thing." Kabuto placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You just got to keep this little guy in this form until Naruto and Yuukaiken get back from whatever it is they are doing." Kabuto looked towards the forest as he saw the fading images of Naruto and Yuukaiken. "Come on let's get going before we're late." Haku nodded his head and the three of them walked towards the Kage meeting.

XXX

Madara watched as Tsunade left the village with her bodyguards leaving Kakashi in charge until she returned. "_You couldn't have made this more easier_." Underneath his mask Madara smiled. "_Soon I will have all the power needed to rule the world_." With that Madara disappeared in a vortex.

XXX

"Why are we doing this?" Yuukaiken asked.

"Because we need to stop them from getting the Hachibi." Naruto stated simply while he ducked underneath a tree branch.

"But there's something more to this isn't there." Yuukaiken looked at Naruto with suspicion.

"Kirabi pushed me off the cliff." Naruto stated as he began to pick up speed. "I won't let him die because of me." Yuukaiken still wore a look of concern as he followed Naruto.

"_That wasn't what I was talking about Naruto_." Yuukaiken looked at Naruto with a sad look in his eyes. "_The man we are going after killed Jiraiya. What I asked was if you are doing this for Kirabi's sake or to get revenge for your sensei_."

XXX

Pein watched as the Hachibi was slowly removed from it's host with some difficulty. "It would appear that these two refuse to give up." Pein looked at Sasuke only to see him walk away with a bored expression on his face. "Where do you think your going Uchiha." Sasuke turned and smirked at Pein.

"This is the work of weaklings." Sasuke smiled even bigger as Konan glared at him. "I'm an Uchiha the best in this entire world. I don't do grunt work." With that Sasuke turned and walked away without another word.

"Do you wish me to go and _retrieve_ him?" Konan asked as she watched the Uchiha vanish.

Pein simply shook his head as he kept his concentration on the sealing. "We need to keep our focus on the sealing." Pein looked at Konan and saw her nod. "But after that we will deal with Sasuke." Zetsu looked at Pein and Konan with a mysterious glint in his eyes, but kept his attention on the sealing.

XXX

__

Day later

Naruto and Yuukaiken looked out into the village of Amegakure with vague expressions. "Not what I imagined it to be." Yuukaiken stated as he watched Naruto climb down the mountain they were on. "Wait do you even know where your going?" Naruto didn't stop his decent, but turned his head until one eye looked at Yuukaiken.

"Yeah I do." Naruto said simply as his blue eye turned orange before looking back at Ame. Naruto landed on the outskirts of Ame and looked around until he felt precise emotion he was looking for. "His this way." Naruto walked with Yuukaiken until they found a small cave with a boulder in front of it. "They're in here." Naruto stated as he grabbed the boulder and threw it without any care of stealth.

"Naruto!" Yuukaiken reached forward to grab Naruto only for him to go into the cave.

"They already know we're here." Naruto said as he went into the darkness making Yuukaiken follow him. "Besides we can't be quiet in this situation."

XXX

Kirabi's body gave one final jerk as his Bijuu was ripped out of him. He fell to the ground as Pein walked towards him with his hand reaching down to pick up his corpse, but was forced to dodge a lightning bolt. "You came faster then anticipated Jinchuriki." Pein stated as Naruto appeared between him and Kirabi's body. "You can't help him anymore." Naruto just cast a sideways glance at Kirabi as he covered himself in Kyuubi's chakra.

"You see that is where you are wrong." Pein watched as Kyuubi's cloak seemed to snake it's way towards Kirabi's body until it covered it. Pein held up his hand to stop Konan and Zetsu from attacking Naruto as Naruto walked backwards towards Kirabi keeping his eyes on the Akatsuki members.

"Come on you big idiot you can't sleep now." Naruto glanced down at Kirabi and just as Pein was about to speak he saw Kirabi's chest rise up and fall down.

"_Impossible_!" Pein thought as he looked at Konan out of the corner of his eye. "_Only someone who has complete control over Yōton (Yang Release) can bring someone back to life unless_." Pein narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "_His just pumping the Kyuubi's yang chakra into the body. It's not controlled enough to bring a fully dead person back, but if he died recently then it is would be possible_."

Kirabi groaned as he stared up at Naruto. "Hey, what took you so long." Naruto smiled down at the man as Yuukaiken appeared behind him.

"Yuukaiken you know what to do." Naruto stood up as he stepped over Kirabi and faced Pein.

"I'm not leaving-." Naruto turned to Yuukaiken and released Kyuubi's chakra stopping him in mid-sentence.

"You will take Kirabi and get to Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron)." Naruto looked directly into his eyes. "I will be fine just go." Yuukaiken opened his mouth to argue more, but knew nothing would change Naruto's mind anymore.

Yuukaiken picked Kirabi up and turned only to be confronted by Konan. "Get out of the way." Yuuakaiken growled out as Konan began to peel like paper. Yuukaiken reached for his sword as Konan spread her paper wings. "I won't ask again."

"Konan leave him be." Pein spoke with his voice echoing off the walls. "We already have all we need from him and even if he brings reinforcements it will already be too late." Konan nodded her head as and stepped out of Yuukaiken's path.

Yuukaiken smiled at Naruto as he walked past. "You better come back I don't want to face a certain someone if you don't." Naruto nodded his head Yuukaiken began to leave, but Zetsu appeared in front of him with his vines around Yuukaiken.

"Zetsu leave him be." Pein narrowed his eyes at Zetsu who only smirked at Pein.

"I don't think Madara would like that." Zetsu had his vines enclose Yuukaiken, but suddenly his vines were shredded by a blur of motion.

"I hate talking plants." Yuukaiken said as he stared at Zetsu. "It's so… unnatural." With that that Yuukaiken vanished and reappeared behind Zetsu and kept walking. Zetsu turned to attack with his vines, but fell to the ground. He looked and saw that he was cut in half by Yuukaiken. "Good luck Naruto." Yuukaiken disappeared in a swirl of water leaving behind a smiling Naruto.

"Fuck that was fast." Zetsu announced as he grabbed his legs and put his two halves together. Naruto watched as Zetsu began to stand up while the cut on his waist began to heal. "I need to go tell Madara of this."

"Well go Aloe Vera man." Naruto commented making Zetsu stop in his tracks. "I will be sure to deal with Madara once I finish up here." Naruto kept his eyes locked on Pein's has Zetsu sunk into the ground.

"_Overconfident little brat_." Zetsu thought with a scowl as he left to find Madara.

"Now that he is gone how about we take this somewhere else." Naruto stated with a gesture at the cave door. "If we fight here we might end up destroying Amegakure and I don't know about you, but I don't take pleasure in hurting others." Before Pein could speak Naruto vanished in a flash of light leaving Pein and Konan to follow.

XXX

Pein arrived on the location to find Naruto sitting on a rock looking up at the sky holding Jiraiya's headband. "This should be far enough." Naruto stated as he stood up trying Jiraiya's headband to his belt. "Now about Konan." Naruto bit his thumb as he went through a series of handsigns. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto was concealed in a thick coat of smoke, but a suddenly blast of chakra sent the smoke away. Naruto was standing on the head of Gamabunta as Gamaken and Gamahiro were on either side. "I think this should only be between you and me Pein." Gamabunta looked at Naruto and saw Jiraiya's headband on his waist.

"**Sorry about Jiraiya kid**." Naruto nodded his head as he stepped off Gamabunta's head.

"Konan stay out of this go and guard me." Naruto was confused at this, but smiled as he realized what happened. "What is so funny?"

"I knew there was something off about you six." Naruto chuckled at that was he shook his head. "It just hit me you six aren't alive." Pein's eyes widened at that as Naruto continued. "Those black rods are most likely used to control the bodies almost like puppets."

"Very good Kyuubi you are certainly very clever." Pein watched as the three toads took off their weapons. "I guess we should begin the battle between god and a mere demon." Naruto only stepped into a fighting stance as the Animal path slammed her hands onto the ground. Naruto watched as a giant dog, bull, and rhino appeared in front of Naruto.

"**Will handle the summons**." Gamabunta announced as he pulled out his dagger. "**You handle Pein**." Naruto nodded his head and pulled off his shirt to reveal a completely covered body of seals.

"I'm about to bring this "god" to his knees!" Naruto roared as he charged while his seals began to glow. Naruto charged straight at Pein with deadly intentions reflected in his blue eyes. Naruto kept charging even when the Preta jumped in front of him. Naruto lunged and grabbed the path around the waist tackling it to the ground with a smile on his face. Deva continued to look on with confusing until he heard the ground begin to crack underneath him. He looked down just as Naruto erupted out of the ground with a Rasengan in hand thrusting the spiraling ball into his face, but before it connected Naruto was blasted away by Deva's Shinra Tensei. Naruto was sent backwards just as the Preta path destroyed the Kage Bunshin and grabbed Naruto by the leg.

"It's hopeless you cannot win." Deva watched as Naruto smiled once more at him.

"It's never hopeless." Naruto announced as he vanished in a poof of smoke.

"_Another Kage Bunshin_!" Deva glanced around just as Naruto appeared behind the Animal path. The path turned around to defend, but Naruto simply nicked it's arm with a kunai to draw blood. "_What is he up too_?" Pein decided not to wait and find out as he had the Asura path grab Naruto and throw him to a nearby rock formantion, but not before Naruto touched the Animal path on the chest.

Blood trickled down Naruto's mouth as he continued to smile. "Keiyaku Fūin (Contract Seal)." Naruto stated simply as a seal appeared on the Animal path. The three animal summons suddenly stopped dead in their tracks as they vanished in smoke. Naruto watched as the Preta path jumped at him with it's arm stretched forward. "Naruto held out his right arm as he began to form his Rasengan. "Futon: Rasengan!" Naruto swung his arm forward at the Preta path.

"_He learned nothing from our_-." Pein stopped as he realized the spinning orb wasn't getting absorbed. "_Damn_!" Deva path held out it's palm and pulled the Preta out of harms way making Naruto smile. "What did you do?" Naruto smiled even bigger while gesturing to his seal covered body.

"The moment that body touched my clone a seal was transferred to it's body." Naruto held up a tiger seal and a seal appeared on the Preta path's face and arms. "It is designed to negate any sort of seal so long as I have the chakra to keep it in check. Now has for your Animal path I placed a seal to stop her annoying summoning. In short I have disabled two of you puppets they can only serve as little more then shields now." Deva just looked at the two paths in question as they suddenly went limp and fell to the ground.

"If that is the case then I don't need to waste chakra keeping them moving." The Deva path looked at the Human path who quickly sealed the bodies into a scroll as he too went limp. Naraku path walked over and sealed the Human path into the scroll as well. "The more chakra I concentrate on the needed bodies the more damage I can do." Naruto simply stood up and took up a fighting stance. "Like so." Deva flicked his finger at Naruto who dodged just in the nick of time as the boulder behind him was obliterated. "But don't worry it will only break your bones."

"_I thought if I got rid of the bodies it will decrease his power_." Naruto thought as sweat trickled down his head. "_But I was wrong_." Naruto looked at Gamabunta and the others just as they jumped into the air and until they were right above the Deva path. "Get out of there!" Gamabunta looked at Naruto just as the Deva path raised his hand skyward.

"Shinra Tensei." Gamabunta, Gamahiro, and Gamaken were blasted away from the Deva path and were sent into the sky. Naruto quickly clapped his hands together and saw three distinct explosions of smoke. "It won't matter if you save them you will all bow before god." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he charged at the Deva with a Rasengan in hand.

XXX

Kabuto, Haku, and "Naruto" were all sitting in the Kage summit listening to the plans being passed around. "We need to take care of Akatsuki here and now!" E growled out as he looked around. "We need to work together or they will take us out one by one."

"This coming from the one who always tried to get his hands on the Hyuuga's Byakugan twice." Tsunade glared at E who only looked back. "So why should Konoha or Uzushio follow you." Tsunade turned to look at Naruto, but he appeared to be sleeping with his head hung back.

"Gufuukage are you even worried about the threat of Akatsuki?" Mifune glared at Naruto who ignored the Samurai general. E stood up to confront Naruto, but a sudden blast of smoke appeared next to him.

"I have him." Came the voice of Yuukaiken who gently laid Kirabi on the wall. "But Naruto decided to stay behind and handle that Pein fellow." The "Naruto" on the chair glanced up at Yuukaiken.

"So I can stop pretending to be him." Kabuto nodded his head and the form of Naruto began to change and shift like water until a boy with white hair that had a blue tint in it along with purple eyes. "I did exactly what you wanted Kabuto now has for my reward."

"Of course Suigetsu." Kabuto pulled a scroll out of his cloak. "The swords of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Hidden Mist)." Suigetsu grabbed the scroll and promptly stood up and approached Mei with a sly smile.

"Mizukage." Suigetsu gave a slight bow of his head.

"Suigetsu Hozuki." Mei looked intently at Suigetsu who gently handed the scroll to her.

"I have retrieved our sacred swords." Suigetsu announced as Mei gently took the scroll away from him, but noticed the small grimace in Suigetsu's features. "I'm sorry I meant to return earlier, but I was held up." Mei opened the scroll and smiled at the familiar names.

"Your brother would be proud of you Suigetsu." Mei looked at Suigetsu who nodded his head with a rare sadness in his eyes. "Mangetsu was a excellent swordsman, but perhaps you could be better then him." Suigetsu looked up as Mei handed the scroll back to him. "Can I trust you to watch over these swords Suigetsu?"

"Yes Mizukage." Suigetsu smiled as he took the scroll back and held it like it was a precious gem.

Onoki watched the scene with a grumpy scowl. "You impersonated a Kage."

"It was Naruto's idea." Yuukaiken looked at the Kages in question. "He went to retrieve Kirabi, but was to late to stop the sealing." Yuukaiken watched as E approached his brother. "But don't worry thanks to Naruto he will live." Yuukaiken turned just as Tsunade approached him.

"Where is Naruto now?" Yuukaiken could hear the worry and anger in her voice, but kept his smile in place.

"Right now he is fighting Pein." Tsunade's eyes widened as she turned on heel and began to leave, but a wall of blades appeared in front of her.

"He gave me instruction to make sure that the meeting went on as planned." Yuukaiken yanked his sword out of the ground. "I'll make sure the result reach Naruto, but this meeting must go on." Tsunade glared at Yuukaiken who simply twirled his dagger in his fingers. "Now let's get down to business."

XXX

Naruto stood on top of the destroyed body of the Asura path with a still spinning Rasengan in hand. "Next." Naruto said as the Deva path lifted it's hand towards him.

"Banshō Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of All Creation)." Naruto suddenly lurched forward as a black blade appeared out of the Deva's sleeve. Naruto release his Rasengan and brought his hands forward into a tiger seal. The blade collided with a spinning barrier allowing Naruto to drop to the ground.

"I learned some new tricks." Naruto smiled at the Deva. "Fuinjutsu: Kamikaze (Divine Wind)." The Deva looked down at his blade just as the barrier began to spin faster making an ear splitting grinding sound. The Deva jumped backwards just as the barrier ripped his blade to pieces until nothing was left. "And now it's time for the finishing move." Naruto crossed his fingers and created three clones. Naruto and the clones held out their hands as a spinning mass began to form. "Futon: Rasenshuriken." The three Naruto's held out their respective Rasenshurikens as they rushed in different directions.

"_It's already to late_." Deva lifted it's right arm preparing to deflect Naruto's Jutsu. "_I can still win_." A clone jumped into the air and threw it's Rasenshuriken at the Deva path who ducked underneath the buzz saw, but thanks to the link it shared it saw the disk heading straight for the Naraku path. Pein had the Naraku path to jump to the side to avoid the disk, but that was when the jutsu expanded and caught the Naraku path. The Deva path narrowed it's eyes as it looked at the last remaining Jutsu's.

"Take this!" Naruto and the clone threw their Rasenshuriken's at the same time, but the Deva path simply deflected the two jutsu's.

"That was point-." That was when he heard the familiar buzz of a Rasengan being formed. He looked up and saw the clone holding the jutsu at him, but before it got within an inch it was blown apart by the Asura.

"_I thought I got rid of that thing_." "Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Asura, but it gave one finally jerk and fell to the ground once more. "_I guess it survived long enough to save the last Pein_." Naruto turned his attention back to the Deva path as it stood up fully.

"I never thought you would be this much trouble." Naruto could hear the slight tone of anger in his voice. "But I guess I should've expected that I would lose some of my bodies today, but I never thought you would do it in this way. First you develop a Keiyaku Fūin to stop my Animal path, then you negate my Preta path's seal, and then you destroyed my Asura and Naraku path."

"Yeah the only one I didn't get on purpose was that path you sealed into the scroll along with the Animal and Preta." Naruto smiled, but stopped when the Deva looked at him.

"This ends here." The Deva slapped it's hands together and once it pulled them apart in between his palms was a small black orb. "Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth)!" Naruto pulled at Kyuubi's chakra as he got ready for Pein's jutsu.

"_This is it_." Naruto concentrated his chakra into spinning into the palm of his hand. "_Whoever's jutsu works will decide the victor_." Pein watched as a Naruto's chakra began to form, but it was wasn't a blue spinning ball. This time it was black and it wasn't moving, but Nagato could feel the power coming off of it through the Deva path. "Bijū Rasengan (Tailed Beast Spiraling Sphere)!" Naruto glared at the Deva path as a gust of wind blew dust past the two.

XXX

Madara stepped through the doorway that lead into a crypt as he walked down the stairs into the darkness until he entered the inner sanctum of the crypt. He looked at the caskets around him until he found the one he was after. He grabbed the handles and pulled it out onto the ground with the symbol for Hokage on it's surface. Madara blasted the lid off the casket and looked down to see the body of Minato Namikaze. "Hello Minato I think you have something that belongs to me." Madara's lone Sharingan shone in the dime light.

* * *

Bijuu Rasengan vs. Chibaku Tensei the final clash of Naruto and Nagato. Madara has Minato's corpse, but what is he after. Find out next: Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	38. Chapter 38: Hopeless

____

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"_Change is coming to the world. There are some who fear change and will fight it with every fibre of their being. But sometimes, change is what they need the most. Sometimes, change is what sets them free._" - Dragon Age "Morrigan"

"_There are men who struggle against destiny, and yet achieve only an early grave. There are men who flee destiny, only to have it swallow them whole. And there are men who embrace destiny, and do not show their fear. These are the ones that change the world forever._" - Dragon Age "Flemeth"

___

* * *

_

The Deva path threw the small orb into the air until it stopped in the middle of it's flight. Naruto watched as pebbles began to float towards the orb, but not a second later it began to rip chunks out of the ground. "_Damn_." Naruto growled as he felt himself being pulled, but was saved by the dense ball in his hand. "_It's almost like a giant vacuum_." The piece of earth Naruto was standing on began to crack until it went skyward towards the orb. "_I guess I'll have to improvise_." Naruto slammed into the rocky surface in the sky as more rock piled on top of him until he was no longer visible.

"It's over." Pein stated as he turned away. "Whatever that jutsu was it was pointless." He began to walk away with the orb of earth following him slowly, but that was when the ground began to shake. "What?" Pein looked back up at the orb and saw that it was shaking uncontrollable until it exploded sending a shockwave that shoved the Deva path against a rock with enough force to make and indention. Pein looked up to see that the Chibaku Tensei was blown in half with Naruto looking down at him with a smile. "_He destroyed it_." Naruto jumped from the earth ball just as it began to crumble, but the moment Naruto touched the ground he vanished in a flash of light.

Naruto reappeared in front of the Deva path with a deadpan look in his eyes. "You lose." Naruto delivered a right handed punch to the Deva path's mid-section that obliterated the rock right behind him. Naruto pulled his fist out of the path's stomach and watched as it fell to the ground. "We finish this." Naruto looked out to Amegakure as he picked up the Deva path's body and vanished in a flash of light.

XXX

Madara just walked out of the crypt when Zetsu appeared next to him. "Naruto is fighting Nagato at Amegakure." Madara simply shrugged at that information.

"I have faith that Nagato will beat Naruto." Madara looked at Zetsu who looked nervous. "Is there something else?"

"Yeah he managed to bring the Hachibi's Jinchuriki back to life after the sealing." Madara's lone eye widened. "You know what that means Madara."

"Yeah looks like Naruto has finally gotten a grip on his half of Kyuubi's chakra." Madara chuckled at this. "Perhaps we should go and watch the finally confrontation between Naruto and Nagato." Zetsu nodded as he vanished underground while Madara disappeared into his vortex.

XXX

Naruto reappeared in the center of Amegakure making the civilians jump backwards. "_He's here somewhere_." Naruto closed his eyes for a second until he opened them slowly looking towards the lone tower in the distance. "_There he is_." Naruto vanished once more leaving behind startled people. Naruto appeared in front of a giant metal door only to see Konan standing in front of him. "Out of my way." Naruto stated with no emotion in his orange eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Konan began to peel like paper as wings appeared on her back.

"I don't want to fight you." Naruto kept his eyes locked on hers as a torrent of paper surrounded both her and Naruto. "But if you continue I will have no choice, but to beat you down." Konan's response was creating a spear made out of paper as she ready herself to fight Naruto. Naruto sighed as he shifted Yahiko's body onto his back. "Fine if you want to fight." Konan vanished in a flurry of paper as the paper covered Naruto's vision. Konan swung he spear at Naruto's back only for it to be caught by Naruto. "Try again." Naruto threw Yahiko's body into the air as he went to deliver a punch to Konan, but that was when Naruto saw the tags. "_Explosive tags_!" Naruto and Konan were consumed in a giant explosion that shook the tower and sent Naruto backwards into the wall.

"I'm willing to die for Nagato." Konan announced as the dust cleared revealing that her paper body was blown in half. "That is how far my faith in him goes."

"I don't have time for this." Naruto grunted as he got up feeling his chakra level dropping slowly. "I'll end this in one move." Naruto vanished in a flash of light as he reappeared behind Konan as more paper bombs surrounded the two.

"Stop!" Konan immediately flew backwards avoiding Naruto's punch that created a crater. "I was wondering when you and me would see each other face to face." Naruto looked up to see that the giant metal doors where opened revealing an emaciated man in a metal wheelchair. "I am Nagato."

Naruto looked at him as he released Kyuubi's chakra to stop the drain on his. "So you're the one who killed Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto watched as Nagato smiled at that.

"Yes I killed Jiraiya-sensei." This brought a confused look to Naruto's face. "You never knew did you, but Konan and me where once Jiraiya's students." Naruto's eyes widened at that as he began to shake. "Does that anger you to know that a former student killed Jiraiya?"

"Why?" Naruto looked at both Konan and Nagato with confusion. "If you where his students then why would you want war."

"War?" Nagato cocked his head a little to the side. "But we don't want war we want peace." Naruto's confused look and angered eyes made Nagato continue. "We want to capture the Bijuu to create a weapon capable of destroying an entire village within seconds."

"How is that peace?" Naruto yelled out. "Doing something like that will only further war."

"No it won't." Nagato stated with a frown. "People will hear about this weapon and will ask for it's use against a rival village. After seeing what they did causing so much pain and suffering they will begin to fear war and peace will reign."

"That's wrong." Naruto said not believing what he heard from Nagato. "Killing hundreds of people in order to create peace is not true peace. What will happen to those who survived the blast? They will allow hatred to guide them against the village that destroyed theirs and a war will break out. The peace you are talking about is only temporary it won't last forever and when it does end-."

"They will ask for the use of the weapon again." Nagato smiled at that as Naruto realized what he was doing. "I knew that this peace would only be temporary, but whenever that peace ends a new one will begin after the weapon is used." Naruto looked at the ground as he began to shake even more. "There is no such thing as true peace, but with your death I will bring peace to this war ridden land." Suddenly a black spike shot out of Nagato's wheelchair impaling Naruto in the stomach. "From this distance I can control your entire body it's-." Nagato stopped speaking as a flash of red slitted eyes behind a closed cage door appeared in his head. "Clever boy." Nagato stated as he began to shake from the chakra coming back from Naruto.

Naruto jerked his head up revealing red slitted eyes as he ripped the chakra receiver from his stomach. "You are not a student of Jiraiya." Naruto growled out. "No student of his would walk down this type of path. You are nothing more then a tyrant if that is your type of peace!" Naruto screamed this out making Nagato narrow his eyes at Naruto with both confusion and hatred.

"You don't know anything boy." Nagato stated as he leaned back into his chair. "We have suffered pain that you couldn't even dream of. I saw both my parents die in front of my eyes, I killed my best friend, and everything that I loved died around me." Naruto's eyes returned to normal as he began to calm down. "You know nothing of the true world. The peace Jiraiya spoke of is nothing more then a lie. People will never understand one another it is impossible they will always fight." Nagato looked at Naruto as his eyes shinned in the darkness. "Even now you hate me you want to kill me. Don't deny it I can see everything with these eyes." Naruto looked at Nagato directly into his eyes. "Well what will you do will you kill me and let this world destroy itself or will you surrender."

Naruto looked off into the sky with a small smile on his face as he gripped Jiraiya's headband tighter. "I can't forgive what you did." Nagato sighed as Konan got ready to fight. "But I can't surrender either. Jiraiya-sensei believed that there would come a time when people would understand one another and as a former student I must follow the same path he gave to me. So I won't kill you Nagato. If I did kill you then I would be an instrument for your own village's anger." Naruto gestured to the village behind him with a solemn expression.

"How can you believe that?" Nagato yelled out as he looked at Naruto who smiled back at him. "That peace is nothing, but-."

"Then I'll find peace." Nagato stopped and watched Naruto with a different look in his eyes. "I know the road will be difficult, but I can't give up even if I have to create peace out of nothing." Naruto then pointed at himself with his thumb with a giant smile on his face. "I swear this on my village, name, and clan I will make sure peace exist for I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Uzumaki Clan." Nagato eyes widened at Naruto's statement as he looked at him.

"Uzumaki." Nagato mumbled making Naruto and Konan look at him in worry. "My mom used to tell me of how she was from a clan that was destroyed during one of the wars. She would tell me all about them and how they were feared for their Fuinjutsu." Naruto looked at Nagato as his confusion increased.

"Dark red hair and skilled in Fuinjutsu." Naruto stated in a shocked voice. "Those are signs of an Uzumaki. All those seals we encountered and that seal on the Preta path were all high-level something that even seal master would have trouble of doing. You're an Uzumaki aren't you." Before Nagato could speak another voice spoke up.

"What are you doing Nagato?" Madara's voice rang as he appeared next to him. "Finish him off and we can go create a world of peace." Nagato didn't move or speak as Madara looked between him and Naruto.

"You didn't tell me." Madara's eye widened as he was shoved by a strong force into a wall. "That he was my part of my family!" Madara glared at Nagato as his chair slowly turned to him.

"I guess I should've known better then to think you would kill him if you knew who he was." Madara slowly got out of the rubble with his Sharingan morphing into his Eternal Mangekyo. "Troublesome Uzumaki no matter how small the blood relation they always have to team up."

"Konan take care of Naruto." Nagato commanded as his chair opened up dropping Nagato onto his knees. "I don't have anything left to give you Naruto except this: you are the one to bring peace. I believe in you Naruto." Konan went to go and help Nagato, but Nagato waved her down. "Thank you for all your help Konan please help Naruto. You can no longer help me in this endeavor."

"Yes we can!" Naruto yelled out. "We can finish-."

"I can never be forgive myself for being used by this man." Then to the surprise of everyone with what little strength Nagato had he stood on his two wobbly legs. "But I can make sure to buy you enough time to get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere-." Naruto stopped when Nagato raised his hand and with his palm pointing at him.

"Goodbye Naruto." Naruto was suddenly blasted by Nagato off the tower and sent straight into his village. "Konan I ask you to help Naruto in defeating Madara. I also would like you to take Yahiko's body away from here." Konan nodded her head, but tears threatened to fall as she wrapped Yahiko's body in paper.

"Goodbye Nagato." With that Konan vanished in a swirl of paper leaving behind a smiling Madara and an angered Nagato.

"I'm afraid your sacrifice is in vain." Madara slowly walked forward as Nagato tried to keep his balance. "I'll just teleport to Naruto's location and then-." That was when Madara felt the pressure begin to increase until he could no longer move.

"I know I might not be able to kill you." Nagato's eyes glinted with power as he began to increase the gravity in the area. "But I can at least slow you down." Madara's eye widened as he saw a black orb appear above them. "Chibaku Tensei: Seiatsu (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth Subjugating Pressure)!" The orb suddenly expanded until it reached the edge of Nagato's village. Suddenly the black energy shot downwards causing the entire area to shake from the impact of the attack. Nagato felt himself floating in darkness as he gently closed his eyes. "_Naruto I wonder what would've been if we met under different circumstances_."Nagato smiled as he felt his life drawing to an end. "_Maybe we could have changed the world together_." The black beam vanished leaving behind a gapping hole in the ground.

XXX

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by Amegakure's ninja forces. "What have you done to Pein-sama?" One ninja question holding a Kunai at the ready.

"Stop." Everyone turned to the source of the voice. "Nagato sacrificed his life to save this boy." The ninja turned as Naruto got up and looked at Konan with an almost depressed look in his eyes. "Naruto you shouldn't be saddened by Nagato's death. He believed that you would be the one to change the world for the better." Konan held out her hand as she created a bouquet of flowers out of paper. "And we shall honor Nagato's finally wish and help you." The ninja of Ame bowed their heads with sad eyes full of tears at the death of Nagato.

"Thank you Konan." Naruto gently took the flowers away and looked towards the setting sun. "Now let's end this crusade."

XXX

Madara teleported back to his hideout arms wrapped around his stomach as he coughed. "So I take it Nagato betrayed us." Zetsu stated as Madara glared at him.

"Yes." Then Madara began to spin his vortex as he dropped the bodies of both Nagato and Minato. "But even the dead can serve a purpose." Zetsu smiled as he licked his lips as Madara bent down and picked the bodies up and walked out.

Sasuke kept his eyes on Madara as he watched him go to a nearby door. "Sasuke I have an important mission for you." Sasuke just grunted as he looked away. "I want you to take Zetsu on an attack on Konohagakure." This perked Sasuke's eagerness as he looked at Madara. "But the moment the other Hidden Villages are trying to help Konoha I want you to find Naruto and bring him to me." Madara then vanished behind the door as Sasuke smiled.

"Revenge will soon be mine." Sasuke announced as he walked out with the plant man following.

XXX

__

Day later

Naruto looked out his window to see the people of Uzushiogakure preparing for the war ahead. "Are you sure we can trust _her_?" Yuukaiken asked from behind Naruto who smiled.

"Yes I'm positive." Naruto turned as Tensa walked in. "How are your forges holding?" Tensa smiled as he patted his heads allowing soot to fall.

"Fully operational." Tensa then produced a scroll and passed it to Naruto. "This just came for you Gufuukage-sama." Tensa gave the scroll to Naruto who gladly excepted it with a smile that Tensa returned as he walked out. Naruto looked at the scroll for a few more seconds before putting it down on his desk.

"I want to know something Yuukaiken." Yuukaiken waited for Naruto's question with a knowing smile. "Did you know their were other Uzumaki survivors?"

"Your grandfather suspected that some of the Uzushio may have survived and scattered into different regions." Yuukaiken gave a sigh as he sat down. "But we could never find any if we known who that Nagato kid was we would've helped him. I'm sorry that you lost another member of you family Naruto, but right now we can't lose our focus we must be steadfast in the war ahead." Naruto nodded his head as he sat down with a smirk, but that quickly faded as he looked at Yuukaiken.

"We need to watch _him_ closely." Naruto stated with a definite tone in his voice.

"I understand he will be watched." Yuukaiken gave a quick bow, but before he left he gave Naruto one last piece of info "Kumo and Konoha are going to have a problem with the other and you know it Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head as he stared at Yuukiaken. "I know, but we all need to work together." Yuukaiken nodded and left while Naruto looked out the window has a single hawk flew into the air.

"_What are you up too_?" Naruto thought as he looked at the scroll on his desk.

XXX

Kabuto was humming a happy tone as he walked through the hallway that was littered with bodies. "_I wonder if he survived my little test_." Kabuto smiled at that as he walked into a wide room that was covered in blood. He looked at the creature in the middle of the room as it slowly reverted back to a human. "Well, you did quite well Jugo." Jugo walked into the light with a blank stare in his eyes as he looked at Kabuto. "Naruto thinks he has me on a short lease, but he is wrong." Kabuto revealed the seal on his stomach as he reached for it. "I have _all_ the powers of Orochimaru." He rubbed the area where his seal was only for his skin to begin to shed. "No harm can come to this body. Now are you ready for the final stage of my plan Jugo." Jugo didn't answer just kept staring off into space making Kabuto smile. "I knew I could count on you." With that Kabuto laughed causing it to echo down the dark hallway.

XXX

Madara walked out of the darkness of the tunnel as Sasuke walked up to him. "Is the army ready?" Madara asked as he looked at Sasuke with his new Rinnegan eye.

"Yes." Sasuke glared up at the rippled eye as Madara cocked his head in confusion. "Why have you disgraced your Uchiha body with that eye."

"Because to finish what we started I need this eye." Madara watched as Sasuke growled out. "And besides this eye belonged to me long before Nagato. So I'm just naturally taking back what belongs to me." Madara turned just as Zetsu appeared in front of him. "Status."

"The army is moving towards Konoha and should reach their by nightfall." Madara smiled underneath his mask.

"Excellent." Madara turned to Sasuke who was looking around with a bored expression. "Sasuke you know what to do." Sasuke turned his Sharingan eyes upon Madara with a smirk.

"Yeah." With that Sasuke vanished in a burst of black fire.

"He's getting better with his control over Amaterasu." Madara stated as he looked at the burnt ground where Sasuke stood.

"You know he plans on killing you." Zetsu eyes widened as Madara chuckled at that.

"Yes it is quite amusing." Madara turned his eyes on Zetsu. "But by the time he tries anything it will be too late. I'm going ahead with the plan."

"But you don't have the Kyuubi." Zetsu watched as Madara summoned the Gedo Mazo. Zetsu noticed the sealing had begun on somebody as his body fell from the dragons unto the cold ground.

"I don't have one half of the Kyuubi." Madara looked at the body of Minato. "He placed the other half inside of himself, but now it belongs to me."

"But how is that possible?" Zetsu asked as he narrowed his eyes at Madara. "He may have sealed the other half of Kyuubi into himself, but surely the Shinigami devoured it along with his soul."

"He did, but he didn't foresee the last power of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." Madara eye seemed to twitch as he stared at the Minato's body. "Izanami (She who invites) is the power to resurrect the dead fully by pulling their soul back from death. It can even bring them back even if they are in the Shinigami's stomach, but this is not without a drawback of it's own. The longer the person has been dead the more Sharingan eyes you must sacrifice. Now comes the beginning of the end for Konoha and the rule of Madara Uchiha."

"Even if you have it your plan won't work without both halves." Zetsu watched as Minato's body slowly disintegrated into ash.

"I won't be able to cast Tsukuyomi on the moon." Madara announced as the statue began to glow. "But I will still be able to use the Jubi (Ten-Tailed Beast). I'm simply sealing Jubi inside of me a little early. Then when Naruto is in my grasp I'll deal with Sasuke and then the world." Madara watched as the statue slowly sink down into the ground once again with a smile. "Now I think it's time that you pay Konoha a little visit Zetsu." Zetsu nodded his head and sunk into the ground with a smirk. "_Soon the world will bow at my feet_." With that Madara left to finish the last of his plan.

XXX

Sasuke watched with his Sharingan as the army of Zetsu began to march towards Konoha with a smile of glee. "Soon Konoha will pay for what they did brother." Sasuke stated as he began to walk towards Konoha as well. "And when I get done with Naruto I will see that Madara faces the same fate." With that Sasuke began to laugh as he thought about fulfilling his revenge. Sasuke never noticed Zetsu beneath him listening to his every word.

"_Such a stupid boy_." Zetsu thought with a smile as he continued to travel beneath Sasuke. "_He has no idea what Madara is about to become_." Zetsu poked his head out of the ground behind Zetsu and looked up at the moon seeing that it was pure red. "_Soon everyone will fall before the power of Madara Uchiha_." Zetsu turned and followed after Sasuke with a smile of pure enjoyment.

* * *

Sasuke and Zetsu head for Konoha while Kabuto is planning what is Naruto going to do. Find out next time.


	39. Chapter 39: The True War

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

_"In war, victory_  
_In peace, vigilance_  
_In death, sacrifice"_  
- _**Grey Wardens' motto **_

_**"I have a rendezvous with death, at some disputed barricade, but maybe you should take my hand and led me into his dark land and close my eyes and quench my breath. I have a rendezvous with death and I to my pledging word am true I shall not fail that rendezvous."-Gears of War 2 trailer**_

* * *

Kakashi looked around at Konoha with a puzzled expression until Tsunade appeared behind him. "What are you doing?" Kakashi turned towards her with a worried look in his eye.

"I just have this strange feeling." Kakashi turned back to the quite village. "Something isn't quite right." Tsunade looked around with narrowed eyes as she scanned the village as well.

"I know what you mean." She stated as she looked back at Kakashi. "I felt the same ever since we came back." Kakashi turned to look at Tsunade when he noticed a human form slowly disappearing into the ground.

"I knew it." Kakashi gritted his teeth. "There was something there a second ago it kind of looked liked that plant guy from Akatsuki." Tsunade turned and looked at the same spot as she slowly reached for the tag that was attached to her waist.

"This is bad." Tsunade murmured as she yanked the tag off causing it to ignite. She threw it into the air just as it blew up lighting up the dark skies above Konoha causing various Shinobi to wake up. "People of Konoha we are under attack!" This got everyone's attention as they rushed to get ready just as Zetsu appeared in front of Kakashi and Tsunade.

"You ruined all the fun I was going to have." Zetsu lowered his head with a disappointed sigh. "But I guess we can do this the hard way." With that Zetsu smiled up at Tsunade sending a chill down her spine. "Right Sasuke." Kakashi turned around just as Sasuke appeared in a swirl of black flames.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with his Eternal Mangekyo as his hair covered the top of his eyes. "This is going to be fun." Sasuke replied as he licked his lips as Kakashi lifted his headband. "I told you Konoha was going to burn to the ground." Kakashi glared at Sasuke as the village began to stir just as the Zetsu army appeared out of the ground.

XXX

Naruto was just about to head to sleep when a buzzing sound woke him up with a start. He ran to his desk and opened it up to reveal tags with different symbols on each. Naruto gritted his teeth as he saw that the one with the leaf catch fire. "Konoha." Naruto immediately went to work of waking the Shinobi of Uzushio. Yuukaiken appeared behind Naruto with a tired look in his eyes.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Yuukaiken mumbled out as he stifled a yawn.

"They are attacking Konoha." Naruto looked at Yuukaiken with seriousness as this knocked him out of his tired stupor.

"I'll get everyone organized." Yuukaiken gave a bow as he vanished leaving behind Naruto who only glared at the direction Konoha was.

"_So it begins_." Naruto thought as he turned and left to get the village ready.

XXX

Kakashi dodged a Chidori aimed at his head by Sasuke and promptly kicked the Uchiha off the building. He jumped after him with his regular eye closed focusing his attention on his Sharingan. "This time there is no escape Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled out as Sasuke smirked up at his former mentor.

"Who says I want to escape?" Sasuke began to charge his hand up with lightning. "I'm perfectly happy right here. Chidori Eiso (One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear)!" Sasuke swung his arm at Kakashi just as the lightning fired in a straight line. Kakashi moved his head just as the lightning blade passed by his head. Kakashi turned his body around just in time to land on his feet and form a handsign.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." Kakashi fired the ball of flame only for it to smack into Sasuke's Amaterasu barrier.

"How sad?" Sasuke smirked from the black fire. "I guess it's my turn!" Kakashi's eyes widened as the fire came at him in the form of a giant wave.

"_If I dodge Konoha will be burned to ash_." Kakashi gritted his teeth as his Sharingan began to morph. "_Kamui_!" Sasuke watched as his fire was pulled into another dimension leaving behind a blackened earth. Kakashi looked around as various civilians were running towards the Hokage monument with various Shinobi for protection.

"Don't worry after I deal with you their next." Kakashi glared at Sasuke who smiled back. "Now where were we." Kakashi watched as the black fire erupted from beneath Sasuke and expanded around him. Kakashi charged up a Raikiri as it jumped out of his hand and began to spark hitting the ground.

"Raiton: Urufunida (Lightning Release: Wolf Pack)." Kakashi glared at Sasuke as five different lightning shaped wolves. "We were ending this." Sasuke sneered at Kakashi as Amaterasu danced around him.

"Then lets end this Kakashi-_sensei_!" The black fire swirled around Sasuke like a small twister as he jumped at Kakashi and his lightning pack.

XXX

"It is a lot to ask." Naruto announced at the gathered Shinobi. "But I ask you to join me in what shall be a war." The Shinobi looked at one another with worried looks in their eyes. "We need to work with the other villages in order to defeat Akatsuki. So I ask you not as your leader, but as a friend will you help me." Tensa smiled from the crowd as he raised his arm.

"I shall join you in this cause!" Tensa shouted out to be heard.

"Me too!" Came Haku's reply

"You don't even have to ask!" Came Yuukaiken's cry of joy. Pretty soon the entire village was cheering to join Naruto's mission.

"Thank you all." Naruto smiled down at everyone. "But we can't leave our village undefended. I can only take at least five." This brought a mummer of confusion from the crowd. " We are still growing as a hidden village with very little ninja to make up our forces. I want to leave the rest of you here in case Madara tries anything against us." The group nodded with smiles on their faces.

"I can have specially made armor all ready to be giving to us." Tensa announced as he clapped his hands as a large amount of smoke appeared. The armor in question was pitch black with a blue swirl on each. "The seals on them allow you to create barriers and fire high pressurized water from each palm." Tensa smiled as the entire group began to grab at the armor and began to suit up for the war to come. Tensa walked up to Naruto who stood with Haku, Yuukaiken, and Enmatsuki. "So who is the fifth in this little group."

"You mean the fourth." Yuukaiken looked down at Enmatsuki who glared up at him. "You are staying here."

"The hell I am!" Enmatsuki yelled out as she punched Yuukaiken in the arm. "I'm not being left out again."

"This isn't up to discussion!" Yuukaiken yelled back with anger.

"Is there something I should know?" Naruto asked as he looked between the two.

"No Naruto." Enmatsuki looked at the ground with a slight blush as Naruto continued to look at up and down until he smiled.

"So how long." Yuukaiken cursed as he turned away from Naruto.

"I just found out two days ago." Enmatsuki tried to get some distance between her and Naruto, but he quickly gave her a deep hug.

"Congratulations you two!" Naruto smiled at both Yuukaiken and Enmatsuki who smiled down at Naruto. "You two always made a cute couple."

Yuukaiken looked back at Enmatsuki. "I can't let you or our child be hurt in the war." Yuukaiken grabbed Enmatsuki by the shoulders. "Please just stay here." Enmatsuki looked like she was about to argue, but smiled instead.

"I guess I can play babysitter one last time." Enmatsuki looked at Yuukaiken with some tears in her eyes. "But promise me you will return safely."

"I promise." Yuukaiken gave her a deep kiss as he hugged her closely. He separated as he turned away with a deep fire in his eyes. "Lets end this war." Naruto nodded his head as Tensa and Yuukaiken placed their hands on his shoulders.

"We will return." With that the three vanished in a giant swirl of water leaving behind a village preparing for battle.

XXX

Kakashi dodged a giant skeletal hand encased in black fire as he looked down at his last two lightning dogs. "_This is bad_." Kakashi looked around to see the other Konoha Shinobi slowly falling beneath the waves of Zetsu. "_At this rate we will fall from the sheer number of them_." Kakashi ducked and then jumped back onto a nearby building and began to run across the rooftops as Sasuke began to laugh.

"This is amusing to me!" Sasuke's eyes were wild and glinted in the black fire. "The great Kakashi running away from me!" Kakashi smiled under his mask as he saw both his hounds jump out of the ground right behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned just in time to see the hounds descend upon him in an explosion of lightning. Kakashi skidded to a stop and activated his Mangekyo already knowing what Sasuke activated. "You can't get through the power of Susanoo-." Sasuke stopped as he saw the area in front of his head begin to swirl into a vortex.

"Kamui!" Kakashi's Mangekyo spun once before ripping the piece of armor away from the Susanoo. Kakashi then took a kunai with explosive tags and promptly threw it into the hole, but Susanoo quickly brought it's arm up to defend causing an explosion that pushed the giant back. Kakashi fell to one knee as his chakra took a big hit from using Kamui. He watched as the giant loaded an arrow into it's bow and aimed at Kakashi.

"Goodbye Kakashi." The giant fired as the arrow headed straight for Kakashi as he slowly closed his eyes knowing he couldn't dodge the projectile.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin)!" Kakashi's eyes widened as a dome of spinning chakra appeared in front of him allowing the arrow to collide sending it to the right destroying the building it smacked into. "It is time you were put into your place boy." Hiashi stopped spinning as Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, and Lee appeared in front of Kakashi.

Sakura looked at Sasuke as he frowned at the group in front of him. "Sasuke what are you doing?" Sasuke turned his emotionless gaze upon Sakura who flinched from the cold eyes.

"I'm destroying Konoha." Sasuke finally let his smile be seen. "That is my new dream!" Sasuke let out a laugh that made the entire group shudder as he kept chuckling at them. "And there is not a damn thing you can do to stop me." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as everyone dropped into a different fighting position. "Now who dies first." Shikamaru's shadow began to slither towards Sasuke who kept his smiling going. Sasuke jumped with his Susanoo grabbing onto a building pulling him to it's rooftop. "You are all doomed!" Sasuke's Susanoo loaded another arrow into the crossbow and aimed it at the group. Susanoo fired the arrow, but just as the group jumped to avoid the arrow another was sent at them.

"_That giant is constantly reloading the crossbow in a blink of an eye_." Shikamaru thought as he took cover behind some rubble. "_With that it could be stated that it consumes quite of bit of chakra to fire it this quickly_." Shikamaru nodded towards Lee who nodded back and took off his training weights. Lee jumped from behind his hiding place and vanished in a burst of speed reappearing right behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head as a burst of green chakra erupted from Lee as he aimed a punch at the Susanoo.

"You fool!" Sasuke shouted as he had Susanoo swing it's arm around connecting with Lee sending him into a building at an angle into the ground. "Who's nex-?" Sasuke never finished his question as Hiashi, Hinata, and Neji jumped in front of him swinging their palms forward.

"Hakke Kūhekishō (Eight Trigrams Empty Wall Palm)!" Sasuke felt the wave of chakra smack into his Susanoo as he was shoved off the building. Hiashi landed on the ground only to disappear and appear above Sasuke.

"Hakke Hasangeki (Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher)!" Hiashi swung both his palms forward sending a visible wave of chakra at Sasuke. Susanoo folded it's arms in front of Sasuke as it was blasted by the chakra wave forcing it into the ground causing a giant cloud of earth and dust to shoot upwards. Hiashi landed beside the crater glaring at the flare of chakra that spiked from the rubble as Sasuke slowly emerged. Hiashi's eyes widened slightly as Sasuke's chakra began to get more erratic by the second.

"Is that all you got?" The smoke cleared revealing Sasuke who had his head cocked to one side with blood dripping down his left eye. "Enton: Gojinka (Blaze Release: Volcanic Eruption)." Everyone began to look around as the ground began to shake as Sasuke began to chuckle. "This is the end." Hiashi looked down at the ground just in time to see the ground split beneath him. He jumped back just as a pillar of Amaterasu erupted out of the ground nearly incinerating Hiashi.

"Father!" Hinata began to run to her father only for a pillar of Amaterasu to erupt in front of her.

"Stay back Hinata!" Hiashi turned to his daughter with fire in his eyes as he slowly turned his attention on Sasuke. "You dare raise your hand against my daughter. I will make you pay for trying to destroy the very source of my _pride_!" Hiashi charged with his body glowing with chakra "Hakke Bishamon (Eight Trigrams Bishamon)!" The chakra began to form around Hiashi almost like a suit of armor as he continued towards Sasuke with deadly intent reflected in in his white eyes. "This is the blade that will end your existence!" Hiashi held out his palm as a beam of chakra extended into a thin blade. Sasuke jumped just in time to avoid the chakra blade, but the blade phased right through a piece of destroyed building without harming it. Sasuke pulled his own sword out and brought it down on Hiashi who spun around on his heel bringing the chakra blade into Sasuke stomach. Sasuke smiled down at Hiashi as he glared up at Sasuke.

"What is that suppose to-?" Sasuke suddenly began to shake as he felt his chakra points begin to close. "Damn!" Sasuke jumped back away from the chakra blade as Hiashi stood at the ready. "So that blade isn't meant to cause external damage, but instead internal."

"You are correct Uchiha." Hiashi growled out as he watched the black fire make a circle around them. "It closes off the chakra points until only a few remain. This attack is designed to close off the chakra points until the only ones left are the ones near your cold heart." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Neji and Hinata looked on in shock. "You die from your own chakra crushing your heart into dust." With that Hiashi jumped towards Sasuke who only smiled up at him as more Amaterasu flames sprung up around him.

"Your power will never reach me." Sasuke smirked as he saw rage flash in Hiashi's eyes. "My hate and anger is stronger then yours!" Sasuke charged his sword with lightning as a dangerous glint flashed in his eyes. They two clashed in the middle of the blaze both glaring at the other as they sought to gain advantage over the other. Sasuke jumped over Hiashi as he swung his blade repeatedly, but Hiashi's chakra armor held firm causing Sauke to growl in frustration. Sasuke landed on his feet and threw his sword into the air as he charged up a Chidori. Sasuke charged towards the Hyuga leader as he held his palms out. Sasuke swung his Chidori just as Hiashi swung his right palm. The two attacks collided causing the ground underneath the impact to begin to crack. Hiashi narrowed his eyes as he began to focus more chakra into his palm forcing Sasuke back.

"You will die here." Hiashi growled out as he swung his left palm directly at Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke watched as the palm moved towards his chest and just as it was about to connect he spun on his heel. "I will not die by anyone's hands." Sasuke smirked as his Mangekyo spun making the black flames flicker. "But it doesn't look so good for your daughter." Sauske turned his head and fixed his eyes on Hinata causing the Amaterasu rush at her. Hinata went to move out of the line of fire, but found herself unable to move. Hinata looked down to see a white Zetsu holding her legs down keeping her perfectly still. Hinata looked back up just in time to see her father vanish in a blur of speed. Everyone covered their eyes as the flames exploded after colliding with Hinata causing a laugh to rip through the air. "It is done." Kakashi glared as his Mangekyo began to spin fixing itself upon Sasuke who only smiled back as the flames began to die. "I would look to where Hinata is standing." Kakashi didn't budge an inch until he heard a pained groan cry out. He looked towards the source only to find Hinata unharmed, but standing in front of her was Hiashi.

"Are you alright?" Hiashi asked turning his head until only one of his eyes were looking at Hinata.

"Father?" Hinata asked shaking as she saw blood begin to drip from Hiashi's mouth. Hiashi fell backwards at that precise moment only to be caught by Hinata. Hinata looked at Hiashi's burnt body with fist sized craters scattered around his chest. "Why did you jump in the way?" Hiashi smiled up at his daughter as his Byakugan deactivated.

"It is a father's duty to protect his family." Hiashi coughed as more blood began to pour out of his mouth. "I'm sorry Hinata."

Hinata stared down at her father as tears began to build. "For what?" Hinata asked, but already fearing the answer he might give.

"For not being able to see you grow up into the strong and courageous woman I know you will become." Hiashi gently lifted his hand and rubbed his daughter's cheek. "Promise me you will never change Hinata."

"I won't have to." Hiashi smiled a little bigger at those words. "Because I'm going to take you to a medic-."

"Hinata you and I both know it is to late." Hiashi felt his eyelids grow heavy, but kept them open. "I will always be there for you Hinata remember that." Hinata nodded her head as Hiashi finally closed his eyes and fell limp. Everyone looked at Sasuke who simply smirked at all the glares.

"What can I say?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and popped his neck as he looked at them with anger. "Love is point-." Suddenly the hilt of a staff smacked into Sasuke's face sending him spinning into a building. Everyone looked at the newcomers only to see Naruto holding his staff with a potent fire brewing deep within his blue eyes. Sasuke emerged from the rubble with a glare just as Yuukaiken, Tensa, and Konan appeared right beside Naruto. "So you finally came."

"What have you done?" Naruto growled out with barely self-contained anger.

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's words as he looked towards the grieving Hinata. "I showed her what the pain of losing a family member is like." Sasuke stopped smiling as a blast of chakra created a two foot wide crater underneath Naruto. "So finally you get it. I am an avenger." Sasuke got down into a fighting position, but Naruto suddenly appeared right beside him in a burst of light. Sasuke turned his just as Naruto kicked him in the face sending him directly out of Konoha and towards their finally fight.

Naruto turned to Hinata who looked up at that exact moment. "Naruto." Naruto cringed at the pain in her voice as he look at Konan who nodded her head.

"Hinata I promise this will not happen again." Naruto announced as he turned his attention back to where Sasuke landed. "Hiashi-sama was a good man and a great father. I promise that his sacrifice will not be in vain." With that Naruto vanished in a burst of speed leaving behind two footprint shaped craters. Konan, Tensa, and Yuukaiken all walked towards the Konoha group.

"We also brought some help." Konan gestured up at the mountains behind Konoha just as a wave of Shinobi began to appear. "We went to every Hidden village and told them what was happening and they immediately began to send out their troops." Kakashi nodded at Konan as Tensa walked forward.

"Let's get this party over with." Tensa announced as he cracked his knuckles. "Koton: Honkyo (Steel Release: Stronghold)!" Tensa's body began to ripple as his skin turned black and blades began to sprout out of his wrists and back. Everyone watched with wide eyes as he popped his neck and wrist with a broad smile. "This is going to be fun." With that Tensa charged towards the oncoming Zetsu hoard.

XXX

Sasuke held onto his left arm as he stumbled out of the forest with an angered expression as he came across an open valley with two statues. "It began here." Sasuke stated as Naruto appeared behind him. "And it will end here." Sasuke jumped just as Naruto's staff was swung at him.

"Why did you kill Hiashi?" Naruto yelled out with anger in his voice causing Sasuke to smirk.

"Why didn't you try and heal him?" Sasuke cocked his head to one side a with a sinister glint in his eyes. "Madara has told me everything about the properties of Kyuubi's Yang chakra. So again why not stay and heal him."

"Because I could only keep him alive and keep supplying life." Naruto narrowed his eyes at his former teammate. "But he would continue to die from his wounds no matter what I or anyone else did. I couldn't put Hinata through that again or Hiashi from feeling that pain over and over again."

Sasuke threw back his head and laughed. "That is pathetic Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out. "You didn't heal him, because you would've lost track of me. Your entire mission in your life was to bring me back to Konoha. Well, what do you think about my little reunion do you still want to take me back." Naruto just stared at the ground as his grip on his staff tightened. "Well, make your choice."

"I'm sorry." Naruto stated out loud with some sadness. "But I won't be able to keep my promise to you Itachi please forgive me." With that Naruto charged bringing his staff down just as it was swallowed by a small hurricane just as Sasuke brought his hands together in a tiger seal.

* * *

Sasuke and Zetsu head for Konoha while Kabuto is planning what is Naruto going to do. Find out next time.


	40. Chapter 40: The Dead

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"_Most people think about age and experience in terms of years, but it's really only moments that define us. We stay mostly the same and then grow up suddenly, at the turning points._" - Unknown

"One who does not sacriface anything cannot achieve anything."-Unknown

* * *

Tensa slashed through a Zetsu that decided to take a lunge at Hinata as he stood guard over her. "_This is bad_." Tensa looked down at Hinata as she looked around with a slightly dazed look. "_I can't keep us both safe_." Tensa looked around real quick and turned back to Hinata. "Listen I know it hurts."

Hinata looked up at Tensa as he smiled down at her with a sad tone in his eyes. "How do you know?"

"Because I lost my father in nearly the same way." Tensa explained as the fighting continued around the two. "But I fought through my anguish, because that was what my father would've wanted me to do." With that Tensa swung his arm releasing a barrage of metal spikes from his arm. Hinata looked down at her father one last time before giving a slight nod. Tensa turned just in time to see a Zetsu try to jump him from behind, but was suddenly blasted to pieces by a massive wave of chakra. "Welcome back Hinata." Tensa turned his attention back to the horde just as the reinforcements arrived.

E appeared in front of Hinata and gave her a once over before nodding and delivered a bone shattering punch to a nearby Zetsu clone. "Fight with everything you've got!" E roared as he vanished and began to tear into the army.

Hinata turned around to see a Zetsu jumping at her only to get pinned down by a giant clawed foot made out of ink. "Need some help." Sai called out from atop of a giant lizard creature. Hinata smiled as she turned and began to tear through any Zetsu that came in front of her.

XXX

Zetsu looked watched the scene at a distance with a smug look on his face. "They think they can really win." Zetsu slowly shook his head as he stood up. "How path-." Zetsu ducked just as a blade of wind past over his head. "Who the hell-!" Zetsu stopped as he stared at the bandaged body of Danzo.

"So you finally arrived." Danzo slowly began to undo his gauntlet with the pieces falling to the ground. "I was wondering when Madara would send you here."

"So what of it." Zetsu watched as Danzo revealed his ten Sharingan's implanted on his arm.

"I know what you are." Zetsu winced at that as Danzo slapped his hands together. "You are nothing, but a construct of our Shodai Hokage created by his cells."

Zetsu narrowed his eyes at that as he slowly split up into his black and white half. "So I see you kept tabs with Orochimaru." Danzo opened his only revealing eye and stared at Zetsu unmoving. "It matters little, because I am stronger then you." Shiro (White) and Kuro (Black) jumped away from each other just as Shiro began to multiply.

XXX

Naruto swung his staff in a downward arch just as Sauke spat out a fireball. Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt his wind enhanced staff collide with the fireball causing the flames to grow bigger. Naruto closed his eyes as he focused on a specific seal on his body causing a round transparent barrier to form around him. The flames cascaded around his bubble as Naruto stood his ground until the flames died down. "That won't be enough Sasuke." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto as a smile creped into his features.

"I thought that might be the case." Sasuke suddenly exploded in a puff of smoke just as he appeared behind Naruto. "Now die!" Naruto turned to see Sasuke swinging a Chidori at Naruto's barrier. Naruto felt the impact as the Chidori began to crack Naruto's barrier as Naruto placed his staff on his back and created a Rasengan. Naruto swung his own jutsu just as his barrier broke colliding with Sasuke's Chidori creating an earsplitting screech.. The two were finally pulled apart when their respective Jutsu exploded sending them flying off the cliff into the water below. Naruto twisted his body in mid-air and landed on the water's surface causing it to ripple. Sasuke smiled as he kept his body as straight as an arrow and dived into the water.

"_What is he up too_?" Naruto thought as he got ready for whatever Sasuke had planned. Naruto continued to scan the surface until he saw lightning suddenly begin to dance across the surface towards him. Naruto began to jump backwards just as the water behind him erupted revealing Sasuke with his hands together.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)!" Sasuke spat out ten tiny fireballs as they headed towards Naruto's back. Naruto flipped over the fireballs as he threw a kunai at Sasuke who ducked underneath the blade. Naruto landed on his feet and spun delivering a kick to the side of Sasuke's head, but before the kick could connect Sasuke grabbed Naruto's leg. Sasuke flung Naruto into the air as he went through another series of handsigns.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke shoot a giant fireball at Naruto just as he threw a exploding tag at Sasuke. The area was rocked by the resounding explosion as Sasuke brought his hands up to block the fire that came down at him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in the smoke, but saw movement directly in front of him. He brought his gaze down only to see Naruto shove his fist into Sasuke's stomach sending him skidding back across the water. "You've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we fought." Sasuke began to charge up another Chidori as Naruto began to channel his wind chakra into his Rasengan.

"Make no mistake Sasuke." Naruto kept his eyes permently fixed on Sasuke. "You won't live past today." With that the two rushed the other as they swung their Justu at each other.

"Chidori!"

"Futon: Rasengan." The two collied once again causing the water to rise around them shielding them from view.

XXX

A lone Shinobi turned around just in time to see a Zetsu's chest open up revealing spike protrusions as it jammed them into his chest. The Zetsu lifted the dying man up as his blood and chakra began to pour into the Zetsu. The Zetsu swung the body off his spikes only to be hit with an intense Katon Jutsu. "We can't give an inch!" Kakashi shouted out as he jumped over the burning body of the Zetsu. "If you know any Katon Jutsu use them Futon users increase their strength!" E appeared right beside Kakashi along with Onoki who watched the scene unfold beneath them.

"This is a sheer war on pure attrition." E growled out as he watched as another Shinobi fell before two Zetsu.

"Which every side loses the most of their army will lose this day." Onoki announced as he began to fire small squares at the Zetsu army. Onoki glared at the plant army as a wave of sand enveloped them.

"We continue to fight." Gaara announced as he stood on a floating cloud of sand. Gaara made a fist and caused the sand to float into the air in the shape of a ball before collapsing in on itself. "We fight until we die." Onoki glanced at Gaara who stood unmoving as his sand began to sweep across the Zetsu ranks.

XXX

Danzo jumped back while he spun around releasing wind blades cutting the Zetsu's down. "_I cannot lose_." Danzo narrowed his eye as he landed on his feet with his arms in front of him.

"Did you know that Madara made a mistake?" Kuro cocked his head to one side as Danzo looked on confused. "When he went on to make our clones stronger he made us stronger as well. The clones are roots and we are the tree whatever chakra they gain is transported to us." Kuro then slammed his hands onto the ground with enough force to embed them in the rock. "Now witness the power of Zetsu!" Danzo looked around just as the ground began to shake. Danzo saw a root poke itself out of the ground and ducked just as it launched forward. "I am the land!" All of a sudden the ground erupted into a forest of roots that surrounded Danzo who looked around with a gleam in his eye.

"_So this is his power_." Danzo made a handsign as the roots descended on him. "_Sadly this is not on the level of the Shodai_." Danzo was impaled on the spot as the roots dragged him underground causing Kuro to smile.

"That is the way the old hawk dies." Kuro turned and was about to join together with Shiro, but was promptly cut in half by a wind blade. Kuro began to pull himself together as Shiro looked at the culprit only to find Danzo staring him down.

"Sorry, but this old hawk still as some fight left in him." Danzo jumped off his perch and began to go though a series of handsigns. "Futon: Shinkūgyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere)!" Danzo spat compressed wind bullets that began to travel towards Kuro and Shiro with enough force to drill through stone. The twp plant men sunk into the ground avoiding the bullets entirely only for them to appear behind Danzo.

Kuro and Shiro grabbed Danzo by the head and gave it a viscous wing breaking his neck. Kuro and Shiro watched as Danzo's body fell to the ground in a crumpled heap only for him to reappear a couple of feet away spinning like a top. "_This is impossible unless_." Kuro looked at Danzo's revealed arm and saw that three of the Sharingans were closed. "_Damn him_!" Kuro glared at Danzo as he release wind blades in his spin. "_How is he using Izanagi_?" Both Kuro and Shiro jumped avoiding Danzo's wind attack as Shiro began to multiple once more.

"_This is becoming tedious_." Danzo thought with a slight sigh as the small Zetsu army charged at him.

XXX

Naruto pushed a small rock off of him as he stood up from his place in the cliff side. "_Where did you disappear to_?" Naruto looked around for Sasuke, but saw no sign of the Uchiha. Naruto then heard the unmistakable sound of chirping birds and ducked just as Sasuke sailed over his head. Naruto looked up and grabbed Sasuke leg just as it went over his head and with as much violence as possible swing him into the cliff sound. Sasuke let out a grunt of pain as Naruto released his hold and jumped backwards throwing a kunai with an explosive tag. Sasuke opened his eyes just in time for the tag to explode causing the cliff side to collapse on him.

Naruto kept his eyes on the rock pile as it began to shift. "I know you are still alive." Naruto commented as time ticked by. "No use in prolonging this any-." Naruto's sentence went unfinished as he was forced to jump back away from a giant skeletal hand.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Sasuke announced as the rubble was pushed aside revealing his Susanoo. "Because your end is here!" Susanoo raised it's crossbow and leveled it with Naurto before firing. Naruto jumped to the left only for his right shoulder to get grazed by the arrow. Naruto kept running as Sasuke's Susanoo fired more arrows as Naruto slowly drew out another kunai with an explosive tag. Naruto threw the kunai only for the giant to swat it away into the cliff causing the it to crumble even more from the resulting explosion.

"_That thing is going to be a nuisance_." Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke hiding behind his giant. "_I'll have to finish it off quickly_." Naruto quickly pulled on Kyuubi's chakra covering himself in the blazing chakra. "This is how it ends!" Naruto held out his hand as his black Rasengan began to form. "Bijuu Rasengan!" Naruto raised the orb above his head as the water around began to spiral around him. Sasuke smiled as he ignited Susanoo with his Amaterasu.

"Bring it on Naruto!" Sasuke ran at Naruto with Susanoo raising his giant black flame covered fist into the air. Naruto brought his Bijuu Rasengan down as he ran at Sasuke with his eyes hardened with determination.

"Sasuke!" Naruto swung the black orb at Sasuke just as Susanoo brought it's fist down. Naruto narrowed his eyes as his Rasengan collided with Sasuke's Amaterasu enhanced Susanoo causing the area to begin to shake as the two exploded with enough force to crack the two statues.

XXX

Tensa grunted as he was violently thrown to the ground by a group of Zetsu that soon jumped him. "_This is getting ridiculous_." Tensa thought as he caused swords to sprout out from his metal body piercing each individual Zetsu."We have to stay together!" Yuukaiken appeared next to Tensa with a Zetsu gripped in both hands as he snapped their necks.

"No kidding." Yuukaiken brought his blade out with a flourish as he cut a charging Zetsu in half. "You kill one two more take it's place. At this rate we will be overrun before long." Tensa nodded as he shot the blades out of his body piercing several more Zetsu in the process.

"Not again." Tensa answered as his body turned to steel once more. "Koton: BochiKen (Steel Release: Cemetery Blade)!" Tensa punched the ground with both fists as blades began to shoot out of the ground in front of him going forward. The Zetsu in front of him jumped out of the way only for him to punch a new line of blades catching them off guard. "This is so stupid!" Tensa remarked as he punched a Zetsu that got through his sword field. "Why do we have to fight plant people?" Yuukaiken smiled and shrugged as he cut another Zetsu down.

"Just unlucky I guess." Yuukaiken answered as he charged towards another group of Zetsu.

XXX

Danzo reappeared once more as he was killed by another barrage of roots. "_Two more minutes_." Danzo recounted as he stared at his remaining eyes. "_I have to beat him by then_." Kuro smirked as he saw Danzo stare down at his arm.

"Izanagi is nearly done." Danzo glared at the dark plant as Kuro lowered himself to the ground placing his hand on the ground. Danzo jumped avoiding the spiked roots as he was grabbed by Shiro from behind. Danzo turned to face Shiro just as a root stabbed him straight through the chest. Danzo looked down as blood began to pour from his mouth as he stared at his Sharingan arm only to see all the eyes closed.

"A special little fungus." Kuro announced making Danzo turn to him. "It allows us to control anything you see, but the problem is we can only control one thing at a time. So we made you think you had two minutes on your Izanagi when you had none."

"Now you will die here." Shiro smiled down at Danzo who looked on with an emotionless look in his lone eye. "What no finally words?"

"Futon: Saishuuarashi (Wind Release: Gathering Storm)." Both Kuro and Shiro looked on confused as the wind began to pick up encircling Danzo.

"What is this little-?" Shiro never finished as the wind picked up with violent speed slamming both of the Zetsu against Danzo as the wind kept them off the ground.

"I may die." Danzo stated with a cold efficiency in his voice. "But you will fall before me." Danzo freed his hands as he slammed them together as black kanji began to spread across his body. "Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu." The black kanji shot out of Danzo's body and began to spread around the area in an orb. "For Konoha!" Danzo shouted out his finally words as the orb closed and sucked everything caught in it into Danzo's body to die. Danzo stood on his own feet for a few more seconds before collapsing on the ground with a small smile on his face.

XXX

Everyone watched as the Zetsu army began to wither and fall to the ground. "Did we win?" A random Shinobi asked as he kicked a Zetsu in the side. Everyone looked at one another confused at first, but then erupted into cheers of happiness and joy.

"How precious." Came an eerie snake voice that made everyone turn to face a horrible sight. Orochimaru stood in front of them, but right behind him stood Kakuzu, Hanzo, Kimimaro, Pakura, and Gari. "Now we can grind your happiness and joy into nothing, but dust." Konan appeared in a flurry of paper, but froze once she saw Hanzo staring her down.

"Well, if it isn't the paper bitch." Hanzo narrowed his eyes at her with hate in them as he gently began to walk down towards her with dangerous intention in each step. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Hanzo." Konan growled this out as her body began to separate into paper. "I thought I would never have to see you again."

"Sadly you have no choice." Hanzo slammed his palm on the ground as he was covered in smoke. As the smoke cleared everyone saw Hanzo riding on a giant salamander. "Now you will die." Konan simply vanished in a flutter of paper as she scattered around the area as the other reincarnated Shinobi attacked.

XXX

Naruto was laying on his back on the water as the entire cliff on the Madera statue's side crumbled down into the river. "That hurt." Naruto grumbled out as he looked as he right palm to see it burnt and barely healing. "I guess I put to much power behind that attack." Naruto lend up to see Sasuke embedded into the cliff. "I guess you are almost done as well." Sasuke looked up at Naruto with one Sharingan still active.

"I'm still stronger then you." Sasuke mumbled out as he pried himself off the wall and fell into the water. "And I will kill you." Sasuke stood on shaking legs as the sound of rushing air filled both of Naruto's and Sasuke's ears. They both turned to the sound only to see some creature with vent like protrusions on it's back heading straight for Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened as the creature crashed into him with force as it continued on taking Sasuke with it.

Naruto watched as the creature flew away with Sasuke only to see it drop him in the forest. "What the hell are you up too?" Naruto growled out as he stood up facing the culprit, but already knowing who it was. "Kabuto." Kabuto smirked at Naruto with excitement in his eyes.

Kabuto clapped his hands together making two coffins appear right next too him. "Oh, you know causing a little mayhem." The coffins opened up revealing two men with whisker marks on their faces just like Naruto.

"_What is this feeling_?" Naruto's body actually began to flinch as he stood up. "Who are those two?"

The biggest of the two frowned at Naruto with displeasure. "Are we really that forgotten?" He said with an air of power in his voice. "My name is Kinkaku (Gold Horn) and this is my brother Ginkaku (Sliver Horn)."

"Hey look brother he has the same chakra as we do." Ginkaku smirked at Naruto who glared at them. "And the same marks on our faces."

"Your right." Kinkaku rested his arm on the gourd on his neck. "This must be the new Jinchuriki to Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"How is the old fox doing?" Ginkaku crossed his arms with a smile on his face.

"How do you have his chakra?" Naruto questioned back with a flare of anger in his eyes.

"Oh, we were ordered to capture the Kyuubi when it didn't have a host." Kinkaku responded with a bit of anger in his voice. "But the fox ate us and in it's stomach we stayed for two weeks until we forced it to puke us up."

"So you just absorbed some of it's chakra from your stay inside it's stomach." Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard. "But that is impossible-."

"Impossible you say!" Ginkaku yelled this out as he and his brother jumped off the cliff and landed on the water. "But yet here we are for you to see."

"Yeah now it's time." Kinkaku leaned back and opened his mouth to reveal two handles in his throat and pulled them out revealing a fan and a sword. "Brother if you wouldn't mind." Ginkaku smiled a dangerous smile at his brother as he pulled a rope out of his mouth and gave it to his brother.

"_Now what_." Naruto thought as Kinkaku passed the sword to his brother.

"Your confused I can tell." Kinkaku smirked at Naruto who just gritted his teeth in anger. "Well, don't be we will gladly tell you what we are holding. In both of our hands and the gourds we are holding the Rikudō Sennin no Hōgu (Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths)." Naruto's eyes widened as the two charged him with a burst of speed.

"_This day is just getting better and better_." Naruto thought as he saw Kinkaku swing the rope covered arm at him.

* * *

The dead have risen now what is the Shinobi going to do. I hope you all enjoyed and I hope to hear from you all again. AN: And I would like to say sorry to anyone who wants Sasuke to die right now, but don't worry his death is close at hand.


	41. Chapter 41: The Beheaded Snake

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Your power is but an illusion of your own perception...and I exist as the instrument of its destruction." - Unknown

"_It is my loyalty and dedication towards the village and its people that makes my heart strong, if I'm fighting for the sake of those I love and care about, then I care not what happens to this body. For I am the blade that fights for the sake of my friends and their future, as such I have no regrets.__" - Unknown_

* * *

Konan dodged another stream of fire that came from Hanzo's salamander as he smiled at her in glee. "You cannot win against me!" Hanzo smirked as his salamander began to shoot fireballs at Konan. "Without that fool Nagato with you your as good as dead!" Konan narrowed her eyes at Hanzo.

"I will crush you." Konan growled out as he paper began to circle the two obscuring them from the others. Hanzo looked around at the paper with a smirk on his face as his salamander blew a stream of fire at the paper.

"This is how you will-." Hanzo stopped as he noticed glimpses of seals on the tags. "Explosive tags!" The area exploded cracking the ground and bringing down nearby buildings as the fighting continued on. Konan began to reform out of the smoke and debris with a frown on her face.

"_That won't be enough_." Konan thought as Hanzo's form began to walk out of the rubble. Konan couldn't help, but smile at Hanzo who was missing half of his face along with his left arm. "I guess I can hurt you."

"You bitch it would appear you have grown stronger since our last encounter." Hanzo screamed out in pure rage as his body began to reform. "But I'll make you pay for killing my salamander!" Hanzo slapped his hands together in a serpent handsign with rage boiling behind his eyes. "Katon: Shoukyaku no Ryu (Fire Release: Incineration Dragon)!" Hanzo leaned back and opened his mouth while looking up releasing a huge stream of fire into the sky. Konan watched as the flame continued upwards before expanding into the shape of wings and a dragon head. Hanzo smiled up at the dragon as it flickered with a deadly purpose. "This is the end of you." The dragon flew into the sly only to come down at Konan with it's mouth open.

"_This is bad_." Konan thought as she made a move to jump out of it's way, but was caught by Hanzo in the middle.

"You're not going anywhere." Hanzo smiled at Konan as the dragon consumed them both spilling fire everywhere forcing everyone to take to a higher ground or get caught. The fire spread in a circle about two-hundred feet before shooting upwards in a pillar destroying everything and everyone caught in the blast. Everyone that survived watched as the flames died out revealing Hanzo reforming with a triumphant grin on his face. "I win." Hanzo turned away from the pile of ash on the ground only to be stopped by chain of paper wrapping around his leg.

"You fell for the same trick twice." Konan announced appearing right in front of him. "Once when you fought Nagato and me and then just now." Hanzo glared at Konan as the paper moved up his body stopping his hand movements. "Without your salamander helping your Katon Jutsu out you are the same as anyone else. I'm going to make sure you die here Hanzo and this time you will stay dead." At this Hanzo smirked at her with a violent light in his eyes.

"Oh, and how will you do that." Hanzo stated as his body was covered all the way up to the neck. " With Edo Tensei I'll just keep coming back no matter what you do. So go ahead give it all you got weakling you will only die tired anyway." Konan smirked at him as they both disappeared in a flurry of paper. Hanzo looked around as the two appeared over a deep crater in the ground. "And what are you going to do."

"I'm going to lower you into this chasm for you to rot for all of time." Konan said with no emotion as the paper began to peel away from Hanzo.

"I'll just crawl my way back out." Hanzo smiled at her with an air of superiority. "And then I'll will find you and kill you." Konan simply pulled a small tag out of pocket and placed it Hanzo's forehead. Suddenly Hanzo's body stiffened straight as a pole confusing him. "Naruto gave each of us one of these tags incase Madara or anyone else appeared to fight us. I think he knew that Kabuto was going to betray him funny isn't." Hanzo gritted his teeth as the paper peeled all the way off dropping him into the abyss below. Hanzo kept his eyes locked directly on Konan's as she made her paper fly into the hole after him. Konan placed her hands together in a tight seal as she began to pour chakra into the explosive tags mixed with her paper. "Goodbye Hanzo." The tags exploded causing the crater to collapse in on itself burying Hanzo underneath tons of rubble. Konan fell to the ground with a tired look in her eyes, but a smile on her face as she turned to Konoha to see a figure approaching. "It worked."

"Yeah it did." Yuukaiken smiled down at Konan as he lifted her up to his shoulder. "We need to get you some help." Yuukaiken pulled a tag out of his pocket as he slapped it on his chest causing a glow to appear from it.

"You can't leave the others behind." Konan stated with a weak voice.

"Tensa can look after himself." Yuukaiken announced as Konan and Yuukaiken was covered in the glow. "And Naruto can handle anything thrown at him." With that the two vanished in a blast of light. "_But I can't shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen_." Yuukaiken thought before he vanished in the light.

XXX

Naruto skidded across the water as a pillar of black fire erupted behind him. "_Sasuke is handling himself_." Naruto turned his attention back to the two brothers who smiled at him with glee in their eyes. "_I'll deal with Sasuke when I finish with these three_." Naruto turned his glare upon Kabuto who shuddered as Naruto felt his chakra spike. "What just happened?"

Oh, Hanzo failed to eradicate Konoha so I ended the jutsu for him." Kabuto's eyes sparked with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I have no need for a useless tool." With that Kinkaku took his opportunity and slammed Naruto with his rope covered arm into a wall. Naruto felt something begin to climb up his mouth until a white orb with kanji writing on it appeared in front of his face.

"Noroe, Shichiseiken (Curse, Seven Star Sword)!" Ginkaku came down from the sky cutting the tendril that connected the orb to Naruto causing Naruto to fall backwards. "Rokuonshiro, Benihisago (Record, Crimson Gourd)." Naruto watched as the orb was sucked into the gourd leaving him both confused and a little exhausted.

"What the fuck was that?" Naruto managed to gasp out as he coughed.

Ginkaku looked at his sword as the word _promise_ appeared on the blade. "Oh, just the beginning of the end." The two brothers shared a look of excitement as they watched Naruto glare at them.

XXX

Lee dodged as another barrage of bones were sent his way by Kimimaro. "I am sorry I have to fight you in such an unyouthful state." Lee announced with generally sadness in his voice. "But in order to protect my home I will not hold back."

"I will protect Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro announced with a emotionless voice. "I have been given a second chance to protect him and serve him. So I will do everything in my power to crush you into dust." Lee nodded his head as Kimimaro placed his hands on the ground as his curse mark began to spread across his body. "Sawarabi no Mai (Dance of the Seedling Fern)." Lee knew what was coming and already began to jump from the ground to a nearby building as a forest of bone shot out of the ground.

"This time I'll be seeing the full capabilities of this bone forest." Lee murmured to himself as Kimimaro backed into a large bone only to meld with it. "Here it comes." Lee ducked just as a barrage of spear shaped bone launched out of the bone behind him. Lee turned just in time to see Kimimaro appear in front of him with his arm encased in a spear made of bone.

"Goodbye." Kimimaro swung the spear at Lee, but just as it was about to hit Lee ducked while delivering a viscous kick to Kimimaro's chin sending him into the sky.

"Now is my chance." Lee stated as he jumped into the air to follow. Kimimaro looked on with emotionless eyes as Lee wrapped him in his bandages, but just as Lee was about to spin Kimimaro upside down bones erupted out of his skin. Lee grabbed one of the bones and used it to swing Kimimaro down to the ground with enough force to create a small hole in the ground. "_That was too close_." Lee landed on a building only to be forced to jump off it when a barrage of bone were sent his way.

"You can't kill me." Kimimaro commented as he stood up as he popped his neck back into place with a sickening crack. "I'm already dead." Lee looked on as Kimimaro's arm began to straighten itself until it looked back to normal.

"_I might not have any choice, but to use them_." Lee thought with a dark tone in his thoughts.

XXX

Gaara watched as another sea of snakes were sent his way as a wall of sand blocked their path. "You killed my father." Gaara commented softly with a dead look in his eyes. Orochimaru sneered down at the Kazekage with a slight twinge of glee.

"So what." Orochimaru stated as he had his sword rest on his shoulder. "It's not like you two ever truly loved one another." Gaara glared up at Orochimaru just as E came down from the sky with his leg coming down in an arch. Orochimaru looked up with dull eyes as he was cut in two by the lightning charged leg. E jumped from his position right next to Gaara just as Orochimaru began to reform. ""You can't kill me you insignificant fools!" E and Gaara narrowed their eyes at the snake man. "And soon I will have new life. I will use my Jutsu and take over one of your bodies thus escaping Edo Tensei!" Orochimaru began to laugh while Gaara and E traded glances and nodded to the other.

"Well, then we better finish this quickly." E announced as he made a signal and suddenly a burst of light appeared next to him, but as the light faded a pot was right next to him. E grabbed the pot and opened the lid while placing it on his back. Gaara summoned a wave of sand and had it rush Orochimaru who only jumped out of the way. E suddenly appeared next to him punching him with a lightning charged fist. "Orochimaru." Orchimaru smiled at E as he grabbed E fist while raising his sword into the air.

"Time to die!" Orochimaru swung the sword down only to stop as his body began to be pulled into the pot. "What is this?" E smiled as he sat the jar down as he watched Orochimaru begin to disappear into the pot.

"Kohaku no Jōhei (Amber Purifying Pot)." Orochimaru's eyes widened as he was sealed into the pot allowing E to shut the lid. E and Gaara looked at each other until a stream of fire was shot into the sky.

XXX

Kakuzu was staring at Kakashi with murder in his eyes. "I guess I get to fight you again." Kakuzu smirked underneath his mask as his black thread began to pour of his body. "Lucky me." Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he dodged the wave of black thread as a giant dragon made out of ink crashed into Kakuzu with Sai and Hinata landing right next to Kakashi.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei." Sai stated with a smile on his face. "We thought we could be of assistance." Kakashi nodded his head with a smile hidden underneath his mask as the three of them turned towards Kakuzu.

"_Something is off_." Kakashi thought with confusion as he glanced around. "_If the person who summoned these people back with Edo Tensei wanted to destroy Konoha, then they should've summoned more_. _Instead they bring enough to keep us busy_-." Realization hit Kakashi as he narrowed his eyes at Kakuzu. "_That's it they want us all to be busy so they can try and achieve something, but the question is what_." Kakashi looked at Sai who nodded as he unraveled a scroll and began to draw on it. Hinata activated her Byakugan as two dragons appeared out of the scroll. "Attack together and watch each others backs!" Kakashi shouted as they charged at Kakuzu.

XXX

Sasuke glared at the creature in front of him as it grinned at him. "**I'm going slaughter you**!" He shouted out in glee making Sasuke frown with a dangerous flare in his eyes.

"You don't get who you are messing with." Sasuke stated as his Susanoo stated to form. "I am Sasuke Uchiha and you will die for interrupting my fight." The Susanoo raised it's crossbow, but right before it leveled it with Jugo he vanished. Sasuke looked around for Jugo, but could find no sign of him until a ball of chakra exploded against Susanoo. Sasuke felt the air pressure from the explosion and knew if Susanoo wasn't there he would be dead. Jugo appeared in front of him with a giant fist with a piston on the elbow as he delivered a viscous punch to Sasuke's Susanoo. Sasuke's Susanoo shook from the impact and was pushed backwards, but Susanoo simply grabbed Jugo and swung him away.

"**Your strong**!" Jugo shouted out with a smile full of blood lust. "**I'll be sure to kill you slowly**!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes as his Susanoo ignited with black flames.

XXX

Naruto kept his eyes on Ginkaku who was still looking at the sword with a grin on his face. "_Something is not right_." Naruto thought with a nervous tone in his thoughts. "_I don't know what he has planned with that sword_-."

"**Sealing**." Came a growl from deep within Naruto's mind. "**They plan on sealing you in that gourd around the small one's neck**."

"_Kyuubi_." Naruto gritted his teeth not in the mood to deal with his Bijuu. "_I don't have time for_-."

"**Then you will make time**!" Kyuubi roared with such fury that even Naruto stopped flinched. "**I saw those weapons in action when the Rikudō Sennin** **was alive. The rope pulls on the soul of whoever is hit by it, the sword then curses that soul, and the gourd records it**."

"_Then why am I not sealed yet_." Naruto questioned with annoyance in his thoughts.

"**Because the requirement to seal you away have not been achieved**." Kyuubi stated with a growl in his voice. "**In order to seal the one who got cursed away the victim must say the word inscribed on the sword**."

"_What_?" Naruto thought with a worried tone. "_Then I should just keep my mouth shut_."

"**That will do you no good**." Kyuubi said with a anger in his voice. "**If you stay silent for too long they can seal you anyway, but here is the last piece of advice I have for you brat. Do not say your word**." With that Kyuubi cut the connection leaving Naruto to ponder what he said.

"_Don't say your word_?" Naruto thought as he saw the grin spread on Kinkaku's face. "I get the trick to that sword." Kinkaku and Ginkaku's faces dropped like a stone at Naruto's sentence. "I can't use my word the one word I've used the most in my life."

"Congratulations." Kinkaku said as he glared at Naruto. "You figured that out rather nicely thanks to the Kyuubi."

"Yeah he can be a pain, but he is helpful from time to time." Naruto stated with a smile as Kinkaku swung his fan releasing a wave of fire at Naruto. "_Promise that is the word I can't say. I just got to keep my mouth shut from using that word_." Naruto kept his eyes on the two brothers as he brought his staff out.

"Oh, so you got a weapon of your own." Ginkaku stated with a sly smile. "What can it do?"

"Just watch." Was all Naruto said as he pointed the end of his staff at Ginkaku. Ginkaku watched as the staff extended at great speed while it glowed with wind chakra. Ginkaku didn't get out of the way as the staff pierced him through the chest. "Goodbye!" Naruto shouted as he lifted Ginkaku up on the end of his staff and flung him into the statue of Madara causing it to crumble into the river.

"Ginkaku!" Naruto turned just in time to receive a viscous punch to his face sending him across the river."I thank it is time we stop playing around." Kinkaku looked at the form of Ginkaku who slowly emerged out of the rubble with his arm just reforming.

"My thoughts exactly brother." Naruto growled as he swung his staff at Kinkaku who avoided most of the attack, only for his arm with the rope to get cut off. Naruto watched as the arm sunk into the river only to get blasted by a wave of wind causing him to crash into the remains of Madara's statue. Naruto looked up just in time to see both Ginkaku and Kinkaku erupt into their version of the Kyuubi's cloak each sporting six tails.

"_This is bad_." Naruto stood only for his foot to hit two objects. He looked down to see Ginkaku's gourd and sword causing Naruto to smile. "_Now all I need is that rope_." Naruto thought as he sealed the two objects into the storage seal on his torso. Naruto jumped out of the rubble with a smile on his face as he charged directly at the two brothers.

XXX

Lee was leaning against a wall as he held the cut on his stomach as Kimimaro continued his search for him. "_I've got to use it_." Lee closed his eyes and began to concentrate as Kimimaro began to walk towards him. "_Please forgive me Guy-sensei_."

"What are you doing?" Kimimaro questioned as he raised his spear arm to Lee's neck.

"Kyōmon (Gate of Wonder) open!" Lee shouted into the sky as he erupted into a pillar of green energy. Kimimaro was pushed back from the sheer force of the energy released as Lee looked at him with no pupils in his eyes.

"What is this power?" Kimimaro never got an answer as Lee vanished and kicked Kimimaro in the face at the same time. Kimimaro was sent through several buildings as he couldn't stop his body. "_What the hell just happened_?" Kimimaro was suddenly stopped by a rock solid object only to look and see Lee with his fist already going down to punch him. Kimimaro rolled out of the way only to be launched into the air from the impact, but just when Kimimaro looked down he didn't see Lee. Kimimaro began to look around until he was punched further into the air, but when he looked down he was attack in front. "_I can't keep up he is moving too fast_!" Kimimaro was then punched back and forth in a circle as it appeared to be three Lee's attacking him.

Lee reappeared directly in front of Kimimaro as he directed all his energy into one last punch. "Kagirinai Koton no Mai (Eternal Chaotic Dance)!" Lee shouted into the heavens as he punched Kimimaro with enough force to make a vapor cone appear, as he was sent back to earth with enough force to cause the buildings to fall. Lee landed on the outskirts of the crater as what was left of Kimimaro began to reform, but just as Lee was about to charge in again his energy vanished leaving him in pain.

"Looks like it's over for yo-." Kimimaro stopped when Tensa appeared in front of him slapping a seal onto his head. Kimimaro's body froze up in an instant as Tensa went to check on Lee. "What is this?"

"This is the end of your new life." Tensa said in a cold voice like the edge of a sword. "That specific seal is to immobilize you until someone can deal with you. I'm sorry, but Lee you had to weaken him enough where his chakra couldn't repulse the seal." Lee smiled up at Tensa with a look of pain and understanding.

XXX

Kakuzu looked around after the light of green energy died down. "Looks like I'm the last man standing." Kakuzu stared at the three man group in front of him. "Now I have the entire attention focused on me." Kakashi was about to question what he meant, but that was when Kakuzu's body exploded into a mess of black thread concealing him underneath as it took form. Threads began to wrap around the last of the standing structure and hoisted the new body up. "This is my ultimate form!" Kakuzu shouted from atop the creatures head (1). The mask that represented fire and wind opened and fired together creating a flame that enveloped everything.

XXX

Naruto was beaten back as he tried to fight back against Ginkaku and Kinkaku in his own Jinchuriki form. "_I may have the advantage in speed and power, but they are working together so well that it is starting to turn in their favor_." Naruto thought with some panic as he turned his eyes back where the rope laid underneath the surface of the water. "_Time to take it to them_." Naruto disappeared in a burst of light, but just as he reappeared behind Kinkaku he was punched underneath the water by Ginkaku.

"This is pathetic brother." Ginkaku looked at his brother who simply shook his head in disappointment.

"Looks like-." Suddenly a glowing rope wrapped around the two brothers pulling their souls out. Naruto erupted out of the water swinging the Shichiseiken through both of them. Naruto held out the gourd and watched as the souls where pulled into it as two words appeared on the blade.

"Whoa this things really put a strain on you." Naruto said with a small smile as he locked eyes with the two brothers. "You don't belong in this world anymore."

"Ginkaku let's get him!" Kinkaku raged as he ripped the rope apart with brute strength.

"You got it Kinkaku!" Ginkaku charged along with his brother, but slowed down when Naruto smiled.

"And that is why I win." Naruto turned the sword around and revealed the two words: _Kinkaku_ and _Ginkaku_. Kinkaku and Ginkaku let out a roar of defiance as they were pulled into the gourd in a second. Naruto stared down at the two weapons before sealing them into a simple kunai.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Kabuto stated with a sly smile. "I told you I wanted to fight you and now I have my chance." Naruto just looked up at Kabuto with tired eyes as Kabuto swung his right arm releasing a wave of snakes as Naruto turned into his Kyuubi form. Naruto vanished in a burst of light as Kabuto felt pain erupt where his right arm was, but when he looked down he didn't see a arm. Kabuto turned around and saw Naruto holding a Bijuu Rasengan at his back.

"You lost because you believed in manipulating others and controlling them." Naruto said with a dead tone. "I knew you would use Edo Tensei, but I didn't expect it to be so soon. I would like to say one last thing: Thank you for helping me." At that Naruto smiled at Kabuto as he continued to look at Naruto.

"Looks like you beat me." Kabuto said with a slight smile as he turned his eyes and met Naruto's.

"Goodbye Kabuto." Naruto stated as his Rasengan shot forward becoming a beam disintegrating Kabuto. Naruto watched as the chakra beam died down and looked towards where Sasuke was taken and began to set out in that direction. "_We aren't done yet Sasuke_." Naruto thought as a growl escaped his mouth.

* * *

(1): Imagine Kakuzu's final form from Naruto ultimate ninja storm 2.

Also I made this chapter before Hanzo turned out to be a cool guy and also before his salamander's power was revealed.

With Kabuto defeated Naruto sets out to finish Sasuke, but what is happening with Madara and why is Yuukaiken worried. Find out next: Read, Enjoy and Review.


	42. Chapter 42: The Fallen Blade

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Since the day I was born till the day I die...the only side I'm on is mine." -Unknown

"_Every story has an ending. How will mine end? I don't know yet..._" - Unknown

"Your power is but an illusion of your own perception...and I exist as the instrument of its destruction." - Unknown

* * *

Kakashi dodged a lightning charged water ball as he continued to use the buildings as a shield. "We need to hold him back!" Kakashi shouted as Gaara, E, Mei, and Onoki appeared next to him. "What are we going to do?" Kakshi questioned the Kages, but Mei simply smiled and pointed towards a lone Shinobi standing on a building. He was tall with a scroll tied around his neck and wore a black cloak, but he quickly removed the clothing revealing a smiling Suigetsu.

"This is going to be fun!" Suigetsu shouted as he opened the scroll and in a puff of smoke was holding a giant sword with a scroll full of explosive tags. "Behold the power of Bakutō (Blast Sword)!" With that Suigetsu jumped at Kakuzu who sent a wave of black thread at him.

"My plan involves using Suigetsu as a distraction as we try and take Kakuzu down." Mei finished still wearing her smile, as Suigetsu reverted his body into water allowing the black thread to pass through him.

XXX

Naruto looked around at the desolate landscape seeing no sign of Sasuke, but found the dead remains of Jugo. "Sasuke." Naruto murmured as he continued to gaze around the area, but still found nothing. Naruto turned and began to head to Konoha to help with anything needed, but he never noticed a boulder being lifted up revealing a gleaming Sharingan underneath it.

XXX

Suigetsu was laughing as has he swung the explosive sword causing yet another limb of black thread to blown off. "I can keep this up all day!" Suigetsu grinned with glee in his eyes. Kakuzu glared at Suigetsu as his blown off limb repaired itself.

"I'm going to crush you!" Kakuzu screamed out, but at that moment Onoki appeared in front of him holding a cube between his hands.

"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu (Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World)!" Onoki fired the cube at Kakuzu who charged up his fire and wind masks firing them at the cube. Kakuzu's eyes widened as the cube continued on it's path smacking into him.

"Damn it!" Kakuzu exclaimed as he looked down to see a glob of lava hit him in the chest. "You pathetic cockroaches!" Mei smiled as Kakuzu was wrapped in a ball of sand as both E and Tsunade appeared in front of Kakuzu with their fists flaring with chakra. Kakuzu was sent backwards as his body was already beginning to repair itself. Kakuzu spun around and landed on his feet with a glare. "You can't beat-." Suddenly Kakuzu was smacked backwards as a new figure entered the fray.

"Right now you don't want to fuck with me." Came Naruto's growl as he narrowed his shifting blue eyes on Kakuzu. "Do yourself a favor and back down." Kakuzu growled and immediately charged at Naruto as he brought his hands together in a bird sign. "Fuinjutsu: Kamiyari (God Spear)!" Kakuzu stopped his charged as several spikes shot out of his chest.

"What is this?" Kakuzu screamed as Naruto looked away and began to walk towards the ninja force behind him.

"That is your end." Naruto answered simply as Kakuzu let out a roar as the spikes merged together before shooting upwards and changing into something that resembled a star made out of spears. "I've had a bad day." Naruto grumbled out as everyone looked at the Uzumaki in surprise. Hinata was the first to react and was already giving Naruto the biggest hug she could give him along with a kiss to his cheek. "I'm fine Hinata." Naruto said with a smile, but that quickly disappeared as he looked around. "Where is Yuukaiken and Konan?" Tensa decided at that particular time to appear.

"He took Konan to Uzushio to get healed." Tensa stated, but was still tense. "But he was suppose to be back by now." Naruto narrowed his eyes has he turned to his attention to the direction of Uzushiogakure.

XXX

Yuukaiken looked around the village from atop his post on the tower with a scowl on his face. In front of him was a dark cloaked figure with a mask and Akatsuki robes on. "So what do you say." Madara smiled at Yuukaiken who clenched his fist as Madara kept his smile under his mask. Yuukaiken looked behind him and saw Konan and Enmatsuki getting everyone out of the village. "If you join me this can all end."

"Yeah, but I think I'm happy here." Yuukaiken swung his blade only for Madara to allow it to pass through him. Yuukaiken went to bring the blade in a downward swing, but Madara grabbed him by the throat in a blast of speed. "_I didn't even see him move_!"

"Now, Now." Madara stated with a sick glee in his voice. "I came here to offer this village a chance to join me, but you spit it back into my face." Madara shook his head back and forth with a sort of disdain. "Now I have to figure out how best to kill and crush you all." Yuukaiken's eyes widened as he was thrown with enough force to go through a line of buildings before stopping at the end of the island.

"_There is no way he should be that strong_." Yuukaiken thought has he gritted his teeth through the pain. "What the hell is he?" Yuukaiken stabbed his sword into the ground and used it to help him up.

"Yuukaiken!" Enmatsuki jumped down next to Yuukaiken as Konan appeared in a flurry of paper. "Are you alright?" Yuukaiken smiled at her, but couldn't keep the pain from entering his eyes.

"Yeah." Yuukaiken grumbled out as he stood straight up. "Never felt better." With that Madara reappeared in front of the three with his head cocked to one side.

"Now what are you going to do." Madara smirked as the three looked at each other with slight nervous expressions. "I can answer that question for you." Madara vanished once again in a burst of speed reappearing behind Enmatsuki. "Die!" Enmatsuki turned with a surprised expression just as Madara brought his fist down, but before Madara could connect with Enmatsuki a blade extended blocking Madara's fist.

"Your fight is with me." Yuukaiken growled as he swung Madara away from Enmatsuki. "Konan get yourself and Enmatsuki out of here and tell Naruto what has happened." Konan looked at Yuukaiken, but that was when Enmatsuki stepped up and stood next to him.

"I'm not leaving." Yuukaiken looked at Enmatsuki who only glared up at him with here blood red eyes. "I can handle myself." Yuukaiken smiled at that and turned to Madara as Konan also stepped up.

"Together we can hold him off." Konan announced with certainty in her voice.

Madara chuckled at that as he shook his head back and forth. "You don't know a damn thing about what I have become." Madara took off his mask revealing a face that was cut into two halves. One half looked like it belonged to a normal man with withered skin, but the other half was pitch black with only the Rinnegan shining through.

"You-!" Konan looked at Madara in shock as he smiled at her.

"Yes I took back what was mine." Madara commented, but before Konan could speak further Madara was suddenly blasted by a wave of ice that froze him in place. The group turned to see Haku standing with a glare on his face as he turned to his allies.

"The others are safely out of harms way." Was his reply as he vanished and reappeared next to Enmatsuki. "I came back to help." Yuukaiken nodded his head, but that was when the ice shattered causing everyone to turn their attention back to Madara.

"How touching." Madara stated as he dusted himself off with a smile. "But I'm afraid that none of you can even lay a single scratch on me." Madara then vanished as Haku caused a giant wall of ice to appear all around the group. "And this proves it." Haku turned around just as Madara punched through his chest. The last of the group looked at the scene in shock as Madara tossed Haku's body at Yuukaiken who caught it, but was sent skidding backwards from the throw.

"Haku!" Yuukaiken yelled out as he leaned in on Haku who smiled at him with blood dripping from his mouth.

"It's o-okay Yuukaiken." Haku managed to say with his voice barely a whisper. "At least I can see Zabuza again." With that Haku's head fell back with the ice shattering all around them. Yuukaiken began to shake uncontrollable as he gently laid Haku's body down.

"How sad?" Yuukaiken jerked his head up as his sword shattered covering his body until he resembled nothing more then a sword turned human. Madara's eyes narrowed as Yuukaiken let loose a roar as swords were fired from his body. Madara avoided the blades in a burst of speed reappearing behind Yuukaiken, but just before he could punch swords shot out of his back. Madara vanished once again as the blades imbedded themselves into the buildings.

"Konan take Enmatsuki and run." Yuukaiken growled out as he punched the ground causing more swords to erupt out of the ground.

"No we can-." Enmatsuki never finished as Yuukaiken quickly disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"You can't do that." Yuukaiken said with a sad tone in his voice. Enmatsuki suddenly felt darkness close itself around her as Yuukaiken delivered a chop to the back of her neck. Yuukaiken wrapped his arms around Enmatsuki before she fell and gently gave her to Konan. "Get her out of here." Konan looked into Yuukaiken's eyes and nodded her head before she vanished in a flurry of paper.

"You are going to die here." Madara replied with a sickening smile.

"Maybe, but I will make sure that you remember that you fought me." Yuukaiken growled out as the two ran at each other with nothing, but madness reflected in the other's eyes.

XXX

Naruto, Tensa, Hinata, and Gaara kept going through the trees heading directly to Uzushiogakure. Naruto stopped on a tree branch as he saw another figure approaching them carrying what looked like a body. "Who's there?" Naruto growled out not in the mood to have another distraction.

"Naruto!" Konan yelled out as she appeared with a look of panic on her face. "Madara is in Uzushio." Naruto's eyes widened at that as Konan continued. "He also took the Rinnegan from Nagato's body and killed Haku."

"Where is Yuukaiken?" Naruto questioned with barely suppressed rage at hearing of Haku's death.

"He is trying to hold Madara back." No sooner had those words left her lips had Naruto vanished in a burst of speed shattering the branch he was on. "Naruto wait!" The entire group shouted as Naruto disappeared from their view.

"_Damn you Yuukaiken_." Naruto thought with desperation. "_Why do you always try and do things by yourself_."

XXX

The moment Naruto stepped foot onto Uzushiogakure he knew what he would find. Everything was destroyed from the buildings to the ground. Naruto looked around and saw various swords sticking out of everywhere. "_What happened_?" Naruto thought as he continued to look around for Yuukaiken and Madara. That was when he saw a huge pillar of black chakra erupt from the center of the island. Naruto ran towards the energy, but couldn't shake the feeling of dread growing in his stomach. Naruto arrived at the scene to find one of the most disturbing sights he had every seen. Madara was covered in a black chakra cloak supporting ten tails has his skin began to peel back on one half of his body. Yuukaiken struggled to stand up and gripped the place where his right arm use to be.

"Oh, look if it isn't Naruto." Madara stated with an echoing voice.

"Run Naruto!" Yuukaiken shouted with panic in his voice. "He is too-!" Yuukaiken's next words were cut off when Madara grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air.

"Now don't spoil the-." Madara at that moment was kicked in the side of the head sending him into the rubble of a building. Naruto landed on the ground next to a gagging Yuukaiken, but grabbed his Kyuubi cloaked foot as pain soared through it.

Naruto looked at his foot to see that his cloak was burned all the way through. "_What the fuck did that_?" Naruto looked up only to see Madara brushing the dirt and bits of rubble off his shoulder. Naruto watched in horror has a Madara grabbed a piece of the building and watched as it dissolved into nothing. "What the hell are you?" Naruto mumbled with a nervous glare in his eyes.

"I'm Madara Uchiha." Madara replied with a smirk on his face. "Futarime no Rikudō (Second of the Six Paths) and the Jinchuriki to Jubi." That last phase struck Naruto with a mixture of fear and anger. "Oh, that's right you didn't know that the Bijuu use to be one entity until the Rikudō Senin sealed it inside of himself. Then right before he died he used the last of his power and divided the great beast's chakra into _nine _separate entities."

"If that's true then how can you have it now?" Naruto questioned as Yuukaiken struggled to regain his footing. "I still have Kyuubi-."

"You have part of Kyuubi." Madara's voice grew colder at that with a lot of edge behind it. "Your father Minato sealed half of Kyuubi's chakra into you while the other half got sealed into his body." The world seemed to stand still has realization smacked into Naruto. "That's right I stole your father's body and extracted the other half of Kyuubi's chakra. Right now Jubi is not even at full power, but I'm still stronger then you and Kyuubi combined. Face it Uzumaki you lost this fight the moment you stepped back on this pitiful island."

Naruto stood still has he kept his Kyuubi's cloak active. "I guess I don't have much choice." This caused Madara to cock his head in confusing at Naruto's words. Naruto pushed off the ground vanishing and creating a crater on the ground as he reappeared behind Madara. "But to crush you into dust!" Madara simply looked at Naruto with his Rinnegan has he watched Naruto arm descend towards head, but before it could reach Madara grabbed Naruto's arm in a vice grip. The area Madara shook from the force of Naruto's swing being stopped so abruptly.

"I told you I'm stronger." Madara swung Naruto into the ground and just as Naruto began to get up he stomped him back into the ground. Naruto screamed in pain as Jubi's cloak burned it's way through Kyuubi's cloak and straight into his back. "Just give up Naruto I don't want to waste me time on such a weak-." Madara stopped when a sword ripped itself from the ground and struck him in the chest. Madara looked down and watched as the blade simple melted away before looking up to see Yuukaiken staring him down. Madara roared with laughter at Yuukaiken's challenge. "You still think you can beat me."

"Why don't you come over here and find out scum!" Yuukaiken yelled with hatred in his voice causing Madara to glare at him.

"Find I was going to let you watch as I killed that girl you were fond of here." Madara suddenly appeared next to Yuukaiken with his fist raised. "But I changed my mind!" Yuukaiken stood his ground as Madara's fist erupted from his back splattering the rock behind him with blood. "Now that is don-." Madara stopped when he heard Yuukaiken chuckle at him. "What's so funny?"

"This." Yuukaiken took the remaining strength left in his broken body and formed a tiger seal. "Nizen Sekai (Ten Thousand Worlds)." Madara looked around and watched as all the blades Yuukaiken fired out of his body began to break apart and form new blades until the began to darken from the sheer numbers of them. "I'm going to die either way, but I can at least make sure Naruto has a chance." Yuukaiken smiled at Naruto as blood spilled from his lips. "G-G-Goodbye." Yuukaiken slumped on Madara's arm just as the blades descended on Madara. Naruto brought his arm up to defend his face as the ground exploded from the impact of Yuukaiken's final attack. Naruto uncovered his eyes and found a saddening sight, Yuukaiken's broken body.

"Yuukaiken." Naruto mumbled, but then reality smacked Naruto in the face. "Where is Madara?" Naruto turned just as Madara punched him in the gut sending him through several downed buildings.

"That was foolish." Madara growled out with anger and hatred in his eyes. "Give you a chance to beat me. You should know how futilely that is against the new Madara Uchiha. I cannot be stopped and I cannot be killed. You cannot win against me Naruto."

Naruto pushed some rubble off his chest and gentle laid his head down as Kyuubi's cloak faded away. "_I'm at my limit_." Naruto thought with some amount of sadness in his thoughts. "_I can barely even move my arms_-."

"**Get up**!" Kyuubi roared in anger and spite at his container. "**You can still beat him, but you need to get up**!"

"_I don't know what to_-." Naruto began only for Kyuubi to roar in hate.

"**You are an Uzumaki**!" Kyuubi stated with each word falling out like venom. "**You are the only clan that contain my full power. Madara may have stolen my other half, but it still calls to be reunited with me. That half of my power is what is keeping the other Bijuu together. If you can get close enough I can use my chakra to pull my other half out**."

"_But I don't have time_-." That was when it hit Naruto as he pulled up his shirt and saw the seal containing Kyuubi glowing. "_I can use this seal as a medium and the remainder of my chakra has a focal point_." Kyuubi growled in response as Naruto stood up surprising Madara. "_But I have to ask why are you helping me_?"

"**Because no matter how much I hate the Uzumaki**." Kyuubi growled with pure menace in his voice. "**I despise Madara even more**." Naruto nodded his head as he stood his ground as Madara began to laugh.

"You fool you cannot even hope to come close to beaten me!" Madara vanished and grabbed Naruto by the neck in the span of a second. "Do you understand the difference in our powers?" Madara lifted Naruto up into the air with a snarl on his face. Naruto suddenly shot his hand up and grabbed Madara's arm ignoring the burns he was receiving.

"Gotcha." Was Naruto's only response as his top layer of clothing was blasted off by a massive release of chakra. Madara watched with fear in his eyes as Naruto's seal began to expand until it covered his entire body.

"What are you doing?" Madara yelled out as he tried to free his arm, but that was when a giant clawed hand erupted out of Naruto's stomach and went through Madara's chest. Madara's body froze at the sudden intrusion as he looked down at the red chakra as it slowly began to pull back into Naruto.

"I'm taking back something that doesn't belong to you." Naruto mumbled as his eyes slowly began to close as his chakra supply went out. Madara let loose a roar as the other half of Kyuubi was ripped from his body causing the other Bijuu to separate from Jubi's body. Naruto felt Madara's grip loosing until he fell to the ground with a thud, but in Naruto's mind something else was happening.

XXX

Naruto awoke to find his sewer gone only to be replaced by a large building in front of Naruto. Naruto walked towards the building with caution in each step, but just as his foot touched the first step the building exploded into a shower of tiles that filled every corner of Naruto's mind until he was in what appeared to be a large dojo. The building was bare except for a single pillow in the middle of the room, but it wasn't vacant. An old man was sitting on the pillow with long gray hair that fell almost to the floor. "Please come closer." The man waved to Naruto to come to him. Naruto approached, but with each step as cautious as the last. The man looked up and Naruto nearly fell backwards in surprise. The old man looked almost identical to Naruto except for his eyes which possessed the Rinnegan. The man chuckled at Naruto with amusement. "I am what your world calls the Rikudō Sennin."

Naruto was shocked at hearing this words, but never let it show as he glared at the man in front of him. "You can't be him." Naruto said with certainty in his voice. "You died years and years ago."

"I did die." Rikudo said with a solemn voice filled with years of wisdom. "But as I died I placed one finally seal onto Kyuubi no Kitsune one that will allow me to appear when my _true _descendent possessed him. I mean to say Naruto that I am your ancestor."

"But how can that be?" Naruto stated with shock in his voice as the Rikudo smiled.

"It is true that I had only two sons." The aged man started as he looked up at the ceiling has if lost in distant memories. "But here is the piece of information lost to history that no one knew about. My true name is Asei (Sage of the Second Order) Uzumaki." Asei smiled at Naruto's shocked face as he collapsed onto his butt and stared at him. "How else did I deal with Jubi? I may have created Ninjutsu, but I used _Fuinjutsu _to seal him into me." But that was when the air of the room turned cold. "Now you must do what I could not."

"What's that?" Naruto asked still confused about everything that was transpiring.

"Get rid of Jubi for good!" Asei yelled out as he began to fade away. "I don't have long, but you have the tool needed to finish the job you just need to draw it out. Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki may we meet in the next life." And before Naruto could question further Asei vanished taking the dojo and building with him. Naruto stood up as he looked up at the cage of Kyuubi as his red eyes shinned down at him with malice.

"**Now what will you do**." Kyuubi growled at Naruto who frowned up at him with his brow creased.

"You knew didn't you." Naruto stated as Kyuubi growled which felt more like an earthquake.

"**So what if I did**." Kyuubi replied with no sympathy in his voice. "**It wouldn't have done me any good for you to know that information**." Naruto kept looking at Kyuubi until he turned and headed left towards his forest. "**Remember this Naruto I am stronger then before I will get out of here and when I do I will kill you**." Naruto ignored Kyuubi as he entered his forest and looked around until he spotted the sword laying against a tree.

"_I've transferred some of myself and a power into you_." Itachi's words echoed as Naruto neared the tree.

"I guess it's time to figure out what that power is." Naruto grabbed the sword and shield and felt a jolt of power surge through him.

XXX

Madara watched in horror as Naruto slowly stood up with nine distinct tails swishing behind him, but he still kept the sage like appearance he had before absorbing the other half of Kyuubi. Madara watched as Naruto clenched his hand into a fist has a ethereal sword appeared in his grip. "That can't be possible." Madara said with mounting panic in his voice. "That's Itachi's Totsuka no Tsurugi."

Naruto lifted the blade and looked at it in the light as a smile spread across his face. "I understand how to use it." Naruto responded with an air of power coming from him. "This was Itachi's last gift to Konoha the power to destroy Madara Uchiha!" Naruto yelled this out as the ground exploded showering the area with debris as Naruto charged.

* * *

The final clash Naruto vs. Madara. Find out what happens next. Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	43. Chapter 43: The Final Strike

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Since the day I was born till the day I die...the only side I'm on is mine." -Unknown

"_Sometimes there are no words...no clever quotes to neatly sum up what's happened that day. Sometimes...the day...just...ends._" - Unknown

"_Every story has an ending. How will mine end? I don't know yet..._" - Unknown

* * *

Madara ducked under Naruto's sword swing and held his hand palm forward at Naruto. "Shinra Tensei!" Madara yelled out as he attempted to blast Naruto away, but Narutp's nine tails dug into the ground behind him stopping him from moving. Madara's eyes widened in fear as Naruto smirked at him before roaring like a trapped animal sending Madara's attack back at him. "That can't be possible!" Madara went flying an inch above the ground as a shadow appeared above him. He looked up to see Naruto stomp him into the ground causing a pillar of rubble to shoot upwards as the ground was shoved away from the impact zone.

"You kept telling me to give up." Naruto growled as he bent his knees to get a closer look at Madara. "But I never give up and I never surrender." With that Naruto jumped off Madara pushing him further into the ground.

"**Don't let him look you in the eyes**." Kyuubi warned with a hint of hesitation in his voice. "**He can still stopped the flow of my chakra**." Naruto nodded as he vanished in a burst of speed before reappearing next to Madara's head. Madara looked at Naruto just as Naruto kicked him in the head, but just as Madara began to leave the ground a wall of sand appear in front of him cushioning his impact.

"_What the hell_?" Naruto thought with confusion as Madara began to chuckle.

"I still have the other eight Bijuu inside me." Madara replied as he slid down the sand onto his fight. "And they will still protect their host in the hopes of being free." Madara turned around as blood slowly began to drip from his eyes. Naruto gripped his sword tighter as he felt the different chakra sources coming from Madara.

"Then I will just have to beat you down!" Naruto roared as he was encircled by a pillar of energy that slowly began to burn the ground. Madara smirked as different colored chakra began to spill out from him. Naruto and Madara dashed at each other colliding into a pillar of chakra as the air around them began to distort from the pure raw chakra pouring from these two. Naruto and Madara narrowed their eyes at the other as they exploded away from each other only to disappear and collide once more.

"You may have Kyuubi, but I have the other Bijuu!" Madara screamed out as a giant wall of sand came from below Naruto forcing him into the air. Naruto looked down just as Madara's hands seemed to catch fire by blue flames. He punched the sand and Naruto watched in awe as the fire began to climb up the sand as if alive; turning the sand into glass as it went up.

"_This is bad_." Naruto thought as he roared releasing a wave of chakra that pried the sand off of him allowing him to escape. Naruto landed on the ground next to Madara as he swung his sword at Madara only for him to jump into the air and float there with a smirk. "_He can fly_?" That was when he took notice of chakra wings on Madara's back.

"The host of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi gains the ability to make chakra wings." Madara said with a smirk still on his face. "I have the advantage not only can you not touch me, but the moment you look me in the eye I will not hesitate to force Kyuubi's chakra back." Naruto growled as he felt more of Kyuubi's chakra force it's way into his body. "Face it you can't win against me!" Naruto growled with animalistic potency in his voice as he ran up a slanted building until he reached the very top. Madara watched with wide eyes as Naruto jumped into the air using the sun to blind Madara as he brought the sword down towards Madara's face, but before it reached him a wall of sand appeared in front of the blade.

Naruto was suddenly blasted away from Madara by a wave of both sand and chakra. "What the hell am I suppose to do?" Naruto growled in fury as he fell from the sky landing on his feet. "I will win!" Naruto shouted as an image of a giant fox appeared behind him. Madara smiled down at Naruto, but his smile soon disappeared as a shadow fell over him.

"Die Madara!" Madara turned to the voice as Naruto looked up to see a very wounded Sasuke with his sword held above his head. Madara watched as the blade was brought down at him, but merely let it phase through him. Sasuke hit the ground with a tremendous thud, but stood on his feet quickly muttering curses under his breath. "I'll deal with you once he is dead." Sasuke announced turning his only active Sharingan on Naruto who gave a nod.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto muttered as lightning began to bounce off of Sasuke's body and began to trail off into the sky.

"Why are you fighting with him?" Madara asked with both confusion and anger in his voice. "You are an Uchiha-."

"That's right I am an Uchiha." Sasuke muttered darkly with his hair keeping his eyes hidden. "Which is much more then you can say." Madara was shocked by Sasuke's words as the Uchiha continued. "You killed our clan out of spite. You didn't like that they betrayed you and agreed with the Senju, but Itachi did what he did because he was ordered to." Sasuke jerked his head up with his Eternal Mangekyo spinning like a top. "I will not allow you to taint the name Uchiha!" Suddenly a giant flash of lightning appeared causing both Madara and Naruto to look up. "You remember this Jutsu don't you Madara." Sasuke's smirk was one of glee and anger as Madara's eyes widened. "I decided to change it a little behold Enton: Kirin!" The lightning based dragon descended from the heavens, but it wasn't alone covering the beast were the flickering flames of Amaterasu. "Once it connects it won't explode like last time. Oh, no it will scar the land and reduce everything to dust!" Sasuke swung his arm down giving Naruto enough time to grab Sasuke and bolt just as the dragon collided with Madara and the middle of the island.

Naruto reappeared with Sasuke on his shoulder and turned around to see Uzushiogakure be engulfed by the black fire. "Why did you save me?" Naruto promptly dropped the Uchiha on the ground.

"I didn't." Was Naruto's response as he looked at his ethereal sword. "I just wanted to finish our fight." Sasuke glared at Naruto as he turned to Sasuke, but that was when a vortex appeared between them. They both watched in shock as Madara's badly burnt body was dropped in front of them.

"I will not die so easily." Madara commented as he stood up with his left arm hanging limply to his side. "I am immortal!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes as his hand erupted into a lightning bolt. Naruto on the other hand looked at Madara with a look of both pity and disgust.

"Why can't you just accept it?" Naruto asked drawing Madara's attention. "You are in no position to fight us." Naruto began to walk towards Madara as his chakra flared into a giant pillar with the faces of each Bijuu together on it. "That will not help you." The chakra suddenly became an oversized chakra ball that slowly began to shrink in size.

"I will crush you Uzumaki!" Madara shouted as he threw the orb at Naruto who stood his ground. The orb smacked into Naruto and shot upwards in a beam of black energy as the ground began to crack from the force. Sasuke brought his entire arm up to block his face from the rubble sent his way as Madara began to laugh. "I will rule the world and bring about everlasting pea-!" Madara stopped as Naruto reappeared right beside him already swinging his ethereal sword at him. Madara felt the blade pass through him as blood shot out of his mouth causing him to collapse to his knees.

"This is over Madara." Naruto replied as the sword went to work on sucking Madara in.

Madara glared up at Naruto with his Sharingan gleaming with hate. "Why do you fight to stop me?" Madara questioned as he tried to fight the sealing. "My peace is the only true peace!" Naruto stared at Madara directly into his eyes with no hate, but with understanding.

"Because I'll make sure that the entire world ceases their fighting." Naruto looked at his blade as he stabbed it through Madara's chest. "But the first thing needed to be done is to get rid of the Bijuu. Goodbye Madara Uchiha." Madara glared at Naruto as his entire body was absorbed into the blade leaving only Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto released Kyuubi's chakra and watched as the sword faded into the wind.

"Now we finish what we started." Sasuke smirked as his lightning ball began to turn black. Naruto nodded to his as he formed a Rasenshuriken in his palm causing Sasuke's smile to grow bigger. "No holding back I see."

"I don't want anymore interruptions." Was Naruto's response as Sasuke laughed. "This is the end of the road Sasuke. Now the question becomes who will be the last man standing." Sasuke snarled at Naruto as the two stood opposite each other with the wind cascading through the field. The two dashed off the their perches and swung their Jutsu at each other.

XXX

Enmatsuki and the others jumped into a nearby clearing only to see a giant crater and too see Uzushiogakure burning. "What happened here?" She and the others suddenly heard the clash of metal against metal. They all turned to see Naruto and Sasuke standing on the opposite side of each other. Sasuke's sword was sparking with his lightning chakra as Naruto's staff was encircled by wind chakra. Both of them were missing pieces of their clothing and were supporting injuries.

"We need to help-." Hinata stopped when Naruto smiled at her.

"I don't want anyone to interrupt this fight." Naruto stated as his staff began to crack and split. "Because this is what Sasuke and me have been waiting for." Naruto banged his staff on the ground and everyone stared as his staff began to fold and twist together. Sasuke smirked at Naruto as his staff finished it's transformation into a guard less katana.

"So this is going to end with out blades." Naruto made no comment except by raising his sword pointing the blade at Sasuke. The glared at each other with no other thought in their minds, but the fight ahead. Hinata watched with worry in her eyes as Naruto and Sasuke began to walk around each other not taking their eyes off the other. Wind began to blow through the battlefield knocking off a single leaf from a tree allowing it to slowly fall to the ground, but at the moment it touched the soil Naruto and Sasuke charged. Naruto brought his sword down as Sasuke brought his up causing the two swords to meet at a single point. Naruto took his momentum from the sudden stop to flip himself over Sasuke and land right behind him. Sasuke turned around his body around sharply dodging a stab from Naruto and delivered a viscous elbow to Naruto's head.

Naruto skidded across the ground as Sasuke charged once more with a sick excitement reflected in his eyes. Naruto dug his feet into the ground and spun in a circle with his sword to his side. Sasuke dodged just as the blade past right by him, but couldn't dodge Naruto's kick that was aimed at his stomach. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's outstretched leg and pulled him along as he was sent back. Naruto spun his blade around until his blade was pointing at the ground before he stabbed it into the dirt and rock. Sasuke grinned as he brought his sword up and brought down in a stab aimed directly at Naruto's chest. Naruto swung his left arm up just in time for it to take the impact and also allowing Naruto to force the blade away. Naruto pulled his sword out of the ground and threw it at Sasuke forcing him to release Naruto's leg and grab the blade. Naruto took the opportunity and gripped the blade in his forearm and pulled it out just as Sasuke looked up. Naruto swung the sword in a downward arch at Sasuke's head, but Sasuke jumped backwards only to receive a cut that went down his eye.

Naruto spun the blade around as he twist his body trying to build up momentum just as Sasuke began to do the same thing. They both swung their blades causing a spark of metal to appear as they passed each other. They both turned their bodies around at the exact same time thrusting the blades forward. Sasuke and Naruto both stood as still as statues with everyone else looking on in horror at seeing both of them impaled, but that was when Sasuke coughed up blood as he stumbled backwards with his sword still in his chest. Naruto stood up with his blade caught in his other hand with blood dripping from the gash on his hand. Sasuke looked at the blade with a mixture of shock and amusement. "To think I would die like this." Sasuke coughed out as his knees began to wobble. "Tell me Naruto do you hate me?" Naruto dropped his sword and looked down at the one he thought of as a brother with tears dripping from his eyes.

"You tried to kill me on multiple occasions and you attacked Konoha." Naruto looked Sasuke directly in the eyes and saw the light begin to fade in them. "But the strange thing is Sasuke I don't think I could ever truly hate you. You were like a brother to me and that is the memory I will always cherish. I will keep the memory of what you used to be alive, but the Sasuke I see in front of me needed to die. Goodbye, Sasuke."

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes as a smile began to appear on his lips. "Idiot." With that Sasuke collapsed to his side as his chest stopped moving. Everyone looked towards Naruto just in time to see him collapse as well.

XXX

Naruto felt himself floating in a sea of darkness as his eyes slowly began to close. "Naruto." Naruto's eyes opened back up at the voice as if he only heard it in a dream. "You need to stay awake Naruto." Naruto continued to look around, but could only see the vast darkness. Naruto laid his head back down and felt himself begin to drift into his eternal sleep, but at that point a strong fist descended and punched him in the head. Naruto jerked upwards and rubbed his head furiously and glared at the direction the fist came from. "Finally got you awake brat." Naruto's eyes widened at the voice as he began to remember.

"You need to wake up honey." Naruto turned to the new voice as the darkness began to fade away revealing Kushina, Jiraiya, Minato, Oninami, Kakuheki, and Yuukaiken.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned as he looked at his hand confused. "Am I dead." This got a chuckle from Minato as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"I guess you can say you are in between." Minato stated with a smile still on his face.

"All I remember was swinging my sword at Sasuke and then…" Naruto gestured to the surrounding darkness. "Did I kill Sasuke?"

Kakuheki gave off a yawn causing everyone to glare at him. "Yeah, the Uchiha kid is dead." Kakuheki looked at Naruto with the same tired look he had when he was alive. Naruto gave Kakuheki a sad smile as he sighed. "Don't apologize now Naruto. I made my bed and now I can finally get my well deserved nap." Naruto chuckled at that and looked to Yuukaiken who slowly approached Naruto.

"Naruto tell Enmatsuki that I'm sorry." Yuukaiken looked at Naruto with deep regret in his eyes. "But I did what I did to try and make the world a much more safer place for our child." Naruto nodded his head and shook Yuukaiken's outstretched hand.

"I promise Yuukaiken." This brought a wide grin to Yuukaiken's face as Jiraiya pulled him away.

"Now you can't go off and be the same brat you understand." Jiraiya replied sternly, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. "But either way I am proud of my student and godson." Jiraiya turned and walked away as Kushina and Minato gave Naruto a big hug.

"You did it Naruto." They both said with happiness in their voices. "We couldn't be more proud of you then we are now, but it is time for you to wake up your friends are waiting."

"Wait are you saying this is all a dream?" Naruto asked looking from face to face, but the only response came from his father.

"You could say that." Minato looked up as the darkness began to open spilling sunlight through the area. "But of course what is a dream. People talk about dreams and how they will make them a reality, but is it really true. I'll have to say yes to that, because dreams are what make you Naruto. Without dreams you are nothing, but an empty shell looking for a place to belong. Now you asked was this a dream, well that is for you to decide Naruto." Naruto was about to open his mouth to speak when a beam of light hit him blinding him from seeing and hearing anymore.

XXX

Naruto's eyes flew open only to get blinded by a small flash of light forcing him to close his eyes. Naruto slowly opened his eyes once more to see that he was in a hospital room filled with all his friends. Naruto continued to look around to see a crying Hinata in front of him. "What's going-?" Naruto never finished the question as Hinata threw herself at him and wrapped him up in a bear hug. Naruto looked down at Hinata's head as she cried allowing Shikamaru to speak up.

"You've been out for almost a two months Naruto." Naruto turned his head in surprise as Shikamaru continued. "The combined effect of fighting in three different fights and then sealing Madara away put you in a coma." Naruto smiled at his good luck of having came out as he gently began to rub Hinata on her back.

"I thought I was going to lose you like father." Hinata managed to choke out amid her tears.

"I'm not going anywhere Hinata." Naruto continued to rub Hinata's back as her tears slowly began to die. "I promised Hiashi to keep you safe and I will not break that vow." The others began to leave deciding to leave the two alone. "Hinata, can you help me?" Hinata looked at Naruto as he stared out the window with a slight smile. "I want to see the sunrise with my girlfriend." Hinata looked around a little and as gently as she could she picked Naruto up and helped him to the window. They both watched as the golden orb began to rise in the distance as Naruto grabbed his necklace he won against Tsunade.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked as she felt the necklace wrap around her neck.

"I won this from Tsunade when I went to get her." Naruto explained as he gently grasped Hinata's hand in his. "I want you to have it, because I always meant to give it to you, but…"

"But what Naruto?" Hinata asked as Naruto looked her in the eyes with pure happiness.

"But only when I could get the nerve to tell you." Naruto kept looking at Hinata in the eyes as he watched her shake a little. "So I guess here it goes: Hinata Hyuga every since we started to go out I've never been happier. All my life I never knew what it was like to be completely loved by somebody, but that changed on that one day." At this point Naruto had some tears in his eyes as he looked back at the sun. "So I guess I'm asking-." Naruto was silenced when Hinata turned his head back to her and kissed him fully on the lips.

"You don't need to ask." Was Hinata's only response before they both kissed once more. They separated only after needing to take a breath, but both were still wearing smiles. "So what happens now, Naruto." Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and looked back out towards the sun.

"I don't know what the future is going to be." Hinata laid her head against Naruto's shoulder as she sighed with contempt. "But so long as we are together there is nothing we can't handle." The two stayed like that completely still as statues as if the world around them didn't exist except for them.

XXX

Naruto Uzumaki sat at the top of his tower looking towards the moon with a dim expression on his face. "_It's been five years since that battle_." Naruto thought with disbelief in his words. "At least the fighting has stopped for a time being." Naruto stated as a figure walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his back. "You should be asleep."

"You should be as well." Hinata replied back as Naruto turned around to look at her directly. "You have to attend that Kage meeting tomorrow and you need your rest." After the destruction of Uzushiogakure Naruto set about rebuilding his home, with the help of Konoha and Kumo to everyone's surprise it was rebuilt. Enmatsuki was devastated by Yuukaiken's death at first, but after Naruto delivered his final words her resolve came back. She was now living in Uzushiogakure taking care of her son she had named Yuukaiken after his father. Naruto then set out to make sure the world stopped it's constant fighting and proposed that a meeting of the of every Kage be held once a year in order to promote stability, between the villages. So far it was working and everyone was getting along a lot better, but there was still some tension about getting to friendly. Naruto smiled down at Hinata as he gave her a gentle kiss and continued to look her in the eyes.

"How are you doing?" Naruto asked as Hinata blushed a little and looked down slightly as she rubbed her stomach.

"We are doing fine." Hinata responded as Naruto gave her another kiss.

"Lets go I have to get some sleep." Naruto looked back at the moon as he was gently pulled towards the door. "_Is this the peace you wanted Jiraiya, Dad_?_ If so I plan on keeping it on this path and make sure it stays this way I promise_." Naruto turned his gaze away from the moon with a smile as he closed the door on the past and opened the door to the future.

* * *

I would like to thank EVERYONE who gave me Reviews to keep this story going despite it's bad grammar. Every last one of you kept me going even when I nearly gave this story away completely. You don't know how much that means to me that you guys/gals enjoyed this story that much and for that I will always be grateful. I have planned to do a Naruto, Bleach, and a Left 4 Dead fic, but I have no idea which one will be done first.

Till we met again: Beast Keeper 9 :)


	44. Chapter 44: Next story idea

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Since the day I was born till the day I die...the only side I'm on is mine." -Unknown

"_Sometimes there are no words...no clever quotes to neatly sum up what's happened that day. Sometimes...the day...just...ends._" - Unknown

"_Every story has an ending. How will mine end? I don't know yet..._" - Unknown

* * *

I have my next story idea and it came from a fellow reviewer. The story I am going to try and bring to life is: Gold, Silver, and Orange (Title may change if someone can give me a better title). Basically what the story is about is Naruto is trained by Kinkaku and Ginkaku. Now, how those two are still alive will be revealed in the story, but until then feel free to tell me what you guys and gals think, and if you want tell me what you want to happen in the story and I might just include it. Until next time also keep fighting for your dreams. Oh, and one more thing if you guys have any good beta readers I will try and get in contact with them so this story, hopefully won't have as many mistakes as the other ones.

* * *

I would like to thank EVERYONE who gave me Reviews to keep this story going despite it's bad grammar. Every last one of you kept me going even when I nearly gave this story away completely. You don't know how much that means to me that you guys/gals enjoyed this story that much and for that I will always be grateful. I have planned to do a Naruto, Bleach, and a Left 4 Dead fic, but I have no idea which one will be done first.

Till we met again: Beast Keeper 9 :)


End file.
